Assassin's Journey
by bige1218
Summary: A crossover of Fairy Tail, Assassination Classroom, One Piece and Bleach. Also revolves around Natsu Dragneel and his past as E.N.D. from a different perspective. Read and review, and no flames or hate please. Summary inside. Rated T for violence and language. Multiple couples will be shown as the story goes on.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I would like to present you my first story. Assassin's Journey! It's a crossover of Fairy Tail, Assassination Classroom, One Piece and Bleach. Hope you liked it.**

* * *

Assassin's Journey

* * *

Summary: A week has passed since the death of Korosensei and Class 3-E's graduation, Nagisa Shiota and his classmates went their separate ways. One day, Nagisa receives an anonymous text to come to the old campus grounds. There, he not only reunites with his fellow classmates, but runs into three groups well known in anime… the Fairy Tail Guild, the Straw Hat Pirates and the Substitute Shinigami's group! Now forced to clear four seasonal islands in the seas of the world, Class 3-E must help all three groups complete all four seasonal islands in any hope of getting them back to their worlds. Love will blossom, secrets will be revealed, bonds will forged like steel, new powers will awaken, battles will shake the world, and one Mage's secret dark past will change his life forever!

* * *

 **Prologue**

It's 7:00 PM at Tokyo, Japan. The city noise and traffic was the same as ever, and the people going about in their daily lives.

At a certain apartment, one person was reading a book in his room.

That person is Nagisa Shiota – Class 3-E graduate, former assassin and soon to be a teacher-in-training when he grows up, and the boy who almost looks like a girl.

Nagisa put a bookmark on a certain page before closing the book.

Nagisa sighed.

Recently, his parents are going out together to refresh their strained relationship, leaving Nagisa alone until they return home at 9:00 PM.

He went to go change in the bathroom.

XXX

 _A few minutes later…_

Nagisa stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in blue and white pajamas with his hair put down.

"That took a few aches off my back." Nagisa thought.

Nagisa prepared to head to his room.

Suddenly, his smartphone rang, catching his attention.

"Maybe it's my parents." Nagisa said.

Nagisa looked at his phone and soon got an unknown text, surprising him.

" **Come to the 3-E old campus grounds tomorrow afternoon; 3:00 PM. Tell no one.** " – Unknown.

Nagisa looked puzzled by the text, but was curious.

"I'll have to go early tomorrow before my parents notice." Nagisa thought.

Nagisa turned off his phone and went straight to bed, preparing for the next day.

XXX

Its 2:50 PM; the day after yesterday with the mysterious text.

Nagisa, currently dressed in a blue waistcoat over a white, long-sleeved button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and a black tie hanging out, light-grey trousers with cargo pockets, a thick red bracelet on his left wrist, a pair of white and blue sneakers, and his signature pigtails, walked up the hill to the Class 3-E building.

Upon arriving at the top, he sees the building in the same shape as ever.

A month have passed since Korosensei's death and their graduation that the building was forever locked down before the class used the reward money they received to pay it back, along with using some for the children daycare, a certain amount to each student, and the rest back to the government.

(A/N: It is April; after March in the Assassination Classroom anime!)

Nagisa smiled in nostalgia.

"It's good to see this place again." Nagisa thought.

"Thought I saw you, Nagisa-kun." A voice said.

Nagisa turned around and saw his best friend, Karma Akabane, dressed in his usual outfit, but wears a white polo shirt under his black blazer, and a pocket chain dangling out of the left pocket of his grey trousers.

"Karma-kun!" Nagisa hollered.

Nagisa and Karma fist-bumped each other.

"So you got the message?" Karma asked.

"Yeah. And you?" Nagisa asked.

"Same here. And it's a possibility that the whole class got the same." Karma replied.

Nagisa began to ponder on that thought.

"Hey guys!" A voice hollered, belonging to a female's.

Nagisa and Karma turned to the right and see Kaede Kayano, waving her left hand upwards while running towards them.

She is dressed in a grey blazer with black edges, buttoned thrice with one undone, over a white collared shirt and dark green tie, a black skirt with lined edges, knee high black socks, and dark brown shoes. Her hair's still in the same cat ear-styled pigtails like Nagisa's despite the difference.

"Kaede-san!" Nagisa hollered.

Nagisa unexpectedly hugged Kaede, making her blush rapidly.

"Good to see you, Kaede-san." Nagisa said.

"Y-You too, Nagisa." Kaede said, still blushing.

Karma snickered.

"I'd almost forgot you two _were_ a thing." Karma explained.

Nagisa realized what he was doing and released her, making him lightly blush.

"It's nothing like that!" Nagisa hollered.

Kaede catched her breath for a minute to regain her composure.

"Anyway… it's been a month. How's it going?" Kaede asked.

"Pretty good." Karma replied.

"Me too." Nagisa commented.

"Oh! You got the same text?" Nagisa asked.

Kaede nodded and took out her smartphone to show them for a few seconds before putting it back.

"And it seems everyone else got the same to come here." Kaede explained.

"The three of us got here early ahead of time. I'm sure everyone else will be here to explain this." Nagisa explained.

"Something's very fishy." Karma said, being skeptical.

"Like what?" Kaede asked.

"Don't know. Just a gut feeling." Karma replied.

Then, something caught Nagisa's attention in the campus woods.

"What's that?" Nagisa thought.

Nagisa went to check it out, catching Karma and Kaede's attention.

"Nagisa?" Kaede asked.

"Where you going?" Karma asked.

"Just saw something. Wait here." Nagisa replied.

Nagisa entered to the woods to look around.

Karma and Kaede waited.

XXX

Nagisa continued to walk into the woods until his eye caught something: a white scarf.

"A scarf?" Nagisa thought.

Nagisa took a closer look.

Upon seeing the owner, Nagisa's eyes widened with shock.

"Guys…!" Nagisa shouted.

XXX

Karma and Kaede heard Nagisa's call.

"What's wrong?" Karma asked.

"Get over here! Quickly!" Nagisa shouted from the forest.

Karma and Kaede wasted no time and hurried to Nagisa.

XXX

Nagisa waved his hands to signal his friends in coming to him.

Karma and Kaede quickly rushed to Nagisa's side.

"You two aren't going to believe this!" Nagisa hollered.

"What?" Kaede asked.

"Look." Nagisa replied, pointing to the bush next to him.

Karma and Kaede took a quick look, and were surprised as well.

"T-That's…" Kaede said.

"You're kidding me?" Karma asked.

What shocked Nagisa, Karma and Kaede is an unconscious Natsu Dragneel, a Fire Dragon Slayer and Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, and the main protagonist of the _Fairy Tail_ series.

(A/N: Natsu's here!)

"Natsu Dragneel?!" Nagisa and Kaede exclaimed in unison.

"I thought he was just an anime character?" Karma asked, in a surprised manner.

"Me too!" Kaede hollered.

"And I don't think he's alone." Nagisa said.

Just behind Natsu are Lucy Heartfilia, Happy, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Carla, Romeo Conbolt, Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox, Pantherlily, Levy McGarden, and surprisingly… Monkey D. Luffy, Ichigo Kurosaki, Nami, Orihime Inoue, Roronoa Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Tony Tony Chopper, Nico Robin, Franky, Blizzard, Brook, Rukia Kuchiki, Uryu Ishida, Yasutora "Chad" Sado, and Renji Abarai; all unconscious.

The trio were very shocked.

"What's going on?!" Nagisa thought.

With people from three different anime verses appearing in Nagisa's world, only questions will provide the answers they need.

* * *

 _Preview Skit:_

 **Nagisa** : I can't believe this is happening?!

 **Kaede** : Fuwa-chan's gonna freak out!

(A/N: Indeed she will.)

 **Karma** : Wonder if I can wake them up with some tabasco.

 **Nagisa & Kaede**: Are you crazy?!

 **Karma** : Just kidding.

 **Kaede** : Your sense of humor never fails to surprise me.

 **Nagisa** : Next time: Chapter 1 –Visitors from Three Worlds.

 **All of them** : See you on the next chapter.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?**

 **For spoilers, Fairy Tail takes place one week after the Grand Magic Games Arc, One Piece takes place two weeks after the Defeat Bluebeard Crossover with Soul Eater (before the Punk Hazard Arc and Monkey D. Aika and Kumi joining the Straw Hats), and Bleach takes place one week after the Lost Agent Arc.**

 **Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Romeo, Levy, the Straw Hat Pirates, Ichigo, Rukia and Renji are in the post-timeskip appearances; Gajeel and Juvia are wearing their Day 5 Grand Magic Games outfits; and Gray, Uryu, Orihime and Sado will wear new outfits that'll be their signature outfits for my crossover stories.**

 **Also, the Assassination Classroom characters used in this story will be Nagisa Shiota, Kaede Kayano, Karma Akabane, Tomohito Sugino, Yuma Isogai, Hiroto Maehara, Manami Okuda, Yukiko Kanzaki, Rio Nakamura, Meg Kataoka, Hinata Okano, Toka Yada, Masayoshi "Justice" Kimura, Sosuke Sugaya, Yuzuki Fuwa, Ryunosuke Chiba, Rinka Hayami, and Ryoma Terasaka. They'll also be getting new outfits… and powers!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here is the first chapter of Assassin's Journey! Nagisa and the reunited Class 3-E meet the heroes of Fairy Tail, One Piece and Bleach for the first time. Hope you liked it.**

* * *

 **Ch. 1 – Visitors from Three Worlds**

* * *

"What's going on?!" Nagisa thought.

Nagisa, Karma and Kaede can only look in shock and awe as the characters of Fairy Tail, One Piece and Bleach appeared in their world.

Kaede then saw something behind the trees.

"Hey… what's that ship?" Kaede asked.

Nagisa and Karma looked confused before seeing the same thing.

"Is that…" Karma said.

"Yeah. The Thousand Sunny." Nagisa explained.

Indeed, the ship behind the open trees is the Straw Hats' ship: Thousand Sunny.

"It's here too?!" Nagisa and Kaede exclaimed in unsion.

"I'll be damned." Karma said.

"HEY~!" A voice shouted out.

"That voice…" Nagisa said.

"I'll go look!" Kaede hollered.

Kaede quickly left the forest to find out that voice.

XXX

Exiting the forest, Kaede's eyes were filled with joy as she saw all of her old classmates together; waving, saying "hi", or being themselves.

Baseball player Tomohito Sugino, wearing a blue short sleeved shirt with dark blue sleeves and edges, the word "BASEBALL" written in big sky blue letters horizontally in the front, navy blue jean shorts that reach to the knees, a pair of red thick wristbands with baseball logos on the top, white ankle high socks and red and white sneakers.

Male class representative and Ikemen Yuma Isogai, wearing a black button down vest over a white long-sleeved button down shirt (with rolled up sleeves to the wrist) and black tie, a pair of light-colored slacks held by a black, silver-buckled belt, and black laceless shoes.

Womanizer Hiroto Maehara, wearing an open orange, yellow and white plaid button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, over a dark orange T-shirt with amber edges, a string necklace with a silver military-style dog tag around his neck, black jeans, and blue and white sneakers.

Chemist Manami Okuda, wearing a dark violet blazer with black edges, over a lavender shirt and black tie, dark red skirt that slightly extends to the knees, knee high white socks, black shoes, and her signature glasses.

Class idol Yukiko Kanzaki, wearing a dark grey long-sleeved shirt with white edges, a black skirt, and calf high black boots.

English genius Rio Nakamura, wearing a yellow, V-neck sweater over a white T-shirt, a black skirt that goes down to her lower thighs, a pair of black, high-calf socks, and dark grey converses with white laces and edges.

Female class representative and Ikemegu Megu Kataoka, wearing a gray blazer with black edges, over a plain white shirt and black tie with a horizontal line pattern, black skirt that reaches down to her lower thighs, white calf high socks, dark brown shoes with black edges, and her signature ponytail clip colored in cyan.

Gymnast Hinata Okano, wearing a lavender tracksuit with fuchsia edges, lavender short shorts, white socks and red sneakers with white laces and edges.

Infiltration expert Toka Yada, wearing a pink hoodie over a white T-shirt, violet short shorts, calf high white socks, brown shoes, and wears a red ribbon on her signature ponytail.

Athlete runner Masayoshi "Justice" Kimura, wearing a forest green hoodie with the "Flash" symbol on the back and a cross on the top left front side, over a white and light-blue tank top, red sweatpants, and white and lime green sneakers.

Artist and disguise specialist Sosuke Sugaya, wearing a dark grey short-sleeved shirt with dark edges, black jeans held by a brown belt with a bronze buckle, a thick black wristband around his left wrist and blue and white sneakers.

Manga specialist Yuzuki Fuwa, wearing a dark purple sleeveless hoodie zipped up to her chest area, over a plain purple T-shirt, white, knee-length cargo shorts, white socks, and purple and grey converses.

Female sniper Rinka Hayami, wearing a mahogany red hoodie over a dark orange tank top, a white skirt held by a black, silver-buckled belt, and brown, calf-high combat boots.

Male sniper Ryunosuke Chiba, wearing a black hoodie with white drawstrings, over a blue and ash grey short-sleeved shirt, a string necklace with a white shark tooth around his neck, black jeans held by a brown, bronze-buckled belt, and camo combat boots.

And class delinquent Ryoma Terasaka, wearing a blue T-shirt with dark blue edges, dark grey jeans held by a white belt with a silver buckle, and black shoes.

"Hey, guys!" Kaede hollered, happily.

Okuda was the first to run over and hug Kaede.

"It's so good to see you again!" Okuda hollered.

"You too!" Kaede hollered.

"It's also nice to see this place again." Isogai said.

The others agreed upon seeing their old campus grounds again.

"By the way… why are we here?" Kataoka asked.

"Uh, before that… we need a little help." Kaede suggested.

"With what?" Terasaka asked.

"I'll show you. Nagisa and Karma-san are already in the forest waiting." Kaede explained.

"You sure?" Sugino asked.

Kaede nodded.

"This way." Kaede said, heading into the forest.

"Better follow her." Maehara suggested.

"Good idea." Kanzaki said.

The rest of the class followed Kaede into the forest.

XXX

Nagisa and Karma waited patiently for Kaede to return, but are soon getting restless.

"Where is she?" Nagisa asked.

"Don't worry. She'll come." Karma said, easing Nagisa.

Nagisa smiled on the outside, but wouldn't fool himself with worry on the inside.

"Nagisa! Karma-san!" Kaede shouted.

"'Bout time." Karma said.

"And the others are here too!" Nagisa hollered, seeing the rest of his class coming.

They exchanged greetings and shook hands… and heads.

"Good to see you, bro!" Sugino hollered.

"Yeah." Nagisa said.

"Nice to see you guys." Karma said.

"Feeling's mutual." Nakamura said.

"What are you guys doing in the forest anyway?" Yada asked.

Nagisa, Karma and Kaede sweat-dropped a bit.

"What's wrong?" Fuwa asked.

"You're not going to believe this… but look to those trees over there." Nagisa explained, pointing his finger to the open part of the forest.

The others, excluding Karma and Kaede, moved to the open area and were completely taken by shock, surprise, and awe.

In that area, were the Fairy Tail Mages, Straw Hat Pirates, the Substitute Shinigami's group, and the Thousand Sunny altogether.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sugino, Isogai, Maehara, Nakamura, Kataoka, Okano, Yada, Kimura, Sugaya, Fuwa and Terasaka exclaimed in unison.

Okuda, Kanzaki, Chiba and Hayami had their jaws open in shock.

XXX

 _A half-hour later…_

Nagisa and his classmates are currently in the front of their old campus… with all the unconscious people laid down properly next to each other.

They each had to carry one out of the woods at a time, or all together if someone is way too heavy for a single person to carry.

"I can't believe this is happening?" Kimura asked, in a surprised manner.

"They're real?!" Maehara and Sugino exclaimed in unison.

"It's a dream come true!" Fuwa hollered, in an excited manner.

"Here she goes…" Hayami and Okano thought in unison, deadpanned at Fuwa's excitement towards her favorite manga.

(A/N: Fuwa is recently a fan of Fairy Tail, One Piece and Bleach)

"From three anime worlds into our worlds is just impossible." Sugaya explained.

One of them, Lucy Heartfilia, begins to wake up.

"Hey, guys! One of them is waking up!" Yada hollered.

This alerted the others into seeing her awake.

XXX

There was nothing but pitch black in one's view.

"Everything's… pitch black… without any light to shine." Lucy thought.

Then a faint white light shined bright.

"Wait… I see… something…" Lucy thought.

The light got bigger and bigger before it was all flashing white.

XXX

Lucy woke up slowly, holding her head with her right hand in stress and slight pain.

"Where… am I?" Lucy asked.

"Good. You're awake." A voice said.

Lucy turned her head to her right, seeing Kayano next to her in relief.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked.

"Kaede Kayano. And these are my friends Nagisa, Karma-kun, Sugino, Isogai-san, Maehara, Okuda-chan, Kanzaki-chan, Kataoka-san, Nakamura-san, Yada-chan, Okano-chan, Kimura, Sugaya, Fuwa-chan, Rinka, Chiba, and Terasaka." Kayano explained, introducing herself and her classmates to Lucy.

"Nice to meet you." Nagisa said.

Lucy smiled.

"You too." Lucy said.

She then looked to her left and saw her friends unconscious.

"Natsu! Guys!" Lucy hollered.

"We found them in the forest like you and all helped to bring you out." Isogai explained.

"Yeah. It's not right to leave you guys like this." Okano explained.

This made Lucy sigh with relief; strangers willing to help her and her friends.

"Thank you." Lucy said.

"Plus, we got these people." Chiba said, referring to the unconscious Straw Hats and Shinigami.

"I've never seen these people in my life." Lucy said.

Multiple moans were soon heard.

"Hey! Everyone else is waking up!" Fuwa hollered.

Natsu, Happy, Luffy, Blizzard, Ichigo, Nami, Orihime, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Romeo, Juvia, Gajeel, Lily, Levy, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, Rukia, Uryu, Chad and Renji woke up all at once; groaning with drowsiness and pain.

"What the hell happened?" Natsu questioned, holding his head with his left hand.

"Why am I still hungry?" Luffy asked, feeling his stomach (as always) rumbling for food.

"I feel nauseous." Ichigo said, still feeling a bit drowsy.

" **Good. You're all here.** " A voice said.

This alerted everyone's presence.

"Show yourself!" Erza hollered, using her Requip magic to summon a sword.

" **Instead of telling you** **–** **I'll show you.** " A voice explained.

This got everyone confused, until a white light flashed immensely like the sun.

Everyone, as well as the Thousand Sunny disappeared in an instant.

Only the Class 3-E building and mountain remain intact.

What will happen to our heroes now?

* * *

 _Preview Skit_ :

 **Natsu** : What the hell was that light?!

 **Nagisa** : You're telling me.

 **Luffy** : This is so confusing.

 **Ichigo** : You're telling me.

 **Lucy** : At least your four are getting along.

 **Ichigo** : We haven't met each other yet.

 **Luffy** : That's coming soon.

 **Nagisa** : More like next chapter.

 **Natsu** : Next time: Chapter 2 – The First Island: Part One.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it? And from there, the story begins!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is the second chapter of Assassin's Journey! The four groups begin their battle on the Fall Island. Hope you liked it.**

* * *

 **Ch. 2 – The First Island: Part One**

* * *

Recently, a mysterious being transported the Fairy Tail Mages, Straw Hat Pirates (and their ship, Thousand Sunny), the Substitute Shinigami's group, and several members of Class 3-E somewhere unknown. Where were they transported to?

XXX

Natsu rubbed his head after waking up... again.

"Man... this is getting old." Natsu said.

He wakes up alongside Lucy, Luffy, Nami, Ichigo, Orihime, Nagisa and Kaede.

They are currently inside a forest filled with leaves and bushes colored with red, orange and yellow, brown trees, and dirty grounds with small bumps.

"You guys alright?" Natsu asked.

"Yep." Ichigo and Nagisa replied in unison.

Luffy woke up instantly.

"Awake!" Luffy hollered.

"My back." Nami said, rubbing her back in pain.

Kaede and Orihime got up slowly.

Lucy got up before noticing a sharp pain on her right arm.

She turned to her right to see a broken wooden stick on the ground and in blood; it must have went through her arm, but it wasn't on the arm anymore.

"Ah, Luce. You're hurt." Natsu commented.

"It's nothing serious. Just a scratch." Lucy said.

"But we need to stop the blood. That's serious." Kaede explained.

"Don't worry. I'll call Virgo." Lucy said.

"Who's that?" Luffy asked.

"One of the twelve Zodiacs that are among the 88 constellations." Nagisa explained.

"And one of my Celestial Spirits." Lucy said.

"Spirits?" Nami and Orihime asked in unison.

"Just watch." Lucy said.

\- Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo! – Lucy shouted.

Using the Gate of the Maiden key, Lucy summoned the maiden zodiac, Virgo.

"Is it punishment time, princess?" Virgo asked.

"No, just fix up my wound and any on the others please." Lucy explained.

"Yes princess." Virgo said.

Virgo quickly tied up Lucy's wounds as well as any wounds on the others. Then, she disappeared through her gate again.

"So cool~!" Luffy and Orihime shouted in unison, excited with stars in their eyes.

"It's not that amazing you know." Lucy explained.

"But it was impressive." Ichigo commented.

"I've never seen anything like it." Nami said.

"So that's Celestial Spirit Magic." Nagisa and Kaede thought in unison.

"Never mind. Right now, we need to find the others and get off this island." Lucy explained.

"Luce's right." Natsu said.

"But where do we start?" Nami asked.

" **Go to the temple at the center of the island.** " A voice explained.

This alerted the others.

"That voice again!" Nagisa hollered.

"Where are you?!" Natsu asked, in an angry manner.

" **Where I am doesn't matter. What matters is the lives of your comrades and completing the trial.** " The voice explained.

"Trial?" Nami thought.

" **Until then, stay alive if you can.** " The voice said, sadistically before disappearing.

Natsu's nose begins to pick up a scent.

"I smell something foul here." Natsu explained.

"Wait, what do you mean 'smell'?" Ichigo asked.

"That's because I'm a Dragon Slayer." Natsu replied.

"What's that?" Orihime asked.

"We'll tell you guys when everyone is together." Lucy replied.

"That's fine. But how about we go ground saying our names to trust each other." Nami explained.

"Good idea." Nagisa said.

"Yep. I'm Natsu Drangeel." Natsu said, introducing himself.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy said, introducing herself.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy said, introducing himself.

"The name's Nami." Nami said, introducing herself.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said, introducing himself.

"Orihime Inoue." Orihime said, introducing herself.

"I'm Nagisa Shiota." Nagisa said, introducing himself.

"And my name is Kaede Kayano." Kaede said, introducing herself.

"Now that that's done, let's go find the others." Nagisa explained.

"And the Sunny." Nami said.

"And food." Natsu and Luffy said in unison, rubbing their bellies out of hunger.

"We can go for food later!" Lucy and Nami exclaimed in unison.

Natsu and his group ventured on ahead in hopes to find their friends, food, and this so-called "trial".

XXX

Near a waterfall of the island, Gray, Zoro, Juvia, Robin, Renji, Uryu, Karma, Sugino, Okuda and Kanzaki were unconscious and scattered around.

Juvia was the first to wake up.

"W-What happened?" Juvia asked.

Juvia looked around and located Robin right next to her, then Zoro and Renji hanging their blades by a tree, Uryu with Kanzaki and Okuda near a bush, and Karma and Sugino near the edge of the rocks near the water.

Juvia then became worried as she couldn't see her "Gray-sama" anywhere; she could feel him but couldn't see him.

Then, something below her moving caused Juvia to freak out a bit and jump off the object under her.

It was actually Gray, fully dressed and lying down on the ground.

"G-Gray-sama! Juvia is glad you're okay!" Juvia hollered, jumping into the ice mage's arms.

"Oi! Let me go, Juvia!" Gray hollered.

Robin giggled.

"That's cute." Robin said.

"Don't they make a good couple?" Kanzaki asked.

"Beats me." Sugino replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Jeez, we don't have time to be all lovey-dovey here." Zoro explained, coming down from the tree.

"L-Lovey-Dovey?! Just imagining such things...ahhh, Juvia can't take it!" Juvia hollered, having another fantasy about her and Gray kissing.

"Juvia! Don't think about me like that!" Gray hollered, having a small blush on his face.

"We seemed to have gotten separated from the others from that flash of light." Renji explained, coming down from the tree as well.

"Yeah. And by the looks of this place, we seem to be in a forest of some sort." Uryu explained.

"You think so?" Okuda asked.

"Positive." Uryu replied.

"And what's so important that doesn't include the stripper here." Karma said, pointing at Gray.

"Who are calling a stripper?!" Gray asked, in a furious manner.

"He means you're half-naked, idiot." Zoro and Renji commented in unison.

Gray looked down to see his shirt missing.

"What the?! When did that happen?!" Gray exclaimed.

"Did he noticed that just now?!" Zoro, Renji, Uryu, Sugino, Okuda and Kanzaki thought in unison, deadpanned at Gray's unconscious stripping habit.

(A/N: As always, Gray strips unconsciously without noticing.)

"Well anyway, we need to find the others and get out of here before something bad happens. I've just got a bad feeling." Robin explained.

"What do you mean by ''bad feeling''?" Juvia asked, coming back into reality.

"It's just a feeling… anyway, we should get going." Robin continued.

"Right. Let's go." Uryu said.

"B-But which way?" Okuda asked.

The group came to see two paths that connect to the waterfall.

"Umm, let's try northeast." Gray said.

"Good idea." Renji commented.

And with that the group took off northeast, running with courage.

However, Zoro took the northwest route because of his terrible sense of direction.

XXX

On the far side of the island, Erza, Sanji, Rukia, Isogai, Kataoka, Maehara and Okano were already awake.

But were in a serious predicament…

"NAMI-SWAN~!" Sanji screamed.

Sanji had been shouting for Nami and Robin's names everywhere, with no sign of hearing back; Erza, Isogai, Kataoka and Rukia were on look out, and Maehara and Okano hiding behind a large tree with little red autumn leaves in an open grassfield.

"Stop shouting! Something could hear us!" Maehara and Okano whispered, a bit loudly to stop Sanji's shouting.

A giant black Crow appeared out of nowhere.

Maehara, Kataoka and Okano screamed in fright.

"A GIANT CROW?!" Maehara exclaimed.

XXX

A moment later…

"ROBIN-CHWAN~!" Sanji screamed.

Sanji now stood on top of the defeated crow with Erza and Rukia.

"Seriously! Stop s-" Erza said, before a giant Komodo dragon appeared out of nowhere with its venomous fangs ready to kill.

Maehara, Okano and Kataoka screamed again.

"A KOMODO?!" Maehara exclaimed.

XXX

Another moment later…

"NAMI-SWAN~!" Sanji screamed, again.

The seven were now being chased by two African elephants with battle scars and a more aggressive attitude.

"Why do you insist on wasting your breath?" Rukia and Isogai asked.

XXX

ANOTHER moment later…

"ROBIN-" Sanji screamed, again.

The seven now found themselves being chased by a giant caterpillar who breaths fire.

"OH, WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Rukia, Kataoka, Maehara and Okano exclaimed in unison.

As they continued to run, Isogai caught sight of something.

"This is bad! We're heading for a cliff!" Isogai hollered.

The seven soon see that they're heading towards the edge; meaning certain death a few feet below.

Erza stopped a bit before turning around, charging at the caterpillar with vigor.

"Enough of this!" Erza hollered.

"Erza!" Rukia hollered, stopping in her tracks.

The others soon began to stop as well.

\- Requip! Black Wing Armor! – Erza shouted.

Erza donned her Black Wing Armor in a flash.

"SO HOT~!" Sanji shouted, having heart-shaped eyes and having a slight nosebleed.

"Not bad." Maehara said, in a playboy-like manner.

The Womanizing Duo's comments made Isogai sweat drop a bit and angering Rukia, Okano and Kataoka.

\- Moon Flash! – Erza shouted.

Erza struck the caterpillar with a powerful cross slash.

The caterpillar was defeated.

Erza let out a sigh of relief.

"And that's that." Erza said.

Erza requipped back into her original armor.

"Thank goodness." Isogai said.

"That's hot…" Sanji and Maehara said in unison, with Sanji love-struck and Maehara amazed by Erza's armor, only to be hit by Rukia, Okano and Kataoka.

"Now that we're in the clear, we should start looking for the others again." Erza explained.

"Can't we take a break first? We've been chased by giant animals for a full hour while running like the devil's on our tail." Okano explained, sitting down as her legs tired out.

"Don't know that's gonna happen when this area could still be a kill zone." Maehara commented.

"Especially with so many animals around this area." Rukia said.

"I don't even know if we can take a break." Kataoka said, trying to catch her own breath.

Kataoka then stumbled a bit, but Isogai caught her in time.

"Let's take a ten minute break before we keep moving." Isogai explained, holding Kataoka in his arms.

Kataoka blushed, but turned her head to the opposite side so he couldn't see the look on her face.

Rukia, Maehara and Okano smirked while Sanji had his jaw open in disbelief and Erza simply smiled.

"Good idea." Erza said.

The seven decided to take a ten minute break to rest up. Once that's done, they'll start moving again to look for the others.

XXX

In another forest of the island, Wendy awakens in the arms of Romeo (taking the brunt of the fall), alongside Happy and Carla, as Blizzard, Chopper, Usopp, Yada, Nakamura, Kimura, and Sugaya wake up too.

"Wendy, are you okay? Carla asked.

"Y-Yeah…" Wendy replied.

Wendy then looked and saw herself in Romeo's arms as the young fire mage was in a bit of pain.

Wendy's face became red, squeaked in surprise, and quickly jumped off of him.

"Romeo-kun, I'm so sorry! Did I land on you?" Wendy asked, worryingly.

"Don't worry, it's okay." Romeo replied, getting off the ground.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Wendy hollered, apologizing and bowing three times.

A clicking sound was heard, alerting the two kids.

It was Nakamura, snickering while holding her smartphone.

"What's that?" Wendy asked.

"Just a picture." Nakamura replied.

Nakamura showed the picture of their "little moment" on her phone.

Romeo and Wendy blushed madly with steam coming out of their ears.

Carla sighed, while Happy laughed sheepishly.

"Really, Nakamura?" Yada asked, having a sweat drop on her forehead.

"First Nagisa, now you harass two kids?" Sugaya asked, also having a sweat drop on his forehead.

"Can't miss a good moment." Nakamura replied.

"Wow… She is so cruel." Kimura thought, stunned at Nakamura's obvious answer.

"Where are we?" Chopper asked.

"Not sure." Usopp replied.

Happy hid behind Romeo because of Blizzard, due to his fear of dogs.

"Just keep that beast away from me!" Happy hollered.

" _Seriously? I'm not gonna hurt you, kid._ " Blizzard said.

"What's his deal?" Kimura asked.

"Happy has a fear of dogs." Carla replied.

"A dog?! That looks like a giant wolf horse!" Sugaya exclaimed.

"He's a giant wolfdog to be precise." Chopper explained.

"And don't worry, Blizzard isn't like most dogs. He thinks like a human and doesn't to stupid things like chasing cats." Usopp explained.

" _What he said._ " Blizzard said, wagging his tail to show his behavior to Happy.

Happy relented, knowing if that he was afraid of a dog, it would come after with fangs and a killer intent.

"Okay. I'm sorry I called you a 'beast'." Happy said, bowing as an apology.

Blizzard smiled.

" _No worries._ " Blizzard said.

"We should start looking for the others." Chopper explained.

"Good idea! And for a little reindeer, you're just so cute!" Yada hollered.

"You think I'm a reindeer?!" Chopper asked, showing a smile.

"Yeah! You're so adorable with that blue nose!" Wendy hollered.

This made Chopper doing his little happy dance.

"Aw, calling me cute or adorable doesn't make me happy, you idiot~!" Chopper hollered.

"Is he always like this?" Kimura asked.

"Yep." Usopp replied, having a sweat drop on his face.

"We should get moving." Romeo said.

"Exactly. It's not safe in these woods." Sugaya said.

"And why's that?" Usopp asked, getting a little frightened now.

A loud sound was soon heard, giving the group chills down their spines.

"That." Sugaya replied.

A large, brown Tyrannosaurus Rex with several scars appeared out of nowhere.

The T-Rex let loose a mighty roar.

Romeo, Wendy, Happy, Chopper, Yada, Nakamura, Kimura and Sugaya screamed in horror.

"A T-REX?!" Blizzard and Carla exclaimed in unison.

"RUN~!" Usopp shouted.

Romeo and his group ran like hell's coming after them as the T-Rex gave chase.

XXX

On a rocky mountain side of the island, Gajeel, Lily, Levy, Franky, Brook, Chad, Fuwa, Chiba, Hayami, and Terasaka were also waking up.

However, Gajeel was the last to wake.

"Oi! Gajeel, get up! We're not going to wait around all day!" Lily hollered, hitting Gajeel on the head with hilt of his sword.

"Five more minutes… Metalicana…" Gajeel said, turning over to the left side hitting Levy in the stomach.

Levy yelled in pain.

"What the hell, Gajeel!" Levy hollered.

Angered, she hit Gajeel where it hurts.

Gajeel woke up, screaming in pain.

"W-What was that for s-shrimp?!" Gajeel asked, holding himself.

"You hit me in the stomach, so I was paying you back!" Levy hollered.

"I didn't hit you!" Gajeel hollered.

"DID TOO!" Levy shouted.

"DID NOT!" Gajeel shouted.

"DID TOO!" Levy shouted.

"DID NOT!" Gajeel shouted.

"WE DON'T CARE, SO SHUT UP!" Lily, Franky, Fuwa and Terasaka shouted in unison.

"Jerks." Gajeel said.

"It's your fault for sleeping." Chiba said.

Gajeel growled.

"My, my, that gave my skin goosebumps! Although I don't have any skin! Yohohohoho~!" Brook laughed.

"Why would even a skeleton be laughing at these kinds of jokes?" Hayami asked, having a sweat drop on her face.

"Beats me." Chad replied.

"Quick question… where are we?" Fuwa asked.

"Everyone disappeared and sent to various directions of this place." Lily replied.

"That seems unlikely." Hayami said.

"Well, we're stuck on the mountains." Franky commented.

"That's just great." Levy groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation.

"Hey, Lily. Go on ahead and scout out the area for the others. We'll have a look around." Gajeel explained.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked, using his Aera magic.

"Positive." Gajeel replied.

"Yeah. If we just sit around, there's no telling what might come after us." Terasaka explained.

Lily then understood Gajeel's plan and took off to look around.

"Let's get moving." Chad said.

The others nodded and head down the mountain path, hoping to find an escape route.

XXX

\- Fire Dragon's Iron Fist! – Natsu shouted.

\- Gum-Gum Pistol! – Luffy shouted.

\- Getsuga Tensho! – Ichigo shouted.

\- Open, Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius! – Lucy shouted, summoning Sagittarius.

\- Thunderbolt Tempo! – Nami shouted.

Natsu, Luffy, Ichigo, Lucy (and Sagittarius) and Nami combined their attacks to defeat two giant Bengal Tigers.

Orihime was protecting Nagisa and Kaede with her Santen Kesshun.

The tigers were down.

"Nice job, Sagittarius!" Lucy hollered.

"Any time, milady!" Sagittarius hollered, saluting his master before disappearing through his gate.

"FOOD~!" Natsu and Luffy shouted in unison, having drools on their mouths.

Lucy and Nami slapped their heads in embarrassment.

"Is this really the time for that?" Ichigo asked, having a sweat drop on his face.

"Well, anyway, we should find the others and get off this island." Lucy explained.

"What's wrong?" Kaede asked.

"Got a bad feeling in my stomach." Lucy replied.

"Bad feeling?" Natsu asked.

"And probably it's really dangerous." Lucy continued.

"Dangerous?" Luffy asked.

"I agree with Lucy. So far we've encountered dangerous giant beasts and this so-called voice an hour ago. Plus, I don't want to run into something even worse." Nami explained.

"Something even worse?" Natsu asked.

"Dangerous?" Luffy asked.

"Huh?" Nami asked.

"W-Wait, Natsu! You're not thinking what I think you're thinking?!" Lucy asked, frightened.

"Luffy, please don't be thinking about that?!" Nami asked, also frightened.

Natsu and Luffy snickered.

"We have no idea what you're talking about." Natsu and Luffy replied in unison, having evil grins on their faces.

"NOOOOOOOO~!" Lucy and Nami screamed in unison.

Ichigo began to have a sweat drop on his face.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Ichigo asked.

"Maybe it's fun." Orihime replied.

"Not how I see it!" Kaede exclaimed, slapping the air with her left hand.

"This is going to be a long day." Nagisa said, having a sweat drop on his face.

By the looks of Natsu and Luffy, they won't be getting off the island anytime soon.

* * *

 _Preview Skit_ :

 **Natsu** : Alright! Let's hunt for monsters!

 **Luffy** : Adventure time!

 **Lucy & Nami**: This is a nightmare.

 **Natsu** : Lighten up! This is fun!

 **Luffy** : Yeah, Nami! You want to get a map of this place, right?

 **Lucy & Nami**: NOT WANTING TO DIE HERE SHOULD BE OUR FIRST CONCERN!

 _Natsu & Luffy back off in fear._

 **Nagisa** : Just as crazy as I've read in the manga.

 **Kaede** : No kidding.

 **Nagisa** : Next time: Chapter 3 – The First Island: Part Two.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here is the third chapter of Assassin's Journey! Scattered into five different groups, the heroes face tough challenges as they struggle to reunite at the trial shrine. Hope you liked it.**

* * *

 **Ch. 3 – The First Island: Part Two**

* * *

Natsu, Nagisa, Luffy, Ichigo, Lucy, Kaede, Nami and Orihime continue to venture onto the trial, hoping it will give them the answers they need.

Lucy and Nami, however, are currently depressed.

"This is a nightmare…" Lucy said.

"Why doesn't Luffy ever take my advice for once…?" Nami asked, sadly.

"Wow, those two are really feeling down." Kaede commented, having a sweat drop on her face.

"Can't help but feel sorry for them." Nagisa commented, having a sweat drop on his face as well.

Ichigo sighed.

"How these two act carefree at a time like this is beyond me." Ichigo thought, referring to Natsu and Luffy, who are eagerly waiting for a challenge.

Natsu's nose caught something and smelled the air.

Natsu came to a stop, alerting the others.

"I smell something." Natsu said.

"What?" Orihime asked.

"Wind, moisture, and a little electricity to it." Natsu explained.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Lucy asked.

"We won't know unless we find out for ourselves." Natsu replied.

"Yeah." Luffy said.

"I knew you'd say that." Lucy, Nami, Nagisa, Kaede and Ichigo commented in unison.

The eight continued on ahead to the trial straightforward.

However, they might be closer than they realize.

XXX

Gray, Juvia, Robin, Renji, Uryu, Karma, Sugino, Okuda and Kanzaki continue to walk northeast in hopes of finding the others, unaware that Zoro took the opposite to northwest.

"How much farther?" Okuda asked, holding Karma's hand for protection.

"Don't know." Uryu replied, readjusting his glasses.

"Oh, Gray-sama~! Juvia is so happy to be next to your side." Juvia hollered, walking next to Gray (dressed in his white jacket) while fantasizing again.

"Someone help me." Gray groaned.

Robin giggled.

"Young love is so cute." Robin said.

"Can you lovers knock it off?" Renji asked.

"We're not lovers!" Gray hollered.

"L-L-Lovers! Ohhhhh!" Juvia hollered, fainting.

"Hey, Juvia! Don't you dare faint now! Wake up!" Gray hollered.

"If Gray-sama will, then Juvia will too." Juvia said, waking up.

Renji face palmed himself.

A clicking sound was heard.

Gray and Juvia turned to see Karma holding his phone, grinning like the Devil himself.

"What was that?" Gray asked.

"A picture." Karma replied.

He showed Gray and Juvia the picture, which made him blush a bit while Juvia went into full-time fangirl mode.

"Oh~! Gray-sama!" Juvia hollered.

"You're dead for this!" Gray hollered, angry at Karma taking a picture of him and Juvia.

Karma continued to grin without regret.

"Wow, dude. You're evil." Sugino commented, deadpanned at Karma's devil-may-care attitude.

"Hey, guys?" Kanzaki asked.

"What is it?" Renji asked.

"Aren't we missing someone?" Kanzaki asked.

The others looked around to see Zoro isn't among them.

"Oh, dear. It seems Zoro-kun took the wrong direction and got himself lost." Robin explained.

"ARE YOU EFFING KIDDING ME?!" Gray, Renji, Uryu and Sugino exclaimed in unison.

Karma snickered.

"Oh, wow. I think his brain is full of rocks, not know left or right." Karma explained.

Juvia, Kanzaki and Okuda sighed in embarrassment.

"I hope a giant beast doesn't kill him." Robin said.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!" Gray, Juvia, Renji, Uryu and Sugino exclaimed in unison.

Robin only giggled in response.

Then, a pack of gray wolves appeared out of nowhere.

Okuda screamed in fright.

"Wolves!" Renji hollered.

"Take them down!" Gray hollered, unconsciously stripping his jacket.

Gray, Juvia, Robin, Renji and Uryu charged at the wolves.

\- Ice-Make: Lance! – Gray shouted.

\- Water Slicer! – Juvia shouted.

\- Seis Fleur; Clutch! – Robin shouted.

\- Roar, Zabimaru! – Renji shouted.

\- Heilig Pfeil! – Uryu shouted.

The five defeated the wolf pack with relative ease.

"That was too easy." Renji said, reverting his Shikai back to his original katana.

"Yeah. Don't let your guard down just yet." Uryu explained, returning Ginrei Kojaku back into his Quincy cross.

"Let's stay on task. And hopefully that moss-headed moron isn't dead." Gray said.

"Copy that." Karma said.

"But first, you're shirtless again." Sugino said, pointing to Gray's half-naked state.

"Aw shit!" Gray hollered, rushing to find his jacket.

"Hey, guys! I see something in the sky!" Kanzaki hollered.

"What is it?" Juvia asked.

"Don't know. Except that it's a black cat with wings." Kanzaki explained.

Kanzaki pointed to the sky and see a small black cat with angelic wings flying towards the east.

This got Gray and Juvia's attention.

"I know that cat…" Gray said.

"Let's follow him." Juvia said.

"You sure?" Okuda asked.

"Positive." Juvia replied.

Gray, Juvia, Robin, Renji, Uryu, Karma, Sugino, Okuda and Kanzaki followed the cat in hopes of getting out of here.

XXX

\- Requip… Lightning Empress Armor! – Erza shouted.

\- Concassé! – Sanji shouted.

\- Hado #33: Sokatsui! – Rukia shouted.

Erza, Sanji and Rukia defeated the two African Elephants that chased them, Isogai, Kataoka, Maehara and Okano before.

Recently, Erza's group finished their break and continued to press on in search of their friends into the woods on the northwest side of the open field.

"And that's that." Erza said, requipping back to her normal armor.

Sanji opened his favorite lighter and lit a cigarette in his mouth before blowing out smoke.

"Good thing we took a rest to recover our stamina." Sanji said.

"Yeah. It's much easier instead of running around for a whole hour." Kataoka commented.

"No kidding." Isogai said.

"And we still haven't found anyone." Maehara said, leaning against a tree.

"I've been picking up on multiple spiritual pressures lately, but having a hard time which one to pick first." Rukia explained.

"How can you tell?" Okano asked.

"It's hard to put into words. But I've been honing in on their energies while running from those beasts with some difficulty." Rukia explained.

"That… makes sense." Maehara said.

"We should get moving. It's not safe with animals lurking about." Sanji said.

"Good idea." Kataoka said.

"Hey, guys? What's that in the sky?" Isogai asked.

The others looked to where Isogai was pointing and saw a black cat with wings.

"Is that…" Erza thought.

"Who's that?" Rukia asked.

"HEY! LILY!" Erza shouted.

XXX

Pantherlily continued to roam the skies in search of anyone, but had no luck so far.

"Damn! Can't there at least be a sign or something to find them." Lily thought.

"HEY! LILY!" Erza shouted.

Lily heard the voice and followed in the direction it came from.

Lily then saw Erza and her group in the open part of the forest.

"It's Erza!" Lily hollered.

Lily flew downward to Erza's direction at full speed.

XXX

"You know that cat, Erza-san?" Kataoka asked.

"Without a doubt." Erza replied.

Lily then appeared after stopping in mid-air.

"Good to see you, Erza!" Lily hollered.

"You too." Erza said.

"Finally, we found someone." Maehara said.

"I was hoping for a lady, not a shitty cat." Sanji muttered.

"Shut up." Okano said.

"Who was with you when you awoke?" Erza asked.

"Gajeel and Levy, as well as a few others." Lily explained.

"Not positively sure who though?" Isogai asked.

"Didn't get their names. But I'm sure they're still on the mountains." Lily explained.

"Fair enough." Erza said.

"Good thing we found Lily unnoticed." A voice said.

Erza and the others turned to see Gray, Juvia, Robin, Renji, Uryu, Karma, Sugino, Okuda and Kanzaki appearing out of the east side of the forest.

"Gray! Juvia!" Erza and Lily hollered in unison.

"ROBIN-CHWAN~!" Sanji shouted, having heart-shaped eyes and spinning like a typical love maniac.

"Renji! Uryu!" Rukia hollered.

"Karma-san!" Isogai hollered.

"Sugino! Maehara hollered.

"Okuda-chan!" Okano hollered.

"Kanzaki-chan!" Kataoka hollered.

Gray's group and Erza's group reunited each with shaken hands or hugs.

"It's so good to see you guys!" Okuda hollered, hugging Okano and Kataoka with Kanzaki.

"You too!" Okano hollered.

"Good thing we followed Lily and ran into you." Juvia said.

"Didn't even see you there." Lily said.

"Glad to get some stress of our heads." Sugino commented.

"I was so worried about you, Robin-chawn~!" Sanji hollered, dancing near Robin.

Robin giggled.

"Good to see you too, Sanji." Robin said.

Sanji stopped his dancing when he noticed a certain someone is not here.

"By the way… where's moss-head?" Sanji asked.

This caused Gray's group to look down in embarrassment.

"He got lost…" Gray replied.

A red tick mark appeared on Sanji's forehead.

"That son of a…" Sanji growled.

"Did you lose him?" Erza asked.

"The opposite." Renji replied.

"That moron can't tell from left to right and wanders off to who-knows-where. Swear, his brain is as dumb as his face." Sanji growled, lighting a cigarette before blowing smoke again.

"Yeah. We know." Gray, Renji, Uryu, Juvia, Sugino, Okuda and Kanzaki said in unison, still depressed and embarrassed. Karma simply snickered.

"A guy who doesn't know where to go is an idiot." Erza, Rukia, Isogai, Maehara, Kataoka and Okano thought in unison, deadpanned.

XXX

In another part of the island forest, Romeo, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Usopp, Chopper, Blizzard, Yada, Nakamura, Kimura and Sugaya were still running from the T-Rex in fear.

"How much longer do we have to run?!" Yada asked.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!" Usopp exclaimed.

"JUST KEEP RUNNING!" Romeo shouted.

The eleven kept running for their lives, but the T-Rex is still hot on their tracks.

" _DAMN IT!_ " Blizzard shouted, stopping to a halt before charging at the T-Rex.

"Blizzard!" Chopper hollered.

"What's he doing?!" Happy and Carla exclaimed in unison.

Blizzard ran full speed at the T-Rex.

\- _Bullet Fang!_ – Blizzard shouted.

Flying like a gunshot at supersonic speeds, Blizzard delivered a powerful charge attack at the T-Rex's belly.

The T-Rex stumbled a bit as Blizzard landed safely on the ground.

"Nice shot!" Kimura and Happy hollered in unison.

"He's not down yet!" Nakamura hollered.

The T-Rex regained its balance and charged at Blizzard.

Usopp was prepared.

\- Special Attack… Green Star: Sargasso! – Usopp shouted.

Usopp fired a Pop Green that sprouted into several strands of thick seaweed, closing up the T-Rex's mouth.

"Bullseye!" Usopp hollered.

"My turn!" Chopper hollered.

Chopper rushed to attack.

"Let's help him out!" Romeo hollered.

"R-Right." Wendy said.

"I can't be scared right now. I have to fight for my friends!" Wendy thought, mustering her courage to fight.

Romeo and Wendy followed Chopper in a team effort.

"Wendy!" Carla hollered.

\- Heavy Point... Heavy Gong! – Chopper shouted, transforming into his Heavy Point.

\- Purple Flare! – Romeo shouted.

\- Sky Dragon's Roar! – Wendy shouted.

The trio combined their attacks for a powerful strike.

The T-Rex took medium injuries, but still stood strong.

It also broke free of it's seaweed restraints.

"Damn." Romeo said.

"It's really strong." Yada commented.

Blizzard growled in irritation.

" _Wish Luffy was here right now._ " Blizzard thought.

The T-Rex prepared to charge for real.

However, a figure with three swords appeared from the bushes, running towards the T-Rex with courage.

"Is that…" Chopper said.

\- Three Sword Style… Oni Giri! – Zoro shouted.

Zoro struck the T-Rex with a fast three-way slash attack.

Blood gushed from the T-Rex as it fell to the ground.

The T-Rex is dead.

Zoro sheathed his three swords.

"Whoa…" Romeo, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Yada, Nakamura, Kimura and Sugaya commented in unison, amazed at Zoro's power.

"ZORO~!" Usopp and Chopper shouted in unison, happy to see their friend.

"Glad I made it." Zoro said.

Blizzard smiled.

" _Wasn't expecting him to save us, but I guess this'll do._ " Blizzard thought.

"How'd you find us?" Sugaya asked.

Usopp, Chopper and Blizzard soon noticed how Zoro got here.

"Wait a minute… you got lost again." Usopp explained, having a sweat drop on his face.

"Should have known…" Chopper and Blizzard thought in unison, face palmed themselves in embarrassment.

Zoro scoffed at the notion.

"Oh, please! Robin and the others got lost because they chose the wrong way! I swear, hopeless without me." Zoro explained.

"You don't see the irony, do you?" Romeo, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Yada, Nakamura, Kimura and Sugaya thought in unison, deadpanned at Zoro not seeing the full picture.

Then, Wendy's nose caught a scent.

"Guys! I've got a scent!" Wendy hollered.

"Really?" Kimura asked.

"Can you tell whose it is?" Romeo asked.

"Give me a sec." Wendy replied.

Wendy sniffed the air again, until she caught a familiar scent.

"This is Gajeel-san's scent. To the west." Wendy explained.

"Hey, Happy – can you fly to the west and find him?" Romeo asked.

"Aye, sir!" Happy hollered.

Using Aera, Happy flew to the west at high speed.

"Let's follow him!" Chopper hollered.

"I second that." Nakamura said.

"Let's go!" Usopp hollered.

The group went to the west to follow Happy, but Zoro was about to go the opposite direction.

"WRONG WAY!" Usopp, Romeo, Carla, Chopper, Blizzard, Yada, Kimura and Sugaya shouted in unison.

Zoro froze before turning around to go in the direction Usopp and the others are.

Nakamura snickered while Wendy simply sighed in embarrassment.

XXX

On the mountains, Gajeel and his group were battling a pack of Velociraptors that were adaptable to this environment.

\- Iron Dragon's Club! – Gajeel shouted.

\- Solid Script: Fire! – Levy shouted.

\- Weapons Left! – Franky shouted.

\- Soul Solid! – Brook shouted.

\- El Directo! – Chad shouted.

Gajeel, Levy, Franky, Brook and Chad combined their attacks into a powerful combo to overpower the raptors.

"SO COOL~!" Fuwa shouted, with starry eyes and fangirl excitement.

"Damn, they pack power." Terasaka said.

"Who would of thought?" Hayami asked.

"Glad they're on our side." Chiba commented.

"Phew, that was tough." Levy said.

"Indeed." Chad said, depowering Brazo Derecho del Gigante on his right arm into its normal state.

"And you were cool too, Brook." Levy commented.

"Thank you, Levy-san. Now that I may ask… would be so kind and show me your panties?" Brook asked.

But the only answer he gets… is a kick to the skull.

"Like hell!" Levy hollered.

"Is he always like this?" Hayami asked.

"Yep." Franky replied, having a sweat drop on his face.

"And I thought the **OCTOPUS** was the supernatural perv." Terasaka said.

Then, something caught Chiba and Hayami's eyes.

"Hey, guys." Chiba said.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked.

"Think we see something in the sky." Hayami replied.

Hayami pointed to the east, seeing a flying blue object coming their way.

Gajeel used his nose to pick up the scent, and soon enough recognized two familiar ones.

"Gihihi." Gajeel laughed.

"Something wrong?" Levy asked.

"Nope. I think luck is on our side." Gajeel replied.

Levy looked confused.

"HEY~!" A voice shouted out.

Levy soon heard a familiar voice.

"That voice…" Levy said.

The voice calling out belonged to Happy, who was leading Zoro, Romeo, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Usopp, Chopper, Blizzard, Yada, Nakamura, Kimura and Sugaya coming onto the mountains.

Gajeel's group were happy to see their friends.

XXX

Natsu's group continued to walk straight.

They soon discovered an entrance to a stone architecture.

"What's that?" Natsu asked.

"Hang on a minute! Could this be it?!" Nagisa asked, in a surprised manner.

"The trial?!" Orihime and Kaede exclaimed in unison.

"Must be." Ichigo said.

"Shishishi~! This is awesome!" Luffy hollered, excited.

Lucy and Nami sighed in relief.

"Finally…" Lucy and Nami said in unison.

Natsu stood still for a moment.

"Natsu-san?" Kaede asked.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know. Just keep your guards up." Natsu explained.

"Yeah. We have no idea what's in store in there." Lucy explained.

"Who cares?! Let's go!" Luffy hollered.

Luffy attempted to went in first, but Nami held him by his cardigan.

"Not so fast, gummy bear. We're going in together." Nami said.

"B-But-" Luffy said.

"No 'buts', got it?" Nami asked, in a threatening manner.

"Y-Yes." Luffy replied, not wanting to argue with Nami.

"Wow… she's scary." Orihime commented.

"You guys ready?" Natsu asked.

The others nodded.

"Let's go." Natsu said.

The eight went inside, preparing for the worst to come.

* * *

 _Preview Skit_ :

 **Gray** : I can't believe that moss-head ditched us!

 **Sanji** : No, it's him always going the wrong way every time we go somewhere.

 **Karma** : Hard to believe someone as strong as you two would have the brain of a child.

 **Isogai** : I'm honestly not sure how to make of it all.

 **Juvia** : At least Gray-sama stood by my side the whole time!

 **Gray** : Can you give me some space for a few seconds!

 **Sanji** : That's no way to talk to a lady!

 **Gray** : I didn't ask you, curly-brows!

 _Sanji and Gray butted heads._

 **Sanji** : What was that, you icy pervert?!

 **Karma** : Well this could get interesting.

 **Isogai** : More like disastrous.

 **Juvia** : Next time: Chapter 4 – The First Island: Part Three.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here is the fourth chapter of Assassin's Journey! Natsu and his group prepare to face the wind guardian of the Fall Shrine. Hope you liked it.**

* * *

 **Ch. 4 – The First Island: Part Three**

* * *

Natsu, Lucy, Luffy, Nami, Ichigo, Orihime, Nagisa and Kaede walked down the passage of the temple, hoping to find some clues.

Natsu is using his fire to light the dark area, hoping for more vision.

"Man, even with his fire it's still a little dark." Ichigo said, bluntly.

A red tick mark appeared on Natsu's forehead.

"Oh, excuse me for trying something!" Natsu hollered.

"Would you two shut up and keep moving!" Lucy hollered.

Ichigo and Natsu jumped in fear and relented.

"Jeez." Lucy said.

"How much farther?" Kaede asked.

"Don't know." Nagisa replied.

Luffy's stomach began to rumble a bit.

"I'm hungry." Luffy said, rubbing his stomach.

"Are you always hungry?" Nami asked, irritably.

Orihime's stomach now began to grumble.

"Aw! I'm hungry too." Orihime said.

Lucy, Ichigo and Nami face palmed themselves in irritation.

Natsu caught another scent.

"You smell something?" Nagisa asked.

"Yeah. Up ahead." Natsu replied.

Natsu began to lead the eight straightforward into the temple.

XXX

Natsu and the others exited the dark hallway, only to see a special room with wind currents circling around, and an altar in the center.

"What's this?" Kaede asked.

"The Trial of Wind!" A voice hollered.

Natsu and the others put on their fighting stances to prepare to a fight.

A burst of wind appeared out of nowhere, until a figure in the center appeared.

"Who are you?!" Ichigo asked, in an angry manner.

"I am Sylph. Guardian of Wind." Sylph said, introducing herself.

"Sylph?" Natsu, Lucy, Nagisa, Kaede, Luffy, Nami, Ichigo and Orihime questioned in unison.

"Are you the one who brought us here?" Nami asked.

"No, human. That was by the order of my master." Sylph explained.

"Master?" Kaede asked.

"Is it possible… that voice we heard earlier?" Lucy thought, remembering the voice she and the others heard twice.

"I shouldn't worry about that if I were you." Sylph said, shrugging off her previous topic.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked, in an angry manner.

"You've gotta prove if you're all worthy to pass!" Sylph hollered.

Sylph prepares to attack.

"Guess she's not in the mood to talk." Nami said.

Luffy imbued his lower arms with Armament Haki before slamming his right fist into his left palm.

"Well I say bring it on!" Luffy hollered.

Natsu grips his hands and ignites them.

"I'm all fired up now!" Natsu hollered.

Ichigo drew Zangetsu from his back and got into a battle stance.

"Orihime! Protect Nagisa and Kaede!" Ichigo hollered.

"Okay." Orihime said.

\- Santen Kesshun! - Orihime shouted.

Using her Shun Shun Rikka via Hinagiku, Lily, and Baigon, Orihime summons a triangle shield to protect herself, Nagisa and Kaede.

"Luce! You should help Orihime!" Natsu hollered.

"You too, Nami!" Luffy hollered.

Both Lucy and Nami wanted to argue, but judging from their opponent, they know their limitations and should focus on what they can to help.

"Okay." Lucy and Nami said in unison.

Lucy drew her Fleuve d'étoiles and two Celestial Spirit Gate Keys, while Nami steadied herself with her Magic Clima-Tact.

"Good luck!" Nagisa and Kaede thought.

"Let's go!" Natsu hollered.

"Yeah!" Luffy and Ichigo hollered in unison.

With determination in their hearts, Natsu, Luffy and Ichigo charged at Sylph.

XXX

In a dark room, a crystal orb was shown recording the battle.

A mysterious silhouette was shown; sitting on a steel chair with his head tilted and laid on his right fist, and elbow.

"Let's see what you got, heroes." The silhouette said.

XXX

Natsu, Luffy and Ichigo attacked Sylph in a coordinated fashion with a flurry of punches, kicks and sword slashes.

But Sylph effortlessly dodged all their attacks and performed a counter attack.

Luffy dodged the first strike with his Observation Haki, Ichigo used Zangetsu to block the second, and Natsu used a fire-enhanced kick to intercept the third.

"Damn. She's strong." Natsu thought.

\- Gum-Gum Gatling! – Luffy shouted.

Luffy attempted to attack with a flurry of Haki-clad punches.

\- Wind Barrier! – Sylph shouted.

Sylph generated a wind protection dome to not only block all of Luffy's punches, but to push the three of them back with great force.

Ichigo charged reiatsu into Zangetsu.

\- Getsuga Tensho! – Ichigo shouted.

Ichigo fired a huge, light-blue crescent wave of immense energy from Zangetsu to strike Sylph.

Sylph's Wind Barrier however, deflected the attack.

"My turn." Sylph said.

Sylph dropped her barrier and began to unleash her attack.

\- Volt Strike! – Sylph shouted.

Sylph unleashed a torrent of lightning at Ichigo, who couldn't dodge in time.

Ichigo screamed in pain.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime hollered.

Ichigo fell to the ground.

Natsu was angry now.

"Damn you!" Natsu hollered.

Natsu attempted to attack again, but Sylph pushed him back with a wind blast.

Luffy used this to strike.

\- Gum-Gum Bazooka! – Luffy shouted.

Luffy stretched his arms backwards before hurling them forwards and striking with both simultaneously, albeit enhanced by Haki.

Sylph was hit but didn't flinch.

"No way…" Luffy commented.

"How sad." Sylph said.

\- Rising Tornado! – Sylph shouted.

Sylph unleashed a powerful green tornado that struck Luffy hard-core.

"Luffy!" Nami hollered.

Luffy fell to the ground hard.

Natsu growled in irritation.

"That's it." Natsu said.

Natsu's anger increased the intensity of his flames.

\- Fire Dragon's Roar! – Natsu shouted.

Natsu spew a torrent of flames from his mouth at Sylph.

Sylph deflected the attack with ease.

"Damn!" Natsu hollered.

"So predictable." Sylph said.

\- Wind Barrage! – Sylph shouted.

Sylph fired a barrage of razor wind blades at Natsu.

Natsu screamed in pain as the blades lacerate his body.

His clothes were slightly shredded as well.

"Natsu!" Lucy hollered.

Natsu fell down.

Kaede was horrified.

"T-This can't be…" Kaede said, coming close to tears.

"No way… This can't be happening…" Nagisa thought, horrified.

Lucy, Nami and Orihime were paralyzed with fear. This is one foe they have no chance of winning.

Sylph now turned her attention towards Lucy and the others.

"And now it's your turn." Sylph said.

Sylph prepared for another attack.

Natsu attempted to get back up and fight, but collapsed to the ground due to his injuries.

"N-No… Please…" Natsu said.

Luffy and Ichigo tried to do the same, but were in the same condition as Natsu.

Sylph didn't say a word.

"Die." Sylph said.

Sylph fired a large blast of wind at Lucy, Nami, Orihime, Nagisa and Kaede.

"STOP IT~!" Natsu shouted.

A large explosion was made.

Natsu, Luffy and Ichigo were vividly shocked and horrified.

Sylph was emotionless as she finished her opponents.

But Sylph then became shocked.

As the dust cleared, a large shield with spikes protected Lucy and the others.

This made Natsu happy with excitement and nostalgic.

"I knew she came." Natsu said.

Luffy and Ichigo smiled in response.

Lucy covered her eyes as she thought her life was ending.

But soon realized she was still alive.

"Are you alright, Lucy?" A voice asked.

A voice Lucy knows all too well.

Lucy opened her eyes, and was very happy to see the person who saved her.

The person with the shield belong to Erza Scarlet, donned her Adamantine Armor.

"Erza!" Natsu and Lucy hollered in unison, excited.

"Thank goodness." Orihime said, crying a bit.

Erza smiled as she requipped into her original armor.

"Impossible… a mere human couldn't stop my attack?" Sylph asked in disbelief.

"That's your mistake for underestimating us humans!" A voice hollered.

Sylph turned to her right to see Gray (shirtless again), Juvia, Lily, Karma, Okuda, Sugino, Kanzaki, Isogai, Kataoka, Maehara, Okano, Sanji, Robin, Rukia, Renji and Uryu standing on top of a hidden entrance in the temple.

"Gray! Juvia! Lily!" Lucy hollered, happy.

"Karma-kun! Sugino-kun! Okuda-chan! Kanzaki-san! Isogai-san! Kataoka-san! Maehara-kun! Okano!" Nagisa hollered, excited.

"Sanji-kun! Robin!" Nami hollered, overjoyed.

"Kuchiki-san! Abarai-kun! Ishida-kun!" Orihime hollered, very thrilled.

Tears came to Kaede's eyes; tears of happiness and ease.

"You're all here!" Kaede hollered.

XXX

"NAMI-SWAN~!" Sanji shouted, having heart-shaped eyes and waving his arms.

"Will you shut up…?" Rukia, Renji, Uryu, Sugino, Maehara, Okano and Kataoka asked in unison, irritated.

Robin giggled.

Karma smirked.

"Kaede-chan!" Okuda and Kanzaki hollered in unison, waving their opposing arms to signal their position to Kaede.

"Thank goodness we've found you!" Isogai hollered.

Juvia sighed in relief.

"We've made it in time." Juvia said.

"Come on, charcoal breath! Are you gonna let this chick get the better of you so easily?" Gray asked, in a teasing manner.

"Shut up, frosty! I'm just getting warmed up over here!" Natsu hollered, getting back up after he took Gray's insult.

Sylph became slightly enraged.

"Miserable humans…" Sylph said.

\- Ultra Tiger Hunt! - A voice shouted.

An explosion was made on top of the ceiling, and from the dust was Zoro striking Sylph with a powerful, descending forward strike.

Sylph deflected the attack and Zoro skidded backwards, regaining his balance.

"Zoro!" Luffy and Nami hollered, happily.

XXX

"Nice of you to ditch us, jackass!" Gray, Renji, Uryu and Sugino hollered in unison.

"Man, this idiot sure is clueless with directions." Karma explained, his usual "devil" grin showing.

"OF COURSE YOU GOT LOSS AS ALWAYS, MOSS-HEAD!" Sanji shouted, pissed off at his rival again.

"YOU WANT TO TEST ME, ERO-COOK?!" Zoro shouted, extremely pissed at Sanji.

"Seriously?!" Lucy, Ichigo, Nagisa and Kaede thought in unison, dumbfounded at Zoro's bad sense of direction.

Then, Gajeel, Levy, Lily, Romeo, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Franky, Brook, Usopp, Chopper, Blizzard, Chad, Fuwa, Terasaka, Chiba, Hayami, Yada, Nakamura, Kimura and Sugaya appeared behind Zoro.

"Glad we made it." Wendy said.

"Natsu~!" Happy hollered, crying while happy to see his best friend again.

Using Aera, Happy blitzed Sylph and hugged Natsu.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Happy hollered, with tears running down his face.

"You too, buddy." Natsu commented.

"Good to see you, Blizzard!" Luffy hollered, getting up partially.

" _You too, Luffy. But you look like a mess._ " Blizzard explained.

"Shishishi." Luffy laughed.

"Anyone who can heal our injured must do so immediately! The rest of us will keep this girl distracted!" Erza hollered.

"Right!" Gajeel, Romeo, Gray and Erza's groups hollered in unison.

XXX

Gray created a slide made of ice.

"Let's move!" Gray hollered.

The others nodded.

Following Gray's lead, they went down the ice slide.

XXX

Under Erza's orders, Wendy, Orihime and Levy quickly rushed to heal the injured Natsu, Luffy and Ichigo.

But Sylph intervened.

"I won't let you." Sylph said.

Gray appeared behind her.

"Think again!" Gray hollered.

Gray tried to swipe at Sylph with his Ice-Make: Sword, but Sylph deflected the attack with ease.

Gray smirked… as he was planning something.

Sylph soon realized his plan a little too late.

Gray moved out of the way.

\- Iron Dragon's Roar! – Gajeel shouted.

\- Purple Flare! – Romeo shouted.

\- Franky Rocket Launcher! – Franky shouted.

\- Aubade Coup Droit! – Brook shouted.

\- Special Attack… Firebird Star! – Usopp shouted.

\- Horn Point... Horn Cannon Elf! – Chopper shouted.

\- _Steel Claw!_ – Blizzard shouted.

\- El Directo! – Chad shouted.

Gajeel, Romeo, Franky, Brook, Usopp, Chopper, Blizzard and Chad combined their attacks to overpower Sylph.

Lily entered in his battle form and swung his Musica Sword to help Gajeel and his group to increase their chances.

"Now go!" Gajeel shouted.

Wendy, Levy and Orihime nodded as they hurried to Natsu, Luffy and Ichigo.

Sylph took little injuries but still stood strong.

"Damn." Franky said.

"Switch out!" Romeo hollered.

Gajeel, Lily, Franky and Blizzard nodded.

"Sounds good to us!" Usopp, Brook and Chopper hollered in unison, getting scared now.

Romeo and his group jumped out of the way, allowing Gray, Erza, Juvia, Zoro, Sanji, Robin, Renji, Rukia and Uryu to take charge.

"Normally I would never kick a lady… but this time's an exception when my friends' lives are on the line!" Sanji thought.

\- Ice-Make: Hammer! – Gray shouted.

\- Requip… Flame Empress Armor! – Erza shouted.

\- Water Cane! – Juvia shouted.

\- Three Sword Style… 1080 Caliber Phoenix! – Zoro shouted.

\- Extra Haché! – Sanji shouted.

\- Diez Fleur! – Robin shouted.

\- Roar, Zabimaru! – Renji shouted.

\- Hado #31: Shakkaho! – Rukia shouted.

\- Heilig Pfeil! – Uryu shouted.

Gray, Erza, Juvia, Zoro, Sanji, Robin, Renji, Rukia and Uryu combined their attacks to deliver some damage to Sylph.

Sylph still took little injuries, but was now getting angry.

XXX

"I'm done sitting around. Let's go!" Lucy hollered, intending to join the fight now.

Nami hesitated for a bit, but understood what Lucy was saying.

"You're right! We can't sit here and do nothing." Nami said.

Both Lucy and Nami went right into battle.

Karma, Sugino, Okuda, Kanzaki, Isogai, Maehara, Kataoka, Okano, Yada, Nakamura, Kimura, Sugaya, Chiba, Hayami, Terasaka and Fuwa soon joined with Nagisa and Kaede.

Nagisa and Karma fist bumped each other, while Kaede was hugged by Okuda, Kanzaki and Fuwa.

"Glad you're okay, man." Karma commented.

"Thanks!" Nagisa said.

The students had to watch Fairy Tail, the Straw Hats, and Shinigami battle Sylph with all their might.

"Are they awesome when they come together?" Fuwa asked, in an excited manner.

"Maybe…" Kimura said.

"But even that's not enough." Sugino commented.

"I've got a plan." Karma said.

"You sure?" Isogai asked.

Karma smirked while nodding.

Nagisa understood what he meant.

XXX

Wendy finished healing Ichigo's wounds with her Sky Dragon Slayer healing magic.

"All done." Wendy said.

"Thanks." Ichigo said, getting back up.

Ichigo then got serious.

\- Bankai! – Ichigo shouted.

Ichigo transformed into his Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu.

"Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo said.

"Wow…" Wendy whispered, amazed.

XXX

\- Solid Script: Heal! - Levy shouted.

Levy summoned the word HEAL and used it to rejuvenate Luffy's wounds.

Luffy was back to full strength.

"All right! Time to get serious!" Luffy hollered.

\- Gear Second! – Luffy shouted.

Accelerating the speed of his blood flow, Luffy's body became pink as steam came out of his body.

Levy became to feel the heat of Luffy's increase in power.

"Amazing…" Levy thought.

XXX

Using her Soten Kisshun, Orihime quickly healed Natsu's wounds as Happy watched over him.

"All done." Orihime said.

"Thanks!" Natsu hollered.

"Natsu-san!" A voice shouted.

Natsu, Happy and Orihime turned to their right to see Isogai, cupping his hands together, slightly lowering his upper body, and legs slightly spread out.

"Jump on to my hands! I'll throw you up!" Isogai hollered.

Natsu immediately understood what Isogai meant.

"Got it!" Natsu hollered.

Natsu then turned to Happy.

"Follow my lead, buddy." Natsu said.

"Aye, sir!" Happy hollered.

Happy flew upwards using Aera.

Natsu dashed to Isogai and got his right foot on his hands.

Then, with a little bit of effort, Isogai flipped Natsu upwards.

Orihime was amazed by the effort, but decided to focus on the battle.

XXX

\- Open, Gate of the Scorpion! Gate of the Golden Bull! Scorpio! Taurus! – Lucy shouted.

Using the gate keys of the Scorpion and Golden Bull constellations, Lucy summoned Scorpio and Taurus at the same time.

"We are gonna kick some ass!" Scorpio hollered.

"Lovely as ever, Lucy-san!" Taurus hollered, having heart-shaped eyes.

"Not now, Taurus." Lucy said.

"Let's go!" Nami hollered.

"Scorpio! Taurus! Attack!" Lucy hollered.

\- Sand Buster! – Scorpio shouted.

\- Rampage! – Taurus shouted.

\- Gust Sword! – Nami shouted.

Sylph saw their attack and blocked it with her bare hand.

"Damn…" Nami said.

Wendy, Levy and Orihime joined Lucy and Nami.

"Need some help?" Levy asked.

Lucy smiled.

\- Sky Dragon's Wing Attack! – Wendy shouted.

\- Solid Script: Bullet! – Levy shouted.

\- Koten Zanshun! – Orihime shouted.

Wendy, Levy and Orihime combined their attacks to increase the power of Scorpio, Taurus and Nami's team attack.

Sylph began to struggle a bit.

"This… is… impossible…" Sylph muttered in disbelief, struggling against the attack.

Sylph had to choice but to step out of the attack's way.

An explosion was made behind Sylph.

However, this was all a distraction to someone else.

Karma stuck Sylph's right arm with his Anti-Sensei knife as she didn't sense him.

(A/N: Class E never leaves home without one.)

"How…" Sylph thought.

Kaede, Sugino, Okuda, Kanzaki, Isogai, Maehara, Kataoka, Okano, Yada, Nakamura, Kimura, Sugaya, Chiba, Hayami, Terasaka and Fuwa attacked Sylph in different directions with Anti-Sensei knives in their hands.

Sylph was overwhelmed.

Then, Nagisa appeared out of nowhere; using his advanced stealth skills.

"W-Where did he-" Sylph thought.

Nagisa did a Clap Stunner to cut off Sylph's concentration and senses.

Sylph was paralyzed.

Fairy Tail, the Straw Hats, and Ichigo's group were shocked by Class 3-E's skills.

"Whoa…" Lucy, Nami and Orihime said in unison.

"You gotta be shitting me…" Gray, Gajeel, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Franky, Blizzard and Renji commented in unison.

Romeo, Wendy, Juvia, Carla, Lily, Levy, Chopper, Brook, Uryu and Chad were speechless.

"I don't believe what I'm seeing..." Erza thought.

Robin's eyes widened, as her right hand covered her mouth.

"Those techniques… Are they…" Robin thought.

Luffy and Ichigo were shocked as well; jaws open and eyes widened.

"Luffy-san! Ichigo-san! NOW!" Nagisa shouted.

Luffy and Ichigo regained their composure and used this to fight.

Both charged with renewed determination as they attacked the stunned Sylph with ferocity.

All Sylph could do is withstand the pain.

\- Getsuga Tensho! – Ichigo shouted.

Ichigo fired a black and red Getsuga Tenshou at Sylph.

Sylph took damage.

\- Gum-Gum Jet Pistol! – Luffy shouted.

Luffy attacked Sylph with a high-speed strike akin to a pistol shot.

It shot Sylph up in the air, but regained her balance thanks to her wings.

"You… DAMN HUMANS!" Sylph shouted.

She was now extremely angry.

Sylph released a massive gust of wind to drag everyone in.

Everyone below were holding on tight to prevent getting sucked in.

Erza however, smirked

Sylph prepared to attack, but soon realized there was one missing.

"Drop me, Happy!" A voice hollered.

Sylph looked above her and her eyes were soon widened.

It was Natsu dropping down after he told Happy to drop him.

"This can't be?!" Sylph asked, in a shocked manner.

"You're going down!" Natsu hollered.

\- Dragon Slayer's Secret Art – Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade! – Natsu shouted.

Natsu unleashed an immensely destructive torrent of flames to bombard Sylph.

Sylph was brutally injured as she fell down to the ground.

Sylph was finally defeated.

Natsu fell down to the ground as well.

Everyone cheered in victory, either hugging, fist bumping, or a bit of dancing.

"We did it!" Lucy hollered, hugging Nami, Orihime and Kaede.

Ichigo, Luffy and Nagisa ran to Natsu, who was completely fine despite taking the fall.

"That was so cool!" Luffy hollered, excited with star-shaped eyes.

"You're damn crazy, man." Ichigo commented.

"You did it, Natsu-san!" Nagisa hollered.

Natsu chuckled as he got back up.

"We all did. Together." Natsu said.

The four did a fist bump together, showing proof of their new bond.

" **I see you all did very well.** " A voice commented.

A white orb appeared, getting everyone's attention as they gather around Natsu, Nagisa, Luffy and Ichigo.

"That voice again." Nami said.

"Who are you?" Erza asked, in an angry manner.

" **I am Genos. The ruler of this island.** " Genos' orb introduced.

"Why are we here?" Sanji asked.

" **I have brought you from your three worlds to test your strength. And in this world.** " Genos' orb explained.

"Our world?" Maehara asked.

" **And though I must congratulate you all for passing the Fall Island, you still have three other islands to go.** " Genos' orb continued.

"WHAT?! THREE MORE ISLANDS?!" Everyone (excluding Karma, Kanzaki, Chiba, Hayami, Robin and Chad) exclaimed in unison.

" **Each with its own guardian spirit: Fall for Sylph; Winter for Undine; Spring for Gnome; and Summer for Efreet. Defeat them all, and myself, and I will send you back to your respective worlds.** " Genos' orb continued.

"No way…" Yada said.

"That's just great." Karma said.

" **Oh, and for the assassins of Class 3-E. I'll grant you all superpowers to not be such a burden.** " Genos' orb continued.

The Class E students were confused.

Then, glowing white energies appeared from the students' bodies before disappearing, leaving the students wildly confused.

The others were shocked.

" **For completing the first island, I shall grant you five days to ease yourselves before coming to the Winter Island. And now, I must take my leave.** " Genos' orb finished, disappearing from sight.

"Hey! Come back here!" Ichigo hollered.

"Let it go! We'll deal with it later!" Rukia hollered.

Ichigo growled.

"This is just great…" Gray muttered.

Natsu was angry again.

"This sucks…" Natsu said.

Natsu then yelled in rage.

"We can't do a damn thing about it! We don't even know where this Genos is?!" Natsu hollered, flailing his fists around and pounding someone unnoticed.

Lucy, Nami, Orihime, Kaede Juvia, Wendy, Levy, Rukia, Okuda, Kanzaki, Kataoka, Okano, Yada, Nakamura, Hayami, and Fuwa looked on in comical horror, while Robin simply giggled.

"If I get my hands on that bastard, I'll make him tell us why we're here!" Natsu hollered, continuing to pound someone unnoticed.

Happy, Carla, Lily, Chopper and Blizzard screamed in fright.

"Like this!" Natsu hollered, punching again.

Gajeel, Romeo, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Franky, Brook, Renji, Uryu, Sugino, Isogai, Maehara, Kimura, Sugaya and Terasaka opened their jaws in comical horror, while Chad and Chiba were visibly shocked (though their long bangs are covering their eyes from being shown), and Karma had a sweat drop on his face while smiling sheepishly.

"And this!" Natsu hollered, punching once again.

Luffy, Ichigo and Nagisa were holding each other in fear, like shivering cowards afraid of a monster.

"He won't know what hit him!" Natsu hollered, punching one more time.

"Uh… Natsu… Look down." Gray said, sweat dropping with a tint of fear on his face.

Natsu stopped punching and looked confused, until he noticed what Gray meant.

Below him, was Erza with multiple bumps on her head; extremely pissed to the point she cracked the stone floor with her right hand gripping it.

"Oh…" Erza said.

Natsu was absolutely terrified at what he did, rapidly sweating and shaking in great fear.

And that caused Erza to give Natsu a brutal pounding as the fire dragon slayer screamed in pain.

* * *

 _Preview Skit:_

 **Luffy** : Holy crap…

 **Ichigo** : That is one scary chick.

 **Nagisa** : And I thought my mother was scary.

 **Luffy** : My mother was never that scary.

 **Nagisa** : You haven't met mine yet.

 **Ichigo** : Are you two forgetting Natsu got punched by Erza.

 _Luffy & Nagisa suddenly jumped in fear._

 **Happy** : Just take my word for it… Don't get Erza angry.

 **Luffy, Ichigo & Nagisa**: We take your word for it.

 **Happy** : Good thing.

 **Nagisa** : Next time: Chapter 5 - Explanations in Order.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it? And this was the longest chapter I ever did.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here is the fifth chapter of Assassin's Journey! The Fairy Tail Mages, Straw Hat Pirates, Ichigo Kurosaki's group, and Nagisa's Class 3-E group form a get-together to know each other better. Hope you liked it.**

* * *

 **Ch. 5 – Explanations in Order**

* * *

An hour has passed since all four groups cleared the Fall Island and defeated Sylph, as well as knowing who their real enemy is.

Right now, nighttime has come and they all decided to use this time to get to know each other better to strengthen their bonds.

XXX

The four groups are currently gathered around in a campfire at the place where Erza, Rukia, Sanji, Isogai, Kataoka, Maehara and Okano fought the giant caterpillar.

They are eating meat, fruits and vegetables gathered around the island, as well as water for drinks.

Surprisingly enough, Luffy is not hogging everyone's food this time since they all need something to eat and drink after today.

"Listen, guys! We need to know if we can trust either of us." Rukia explained.

"For all we know, some of you could be criminals." Kataoka explained.

Fuwa was offended by that; giving off a comical angry face.

"Good point." Romeo said.

"We should also include names with some professions as well. Explanations will come later." Nami explained.

"Fine then. I am known as a Shinigami." Rukia explained.

"You mean Shinigami as in death god?" Robin asked.

"Yes. We exterminate these things called Hollows that do evil in the human world. It is also our job to send souls to Soul Society. We are also not visible to humans and so are hollows and souls." Rukia explained.

"Then how are we able to see you?" Lily asked.

"That's what I want to know. Ichigo and Renji are also Shinigami's." Rukia replied.

"Cool, can I be a Shinigami?" Luffy asked, excited.

"Yeah! Rukia can do that for you like she did for me seventeen months ago." Ichigo said.

Renji and Uryu face palmed themselves in irritation.

"Absolutely not! I am not losing my powers again!" Rukia hollered.

Rukia then took a deep breath; in and out.

"Anyway, we Shinigami's have swords called a "Zanpakuto". Zanpakuto's are our man weapon as well as the Arrancars and Visored. A Zanpakuto has two forms: The second form is called Shikai. To activate it, you need to you the name of the Zanpakuto. The final form is called Bankai. It usually takes about ten years to master it." Rukia explained.

"I see. So what would happen if your Zanpakuto's are broken?" Robin asked.

"Zanpakuto's are part of our lives. If they were to break, they would slowly regenerate as long as the hilt remains intact." Renji replied.

"Swords that can regenerate?" Zoro asked, curiously.

"Yes. And as for names, I'm Rukia Kuchiki, lieutenant of Squad 13." Rukia said, introducing herself.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Shinigami of Karakura Town." Ichigo said, introducing himself.

"Renji Abarai, lieutenant of Squad 6." Renji said, introducing himself.

"Uryu Ishida, a Quincy." Uryu said, introducing himself as he adjusted his glasses.

"My name is Orihime Inoue, nice to meet you." Orihime said, introducing herself.

"And I'm Yasutora Sado. But you can call me Chad." Chad said, introducing himself.

"Nice." Levy said.

"Now that we told you about us, tell us about yourselves." Rukia explained.

"Okay! My name is Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates! And I'm the man who'll be the King of the Pirates!" Luffy hollered, introducing himself.

"King of the Pirates? What's that?" Wendy asked.

"22 years ago, a man named Gol D. Roger, became the pirate king but was later executed after that. You see, Roger has left the greatest treasure, One Piece, at the last island of the Grand Line named Raftel." Robin explained.

"A treasure that shares the same name as the anime standing before us." Fuwa thought.

(A/N: That's how the series is named.)

"What's the Grand Line?" Uryu asked.

"The Grand Line is known as the greatest sea. It has two halves: Paradise and the New World. There is also a long continent called the Red Line which stretches out from North to South. The Grand Line and Red Line divides into. They are East Blue, North Blue, South Blue, and West Blue." Nami explained.

"Also, there are fruits called Devil Fruits and whoever eats them gains extraordinary powers but will be unable to swim. I have eaten the Flower-Flower Fruit." Robin explained.

"Amazing." Yada said.

"I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit." Luffy said, stretching his cheeks.

"I've eaten the Revive-Revive Fruit, which is why I'm still walking and talking." Brook said.

"You don't see a walking skeleton every day." Maehara, Kimura, Sugaya and Terasaka thought in unison.

"And I've eaten the Human-Human Fruit which grants me the power to walk and speak like a human." Chopper said.

"Which explains why he's so cute~!" Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, Levy, Orihime, Rukia, Kaede, Okuda, Kanzaki, Kataoka, Okano, Yada, Nakamaura, Fuwa and (surprisingly) Hayami thought in unison, swooning over Chopper's appearance.

"So what is this One Piece?" Erza asked.

"It's a treasure at the end of the Grand Line that whoever finds it becomes the King of the Pirates. Pirates from all over the world set sail in order to find this treasure. Luffy's dream is to become King of the Pirates." Nami explained.

"That's awesome." Sugino said, eating an apple.

"Wait a minute, you eaten a devil fruit, right?" Ichigo asked.

Luffy nodded.

"And whoever eats them can never swim again?" Gray asked.

Luffy again nodded.

"Then why would you want to be a pirate if you're gonna end up drowning if you go into the sea?" Ichigo and Gray asked in unison.

"My friends are always there to help me. Without them, I would have died a long time ago." Luffy replied, smiling.

Erza, Natsu (having bandages on his forehead and exposed right arm from Erza's beating), Gray and the E Class students smiled at this.

"That's great. Friends are the most important out of everything." Erza said.

"Yeah!" Natsu and Gray hollered in unison.

"We feel the same way." Nagisa and his classmates thought in unison, smiling.

"Aside from Luffy, the rest of us should introduce ourselves. I'm Nami, the crew's navigator." Nami explained, introducing herself.

"And my fiancé." Luffy said, having one arm around her shoulder.

This made Nami smile and blush at the same time.

"Fiancé?!" Everyone, except the Straw Hats and Chad, thought in unison, stunned.

"My name is Roronoa Zoro, the crew's swordsman and first mate." Zoro said, introducing himself.

"I'm the brave Captain Usopp, the crew's sniper." Usopp said, introducing himself.

"I'm Sanji, the crew's humble chef." Sanji said, introducing himself as he was blowing smoke via cigarette.

"And womanizer." Zoro said.

"What was that, Moss-head?!" Sanji exclaimed, getting into Zoro's space.

"You heard me!" Zoro hollered, butting heads with Sanji.

The two were silenced by Nami's Haki-clad fists.

Everyone else got a little scared of Nami's temper.

"Why do those three seem familiar?" Lucy and Wendy though in unison, deadpanned and thinking those three are like Natsu, Gray and Erza.

"My name is Tony Tony Chopper, the crew's doctor." Chopper said, introducing himself.

"I'm Nico Robin, the crew's archeologist and Zoro's girlfriend." Robin introduced; the second thing made Zoro blush and turn his head away in embarrassment.

This made Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Ichigo, Renji, Karma, Kaede, Sugino, Maehara, Yada, Nakamura, Fuwa and Terasaka snicker before being silenced by Zoro's dark glare.

"The name's Franky, the crew's SUPER shipwright." Franky said, introducing himself as he was doing his signature pose.

"And yet he isn't wearing any pants…" The girls, excluding Nami, Robin and Fuwa thought in unison, deadpanned by Franky's appearance.

"This is Blizzard, our guard dog and my best friend." Luffy said as he introduced Blizzard, throwing him a piece of meat that the wolfdog caught and ate.

"And my new BFF." Happy said.

Natsu became flabbergasted.

"I thought I was your BFF?" Natsu asked.

Happy snickered while Blizzard began to sweat drop a bit.

" _You're one funny cat._ " Blizzard commented.

"And I'm Brook, the crew's musician." Brook said, introducing himself while bowing politely.

"And yet he's a skeleton." Lucy said.

"Exactly miss. Would you be so kind as to show me your panties?" Brook asked.

"Hell no!" Lucy shouted, kicking Brook and sending him into a few trees.

"Idiot…" Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Franky and Blizzard groaned in unison, face palming themselves.

"Alright, guess it's our turn. We come from a mage guild called Fairy Tail." Erza explained.

"Fairy Tail?" Nami asked.

"Fairy Tail is the strongest guild in Fiore! It's the greatest!" Natsu hollered.

"I second that." Fuwa commented.

"Spoilers, Fuwa-chan." Kaede and Kataoka said in unison.

Fuwa pouted.

(A/N: Spoilers indeed.)

"You guys wanna join?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know…" Nagisa said.

"Sorry, maybe after I become the Pirate King." Luffy replied.

"I don't have time to join your little circus or whatever." Ichigo said, mockingly.

Natsu became angry.

"What did you say about Fairy Tail?! Fairy Tail isn't a circus!" Natsu hollered.

"Natsu, calm down!" Erza hollered.

"But he insulted our guild!" Natsu hollered.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, did you?" Erza asked, turning her head to Ichigo.

"Nope, sorry." Ichigo said, bowing down in apology.

"Man, you are a moron." Renji said, making Ichigo growl at the redhead Shinigami.

"Anyway, what are guilds?" Uryu asked.

"A guild is basically a gathering where mages come to do jobs and earn money. Mages are wizards who uses magic." Levy explained.

"So you guys live in a world of magic?" Karma asked.

"Yep." Gajeel replied.

"Awesome!" Luffy, Usopp and Chopper hollered in unison, excited.

"Plus, we've got three dragon slayers in our guild." Happy said.

"Dragon Slayers?" Franky asked.

"Mages who were raised by dragons and use Dragon Slayer Magic to harm and kill dragons. They also have the power to consume anything that involves their respective elemental power." Carla explained.

"SERIOUSLY?!" The Straw Hats (except Robin), Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Uryu and the E Class students thought in unison, very surprised.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, a fire dragon slayer!" Natsu hollered, introducing himself.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, a celestial mage." Lucy said, introducing herself.

"Gray Fullbuster, ice mage." Gray said, introducing himself.

"And stripper." Natsu commented, with a sneer.

"What was that?!" Gray exclaimed.

"You're not wearing clothes again." Sugino said.

Gray looked down to only see his underwear on.

"Again?!" Gray exclaimed.

"Ice princess." Natsu said.

Gray and Natsu soon butted heads as electric sparks of red and blue collided.

"You wanna go, flame brain?!" Gray asked, in an angry manner.

"I dare to see you try, stripper!" Natsu hollered.

Erza grabbed both of their heads and slammed them together, knocking them out.

"No fighting." Erza growled.

"Y-Yes…" Natsu and Gray said in unison, knocked out cold to say even a few words.

"Déjà vu…" Nami said, referring to how she always steps in between Zoro and Sanji's fights.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, S-Class mage of Fairy Tail." Erza said, introducing herself.

"The name's Happy, an Exceed!" Happy hollered, using his Aera magic while introducing himself.

"My name is Wendy Marvell, a sky dragon slayer." Wendy said, introducing herself as she was bowing in respect.

"Carla, an Exceed like Happy." Carla said, introducing herself while using her magic to float like Happy.

"Romeo Conbolt, a fire mage." Romeo said, introducing himself.

"Juvia Lockser, a water mage." Juvia said, introducing herself.

"Gajeel Redfox, an iron dragon slayer." Gajeel said, introducing himself.

"Pantherlily, also an Exceed." Lily said, introducing himself.

"And I'm Levy McGarden, a solid script mage." Levy said, introducing herself.

"SO COOL~!" Fuwa thought, excited in her mind.

"Now it's our turn." Karma said.

"Why yes. Tell us about you kids." Erza explained.

"Right." Kaede said, nodding.

"My friends and I in our world are graduated students from Kunugigaoka Junior High School's Class 3-E. And we're also assassins." Nagisa explained.

The mages, pirates and Shinigami were wildly dumbfounded.

"Long story." Maehara said.

"How about we give you key events to lighten your broad of view." Okano explained.

"Why not." Usopp commented.

"You see, a year ago, 70% of the Moon was destroyed by a supernatural being named Korosensei, who, ironically, was our teacher that we're supposed to kill by the end of March next year." Nagisa explained.

The mages, pirates and Shinigami were now vividly shocked; something that could destroy a huge portion of the Moon being their teacher.

"It was a crazy year, let me tell you." Terasaka said.

"We've had pro assassins has mentors." Isogai explained.

"Battling against other pro assassins who are after our teacher." Kanzaki explained.

"Graduating from junior high." Nakamura said.

"Finding out the truth about Korosensei." Okuda said, being a little sad.

"And the death of my sister." Kaede said, sadly; something Lucy, Nami and Orihime noticed by the looks of Kaede's heartbroken face.

"And the battle against _that man_ who turned Korosensei from human into the octopus we know and love." Maehara explained, something that angered Chopper for someone to experiment on their teacher.

"And in the end, killing our teacher was the happiest thing he'd ever wanted." Karma said, sadly.

Kataoka, Okano, Yada, Kimura, Sugaya, Fuwa, Chiba and Hayami became sad, as well as Terasaka, Isogai, Maehara, Sugino, Kanzaki, Okuda and Kaede.

"E-Even after we killed him… our time with Koro-sensei was the best year we'd ever had in our lives." Nagisa finished, tearfully.

Then, a loud cry was heard.

It was Franky, bawling wildly with tears flowing like water fountains in his eyes.

"I LOVE THAT DAMN OCTOPUS~!" Franky shouted, with compassion.

"I WISH I MET HIM!" Brook shouted, tears running down his eyes (that is if he had any).

Happy, Romeo, Usopp and Chopper were crying wildly, Lucy, Nami, Orihime, Wendy, Carla, Juvia, Levy and Rukia were crying as well, while Natsu, Luffy, Ichigo, Gray, Pantherlily, Blizzard and Uryu were sobbing while looking down on the ground… and even Erza, Zoro, Sanji, Robin and Chad were trying their absolute best to hold back their tears, but were extremely sad.

The Class E students were extremely touched by their sadness.

"I didn't know they actually cared…" Nagisa thought, sympathizing for them.

XXX

Ten minutes after they all cried, Nagisa and his friends now plan to introduce themselves.

"For our names, I'm Nagisa Shiota." Nagisa said, introducing himself.

"My name is Kaede Kayano." Kaede said, introducing herself.

"Karma Akabane." Karma said, introducing himself.

"I'm Tomohito Sugino." Sugino said, introducing himself.

"My name is Yuma Isogai." Isogai said, introducing himself.

"The name's Hiroto Maehara. Nice to meet you." Maehara said, introducing himself.

"I-I'm Manami Okuda." Okuda said, introducing herself as she stuttered a bit.

"My name is Yukiko Kanzaki. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kanzaki said, introducing herself.

"Rio Nakamura." Nakamura said, introducing herself.

"Megu Kataoka. At your service." Kataoka said, introducing herself.

"Hinata Okano." Okanko said, introducing herself.

"I'm Toka Yada. Nice to meet you." Yada said, introducing herself.

"My name is Masayoshi Kimura." Kimura said, introducing himself.

"You can call him 'Justice'." Yada said.

This made Kimura a bit embarrassed.

"That's a weird nickname." The mages, pirates and Shinigami thought in unison.

"My name is Sosuke Sugaya." Sugaya said, introducing himself.

"I'm Yuzuki Fuwa." Fuwa said, introducing herself.

"Ryunosuke Chiba." Chiba said, introducing himself.

"Rinka Hayami." Hayami said, introducing herself.

"And I'm Ryoma Terasaka." Terasaka said, introducing himself.

Then, Nagisa realized something.

"Oh! And this is our AI, Ritsu!" Nagisa introduced, taking out his smartphone and showing them Ritsu, dressed into her school outfit.

" **Please to meet you.** " Ritsu said.

"SO COOL~!" Natsu, Happy, Luffy, Orihime, Wendy, Romeo, Usopp and Chopper shouted in unison, excited with starry-shaped eyes.

"A HOTTIE~!" Sanji shouted, having heart-shaped eyes popping out of his eye holes with his tongue sticking out.

The others groaned at their childish behavior.

"We could have used her before…" The other Class E students thought in unison, having sweat drops on their faces.

"Now that that's finished, my class and I want to go with you." Nagisa said.

The other students nodded in agreement.

This shocked the mages, pirates and Shinigami.

"A-Are you sure?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You can't be serious?!" Nami exclaimed.

"We are." Isogai replied.

"Don't you have school to worry about?" Chad asked, concerned.

"Nah, we still have until September since we graduated early." Maehara replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"And besides, we want to help you guys get back to your worlds." Sugaya explained.

"Plus it's a good opportunity to let out some steam to relax." Chiba commented.

"Did you think about this?" Juvia asked.

"I've done so an hour ago with Ritsu." Nagisa replied.

" **I've sent Nagisa-kun's message to the rest of our classmates, as well as their parents, siblings or other relatives. Not to mention, Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei. I'm sure they'll understand.** " Ritsu explained, on Nagisa's smartphone.

"And besides, you guys are gonna need the extra help." Kaede explained.

"Why not." Natsu said.

"SERIOUSLY?!" The mages, pirates (excluding Robin) and Shinigami (excluding Chad) exclaimed in unison.

The Class E students were also surprised by Natsu's sudden answer.

"I'm onboard with it." Luffy commented.

"Me too." Ichigo commented.

"NOT YOU GUYS TOO?!" The mages, pirates (excluding Robin) and Shinigami (excluding Chad) exclaimed in unison, again.

This now made the Class E students very happy and relieved.

With everything onboard, the mages, pirates, Shinigami and Class E students are going to face new challenges that will test their bonds as a team.

* * *

 _Preview Skit_ :

 **Natsu** : Alright! Island trip time!

 **Luffy** : This is like an adventure!

 **Ichigo** : Why not. It's better to take action than having to sit and wait around.

 **Nagisa** : We might as well.

 **Happy** : Aye, sir!

 **Ichigo** : But, how are we gonna get to the next three islands?

 **Luffy** : Simple… we'll take the Sunny!

 **Nagisa** : You mean your ship?

 **Luffy** : Yep.

 **Natsu** : A-A ship…

 _Natsu suddenly left the scene with a sick face._

 **Ichigo, Luffy & Nagisa**: What's his deal?

 **Happy** : Oh, I know what's gonna happen next…

 **Nagisa** : Next time: Chapter 6 – Lazy Days on the Sunny.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here is the sixth chapter of Assassin's Journey! The gang spend whole day on the Straw Hats' ship; the Thousand Sunny. Hope you liked it.**

* * *

 **Ch. 6 – Lazy Days on the Sunny**

* * *

After explaining about themselves, Natsu, Nagisa, Luffy, Ichigo and all of their comrades spent the rest of the night to sleep in order to find the Straw Hat Pirates' ship, the Thousand Sunny by morning; the only thing that can get them to the next three islands by sea.

XXX

Around early morning, where only bird songs and wind brewing were heard, the gang used this opportunity to find the Sunny without any animals getting in their way.

They're currently walking in the woods, using Blizzard and Chopper's noses to find the Sunny's scent.

"Got a scent, you two?" Luffy asked.

" _Nothing yet._ " Blizzard replied, whose nose's sniffing the ground dirt.

"Not a trace." Chopper said, with his nose sniffing the air.

Luffy nodded.

"We've been searching for an hour to find nothing?" Maehara asked, softly in hopes to not attract attention.

"Patience." Rukia said.

Maehara groaned.

Isogai and Okano sighed at Maehara's complaining.

"He's right ya know. We haven't found anything, not even a whiff of our ship." Sanji explained, lighting a cigarette.

"Says you, stupid cook." Zoro said.

Sanji was angry by that insult.

"Bite me, you hack swordsman." Sanji growled.

Zoro threatened to take his swords out.

However, Erza intervened with her signature glare.

"No fighting." Erza growled.

"Y-y-yes, m-ma'am…" Zoro and Sanji said.

The two backed off each other, hoping not to invoke Erza's wrath.

"Idiots." Lucy and Nami muttered in unison.

"This sucks!" Natsu hollered, putting his hands behind his head.

Robin giggled.

"At least it's fun." Robin said.

Juvia was clinging to Gray's arm again (as the ice mage was half-naked again), much to his chagrin.

Then, Blizzard caught a scent.

"What is it, boy?" Luffy asked.

" _I got the Sunny's scent!_ " Blizzard explained.

"What's he saying?" Yada asked.

Chopper picked up the scent too.

"Blizzard said he's got the Sunny's scent like I did." Chopper replied.

"Seriously?!" Everyone, except Robin, Chiba, Hayami and Chad, exclaimed in unison.

"So do I! It's from northeast!" Chopper hollered.

Kaede sighed in relief.

"About time." Kaede said.

"Let's go!" Natsu hollered.

Following Blizzard and Chopper's noses, the group ran northeast in the direction they found the scent.

XXX

The group continued to run until they reached the Straw Hat's ship, which was docked to the shore.

"There it is!" Usopp hollered.

"Amazing!" Nagisa hollered.

"Nice design." Ichigo said.

"You guys have good eyes. It's built from Adam Wood, the strongest wood you can get in the world." Franky explained.

"Come on, guys!" Luffy hollered as he climbed up the rope with everyone else.

Natsu and Romeo landed on the ship and looked with awe.

"You guys have grass on the deck?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"So cool!" Romeo hollered, excited.

"Yup! It's all thanks to Franky and those other carpenters at Water 7." Luffy explained.

"I must say, you have done a fantastic job." Erza said.

"It's got good architecture too." Sugaya said.

"It was SUPER nothing." Franky said, doing his signature pose.

"Natsu, look! They have a swing!" Happy hollered, going back and forth on the swing.

"And a slide." Chopper said, sliding down it.

"And a huge lookout above!" Fuwa hollered, looking at the Crow's Nest.

"This is the best ship I've ever been on." Wendy commented.

"Me too!" Kaede hollered.

"Hey, Nagisa-kun!" Karma hollered.

"What is it?" Nagisa asked.

"I found these." Karma replied, holding a navy blue backpack with Nagisa's name on it.

Karma threw the bag to Nagisa, who caught it with ease.

"Those weren't on the Sunny." Brook said.

"Must be Genos teleporting them here." Chiba said.

"Yeah. And everyone in our class has one." Karma said, pointing to the other seventeen bags near the door to the kitchen.

"That's rather odd." Robin thought.

The other seventeen students soon received their bags and looked in, surprised at what they will carry.

"Alright then! Let's set sail to the next island!" Nami hollered.

"Aye!" The other Straw Hats hollered in unison.

All ten Straw Hats did preparations and were sailing to the seas.

XXX

A few minutes later…

Hey, what's up with those two?" Ichigo asked as Natsu and Gajeel were laying on the floor, very ill.

"I should've known…" Lucy, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Lily and Levy groaned in unison.

"Those two get motion sickness whenever they get into any transportation." Happy explained.

"Because they're dragon slayers?" Okano asked, leaning against the left rail side.

Happy nodded.

"What?! Really?!" Nagisa and Sugino exclaimed in unison.

Luffy laughed.

"You guys look funny!" Luffy hollered.

"S-Shut up, S-Straw Hat…" Natsu said, managing to get that out as he started to hold back his barf.

"Hey! Not on the Sunny!" Franky hollered.

"That's what you're worried about!" Usopp, Chopper and Blizzard thought in unison, comically angered with their hands slapping the air.

"Wendy, are you okay?" Carla asked, concerned.

Everyone turned to the right to see Wendy not feeling well, as Carla had her left paw on the sky dragon slayer's leg for comfort.

"I don't… feel so good…" Wendy said, now getting sick.

Wendy's newfound motion sickness just shocked all the Fairy Tail Mages.

"Does that mean you're getting motion sickness too?!" Lucy and Levy exclaimed in unison.

"First Gajeel, now Wendy! Stop stealing Natsu's thing!" Happy hollered.

" _Uh, Happy… If she's a dragon slayer like those two, then it should be pretty obvious._ " Blizzard explained, deadpanned at Happy for not stating the obvious.

"Wow… I'm at a loss for words." Terasaka said, having a sweat drop on his face.

"Don't worry, I've recently developed a medicine for motion sickness." Chopper explained, before running towards his infirmary.

He soon came back with a red bottle.

"Take this." Chopper said.

He gave some of the medicine to Natsu first, then some to Gajeel and Wendy.

The three dragon slayers soon felt better.

"Hey. I don't feel sick anymore." Natsu said, feeling overjoyed all of a sudden.

"Yeah, me neither." Gajeel said, moving his arms a bit.

"I'm much better now. Thank you, Chopper-san." Wendy commented, hugging Chopper.

Chopper soon broke out of her hug and did his little happy dance again.

"Dumbass~! Praising me won't make me happy~!" Chopper hollered.

"You look happy." Kataoka, Rukia and Nakamura said, having sweat drops on their faces.

XXX

An hour later, the gang decided to spend the rest of the day helping the Straw Hats with their daily activities in separate groups.

The first consisted of Natsu, Happy, Luffy, Ichigo and Nagisa hanging out near Luffy's favorite seating place.

Natsu smelled the fresh air and feels relaxed.

And for the first time, he feels at peace on transportation without feeling sick.

"This is heavenly…" Natsu said, feeling the breeze as he laid back to the left side of the ship's front.

"Aye." Happy said, lying next to Natsu.

"Least you're not barfing all day." Ichigo explained, arms folded together as he leaned on the right side with a smirk on his face.

Natsu had a red tick mark on his forehead for that insult.

"Shishishi~!" Luffy laughed, sitting on his usual spot; the lion head.

"You guys sure crazy." Nagisa commented, sitting with legs together in between Ichigo and Natsu and Happy.

"So are you." Natsu, Happy, Luffy and Ichigo commented in unison.

Nagisa is confused.

"I mean… when you attacked Sylph with a simple clap, it just shut off her senses completely!" Natsu hollered.

"Yeah! It's impossible for a normal human to do that!" Luffy hollered.

"But it was impressive." Happy said.

"And to add the fact she didn't sense your presence during the whole fight." Ichigo explained.

"Well…" Nagisa said, before his smartphone rang.

Nagisa took it out and saw Ritsu's AI.

" **I could answer that for you, Nagisa-kun.** " Ritsu said.

"Hey, it's Ritsu!" Happy hollered.

Natsu and Luffy burst of excitement with star-shaped eyes.

Ichigo face palmed himself in embarrassment.

" **You see. Nagisa-kun has the talent of a natural assassin with incredible bloodlust that paralyzes his opponent. Plus, he used his Clap Stunner to break an opponent's concentration, giving him the opportunity to attack.** " Ritsu explained.

"That explains it!" Natsu, Happy, Luffy and Ichigo though in unison, figuring out Nagisa's talents.

"Yeah. I'm more of a teacher-type than an assassin." Nagisa said.

"A teacher?" Ichigo asked.

Nagisa nodded.

"Maybe in honor of Korosensei?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah. In fact, he was the one who helped me find a path for my future." Nagisa replied.

Natsu grinned ear to ear.

"Amen to that, bud." Natsu said.

XXX

Lucy, Kaede, Nami, Orihime, Juvia, Levy, Robin, Okuda, Kanzaki and Fuwa were in the library together.

Nami was currently making a map of the Fall Island by photographic memory, surprisingly to find out such an island would exist back in her world.

She was just about done.

"And finished!" Nami thought, doing the final touches of the map before putting it away.

"I'm impressed, Nami. You actually memorized the whole island?" Robin asked.

"I asked some of the others based on what they saw, and why not, get it all memorized." Nami replied.

"Not bad." Levy commented, reading one of the books in the library.

Levy turned to her right to see Lucy writing something.

"Writing something, Lu-chan?" Levy asked, curious.

"You'll see." Lucy replied.

Levy pouted.

"You sure love writing, Lucy-san." Okuda said.

"It's a hobby. Plus, I like writing stories as a novelist." Lucy explained.

Okuda nodded with a smile.

Juvia is currently dreaming about her and Gray being together.

Lucy sighed.

"Good grief, Juvia." Lucy said.

Juvia broke out of her fantasy and got up to Lucy's face with a dark expression.

"He's mine, love rival!" Juvia hollered, threatening Lucy.

"For the millionth time, I don't want him!" Lucy hollered.

"Is she okay?" Okuda asked.

"Juvia has a thing for Gray and will think any girl or woman who gets too close to him is considered her love rival." Levy explained.

"That explains it." Kaede said, having a sweat drop on her face.

"Don't worry, Juvia-san. I've got proof right here." Kanzaki said, taking out her smartphone.

Juvia looked at Kanzaki's smartphone to see the picture Karma took of her holding onto Gray's arm during their time on the Fall Island.

Juvia swooned with happiness, having heart-shaped eyes and cupping her hands together.

Robin giggled.

"Don't you and Gray make a good couple?" Robin asked.

"Yes!" Juvia hollered.

Lucy, Kaede, Nami, Orihime, Levy, Okuda and Fuwa sighed.

"I'm so happy for you." Kanzaki said.

"At least someone is open with their feelings…" Kaede thought, remembering the time Nagisa kissed her to calm her bloodlust.

Fuwa snickered.

"Thinking about Nagisa-kun again?" Fuwa asked.

Kaede blushed rapidly and freaked out.

"You love Nagisa?" Nami asked.

"Yeah. He kissed her one time when she went crazy. Used Bitch-sensei's "Kiss of Death" to calm her down." Fuwa explained.

"That's so sweet of him. Just like me and Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said.

This got the other ladies surprised.

"You love Ichigo?!" Lucy and Levy asked in unison.

Orihime nodded with her cheeks blushing red.

"It happened three days after he got his Shinigami powers back. He and I went out together as friends for a whole day. Then, we confessed our inner feelings for each other because all this time, we were in love the first day we met." Orihime explained.

Lucy and the other girls smiled at Orihime's experience.

"Robin and I feel the same way with Luffy and Zoro. They maybe reckless idiots, but they always think about others than their own desires." Nami explained.

"Exactly. Those two make us feel at home now, and forever 'till the end of time." Robin explained.

"So don't worry, Kayano-chan. Never let your shyness stop you from telling Nagisa-kun exactly how you feel deep down in your heart." Orihime explained, assuring Kaede.

Kaede smiled with her eyes closed and cheeks still red.

"Thank you, Orihime-san." Kaede said.

Orihime nodded.

"And that includes love rival for Natsu-san and Levy-san for Gajeel-kun." Juvia said.

Lucy and Levy blushed furiously with widened eyes.

XXX

Gray, Karma, Sugino, Zoro and Renji are currently in the Crow's Nest for lookout duty.

Right now, Zoro is doing several bench presses with a 300 lb. dumbbell with only his dark pants and boots on, and with relative ease.

Gray, Sugino and Renji had their jaws open in surprise, while Karma's eyes were widened.

In fact, all four were surprised by Zoro's strength.

"I'll be damned." Gray said.

"He can lift those weights like paper." Sugino commented.

"He beats Terasaka-san any day of the week." Karma explained.

"No kidding." Renji said.

Zoro did one more bench press before moving the weight out of his way.

Sweat poured all over his upper body.

"Not bad, right?" Zoro asked.

The other four were astonished by Zoro's might.

"What? Loss for words." Zoro commented.

"No…" Gray, Karma, Sugino and Renji said in unison.

Zoro grabbed a towel and patted it on his sweaty forehead.

"Never thought you did so well… and being half-naked." Gray said, having a sweat drop on his forehead.

"This coming from the guy who takes off his clothes every time without noticing." Sugino and Renji groaned in unison, seeing Gray with no shirt on… again.

"Besides, I have to do these kinds of things daily to prepare for future battles." Zoro explained.

"At least someone is training daily to stay in top form." Karma said.

"Yeah." Renji added.

Sugino raised his hand.

"I got a question." Sugino said.

"Yeah?" Zoro asked.

"I saw the way you looked when Robin-san said you were her boyfriend. So, how did you fell in love with her?" Sugino asked.

Karma, Gray and Renji snickered.

"Now that's a question I like to hear." Karma said, grinning like the devil.

(A/N: Karma's devilish attitude surfaces whenever he grins, snickers, or talks with his sadistic personality.)

Zoro blushed madly and turned away in embarrassment.

"Aw, is the big bad moss-head too scared to answer?" Gray asked, in a teasing manner.

"BS coming from the stripper who doesn't know the stalker's feelings!" Zoro hollered.

Renji understood what Zoro means.

"You mean Juvia?" Renji asked, teasing Gray.

Gray blushed furiously before he got angry.

"Hell no!" Gray hollered.

"Yeah, right." Sugino commented.

"That's it! If you two want to dance with me, let's go!" Gray hollered, getting into his fighting stance (left fist into right open palm) as he was shrouded in a blue flaming aura.

"Damn right! I'll make you and the dumbass with no directions eat dirt when this is over!" Renji hollered, pulling out his Zanpakuto as he was shrouded in a red flaming aura.

"Bring it on! You two will be chopped liver for the dog to chew on tonight when I cut you both into itty-bitty pieces!" Zoro hollered, holding Kitetsu III and Shusui in both hands, as he was shrouded in a green flaming aura.

Gray, Renji and Zoro soon got into a fight while Karma (with a devil-like grin) and Sugino (with a deadpanned expression) watched the "entertainment".

XXX

In the kitchen, Sanji was making food for Erza, Maehara, Okano and Rukia; the four whom were sitting in a table together while Isogai and Kataoka were helping with setting up plates and utensils.

"You two sure work well together." Erza commented, drinking a glass of water.

"Thanks." Kataoka said, putting two forks, a knife and a spoon on Erza's napkin.

"These two are the class representatives. It makes them so reliable." Okano explained.

"Yeah. Plus, Isogai-kun is like a real prince among men, hell even ladies from the main campus like him." Maehara explained, spinning a red fidget spinner around in his left hand.

"Don't need to hear that from you, perv." Okano said.

Maehara felt like an arrow struck his heart. Literally.

"She has you right there." Rukia said, sewing a pink bunny plush toy.

Isogai laughed sheepishly.

"I'm just happy to help." Isogai said.

"Thanks, man. Good thing there is one guy I can at least give respect towards." Sanji commented, shredding some carrots with a knife.

True enough, Sanji respects Isogai for Ikemen Personality and kindness towards others. The straw hat cook even respects him for helping out despite the former's dislike towards helping out other men (even with serving food), and feels guilty for not knowing Kataoka's new feelings towards the latter.

"It's for the best. Isogai deserves this." Sanji thought.

"Oh yeah, how come the ladies and Isogai-kun get food, while I don't?!" Maehara asked, in an angry manner.

"Because I was born to serve the ladies, moron! And a fellow prince like him should have that privilege!" Sanji hollered.

"What?!" Maehara exclaimed.

"Knock it off, or else..." Kataoka and Erza growled, with dark glares.

Sanji and Maehara calmed out (fearfully) and got back to their respective positions.

Okano and Rukia began to sweat drop a bit.

"Wow. They're good." Okano thought.

"Good thing they can keep the perverted morons under control." Rukia thought.

Isogai sighed as he passed out several forks.

XXX

In Franky's workshop, Franky was working on another project with Usopp, while Romeo, Kimura, Sugaya and Terasaka were watching with curiosity.

"Almost done…" Franky said.

"I'll betcha it's gonna be awesome!" Kimura hollered.

"No doubt." Terasaka added, feeling interested for once in his life.

Franky and Usopp finished the project, which was a new cannon that releases fireworks.

"Done! Now we just need to decorate for style." Usopp said.

"I can help with that." Sugaya said, volunteering.

"You can?!" Franky and Usopp exclaimed in unison.

"Yep. Just need a few supplies." Sugaya replied.

 _Ten minutes later…_

"And… finished!" Sugaya hollered, stroking the final touch with a red coated paintbrush.

The cannonball was colored in red and white camouflage, using red and white colored paints used by Sugaya.

"SO COOL~!" Romeo, Kimura and Usopp shouted in unison, extremely excited with start-shaped eyes.

Terasaka smirked.

"Now that's SUPER badass!" Franky hollered, doing his pose.

"What can I say, it's a hobby of mine." Sugaya explained, twirling the red paintbrush in his fingers.

"That's awesome, Sugaya-nii!" Romeo hollered.

"This is gonna get Luffy and Chopper excited tonight!" Usopp hollered.

"Can we tell the others?" Kimura asked.

"Nah! Let's make this a surprise for the others! Don't want to spoil them too badly." Franky replied.

Romeo, Kimura, Sugaya and Usopp booed at Franky.

"Idiots…" Terasaka thought, having a sweat drop on his face.

XXX

In the sick bay, Chopper was talking with Blizzard, Wendy, Carla, Yada and Nakamura.

"Thanks for letting us hang out with you, Chopper-san." Wendy commented.

"No problem." Chopper said, mixing a few medical herbs together with a green herb mill.

"I'm impressed Chopper can make medicine when he's got hooves for hands." Carla whispered.

" _Yeah. My little bro's a medical prodigy that came from Drum Island when Luffy had to get Nami and Sanji medical aid for their illness._ " Blizzard whispered.

"Yeah. But Wendy's also a good healer herself, right?" Yada asked, while she was next to Blizzard, petting the giant wolfdog's fluffy white hair.

Wendy nodded.

"My Sky Dragon Slayer Magic is mostly for healing and stats amplification. But I do have some offensive spells if I'm ever in a fight." Wendy replied.

"And bet a few yen that she's as good as Natsu-san and Gajeel-san." Nakamura commented.

"Thanks." Wendy replied.

" _But it's pretty tough for a twelve year old to be raised by a dragon. Especially if he or she upped and disappeared without an explanation._ " Blizzard explained, bluntly.

Carla disapproved of this and smacked his head.

Blizzard whimpered in pain.

"Be nice." Carla said.

" _Sorry._ " Blizzard said.

"It's fine." Wendy said, assuring the wolfdog and her exceed partner.

But inside her heart, she still felt deeply saddened that Grandeeney left her on July 7, X777. The same day Natsu's foster father Igneel, and Gajeel's foster father Metalicana disappeared seven years ago (fourteen years since the Tenrou Island Arc after Mavis Vermilion used Fairy Sphere to shield Tenrou Island and the Tenrou Team from the Black Dragon, Acnologia. Which also explains why members of that team haven't age in those seven years).

Yada noticed this and pulled Wendy into a comforting hug.

"Yada-san?" Wendy asked.

"Don't worry, Wendy-chan. I'm sure your mother has her reasons. Same with Natsu-san and Gajeel-san and their fathers. But never forget all of us are here to help you. Even Carla-san." Yada explained, assuring Wendy.

Wendy felt tears coming out of her eyes and returned the hug to Yada.

Carla smiled gracefully, Chopper felt tears coming out of his eyes, and Blizzard's eyes were closed as he smiled of nostalgia.

" _That's right. Mom and Ken maybe gone, Moon's still on Fishman Island, and who knows what the rest of my family are up to right now in their lives. But I still have my little bro Chopper, Franky, Brook, Usopp, Sanji, Robin, Zoro, Nami… and most of all… you, Luffy._ " Blizzard thought, as images of the other nine Straw Hats popped into his mind with smiley faces.

"And besides, you have your boyfriend to back you up." Nakamura said, in a teasing manner.

Wendy blushed furiously at the mention of boyfriend (referring to Romeo) and broke out of Yada's hug and hid into a corner to hide her flustered face.

"Really?" Yada and Carla asked, deadpanned at Nakamura's teasing.

" _Way to be a killjoy._ " Blizzard thought, having a sweat drop on his forehead.

Chopper sighed.

XXX

Inside the Aquarium Bar, Gajeel, Lily, Chiba, Hayami, Uryu and Chad were chatting like civilized people, while Brook was playing a calm tune with his "Soul King" guitar.

"Seriously?! You two are top-class snipers?" Gajeel asked, in a surprised manner.

Chiba and Hayami nodded together, as they were sitting next to each other.

"I'm impressed." Uryu said, adjusting his glasses.

"Well, Chiba-kun excels at spatial calculation and well-versed in long-ranged sniping. But I'm kinda better at balance in accuracy and kinetic vision. Other than that, we're both a great team." Hayami explained.

"True enough." Chiba said.

"Not bad. You two give Uryu a run for his money." Chad said.

"No arguments." Uryu said, assuring his position.

"I'm impressed that two teenagers are good with guns, despite the fact you'd shouldn't use them until you're both older." Lily commented, a little concerned about two children wielding real-life guns, sitting behind the aquarium with fish around.

"Don't worry. We'd never use real guns." Chiba said, assuring Lily of his worries.

"And besides, honing our marksmanship has taught the both of us what it means to use a gun besides killing. That it can protect people without having to kill someone." Hayami explained.

Hayami began to break down a bit, just thinking about the loss of Korosensei invaded her mind again.

Chiba realized this and gripped Hayami's hand lightly.

Hayami realized this and blushed lightly.

"It's okay, Rinka-chan. Don't let his death go to waste on the lives you cherish and the dream you still follow." Chiba said, comforting Hayami.

Hayami understood what Chiba means by that and smiled, a rare occurrence for her.

Hayami put her head on Chiba's shoulder, making him blush.

"Thank you." Hayami whispered.

"These two are made for each other." Gajeel, Lily, Uryu and Chad thought in unison.

"Aw, love young. Such a wonderful thing." Brook said, finishing his tune.

"By the way, Hayami-san. Would be so kind as to show me yo-" Brook said.

Before he could finish, he was silenced by a swift kick to the skull.

"Say that and you're dead." Hayami growled.

Brook groaned in pain, while Gajeel, Lily, Uryu and Chad sweat drop at the sight of Brook's stupidity.

"That's my Rinka." Chiba thought.

XXX

Natsu, Happy, Nagisa, Ritsu, Luffy and Ichigo were still talking for a while.

But then, Nagisa felt something in his chest and clutched it in pain.

"Nagisa?!" Natsu, Happy, Luffy and Ichigo exclaimed in unison, shocked.

" **What's wrong, Nagisa-kun?** " Ritsu asked, concerned.

"I-I d-don't k-know…" Nagisa said, holding his chest in heavy pain.

"We gotta find Chopper! He'll know what to do!" Luffy hollered.

Natsu, Happy and Ichigo nodded in unison.

Natsu carried Nagisa in his arms and rushed with the others to find Chopper.

Only to find everyone else with the class E students in the same condition.

"YOU GUYS TOO?!" Natsu, Happy, Luffy and Ichigo exclaimed in unison, even more shocked.

"Yeah. It just happened so fast we didn't noticed." Lucy explained, holding Kaede in her arms.

"Put them down side-by-side! I'll take a quick look!" Chopper hollered, ordering the mages, pirates and Shinigami in what he needs to do.

They nodded and carefully put the students down one-by-one.

As Chopper began to first examine Nagisa, something strange happened.

"What's happening?!" Zoro asked, in a surprised manner.

"I-I don't know…" Chopper said, in disbelief.

Nagisa screamed in pain.

"NAGISA~!" Natsu screamed.

The other students screamed in pain too.

Then, a bright flash appeared, blinding everything within and out of the Sunny.

XXX

A few seconds later, the flash disappeared.

Natsu, who was shielding his eyes, slowly opened them to see the unspeakable.

"No way…" Natsu said.

Nagisa was wielding a katana with a rectanulgar bronze hilt, a blue hilt and sheathe, Kayano was generating light magical energy, Karma was producing hellfire with a pair of mystical chains, Sugino was wielding a strange, alien gun, Isogai was wielding a pair of eskrima sticks and a utility belt, Maehara was having fire on his legs, Okuda was generating scarlet magical energy, Kanzaki was utilizing Martian-like powers, Nakamura was generating photonic energy, Kataoka was wielding a bo staff and a utility belt, Okano felt chi energy in her arms and legs, Yada had pink wings on her back, Kimura is moving extremely fast, Sugaya was generating a green energy ring on his right middle finger, Fuwa had chi energy on her right arm, Chiba is wielding a bow with a quiver and trick arrows on his back, Hayami was holding onto two gauntlets and a different utility belt, and Terasaka's skin was solid as steel.

Everyone was disbelief.

What could this mean?

* * *

 _Preview Skit_ :

 **Lucy** : This is crazy!

 **Nami** : Everyone's got superpowers!

 **Lucy** : Just what is going on?!

 **Nami** : Remember what Genos said about "not letting Class E be a burden"?

 _Lucy was wildly confused._

 **Nami** : I'm guessing this is what he meant.

 **Lucy** : No way…

 **Nami** : Yeah…

 **Lucy** : Next time: Chapter 7 – Island Reunion.

 **Nami** : Wait a minute… a reunion at some island? What does that mean?

 **Lucy** : Who knows.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it? This is the second longest chapter ever!**

 **Also, for the new powers of Class 3-E (except Ritsu), each student gains the powers of a character from a specific anime, manga, comic book, or video game franchise.**

 **Nagisa - A combination of Asbel Lhant ( _Tales of Graces_ ), and Mitsurugi & α Patroklos ( _Soul Calibur_ ).**

 **Kayano - Several Magic-type Artes Users ( _Tales Franchise_ ).**

 **Karma - Ghost Rider ( _Marvel Comics_ ).**

 **Sugino - Star Lord ( _Marvel Comics_ ).**

 **Isogai - Nightwing ( _DC Comics_ ).**

 **Maehara - Ken Masters ( _Street Fighter_ ).**

 **Okuda - Scarlet Witch ( _Marvel Comics_ ).**

 **Kanzaki - Martian Manhunter ( _DC Comics_ ).**

 **Nakamura - Captain Marvel ( _Marvel Comics_ ).**

 **Kataoka - Batgirl ( _DC Comics_ ).**

 **Okano - Chun-Li ( _Street Fighter_ ).**

 **Yada - Songbird ( _Marvel Comics_ ).**

 **Kimura - The Flash ( _DC Comics_ ).**

 **Sugaya - Green Lantern ( _DC Comics_ ).**

 **Fuwa - Iron Fist ( _Marvel Comics_ ).**

 **Chiba - Hawkeye ( _Marvel Comics_ ).**

 **Hayami - Black Widow ( _Marvel Comics_ ).**

 **And Terasaka - Colossus ( _Marvel Comics_ ).**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Here is the seventh chapter of Assassin's Journey! The gang take a pit-stop to a small island to restock on supplies, where it's by coincidence that all of Class E is reunited with the other 10 students and their 2 teachers. Hope you liked it.**

* * *

 **Ch. 7 – Island Reunion**

* * *

Recently, the Fairy Tail mages, Straw Hat Pirates, and Substitute Shinigami's group were all flabbergasted by the Class E students' newfound powers. They all agreed to figure out more tomorrow and spent the rest of the day freely not fretting over it.

Around nighttime (likely 6 PM), they had a big party with food, drinks (mainly booze and water), music (by Brook), and even using Usopp and Franky's cannonball project to fire fireworks under the night sky. Everyone was overjoyed to the point it lead to a full-out brawl between the boys (except Happy, Romeo, Lily, Chiba, Usopp, Chopper, Uryu and Chad), while the girls were talking like civilized people. Boy… it was a blast!

It's now 8 AM (14 hours after the party) and the sun has risen.

XXX

Everyone was up and about in the ship's deck for a meeting, though a bit dizzy from so much partying.

Natsu was stretching his arms.

"Man, that was some party." Natsu said.

"You can say that again." Lucy commented, rubbing her eyes.

"Me too." Nagisa said.

Ichigo yawned.

"My head's still dizzy just thinking about it." Kimura groaned, his left palm on his forehead in exhaustion.

"We went a little overboard last night." Gray said, remembering everyone going crazy in their "fun".

"Hey, has anyone seen Luffy?" Uryu asked, readjusting his glasses.

"Don't tell me…" Nami muttered, rubbing her temples.

Luffy came busting out of the storage room, panicking.

"What's wrong?!" Kataoka asked, in a surprised manner.

"We're all out of food~!" Luffy hollered.

"No way! Last I'd check, we had at least plenty of food that'll hold us up for two months! How is it all gone already?!" Sanji exclaimed.

Usopp whispered something into Luffy's ear.

"Luffy… don't you remember what happened last night?" Usopp whispered.

Luffy then realized the obvious. Natsu and Happy picked up on the same thing.

"Oh, yeah! Remember last night me, Natsu, Happy, Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Romeo, Sugino, Maehara, Kimura and Sugaya ate all the food in the eating contest, I forgot about that!" Luffy explained.

"Yeah – and Wendy, Orihime, Yada and Fuwa were having their own contest with our share of food." Usopp explained.

The four girls that were mentioned realized this as well.

"Phew, what a relief. I thought it had all been stolen or something!" Natsu hollered.

"Aye, sir!" Happy hollered.

"Uh…guys…you should run…" Isogai said, fearfully.

Natsu, Happy, Luffy, Romeo, Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Sugino, Maehara, Kimura, Sugaya, Wendy, Orihime, Yada and Fuwa were wildly confused.

But Luffy soon recognized a dark vibe that always send chills down his spine.

"That…is…NOT…a relief…!" Nami said, darkly.

The fifteen people involved in the eating contest soon realized that they see Nami very angry, but when they saw Lucy, Ichigo, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Kaede, Kataoka, Okano, Terasaka, Zoro, Sanji, Rukia and Renji backing her up… they knew the end was near, especially once Ichigo, Erza, Zoro, Renji and Rukia drew their swords.

(A/N: Reminds you of a certain One Piece video game...)

XXX

 _~One pummeling later~_

Natsu, Happy, Luffy, Romeo, Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Sugino, Maehara, Kimura and Sugaya were on the ground, badly bruised and groaning in pain.

Of course, poor Wendy, Orihime, Yada and Fuwa got caught in the crossfire and suffered the same fate.

" _When are you ever gonna learn, Luffy?_ " Blizzard asked, letting out a sigh.

"I can't believe you girls got involved." Juvia explained in disbelief, referring to the four beaten to the ground.

"Knowing Orihime, it's no surprise that she would act like this." Uryu explained.

"And we know Fuwa is a manga fan, so it's pretty explains her situation." Hayami explained.

"But why Wendy and Yada?" Carla asked, having a sweat drop on her face.

"They have someone to admire, so it's no surprise." Nakamura replied.

Lucy, Ichigo, Nami, Kaede, Erza, Isogai, Kataoka, Okano, Sanji, Robin and Rukia were discussing other problems.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we're out of water and booze as well." Robin explained.

"Oh, great! First food, now drinks too?!" Ichigo, Kataoka and Okano exclaimed in unison.

"Well, that's just perfect." Sanji said, putting a cigarette in his mouth.

Nami pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation.

"What else could go wrong?" Kaede asked.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders.

"Do we have any time to get supplies?" Lucy asked.

"By my count, we still have five more days to reach the next island." Erza replied.

"I sure hope so." Isogai said.

Using binoculars, Okuda was hoping to search for anything to spot.

Then, something caught her eye.

"Hey, guys!" Okuda hollered.

Everyone, including those beaten just starting to regain conscious, heard her voice.

"What's wrong, Okuda-san?" Wendy asked.

"I see a small island." Okuda replied.

"Really?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Is it one of the remaining season islands?" Isogai asked.

Okuda shook her head.

"Let me see." Usopp said.

Okuda handed Usopp the binoculars and saw an island the size of a large mountain, with large green trees and sandy terrain.

"I see it!" Usopp hollered.

Using his rubber powers, Luffy skyrocketed to the top where the ship's flag is.

"LET'S SET SAIL!" Luffy shouted.

"Aye, captain!" The gang hollered in unison.

With Luffy's order, everyone made preparations and moved the Sunny to that island.

XXX

The Sunny docked near the shore without incident.

Everyone were packing their stuff as they were getting ready to get off the ship.

"Okay, here's how this plays out: one group will go search for food, another will do exploring for any materials we might need, and the third will stay with the students in learning about their new powers." Erza explained.

Everyone nodded.

"This could help with my new skills." Nagisa thought, holding onto his katana-rapier fused weapon.

As Erza starts calling out which mages, pirates and Shinigami will be in those three groups, Nagisa felt his phone vibrate and looked it up.

He sees a text that widened his eyes with joy.

"What's wrong, Nagisa?" Kaede asked.

Nagisa showed her the text, and she was happy too.

"Okay, everyone knows what to do?" Erza asked.

"Yes, ma'am!" The mages, pirates and Shinigami hollered in unison.

"Very well, then. And don't forget, we have two hours." Erza explained.

XXX

 _Fifteen minutes later…_

Several people in Groups 1 and 2 went to work in finding provisions and supplies separately, only Group 3 (consisted of Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Luffy, Nami, Blizzard, Ichigo and Orihime) stayed with helping the Class E students with training.

Natsu is currently trading blows with Maehara, Okano and Fuwa.

\- Fire Dragon's Claw! – Natsu shouted.

Natsu prepared to attack with a flaming kick.

However, Maehara was prepared for that.

\- Senpu Nataotoshi! – Maehara shouted.

Maehara blocked Natsu's kick and countered with a flaming kick with his own.

Natsu took the attack and skidded a few feet back, but was not hurt.

"Not bad, Maehara." Natsu commented.

"Thanks." Maehara commented.

"My turn." Okano said.

Okano charged forward.

\- Spinning Bird Kick! – Okano shouted.

Okano jumps and attacks with an upside-down, tornado kick.

Natsu dodged the attack.

Fuwa charged forward to use this opportunity.

\- Iron Fist Punch! – Fuwa shouted.

Charging up chi energy into her right fist, Fuwa attacked with the iconic move of the superhero name.

Natsu was also prepared for that.

\- Fire Dragon's Iron Fist! – Natsu shouted.

Natsu met Fuwa's attack with his signature melee attack.

The collision between fists released a surge of fire and chi energy around them.

Natsu and Fuwa stepped back.

"Not bad yourself, Fuwa." Natsu said.

"Thanks." Fuwa said.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY CLASHED WITH NATSU-SAN?! IT'S A DREAM COME TRUE~!" Fuwa thought, extremely excited to having a practice match with one of her favorite manga characters.

"You're not bad yourself, Okano-chan." Maehara commented, putting a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder, who was panting a bit.

Okano blushed.

"Thanks." Okano said.

"And I gotta say, you're legs are even more beautiful when-" Maehara explained, before he was met with a swift kick to the head.

"I take it back." Okano growled, walking away from the limping Maehara.

"Idiot…" Lucy, Nami, Blizzard, Kaede, Okuda, Kanzaki, Nakamura, Kataoka, Yada, Kimura, Sugaya, Chiba and Hayami thought in unison, deadpanned at Maehara's womanizing personality.

Natsu and Happy laughed at Maehara.

XXX

At the same time, Luffy was clashing with Nagisa, Karma and Sugino.

\- Gum-Gum Stamp! – Luffy shouted.

Luffy stretched his right leg out and attacked Nagisa, who somehow blocked the attack with his sheathed sword, now named Korefuji.

(A/N: In Kanji, it's _Right Wisteria_. It's based on Mitsurugi's sword in most Soul Calibur games).

Nagisa then moved to attack.

\- Drawn Blade Burst Style… Falcon Wave! – Nagisa shouted.

Nagisa quickly drew his sword and fires a ground, energy-based projectile at Luffy.

Using his Observation Haki, Luffy dodged with ease.

However, Karma and Sugino both appeared behind him.

\- Chain of Rebuttal! – Karma shouted.

\- Element Gun… Fire Blast! – Sugino shouted.

Karma and Sugino performed a two-way fire combo to strike Luffy.

Luffy used Armament Haki on both arms to block the attack at the last second.

Luffy was uninjured.

"Pretty awesome." Luffy said.

"Thanks, Luffy-san." Karma commented.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this." Sugino said, looking at his Element Gun.

XXX

Like the other two matches, Ichigo sparred with Isogai and Terasaka.

Ichigo swung Zangetsu at Terasaka, who used his iron skin to block Zangetsu.

Ichigo smiled.

"Not bad, Terasaka. If it were just regular iron, I would have sliced it like butter." Ichigo explained.

Terasaka smirked.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" Terasaka hollered.

Terasaka attack Ichigo with a flurry of punches.

Ichigo blocked them all without a problem.

\- Power Tackle! – Terasaka shouted.

Terasaka recklessly charged into Ichigo.

Ichigo used Shunpo at the last second to dodge.

It was Isogai's turn to attack.

\- WingDings! – Isogai shouted.

Isogai fires multiple bird-like throwing weapons at Ichigo.

Ichigo countered the attack by releasing strong air pressure from swinging his Zanpakuto.

Isogai felt the pressure and fell back a bit.

"You alright?" Ichigo asked.

Isogai got up.

"Yeah. And it's hard to believe my body actually withstood that." Isogai replied.

Ichigo smiled.

XXX

Natsu, Luffy, Ichigo, Nagisa, Karma, Sugino, Isogai (carrying a limping Maehara), Okano, Fuwa and Terasaka returned to the sitting crowd.

"Okay, who's next?" Natsu asked.

Everyone thought about this carefully.

"How about me?" A voice asked.

Everyone turned to see twelve people standing a few feet away.

Nagisa and the other students were filled with happiness and joy.

"Guys!" Nagisa hollered.

Indeed, the people that Nagisa called out are the other ten students of Class 3-E, as well as their two teachers.

Japan's Ministry of Defense agent Tadaomi Karasuma, dressed in his usual black business suit with a white collared shirt, black tie and black laceless shoes.

Professional hitwoman Irina Jelavić, wearing a white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the upper part exposed, over a light-brown blouse revealing her cleavage, a white business-casual skirt held by a brown belt, and white high heeled sandals.

Class pervert Taiga Okajima, wearing a gray short-sleeved shirt with darker sleeves, dark blue pants, and dark grey sneakers.

Biologist Hinano Kurahashi, wearing a white blouse with two pink straps on her shoulders, red heart patterns scattered evenly, a pink skirt, and yellow boots with white soles and edges.

Movie specialist Koki Mimura, wearing an orange-red sweater over a plain colored T-shirt and dark blue tie, light-blue denim jeans and brown shoes.

Bomb specialist and anime/maid café fan Kotaro Takebayashi, wearing a dark grey jacket with dark edges, light-colored slacks, dark brown shoes with black soles, and his signature glasses.

Female cook Sumire Hara, wearing a light-violet short-sleeved shirt, dark-colored sweatpants, and blue and black converses.

Noddle specialist Takuya Muramatsu, wearing an ash grey T-shirt, black pants held by a dark brown buckle, and white sneakers with dark red laces and edges.

Motorbike specialist Taisei Yoshida, wearing a leather black biker's jacket over a blue and light-blue T-shirt, dark blue jeans held by a black belt, and red and black sneakers.

Librarian Kirara Hazama, wearing a dark grey blazer over a black shirt and dark red tie, black skirt that goes to her knees, and brown calf high boots.

And mechanical and electronics expert Itona Horibe, wearing a dark green open hoodie with a green and black gray wolf logo on the back, over a dark red shirt, navy blue jeans held by a dark red belt with a hexagonal buckle, his signature bandanna, and dark green combat boots with black laces and edges.

The students of Class E got together again to discuss their daily lives.

"So those are Nagisa's other friends?" Lucy asked, with a positive face.

"No doubt." Orihime replied, having a smile on her face.

Natsu, Happy, Luffy, Blizzard, Ichigo and Nami were happy too.

So happy to see their classroom friends reuniting with others.

"But how did they find us actually?" Luffy asked.

" **I can explain.** " Ritsu replied.

Lucy took out Kaede's phone out of her bag to see Ritsu.

" **After Nagisa-kun gave the text two days ago, I gave them the coordinates to meet at this island. Luckily, we happen to come upon this island since it was close to us.** " Ritsu explained.

" _Betcha it was a coincidence we were brought here._ " Blizzard thought.

Groups 1 and 2 exited the forest with loads of meat, fruit, vegetables, some fish, three buckets of fresh lake water, and several rock, wood and herb materials.

"How was your search?" Lucy asked.

"It went pretty well." Renji replied.

"That's good." Orihime said.

"Who are they?" Wendy asked, pointing to her left.

"Wanna head over and ask." Levy said.

"Why not." Franky said.

The three groups headed over to where Nagisa and his classmates are.

XXX

"You got Ritsu's text?" Kaede asked.

"Yep." Mimura replied.

"Coincidence we were all brought here together." Yoshida said.

"Coincidence? Sure?" Isogai asked, holding onto the unconscious Maehara.

"Let me guess… Okano kicked your ass again?" Okajima asked, in a teasing manner.

Maehara was out cold to even make a comeback.

"So had it coming." Okano said, crossing her arms together.

"Should've known…" Kurahashi, Takebayashi, Hara, Yoshida and Muramatsu thought in unison, deadpanned at Okano was the one who kick Maehara.

"I'm just glad you kids are alright." Karasuma said.

"Thanks, Karasuma-sensei." Isogai said, thanking his teacher.

"Hey… Are they who I think they are…?" Okajima said, pointing to his left.

Nagisa, Kaede, Karma, Sugino, Isogai, Okuda, Kanzaki, Kataoka, Okano, Yada, Kimura, Sugaya, Fuwa, Chiba, Hayami and Terasaka turned to their left to see Natsu and the others walking in their direction.

"Yep. Meet Natsu-san, Happy-san, Luffy-san, Blizzard-san, Ichigo-san, Lucy-san, Nami-san, Orihime-san, Gray-san, Erza-san, Wendy, Romeo, Carla-san, Juvia-san, Gajeel-san, Lily-san, Levy-san, Zoro-san, Usopp-san, Sanji-san, Chopper-san, Robin-san, Franky-san, Brook-san, Rukia-san, Uryu-san, Chad-san and Renji-san." Nagisa introduced.

"The mages of Fairy Tail, Straw Hat Pirates, and the Substitute Shinigami's group?!" Kurahashi, Okajima, Mimura, Takebayashi, Hara, Muramatsu, Yoshida and Hazama exclaimed in unison.

"I'm amazed they're actually real." Itona commented.

"Oh, they're real alright." Sugaya said.

"A HOTTIE~!" A voice shouted.

That voice belonged to Sanji, having heart-shaped eyes before skyrocketing with a massive nosebleed upon seeing Irina.

"Sanji~!" Usopp and Chopper hollered.

"JACKASS!" Gray, Zoro, Ichigo and Renji shouted in unison, pissed at Sanji's perverseness.

Brook attempted to ask Irina about her _unmentionables_ , but was knocked out by Nami.

"Don't even try…" Nami muttered.

"Y-Yes, Nami-san..." Brook said, groaning in pain.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Tadaomi Karasuma, member of Japan's Ministry of Defense." Karasuma explained, introducing himself.

Karasuma held his hand out, which Erza took before shaking it.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Erza Scarlet, S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild." Erza explained, introducing herself.

"Care to explain how eighteen of these students got involved in all this?" Irina asked.

"Certainly." Erza replied.

XXX

 _An hour later…_

Everyone was gathered on the Thousand Sunny outside, sitting in a huge circle with most sitting down, while others wanted to stand up or lean against something.

"And that's how our mission became critical to finding the other three islands and defeating Genos." Erza explained, finishing her story.

"I see." Karasuma said, cupping his chin in thought.

"And you guys got cool superpowers?" Mimura asked.

"Yep." Karma replied, showing a dose of hellfire on his left palm.

"Not bad." Hara said.

Natsu quickly inhaled Karma's hellfire and ate it, much to the entire Class E… and even the Straw Hats and Shinigami's surprise.

"Oh yeah! Did I forgot to tell you all that Dragon Slayers can eat their respective elements to replenish their strength and stamina?" Lucy explained.

"That's true." Lily said, sitting on Gajeel's shoulder, who was eating a scrap of iron.

Kurahashi was currently hugging Blizzard, much to his embarrassment.

"Aw~! He's so big, and fluffy, and pretty!" Kurahashi hollered.

Sanji gritted his teeth in irritation.

"Damn that mutt…" Sanji thought.

"At least it ain't me…" Chopper muttered, feeling a tiny bit jealous all of a sudden.

Kurahashi noticed Chopper and swooned.

"And the reindeer is so cute~!" Kurahashi hollered.

"Calling me cute doesn't make happy, you idiot~!" Chopper hollered, doing his little happy dance again.

"Should have seen that coming…" Romeo, Usopp, Kimura and Sugaya said in unison, having a sweat drop on their faces.

Juvia was hugging Gray's arm again, much to the ice mage's embarrassment.

"Oi… can you let go of me, Juvia?" Gray asked.

"At least try to appreciate her feelings, ice pervert." Natsu explained.

A red tick mark appeared on Gray's forehead.

"You want to fight me?!" Gray hollered, channeling ice energy into his right palm with his left fist.

Natsu got up in Gray's face with an ignited left fist.

"Do your worst!" Natsu hollered.

Erza and Nami silenced them at the same time.

And even poor Juvia wasn't free from their wrath.

"Scary…" Okajima, Mimura, Yoshida and Muramatsu thought in unison, scared at the temper of the two girls.

"Kids, I swear…" Irina said, sighing in disappointment.

"I know, Bitch-sensei." Nakamura said, invoking Irina.

"Why does your class call her that?" Rukia asked.

"Well…" Nagisa said.

"Because she _is_ a bitch." Nami replied.

That caused Nami and Irina to butt heads with each other.

"What did you call me, you hussie?!" Irina exclaimed.

"You heard me!" Nami hollered.

Nami and Irina ended up in a comical fist fight, much to everyone's surprise.

"Didn't see that coming…" Gajeel muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Soon, everyone either talked or got into a fight.

Karasuma sighed.

"These new people may be foolish and crazy… but they certainly gave these kids a new light to find their places in the world." Karasuma thought.

XXX

It was now midnight, and the Thousand Sunny set sail once again.

Everyone was asleep… except Nagisa, dressed in blue and white pajamas.

He was looking at the starry sky, thinking back four hours about saying goodbye to Karasuma, Irina and the other ten classmates.

XXX

Through a flashback, the gang was ready to set sail, while Nagisa had to say goodbye to Karasuma.

" _It's so nice to meet you again, Karasuma-sensei._ " Nagisa said during a flashback, holding his hand out.

" _You too. And be safe._ " Karasuma advised during a flashback, shaking Nagisa's hand.

Nagisa nodded.

" _Let's go, Nagisa!_ " Natsu hollered, during a flashback.

" _Coming!_ " Nagisa hollered, during a flashback.

"Well, see ya." Nagisa said, during a flashback.

Karasuma nodded.

XXX

Nagisa smiled knowing that he had the chance to see everyone again.

Appearing behind him was Kaede, dressed in green and yellow pajamas with her hair down.

Nagisa turned around to see her.

"Hey, Kaede-san." Nagisa said.

"Do you have a minute?" Kaede asked.

"Sure." Nagisa replied.

Kaede joined Nagisa as they watched the sky together.

"Sure is beautiful, isn't it?" Nagisa asked.

Kaede nodded.

"Okay… remember what Orihime-san said: Do your best!" Kaede thought.

"Hey… Nagisa…" Kaede asked.

Nagisa turned to look at Kaede, whose face was blushing.

"I wanted to thank you for everything. For being so kind to me, having fun together, and most of all, helping me understand Korosensei and my sister's death." Kaede explained, still blushing.

Nagisa smiled.

"But…" Kaede said.

Nagisa raised a brow.

"…when you kissed me to calm my bloodlust, my heart yearned for you. You gave me a chance in life to honor Korosensei's memory; gave me the warmth with those eyes of yours." Kaede explained.

Nagisa's eyes widened as he was listening to her confession.

Even he began to blush a little.

"But above all else, you would risk your life for not just my sake, but everyone else's." Kaede continued.

"S-So… Nagisa… I-I-I-" Kaede explained, feeling very nervous as her heart was beating faster and her face getting redder.

Before she could answer, she was silenced by smooth lips… Nagisa's.

Kaede's eyes widened as she could not believe it: Nagisa was actually kissing her.

Nagisa released his lips on her and smiled.

"I know, Kaede-san. I really felt the same way." Nagisa explained.

Kaede smiled with joy.

"I love you, my sweet kitten." Nagisa said, confessing his love to Kaede.

"I love you too, my sweet knight." Kaede said, confessing her love to Nagisa after.

Nagisa and Kaede soon entered a passionate kiss with his hands around her waist and her arms around his neck, eventually deepening the kiss.

It was that night Nagisa and Kaede finally confessed their love toward each other.

* * *

 _Preview Skit_ :

 **Kaede** : It feels nice meeting with everyone again.

 **Okuda** : Me too.

 **Kanzaki** : It was also good to see Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei too.

 **Kaede** : She's as vain as ever.

 **Okuda** : And he's as stern and collected as always.

 **Kanzaki** : I wonder what will happen next.

 **Okuda** : We'll find out soon enough.

 **Kaede** : Next time: Chapter 8 – The Island of Winters: Part One.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Here is the eighth chapter of Assassin's Journey! The gang arrives at the Winter Island to search and defeat the Guardian Spirit of Water. Hope you liked it.**

* * *

 **Ch. 8 – Island of Winters: Part One**

* * *

It was morning, and everyone, except Nagisa and Kaede, were up and about in the kitchen eating waffles, sausage, and apples or oranges.

Zoro yawned as he sat next to Robin.

He looked around to see two people missing.

"Has anyone seen Nagisa or Kaede?" Zoro asked.

"Nope." Everyone replied.

"Where did those two go anyway?" Levy asked, reading one of the Library's books.

Secretly, Karma, Nakamura, Natsu, Happy, and even Lucy were snickering with their heads down to prevent anyone from noticing.

Nagisa and Kaede, still in their pajamas, entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Nag-" Nami said, before she stopped when her eyes widened and a gasp was let out.

The others noticed this and their eyes were widened as well, with Sanji had his jaw open.

What they saw was Nagisa and Kaede holding hands.

"Kayano…Don't tell me you and Nagisa are…" Kataoka explained, surprised.

Nagisa and Kaede were blushing, but had smiles on their faces.

"Yep! Nagisa and I are dating." Kaede said.

A moment of silence before...

"EHHHHHHHHH~!" Everyone (except Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Karma, Nakamura, Kanzaki, Chiba, Hayami, Robin and Chad) exclaimed in unison.

XXX

In a mysterious room, Genos is currently serving tea to a mysterious figure.

"Here." Genos said, give a cup of green tea to the figure before sitting down.

"Thanks." The figure said, revealing to be a male.

"The kids will eventually head to the next island ahead of time. Which I should commend on them wanting to go home." Genos explained.

"Very true. They come from worlds that don't belong to them, even though they've made new friends." The male figure explained.

Genos nodded while sipping tea.

"Genos. Get the guardian of the Winter Island prepped and ready." The male figure explained.

"As you wish, sir." Genos said.

Genos got up from his seat and already head out.

The figure drank a sip of his tea before looking at it.

"Our time is upon us…Natsu." The male figure said.

XXX

The next day after Nagisa and Kaede's confession as a couple, things calmed down.

Well, yesterday after the confession, the gang went crazy with a full-on party (albeit minor compared to their first one) to congratulate Nagisa and Kaede. The ones that were very happy were Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Luffy, Nami, Ichigo, Orihime, and the other Class E students, while Sanji was crying (comically in grief).

"I still can't believe you and Kayano-chan are dating." Fuwa said.

Kaede was leaning on Nagisa's chest, with their heads near each other and hands intertwined; sitting on the Sunny's grass. Also blushing but happy regardless.

"I know." Nagisa replied.

Nakamura smirked.

"We already knew." Nakamura said.

Nagisa and Kaede (waken from her sleep all of a sudden) had their eyes widen with surprise.

"How?" Nagisa and Kaede asked.

"Got a picture right here." Karma replied, with his usual devil-like grin as he was holding his phone with a picture of Nagisa and Kaede kissing two days ago.

Nagisa and Kaede blushed furiously.

"Oh, and Natsu-san, Lucy-san and Happy were in on it too." Karma continued.

Nagisa and Kaede glanced at the trio with murderous glares.

Lucy was rapidly sweat dropping in fear, while Natsu and Happy simply snickered.

"It was too good to pass up." Natsu said.

"I'm sorry. Couldn't help myself." Lucy said, waving her hands in the air rapidly.

"You two are in love~!" Happy hollered.

Nagisa drew his katana and Kaede summoned her magic.

Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Karma and Nakamura got extremely nervous with rapid sweat drops on their faces.

"C-C-Can we talk about this?" Lucy asked, comically afraid.

Nagisa and Kaede were not listening and began to chase the quintet around the Sunny, much to everyone's laughter and amusement.

Suddenly, Gray and Juvia saw snow coming down.

"Snow?" Gray and Juvia thought in unison.

Chopper felt the same.

A snow drop fell onto his blue nose.

"I don't believe it?! It's snowing!" Chopper hollered.

This got everyone's attention.

"I don't believe it?!" Nami exclaimed.

"S-S-So c-c-c-cold…" Orihime explained, shivering with her teeth chattering.

Luffy and Usopp were shivering like crazy.

"Good thing we have these." Isogai said, holding onto a couple of white hooded cloaks with red edges.

"Where'd you get them?" Chad asked.

"Karasuma-sensei gave these to me and Nagisa-kun last night." Isogai replied.

XXX

Through a flashback, Karasuma gave Nagisa and Isogai 30 white cloaks for protection against the cold.

XXX

"That's a good call." Kaede said, putting on her cloak.

"My kind of weather." Gray commented, wearing nothing but his underwear.

"PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON, PERVERT!" Natsu, Ichigo, Romeo, Gajeel, Sugino, Maehara, Kimura, Sugaya, Terasaka, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Blizzard, Uryu and Renji shouted in unison.

"He doesn't even noticed his clothes are off?" Nami, Okuda, Kataoka, Okano, Yada, Hayami and Rukia asked in unison, deadpanned at Gray's "unconscious" stripping habit.

"Nope." Erza replied, with a sweat drop on her forehead.

Juvia swooned with heart-shaped eyes; looking at Gray's half-naked appearance makes her even more love-struck.

Nakamura snickered.

"I think I see the Winter Island." Chiba said, using binoculars.

The others see what Chiba is seeing; they see the Winter Island right in front of them.

Everyone's faces became happy as they finally reached their destination.

"ALRIGHT!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"Everyone! Get your stuff ready! We're docking!" Nami hollered.

"AYE!" Everyone shouted in unison.

The whole gang then rushed inside the Sunny to gather their stuff, while Franky was at the helm to steer the ship towards the island.

XXX

After docking near the island, everyone got off the ship with bags prepped as Erza assigned groups to cover more ground and search for the second trial.

"Group A will be Natsu, Luffy, Ichigo, Nagisa, Lucy, Nami, Orihime, Kaede, Gray, Juvia, Zoro, Robin-san, Karma, Sugino, Okuda, Kanzaki and Uryu. Group B will be everyone else." Erza explained.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Alright… let's move out!" Erza hollered.

"Right!" Everyone hollered in unison.

"And make sure Zoro doesn't get lost." Sanji said, lighting a cigarette with his favorite lighter.

"I heard that!" Zoro hollered.

"He's got you there." Yada commented.

And with that, everyone went into their respective two groups and took two directions: Group A to northeast and Group B to northwest.

XXX

Group A ventured forward with haste, all the while conversing with each other.

Lucy was currently talking about how she met Natsu for the first time.

"…and that's how I joined Fairy Tail." Lucy said.

"Wow…" Kaede, Nami, Orihime, Okuda and Kanzaki commented in unison.

Natsu was grinning ear to ear.

"That must be where your journey began." Uryu explained, adjusting his glasses.

Luffy was overjoyed with excitement.

"Although you almost destroyed Hargeon." Sugino said, having a sweat drop on his face.

"You sure leave a trail of destruction everywhere." Ichigo commented.

Robin giggled, holding onto Zoro's hand to keep him from getting lost, much to the swordsman's embarrassment.

Gray (wearing his jacket and cloak this time), Renji and Karma all snickered in amusement.

Zoro growled with his free hand on the hilt of Shusui, threatening to beat the crap out of the trio for their stupidity.

Juvia sighed.

Juvia then saw something and stopped.

"What's wrong, Juvia-san?" Kanzaki asked.

Juvia went to the left.

"H-Hey!" Lucy hollered.

The others followed her.

XXX

On the other side, Group B were at the same pace as Group A, although a little slower since they haven't received anything on their end.

Wendy, Levy, Kataoka, Okano, Yada, Nakamura and Hayami were feeling very chilly from the snow and cold at their feet.

"S-S-S-So c-c-c-cold…" Wendy explained, shivering.

Romeo, walking in front of Wendy, noticed this and bended down with arms behind.

"Wanna ride?" Romeo asked.

Wendy's eyes widened.

"A-Are you sure?" Wendy asked.

Romeo nodded.

"Don't want you to suffer cold feet." Romeo replied.

Wendy blushed rapidly, but nodded.

"Okay…" Wendy said.

Wendy got on Romeo's back, with the fire mage's arms holding the sky dragon slayer's legs with her holding her arms around his neck for support.

Wendy began to feel Romeo's body temperature and feel at peace.

"He's so warm…" Wendy thought, blushing with a smile.

Romeo smiled.

Carla, who was riding Blizzard with Happy and Lily, smiled from behind, knowing the kind of person Romeo is to Wendy.

Isogai, Maehara (to his joy), Kimura, Sugaya and Chiba were doing the same "piggy-back ride" for Kataoka, Okano (to her dismay), Yada, Nakamura and Hayami, while Gajeel was carrying Levy on his right arm, much to the solid script mage's displeasure.

Sanji gritted his teeth with the cigarette he had.

"Why do they get to do that and I don't!" Sanji thought.

"You have Vivi, remember?" Usopp and Chopper (in his Walk Point) chided in unison, obviously saying what Sanji is thinking.

"I know that!" Sanji hollered.

Rukia and Renji sighed.

"Not feeling cold, Chad?" Renji asked.

"Nope. I've handled worse." Chad replied.

Renji smirked.

Blizzard was carrying the three exceeds without so much of a fuss.

"I've always wanted to ride a dog." Happy said.

"But you hate dogs." Lily commented.

"That's true. But Blizzard's the one I can depend on." Happy said.

" _Thanks, Happy._ " Blizzard said.

Happy smiled and began to eat a fish from his back.

"But I wished we could use our Aera magic to search for the temple easier." Lily explained.

"Not a good idea." Carla chided.

" _Yeah, we don't know if there's a dangerous winged creature up there, or if the blizzard is too strong to handle flying._ " Blizzard explained.

"And it can be a problem to carry Erza since she's put up a couple of pounds since the Games, but I think one of us could probably carry her, Kataoka or Hayami since Yada and Nakamura can now fly and Wendy, Okano and Rukia are easy to lift." Happy explained, in a sarcastic manner.

"H-Hey! Do you want to die?" Blizzard, Carla and Lily asked, fearfully.

The Pet Quartet were soon met with dark glares from Erza, Kataoka and Hayami.

"Did I hear that someone wanted to die just now?" Erza asked, darkly.

"If they did, I'm happy to oblige." Kataoka said, darkly.

"Better hope that was a joke right there or else…" Hayami explained, armed with her wrist stingers.

"N-No ma'am…" The Pet Quartet said, apologizing.

"My goodness, these three ladies are indeed frightening." Brook commented.

"Scary as ever." Fuwa commented.

Terasaka sighed.

"Easy there, Kataoka-san." Isogai said, calming down Kataoka.

Kataoka blushed and looked the other way.

"Someone's in love~!" Okano, Yada and Nakamura thought in unison, smiling at Kataoka being in love with Isogai.

"Something feels off here." Rukia said.

Everyone looked at Rukia.

"Why's that?" Erza asked.

"Don't know… but it's too quiet." Rukia replied.

"I'm getting the same feeling." Carla said.

Then Carla suddenly witnessed a precognition of Juvia injured in battle and Gray using a forbidden ice spell.

"Something wrong, Carla?" Wendy asked, concerned.

Carla shrugged off her worries.

"It's nothing." Carla replied.

"Oh, okay." Wendy said.

Blizzard wasn't stupid enough to notice something wrong with Carla.

XXX

Group A followed Juvia into the forest.

"Where are you going?!" Lucy asked.

"I saw something blue." Juvia replied.

"Blue?" Okuda, Kanzaki and Uryu asked in unison.

"Anything specific?" Robin asked.

Juvia doesn't have a clue.

Then something caught Juvia's eye.

"There!" Juvia hollered.

In the bushes lies a young (probably a year old) wolfdog of boxer height with silver eyes, pricked ears like a Husky's, and surprisingly… it has blue fur.

However, it was bleeding badly.

Group A was shocked.

"Is that a wolf?!" Ichigo and Gray exclaimed in unison.

"It's badly hurt." Orihime said, sadly.

"We have to heal it." Kaede said.

Ichigo, Gray, Juvia, Zoro, Nami, Sugino and Uryu were shocked even more.

"You can't be serious?!" Nami exclaimed.

"We can't just leave it!" Nagisa hollered.

"And what would happen if we try helping a wolf?" Kanzaki asked.

Nagisa pondered on that.

"Well, it'll kill us, that's what!" Gray, Sugino and Uryu hollered in unison.

"That didn't happen with me and Blizzard!" Luffy hollered.

"That's different!" Zoro and Nami shouted in unison.

"They're right." Ichigo said.

"And you're wrong, idiot." Natsu said.

With that insult, Ichigo and Natsu got into a comical fight.

Lucy intervened, however.

\- Lucy Kick! – Lucy shouted.

Lucy gave Natsu and Ichigo a powerful kick that send them flying to a near rock.

"Jeez…" Lucy muttered.

Lucy then put her right hand on Kaede's shoulder.

"Do what you can." Lucy said.

Kaede nodded with a smile.

"You serious, Lucy-san?" Karma asked, with one eyebrow down and the other up, and his arms folded.

Okuda was hiding behind Karma because she's a little scared.

"We can't just leave an animal to die out here, even if it's dangerous." Lucy explained.

Gray, Juvia, Zoro, Nami, Sugino and Uryu relented, knowing that Lucy's right.

Kaede began to heal the wolf's injuries with her newfound powers.

\- First Aid! – Kaede shouted.

Kaede's hands turned green as they began to heal the beast's wounds.

The others (including Natsu and Ichigo who recovered from the Lucy Kick) watched with a combination of caution and concern.

XXX

Group B continued walking northwest.

They suddenly stopped to see an open snowfield with a few tall hills and an edge.

"What's this?" Okano asked.

"Don't like it." Franky said.

Usopp and Chopper were holding onto each other like scaredy cats.

"I just remembered my 'Can't-Go-Snowfield Disease!" Usopp hollered.

"Is that even a disease?" Renji and Maehara asked in unison.

"He's just scared." Chiba said.

"OF COURSE!" Usopp exclaimed.

Gajeel and Wendy began to hear a roar.

Both of their eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Romeo asked.

"I know that sound of a roar…" Gajeel said, softly.

"I-It's a…" Wendy said.

The roar began louder, causing everyone to cover their ears.

"What the hell!?" Sanji exclaimed, covering his ears.

"That sounds like-" Fuwa said.

Before she could finish, Blizzard growled viciously as he looked up, with Lily entering his Battle form and holding his sword at bay, while Happy and Carla were frightened.

The others looked up to see two Wyverns, whose skin is white as snow with silver-colored scales, pink eyes that are colored like cherry blossoms, large, bat-like wings with claw tips, and clean sharp teeth armed with ferocity.

Wendy, Happy, Carla, Romeo, Levy, Kataoka, Okano, Nakamura, Yada, Kimura, Sugaya, Fuwa, Usopp, Chopper and Brook screamed in horror.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Franky and Renji exclaimed in unison.

"Dragons!" Rukia hollered.

"No… they're wyverns." Erza said, summoning a one-handed sword via her magic.

"Wyverns?!" Blizzard and Terasaka asked in unison.

"Doesn't matter! Here they come!" Erza hollered.

The two wyverns began to make their charge on Group B.

The battle on the Winter Island begins now!

* * *

 _Preview Skit_ :

 **Wendy** : I hope Natsu-san and the others are okay?

 **Carla** : I'm sure they are, child.

 **Okano** : Have faith. They can do this.

 _Wendy smiled._

 **Wendy** : You're right.

 _Rukia entered the scene._

 **Rukia** : Besides, we still have our own problems to deal with.

 **Okano** : Yeah.

 **Carla** : These two wyverns aren't going to be easy…

 **Wendy** : But I know we can do this!

 **Carla, Okano & Rukia**: Yeah!

 **Wendy** : Next time: Ch. 9 – Island of Winters: Part Two.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Here is the ninth chapter of Assassin's Journey! Group B battle against two white wyverns, while Group A deal with handling a blue wolf and facing the Spirit Guardian of Water. Hope you liked it.**

* * *

 **Ch. 9 – Island of Winters: Part Two**

* * *

The two wyverns began to make their charge on Group B.

Erza lead the charge against them.

\- Requip! Heaven's Wheel Armor! – Erza shouted.

Erza donned her Heaven's Wheel Armor and summoned multiple swords to strike the wyverns.

The wyverns flew upwards to dodge the barrage.

"Damn." Erza said.

\- Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! – Rukia shouted.

Rukia summoned the Shikai form of her Zanpakuto as cold air enveloped around her.

\- Some no mai, Tsukishiro! – Rukia shouted.

Rukia summoned a circle of ice to encase them in an ice pillar.

One of the wyverns was caught while the other moved out of the way.

"I got him!" Renji hollered.

Renji moved in to attack the other wyvern.

\- Roar, Zabimaru! – Renji shouted.

Renji summoned the Shikai form of Zabimaru to attack the second wyvern.

The second wyvern caught it with its teeth and tossed Renji into the forest.

"Renji!" Usopp and Chopper hollered in unison.

Ice cracking was soon heard.

The first wyvern broke free of Tsukishiro with ease.

"No way…" Rukia said in disbelief.

Franky lead Brook, Gajeel, Romeo, Blizzard, Maehara, Kimura and Terasaka into a team attack.

\- Strong Right! – Franky shouted.

\- Gavotte Bond en Avant! – Brook shouted.

\- Iron Dragon's Sword – Gajeel shouted.

\- Purple Flare! – Romeo shouted.

\- _X-Fang!_ – Blizzard shouted.

\- Shoryuken! – Maehara shouted.

\- Lightning Charge! – Kimura shouted.

\- Metal Hammer! – Terasaka shouted.

Franky, Brook, Gajeel, Romeo, Blizzard, Maehara, Kimura and Terasaka combined their attacks to hit the first wyvern.

The first wyvern took a heavy blow but sustained no damage.

"Seriously?!" Maehara exclaimed.

" _It's skin must be tough._ " Blizzard commented.

The first wyvern charged up and fired an ice breath attack.

\- Brazo Derecho del Gigante! – Chad shouted.

Chad summoned the defensive form of his right arm to block the attack.

Chad began to struggle.

"Chad-nii!" Romeo hollered, as he covered his eyes from the immense snow gust.

\- Photon Blast! – Nakamura shouted.

\- Rising Fang! – Fuwa shouted.

\- Solid Script: Water! – Levy shouted.

\- Minigun! – Sugaya shouted.

\- Horn Point... Horn Cannon Elf! – Chopper shouted.

Nakamura, Fuwa, Levy, Sugaya and Chopper combined their attacks to knock the first wyvern out of balance.

Chad's right arm had several scratches but survived all the same.

"You alright?" Nakamura asked.

Chad nodded.

Renji appeared out of the forest with a minor concussion.

He then saw the second wyvern attempting to attack Chad's group unguarded with widened eyes.

But Sanji and Usopp were waiting for that.

\- Bad Manners Kick Course! – Sanji shouted.

\- Special Attack… Exploding Star! – Usopp shouted.

The Straw Hat chef and sniper attack with a twin assault on the second wyvern.

Wendy and Gajeel, carried by their respective Exceed partners, began their assault in the air.

\- Sky Dragon's Roar! – Wendy shouted.

\- Iron Dragon's Roar! – Gajeel shouted.

The sky and iron dragon slayers combined their breath attacks to overpower the second wyvern.

\- WingDings! – Isogai shouted.

\- Flying Bat! – Kataoka shouted.

\- Hazanshu! – Okano shouted.

\- Sonic Scream! – Yada shouted.

\- Widow Gauntlets! – Hayami shouted.

Isogai lead Kataoka, Okano, Yada and Hayami into joining Sanji, Usopp, Wendy and Gajeel into overpowering the second wyvern.

Happy carried Chiba for an aerial assault as well.

\- Trick Shot: Icebreaker! – Chiba shouted.

Chiba fired a trick arrow that is covered in ice at the second wyvern.

Erza lead the others to attack the first one.

\- Circle Sword! – Erza shouted.

\- Blue Fire! – Romeo shouted.

\- Solid Script: Fire! – Levy shouted.

\- Coup de Vent! – Franky shouted.

\- Soul Solid! – Brook shouted.

\- _Iron Twister Fang!_ – Blizzard shouted.

\- Heavy Point! – Chopper shouted.

\- Hado #33: Sokatsui! – Rukia shouted.

\- Roar, Zabimaru! – Renji shouted.

\- El Directo! – Chad shouted.

\- Hadoken! – Maehara shouted.

\- Blitz Blow! – Nakamura shouted.

\- Flying Uppercut! – Kimura shouted.

\- Ring Blast! – Sugaya shouted.

\- Iron Fist Punch! – Fuwa shouted.

\- Power Tackle! – Terasaka shouted.

Lead by Erza, Romeo, Levy, Franky, Brook, Blizzard, Chopper, Rukia, Renji, Chad, Maehara, Nakamura, Kimura, Sugaya, Fuwa and Terasaka attacked the first wyvern with full force.

A massive explosion from the two combo attacks occurred.

Everyone panted out of exhaustion.

"D-Did that work?" Levy asked, panting.

"Hope so…" Erza replied, requipping from her Heaven's Wheel Armor to her standard one.

Wendy was about to collapse.

But Romeo caught in her time.

"Wendy-chan!" Romeo hollered.

"Wendy!" Carla hollered, running towards her partner.

"Are you okay?" Romeo asked, very concerned.

"Y-Yeah…" Wendy replied, in a weakly manner.

"She's must be exhausted from pouring all of her magic into that one attack." Gajeel explained.

"What'd you expect? We had to pour everything we had onto those bastards." Sanji commented.

Two loud roars were heard, alerting everyone with shocked facial expressions.

"N-No way…" Isogai said in disbelief.

Coming out of the smoke were the two wyverns taking to the skies, heavily injured, but still kicking nonetheless.

Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Happy, Kimura and Sugaya screamed in fright.

"You gotta be shitting me?!" Renji exclaimed.

Everyone else was just very shocked by the wyvern's reappearance.

The two wyverns prepared to charge their ice breath attacks.

"This is bad!" Okano hollered.

"TAKE COVER!" Erza shouted.

The two wyverns fired their attacks at Erza and the others.

A massive explosion was created from the combined breath attacks, hitting Group B without mercy.

XXX

Group A was keeping an eye on the injured blue wolf as they heard an explosion.

"Sure hope the others are okay?" Lucy asked, concerned.

"Ritsu! What's happening?" Okuda asked.

Okuda had her smartphone out to talk to Ritsu.

" **Based on my analysis on the others via smartphones, Group B is currently battling two wyverns in an open snowfield.** " Ritsu explained.

"Wyverns?!" Group A exclaimed in unison.

"Are the others gonna be okay?" Orihime asked.

" **I'm not sure. I've lost contact after the explosion.** " Ritsu replied, sadly.

"Okay. Thanks anyway." Okuda said.

Okuda turned her smartphone off.

"Damn." Zoro said.

"How's the wolf?" Sugino asked.

Kaede is still healing the injured blue wolf without trouble.

"Almost done." Kaede replied.

The wolf begins to open its eyes a bit, albeit with difficulty.

" _W-W-Where am I…?_ " The wolf thought, still weakened from her injuries while revealing its voice to be female.

(A/N: The wolf is a girl.)

Natsu's dragon ears begin to pick up long-distance movement.

"I heard something… behind the bushes." Natsu explained.

"Where?" Ichigo asked, gripping on Zangetsu's hilt to be ready.

A pack of large, black wolves appeared from the bushes; their height on par with Blizzard's.

Lucy, Nami, Orihime and Okuda screamed in fright.

"They're almost as big as Blizzard!" Gray and Sugino exclaimed in unison.

"So cool~!" Luffy hollered, excited.

Ichigo comically slapped Luffy in the head.

"Knock it off!" Ichigo hollered.

\- Fire Dragon's Claw! – Natsu shouted.

Natsu delivered a powerful fire kick at two wolves.

"Less talk! More action!" Natsu hollered.

\- Sheathed Blade Assault Style… Moonlight Thrust! – Nagisa shouted.

\- Gum-Gum Whip! – Luffy shouted.

\- Getsuga Tensho! – Ichigo shouted.

\- Ice-Make: Ice Geyser! – Gray shouted.

\- Hellfire! – Karma shouted.

\- Element Gun… Wind Blast! – Sugino shouted.

\- One Sword Style… 360 Caliber Phoenix! – Zoro shouted.

\- Licht Regen! – Uryu shouted.

The boys combined their attacks to overpower the wolves.

A few more came from the other side for a surprise attack on the girls.

"Luce!" Natsu hollered.

In a flash, the lion Celestial Spirit Loke (or Leo) appeared and punched one wolf in the jaw, knocking it back.

\- Regulus Impact! – Loke shouted.

Loke fired a lion-shaped energy blast at the other wolves.

The wolves were hit without delay.

Lucy smiled.

"Thanks, Loke." Lucy said.

"No problem. And it's always a pleasure to protect you beautiful ladies." Loke commented, adjusting his glasses.

"Keep dreaming." Lucy said, having a sweat drop on her face.

Loke vanished back into the celestial realm.

"Why are we reminded of Maehara-kun all of a sudden." Nagisa thought.

One more wolf appeared from the bushes to get the drop on Nagisa.

Everyone else noticed this but won't make it in time.

"Shit! It's too fast to react!" Zoro thought.

"NAGISA!" Kaede screamed.

Nagisa was about to be at the mercy of the wolf.

However, a blue blur appeared and attacked the beast.

Everyone else were surprised.

It was the blue wolf, all healed up, as it bit its fangs into the jugular of the black wolf.

The black wolf was dead.

The blue one released its fangs from the black one, growling with fangs slightly covered in blood.

"You sure he's not a rabid animal?" Karma asked.

The blue wolf approached Nagisa slowly, causing the others to get into fighting stances to attack if it tries to harm Nagisa.

Nagisa and the wolf were just inches away now.

"What's it gonna do?" Okuda asked, hiding behind Karma.

"Don't know." Kanzaki replied.

Sugino was in front of her with his Element Gun ready.

Natsu and the others were anxious about what's going to happen.

Kaede was worried the most.

Surprisingly… the wolf licked Nagisa's face.

Nagisa and everyone else were surprised.

"Well… that was unexpected." Gray commented.

"Didn't see that coming." Robin said, surprised that a wolf accepted a human for the first time in history.

"Thanks. Now what should we call you?" Nagisa asked.

The wolf was pondering.

Natsu raised his hand.

"I know! Blue is a good name!" Natsu hollered.

"Seriously?" Ichigo and Gray questioned in unison, flabbergasted by Natsu's name idea.

"Lame…" Luffy said.

Nami punched Luffy in the head.

"I agree with Natsu." Nami said.

"Same here." Lucy and Kaede said in unison.

"All in agreement?" Uryu asked, readjusting his glasses a bit.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled." Nagisa said.

Nagisa pet the wolf named "Blue" on its head.

(A/N: Blue is based on the character of the same name from _Wolf's Rain_.)

"Nice to meet you, Blue." Nagisa said.

Blue smiled.

" _You too._ " Blue said.

"Now that that's done, we should keep moving." Kanzaki explained.

"Right!" The others hollered in unison.

Group A, now joined by Blue, kept moving.

Lucy felt a tinge of uneasiness, however.

"I hope the others are okay?" Lucy thought.

XXX

The smoke from the explosion clear up, revealing Group B badly injured on the ground with loads of bruises on their skin and clothes. Their cloaks were also half torn up.

Romeo, Gajeel, Isogai, Maehara, Kimura, Sugaya, Chiba and Renji took the worst of it to protect Wendy, Levy, Kataoka, Okano, Yada, Nakamura, Hayami and Rukia from harm.

The two injured wyverns lowered themselves to the ground.

Romeo, Gajeel, Isogai, Maehara, Kimura, Sugaya, Chiba and Renji managed to pick themselves back up, but with difficulty due to their injuries.

"We…can't…lose…" Romeo said, holding his injured right arm.

"D-Damn right…" Kimura said, using his speed to accelerate his healing.

Gajeel moved his neck around.

Renji held Zabimaru in front of him.

\- Bankai… – Renji said.

Renji was enveloped in light-red reiatsu, creating a small explosion.

The smoke cleared, revealing his Bankai.

"…Hihio Zabimaru." Renji said.

Maehara was holding Isogai by the latter's left arm around the former's neck, as did Sugaya for Chiba.

Wendy, Levy, Kataoka, Okano, Yada, Nakamura, Hayami and Rukia opened their eyes to see the eight guys still standing strong despite their wounds.

"Romeo-kun…" Wendy thought.

"Gajeel…" Levy thought.

"Isogai-kun…" Kataoka thought.

"Maehara-kun…" Okano thought.

"Kimura-kun…" Yada thought.

"Sugaya-kun…" Nakamura thought.

"Chiba-kun…" Hayami thought.

"Renji…" Rukia thought.

The eight girls soon blushed upon seeing the eight guys' resolve to keep fighting.

Erza and the rest struggled to get up, only opening their eyes to see what's going on.

Romeo, Gajeel, Isogai, Maehara, Kimura, Sugaya, Chiba and Renji charged at the two wyverns with renewed resolve. They fought with the ounce of strength they've got, clashing with the beasts with their fists and weapons. But the wyverns gave them a severe pummeling.

Wendy, Levy, Kataoka, Okano, Yada, Nakamura, Hayami, Rukia, Happy, Carla, Usopp, Chopper and Fuwa shed tears upon seeing this tragedy, while Erza, Lily, Sanji, Franky, Blizzard, Brook, Chad and Terasaka kept on struggling in hopes to help their wounded friends.

Romeo, Gajeel, Isogai, Maehara, Kimura, Sugaya, Chiba and Renji were nearly at their limits, but they are still going strong.

The two wyverns soon gave in as they halfway fell to the ground in heavy exhaustion.

"This is it…" Romeo said, charging up a pair of red fireballs on his hands.

"All or nothing…" Kimura said, getting into a running stance as electricity flowed through his body a little faster.

"Got it." Chiba whispered, reading another arrow at his quiver.

"So…" Maehara said, igniting his fists and feet as the snowy ground melted a bit.

The two wyverns prepared for one last dual ice breath attack.

"…let's give it…" Isogai said, combining his Escrima sticks into a Bo-Staff.

"…everything…" Sugaya and Renji said in unison; Sugaya creating another green construct and Renji generating reiatsu into Hihio Zabimaru.

"…WE'VE GOT!" Gajeel shouted, releasing a green aura around him.

The two wyverns fired their one last breath combo.

\- Red Fire! – Romeo shouted.

\- Dragon Slayer's Secret Art – Karma Demon: Iron God Sword! – Gajeel shouted.

\- Ground Blast! – Isogai shouted.

\- Shoryureppa! – Maehara shouted.

\- Homing Attack! – Kimura shouted.

\- Strength of Will! – Sugaya shouted.

\- Gimlet! – Chiba shouted.

\- Hikotsu Taiho! – Renji shouted.

The eight combined their best attacks to clash with the wyvern's breath attack.

Both sides were struggling. Trying overpower the opposing side.

Refusing to give up, Romeo, Gajeel, Isogai, Maehara, Kimura, Sugaya, Chiba and Renji all let out a might battle cry as they gave it all they've got.

Their combined attack began to overpower the wyvern's breath combo, much to the wyvern's surprise.

Romeo, Gajeel, Isogai, Maehara, Kimura, Sugaya, Chiba and Renji's combo attack overpowered the two wyverns, generating a massive explosion that took out a small portion of the hills and front view of the forest.

The wyverns were down for the count.

Romeo, Gajeel, Isogai, Maehara, Kimura, Sugaya, Chiba and Renji were victorious. They smiled at their victory, before falling to the ground all at once from extreme exhaustion.

The others who recovered got up and rushed to their side, with Wendy, Levy, Kataoka, Okano, Yada, Nakamura, Hayami and Rukia rushing to each of their male counterparts closer.

Wendy had Romeo's head on her lap as she kneeled in front of him (who was laying straight to the right), much to Carla's surprise, Fuwa's excitement, and Sanji's horror.

"You did amazing, Romeo-kun." Wendy commented.

"T-T-Thanks…" Romeo said, blushing and wincing in pain.

"I was so scared to think you were gonna die. It's as if-" Wendy said, tears flowing down her face from being scared and relieved.

Before she could finish, she was suddenly kissed by Romeo, using what little strength he had left to use his right arm around her neck for support.

Wendy's face was red with widened eyes at the sudden kiss, but suddenly gave in and closed her eyes, deepening the kiss between them.

Carla's jaw dropped down, Sanji's soul left his body (with a ghost of him crying coming out), Erza and Happy smiled, and Fuwa squeaked with delight.

In fact, Gajeel, Isogai, Maehara, Kimura, Sugaya, Chiba and Renji did the same thing as Romeo did to Levy, Kataoka, Okano, Yada, Nakamura, Hayami and Rukia at the same time to assure everything's okay. And also confessing their love.

The other seven girls were as surprised as Wendy, but they too gave in to confess their love towards the injured boys.

Erza, and Happy smiled even more, as did Lily, while Fuwa squeaked even more; Usopp, Chopper, Blizzard, Franky, Brook, and Terasaka had their jaws dropped like Carla, Chad lightly smiled, and Sanji's soulless body now has blood falling from his eyes.

Romeo, Gajeel, Isogai, Maehara, Kimura, Sugaya, Chiba and Renji had confessed their love towards Wendy, Levy, Kataoka, Okano, Yada, Nakamura, Hayami and Rukia in their victory over the wyverns.

XXX

After a half-hour of walking, Group A reached a temple.

"Is this the temple?" Karma asked.

"It's gotta be." Nami replied.

"If this is like the temple we entered and fought Sylph, then it has to be." Nagisa explained.

Blue growled a bit.

"The dog's getting a bad vibe." Sugino said.

"No doubt." Gray said.

"Let's go." Natsu said.

Natsu and Group A all went inside the temple: known as the "Winter Temple".

XXX

Group A entered the center of the Winter Temple, revealing to be a wide shrine with waterfalls and stone altars.

"So pretty~!" The girls hollered in unison.

"Wow…" Zoro said, amazed at the architecture here.

Gray and Juvia were looking at the temple's structure together… like civilized people with intrigued expressions.

"Beautiful…" Gray and Juvia thought in unison.

Natsu, Nagisa, Luffy, Ichigo, Sugino, Uryu and Blue were also intrigued.

Blue suddenly began to pick up a strange scent and started to growl on her right.

This alerted the others.

"What is it, girl?" Nagisa asked.

"Is Blue a girl?" Orihime asked, curiously.

Nagisa nodded.

"I'm surprised he'd figured Blue's gender out?!" Lucy and Nami thought in unison, comically surprised on Nagisa knowing Blue's gender after just meeting the wolf.

Natsu's fists were coated in his signature magic.

"We've got company…" Natsu said.

The others noticed what Natsu and Blue are saying and saw to their left a sapphire-colored bubble appearing in front of them.

The bubble popped and revealed a blue-skinned water spirit with flowing azure hair, cobalt eyes, and dressed in blue-colored, slightly revealing clothing while barefooted.

"Are you a Guardian Spirit?" Natsu asked.

"I am Undine, Guardian Spirit of Water." Undine said, introducing herself.

Water came out of the waterfalls and surrounded Undine in three layers.

This got Group A prepared for battle.

"Defeat me, and you will pass." Undine said.

"Seems simple enough." Karma said, summoning his two mystic chains.

"Easy for you to say." Uryu said, reading his Ginrei Kojaku.

"It won't be like with Sylph. Be careful." Nami explained, wielding her Magic Clima-Tact.

Lucy held two Celestial keys in her hands, Kaede conjured light magic from her hands, Orihime had her Shun Shun Rikka ready, Sugino loaded his Element Gun, Okuda channeled red magic on her hands, Kanzaki's eyes glowed red, Gray took off his cloak and jacket and got into his fighting stance, Juvia's body was slightly covered in water, Zoro took out all three of his swords, Robin prepared to use her Devil Fruit powers, Blue growled viciously, Luffy cracked his knuckles, Ichigo drew Zangetsu and Nagisa steadied himself with Korefuji sheathed.

"Let's do it!" Natsu hollered.

"Right!" Group A hollered.

\- Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame! – Natsu shouted.

\- Drawn Blade Burst Style… Moonlight Circle! – Nagisa shouted.

\- Gum-Gum Bullet! – Luffy shouted.

\- Getsuga Tensho! – Ichigo shouted.

\- Open, Gate of the Lion and Golden Bull! Leo! Taurus! – Lucy shouted, summoning Loke and Taurus.

\- Regulus Impact! – Loke shouted.

\- Rampage! – Taurus shouted.

\- Light Daggers! – Kaede shouted.

\- Heat Egg! – Nami shouted.

\- Koten Zanshun! – Orihime shouted.

\- Ice-Make: Arrows! – Gray shouted.

\- Water Slicer! – Juvia shouted.

\- Chain of Rebuttal! – Karma shouted.

\- Element Gun… Earth Blast! – Sugino shouted.

\- Hex Bolts! – Okuda shouted.

\- Psyche Orb! – Kanzaki shouted.

\- Three Sword Style… Dragon Twister! – Zoro shouted.

\- Ocho Fleur! – Robin shouted.

\- Heilig Pfeil! – Uryu shouted.

Natsu, Nagisa, Luffy, Ichigo, Lucy (and Loke and Taurus), Kaede, Nami, Orihime, Gray, Juvia, Karma, Sugino, Okuda, Kanzaki, Zoro, Robin and Uryu combined their attacks to strike Undine.

Blue joined in with her fangs to pierce Undine.

\- Water Wall! – Undine shouted.

Undine summoned a highly condensed form of water shaped like a wall to block the combined assault with ease.

"Is that all, humans?" Undine asked.

"Loke! Taurus! Return!" Lucy hollered.

Both Loke and Taurus nodded at Lucy's command.

Lucy closed Loke and Taurus' gates and returned them to the Celestial Spirit World.

Natsu ran forward and attacked Undine with a fiery punch.

Undine dodged and knocked Natsu with a backhanded attack into a shrine.

"Natsu!" Lucy and Gray hollered in unison.

"Natsu-san!" Juvia hollered.

\- Bankai! – Ichigo shouted.

Ichigo went into his Bankai and used his speed to create after-images to confuse Undine.

Undine wasn't impressed.

Ichigo saw an opening and attempted to take that chance.

But Undine grabbed Tensa Zangetsu with her left hand (even though blood was gushing from the blade's sharp edge).

Ichigo was shocked.

\- Ice Blast! – Undine shouted.

Undine fired a blast of ice from her left hand at Ichigo.

Ichigo was blown by the ice attack and got slammed into a shrine like Natsu.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime hollered.

Uryu gritted his teeth.

\- Gum-Gum Jet Gatling! – Luffy shouted.

\- Drawn Blade Burst Style… Rising Phoenix! – Nagisa shouted.

Luffy and Nagisa attempted to double team on Undine.

But Undine was already a step ahead.

\- Ice Shards! – Undine shouted.

Undine fired a barrage of sharp icicles at Luffy and Nagisa.

Luffy and Nagisa were pierced by the shards and knocked down.

"Luffy!" Nami, Zoro and Robin hollered in unison.

"Nagisa!" Kaede and Sugnio hollered in unison.

"Nagisa-kun!" Karma and Kanzaki hollered in unison.

"Nagisa-san!" Okuda hollered.

Recovering from their last injuries, Natsu and Ichigo attempted their own double team attack on Undine.

Blue followed to protect her master.

Undine sighed.

"Never learn do you." Undine said.

\- Ice Shards! – Undine shouted.

Undine fired her barrage of ice shards at Natsu, Ichigo and Blue.

The trio were pierced as well as felt to the same place Luffy and Nagisa fell to.

The girls were horrified while the other guys were shocked.

"Your turn." Undine said.

Undine readied herself for another attack.

Gray regained his composure and got on the defensive.

\- Ice-Make: Shield! – Gray shouted.

Gray conjured up a flower-shaped ice shield to protect himself and the others from harm.

Nami, Orihime and Okuda snapped out of it and joined Gray for increased defense.

\- Milky Ball! – Nami shouted.

\- Santen Kesshun! – Orihime shouted.

\- Barrier! – Kaede shouted.

\- Chaos Shield! – Okuda shouted.

Nami, Orihime, Kaede and Okuda conjured up their own barriers to reinforce Gray's.

"This should work!" Okuda hollered.

"Predictable." Undine thought.

Karma noticed something isn't right.

"Wait a minute…" Karma whispered.

Karma soon figured Undine's attack out.

But he was too late to warn the others.

\- Maelstrom! – Undine shouted.

Undine summoned a water tornado below Gray and the others' feet.

Gray, Lucy, Kaede, Nami, Orihime, Juvia, Karma, Okuda, Sugino, Kanzaki, Zoro, Robin and Uryu screamed in pain as they were brutally hit by the attack.

All thirteen were struck down without mercy.

"Pathetic creatures." Undine commented.

Gray was lying with his face up, wondering what he can do now.

Knowing that his ice magic won't harm Undine, he had only one spell left that could guarantee his victory.

But knows full well what the cost will be.

"I guess I have no choice… I have to use it…" Gray thought.

Against an opponent like Undine, Gray is forced to do the unthinkable.

* * *

 _Preview Skit_ :

 **Zoro** : Can't believe we're having another wolf as a pet…

 **Nagisa** : Wouldn't be surprised.

 **Zoro** : A lot coming from you, beansprout.

 _Nagisa got angry._

 **Nagisa** : EXCUSE ME?!

 **Zoro** : Don't get pissed at me because I called you that!

 **Nagisa** : You're gonna get my blade at your throat!

 **Zoro** : Wanna test me?!

 **Nagisa** : Dare you!

 _Nagisa and Zoro clashed heads._

 _Robin entered the scene with a sweat drop on her face._

 **Robin** : Oh, Tiger…

 **Robin** : Next time: Ch. 10 – Gray's Resolve.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Here is the tenth chapter of Assassin's Journey! Backed into a corner, Gray has no choice but to use his forbidden technique to defeat Undine. Hope you liked it.**

* * *

 **Ch. 10 – Gray's Resolve**

* * *

"I guess I have no choice… I have to use it…" Gray thought.

Against an opponent like Undine, Gray is forced to do the unthinkable.

XXX

Everyone struggled to get up but were badly hurt by Undine's Maelstrom attack.

"What a disappointment." Undine commented.

Hearing a groan, Undine turned to see Juvia still standing despite her injuries.

"I'm impressed… for a human." Undine complimented, although her compliment had a bit of sarcasm in it.

\- Ice Shards! – Undine shouted.

Undine fired her signature ice attack at Juvia.

But Juvia's Water Body spell allowed her to let the attack phase right through her.

Undine was surprised.

"Drip, drip, drop. My body is water, and most magical attacks can't harm me. That includes the ice you fired just now." Juvia explained.

"Then why did my Maelstrom hurt you if you can turn your body into water?" Undine asked.

"I'll put it simply. If any attacks come straight at me, or from either left, right, or behind, I simply let it pass through me without delay." Juvia explained.

Robin, who was awake, heard Juvia's explanation.

"That makes her magic intangibility on par with a Logia, even though she didn't ate a Devil Fruit." Robin thought.

"Then that means-" Undine said.

Before she could say anymore, she quickly dodged a water blast from Juvia.

"I won't tell you anything else. All that matters now is that I must defeat you!" Juvia hollered.

"Very well." Undine said.

Juvia and Undine clashed with water attacks again and again.

But Undine still holds the advantage in terms of power.

Juvia was soon getting overwhelmed.

She need to act quickly.

\- Water Slicer! – Juvia shouted.

Juvia fired a barrage of water blades at Undine.

Undine deflected the blades into multiple directions.

Juvia needed to think something else and quickly.

\- Water Cannon! – Juvia shouted.

\- Surging Flow! – Undine shouted.

Juvia and Undine fired their own large blasts of water, colliding with each other at full force.

But as previously said in terms of power, Undine is still stronger.

Undine's attack easily overpowered Juvia's and blasted her backwards.

Juvia slid across the ground roughly, her clothes slightly torn and her hat blown away.

Juvia groaned in pain.

Suddenly giving a sadistic grin, Undine wasn't done with her by a long shot…

In an instant, Undine created an ice crucifix with Juvia bounded.

Ice pierced her arms and tied her legs as the water mage screamed in pain.

"I'll make your death the most horrifying every." Undine said, in a sadistic manner.

XXX

Lucy, Kaede, Nami, Orihime, Karma, Okuda, Sugino, Kanzaki, Zoro, Robin and Uryu had regained consciousness only to be horrified upon the sight at Undine tormenting Juvia.

"JUVIA!" Lucy shouted.

Sharp water tendrils appeared from the ground and pierced the opposing shoulder, both thighs, and opposite abdomen of Lucy, Kaede, Nami, Orihime, Okuda, Kanzaki and Robin, then quickly disappeared.

The seven girls screamed in pain as they were once again on the ground.

"Robin!" Zoro hollered.

"Okuda-san!" Karma hollered.

"Kanzaki-chan!" Sugino hollered.

"Damn it! We gotta do something!" Uryu thought, trying to think of a way to help his friends.

Zoro, Karma, Sugino and Uryu attempted to attack Undine together.

Undine grinned sadistically again.

\- Aqua Serpent! – Undine shouted.

A large water snake construct appeared from an undamaged shrine and brutalized Zoro, Karma, Sugino and Uryu.

Robin, Okuda and Kanzaki were horrified at seeing Zoro, Karma and Sugino attacked.

Zoro, Karma, Sugino and Uryu were extremely hurt to move a muscle.

XXX

Waking up from their beatdown, Natsu, Nagisa, Blue, Luffy and Ichigo were extremely shocked to the point their friends are getting hurt and couldn't do anything about it.

"NO!" Nagisa, Luffy and Ichigo shouted in unison.

Natsu growled viciously at Undine.

"Damn-" Natsu shouted.

But blood suddenly came out from Natsu, shocking the dragon slayer even more.

"What the-?!" Natsu thought.

He soon realized his left arm and right leg were bounded by ice spikes that pierced his forearm and calf.

Natsu tried to move, but blood keeps coming out of him.

"What's going on?!" Ichigo asked, in a shocked manner.

He soon got his answer as he, Nagisa, Blue and Luffy were in the same predicament, but the ice pierced Blue's tail, left paw and right hind leg.

"Ice shards?!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Why can't I move?" Luffy asked.

" _And why is blood pouring when we tried to move!_ " Blue hollered, struggling to break free as blood keeps spilling out.

XXX

"The more you fools struggle, the more you lose blood. But go on ahead, it makes it all more the sweeter." Undine explained.

Undine fired an ice projectile that deeply lacerated Juvia's left abdomen, causing the water mage to scream in more pain.

XXX

Gray, horrified to see all his friends in pain, could only think about the time he was "killed" by a dragon hatchling during Future Rogue's Dragon Invasion plan in Crocus (which was prevented by Ultear Milkovich's Last Ages spell that gave him and the others one minute to predict what will happen in that time frame).

Gray got up slowly, trying to prevent any blood stains he received.

XXX

Undine continued to torture Juvia without remorse.

An ice ball suddenly hit Undine at the side of her face, halting her torment.

Juvia knew that and her eyes widened with joy.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia hollered.

Gray appeared near Juvia and Undine, having fired his Ice Cannon spell to stop the water spirit.

Lucy, Kayano, Nami, Orihime, Karma, Okuda, Sugino, Kanzaki, Zoro, Robin and Uryu all had relieved faces.

Natsu, Nagisa, Blue, Luffy and Ichigo were relieved as well, deciding to stop moving in order to prevent more blood loss.

Undine held the side of her head that was struck despite not feeling hurt.

"I'll admit, that was impressive." Undine said.

Gray glared at her darkly.

"But you should realize that no matter what you try, you could never defeat me." Undine explained.

"That's true… but I still have one last spell that can stop you!" Gray explained.

Getting into a stance, Gray positioned both arms in an "X" formation as he began to cast a spell.

A spell Natsu, Lucy and Juvia knew all too well as their eyes were shocked.

Undine's eyes were widened too.

"And I'll guarantee this'll stop you dead in your tracks!" Gray hollered.

"You must be bluffing?! You willing to commit suicide to defeat me?!" Undine asked, in a surprised manner.

Gray wasn't listening as an icy wind began to form around him.

XXX

"No… he wouldn't…" Lucy thought, horrified to see Gray attempting to use that spell.

"What's going on?" Nami asked.

"Why would Undine say that Gray's willing to die to win?" Kayano asked.

"He's using Iced Shell!" Lucy replied.

Kaede's eyes widened with horror.

"B-But that means…" Kaede thought, scared to the point she once saw this on anime before.

"What are you saying?!" Sugino asked.

"Iced Shell is an immensely powerful spell that uses the caster's body and spirit to trap an enemy in an unbreakable block of ice for all eternity! But there's a price to that!" Lucy explained.

"What do you mean?" Zoro asked, grunting in pain from his damaged chest and ribs.

"The 'price' is the death of its caster to complete the spell!" Lucy replied.

Kaede, Nami, Orihime, Karma, Okuda, Sugino, Kanzaki, Zoro, Robin and Uryu were more shocked than ever after learning the cost of the Ice Shell.

Natsu explained the same thing to Nagisa, Blue, Luffy and Ichigo on how he describes it.

Nevertheless, they were extremely shocked as well.

"You can't be serious?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"T-That can't be…" Luffy said.

"No…" Nagisa said, tears forming in his eyes.

" _Why? Why would he want to sacrifice his life to defeat that water bitch?_ " Blue thought.

Natsu gritted his teeth.

"You can't…" Natsu said.

"DON'T DO IT, GRAY!" Natsu shouted.

XXX

Juvia was shocked.

"N-No…" Juvia thought, tears forming on her face.

"Is this what you want? Forfeit your life?!" Undine asked, in an angry manner.

"It made a statue of Deliora, didn't it? So I'm sure it will work on a spirit on you!" Gray replied.

"But you'll die!" Undine hollered.

"Who cares? As long as I protect those I love, I'll gladly forfeit my life!" Gray hollered.

Gray let out a battle cry as he was ready to use the spell.

"No… STOP!" Undine shouted.

Undine fired a massive gust of icy wind to freeze Gray before he could attack.

However… the only frozen was an ice clone created by Gray.

"You hurt my friends…" Gray growled.

"An ice clone?!" Undine thought.

"…and then…" Gray continued, eyes closed.

An image of Juvia appeared in his mind for a brief moment.

"…you tried to kill the woman I loved!" Gray finished.

Undine was too shocked to move now.

Gray was ready to release Iced Shell, but suddenly began to remember what Natsu said to him in the past.

XXX

" _If I didn't let you do it before, why would I let you do now?! I'm not gonna go out like that!_ " Natsu hollered, during a flashback.

XXX

Gray froze for a moment, remembering all of his comrades back at his world with eyes closed: Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Makarov Dreyar, Mirajane Strauss and her siblings Elfman and Lisanna, Cana Alberona, Romeo, Gajeel, Lily, Levy, Laxus Dreyar, his best friend Lyon Bastia, Ultear (using Last Ages at one point, while the time she and Gray fought on Tenrou Island; then noticing her as the old woman passing by) and his master Ur.

Then he began to remember his new comrades: Karma, Sugino, Zoro, Renji, Nagisa, Blue, Luffy, Blizzard, Ichigo, Kaede, Okuda, Kanzaki, Nami, Robin, Orihime, Rukia, Uryu, Isogai, Maehara, Kataoka, Okano, Nakamura, Yada, Kimura, Sugaya, Fuwa, Chiba, Hayami, Terasaka, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Brook, and Chad.

Lastly, he began to remember Juvia.

"I love you, Gray-sama!" Juvia hollered in Gray's mind, giving the same lovely smile as always.

Gray opened his eyes without warning.

"I'm sorry. And I love you, Juvia." Gray said.

\- Iced Shell! – Gray shouted.

Gray unleashed his forbidden technique to seal away Undine.

Undine screamed in pain.

"FREEZE~!" Gray shouted.

Undine struggled with difficulty, but refused to be beaten.

"I… refuse… to be… beaten… BY A HUMAN!" Undine shouted.

Undine released a massive ice storm to cancel out Iced Shell and absorbed it into her hands.

Gray was shocked, as were everyone else.

"She canceled the Ice Shell?" Lucy thought, shocked that such a being capable of stopping Iced Shell.

Undine grinned wickedly as she prepared an attack.

"You gave your pathetic life for nothing! Now die!" Undine hollered.

Undine fired a blast of ice at Gray.

"I'm sorry… I came so close…" Gray thought.

By a miracle, Gray appeared behind Undine, shocking her.

"…to forgetting about the people in my life!" Gray thought.

Natsu and everyone else were now shocked to see Gray performing a new strategy.

In fact, the Gray that Undine hit was actually another ice clone.

"What?!" Undine exclaimed.

"I refuse to die right here! My friends would get way too sappy for that!" Gray hollered.

Gray cupped both hands together and straight at Undine; ice generating around them.

"There's no time to dodge that!" Undine thought, knowing she won't move at that window.

Kanzaki's eyes widened with surprise.

"That technique…" Kanzaki thought, recognizing it from an anime she and her classmates watched once.

"This is the end!" Gray hollered.

\- Ice Execution! – Gray shouted.

Gray fired a large ice beam at Undine, freezing her in her tracks.

Undine was completely encased in ice.

The ice crucifix around Juvia began to fade away.

Without anything to hold her in the air, Juvia was about to fall.

But Gray caught her in time.

"You okay?" Gray asked.

"Y-Yeah." Juvia replied, blushing rapidly with a slight smile and eyes shedding small tears.

Gray and Juvia started at each other for a few seconds, before leaning in slowly for a passionate kiss.

Gray and Juvia kissed for two minutes before letting go for air.

To Juvia, it was a dream come true.

However, Undine broke free of the Ice Execution and let out an enraged roar.

Gray and Juvia were shocked.

"I KILL **YOU** ~!" Undine shouted.

Undine attempted to attack Gray and Juvia.

\- Gum-Gum Rifle! – Luffy shouted.

Luffy appeared out of nowhere and attack Undine with a spinning punch enhanced by Haki.

Undine was knocked back a few feet.

Alongside Luffy were Natsu, Nagisa, Blue and Ichigo. Still wounded from the spikes, but very much still standing.

"Leave the rest to us, Gray." Natsu said.

Gray nodded.

"Let's go!" Natsu hollered.

"Yeah!" Nagisa, Blue, Luffy and Ichigo hollered in unison.

The five gave Undine a straight-up beatdown.

Undine was getting overpowered.

"Now to finish this!" Natsu hollered.

\- Fire Dragon's Sword Horn! – Natsu shouted.

\- Sheathed Blade Assault Style… Rising Phoenix! – Nagisa shouted.

\- _Gunshot Fang!_ – Blue shouted.

\- Gum-Gum Jet Bazooka! – Luffy shouted.

\- Tenbu Renjin! – Ichigo shouted.

The five combined their attacks to strike Undine.

Undine was hit hard-core and fell to the ground in defeat.

"And that's that." Nagisa said.

XXX

"Hey, Okuda-san." Karma said.

"Yeah?" Okuda asked.

"There's something I wanted to say…" Karma replied.

Okuda was listening as Karma got close to her (due to his wounds now healing thanks to his new-found demon powers).

"There was something I wanted to say to you before we entered this temple, but I was a little too focused on the battle that I never got the chance until now." Karma explained.

"And that is-" Okuda said, before she was silenced by Karma's lips on hers.

Okuda blushed furiously as she was dazzled by Karma's golden eyes.

Karma released his lips on her, giving the message that he loves her.

"I love you, Okuda-chan." Karma said.

Okuda's eyes were filled with happiness, and she ended up kissing Karma again, much to his pleasure.

At the same time, Kanzaki gave her own confession to Sugino, which made him blush rapidly.

"I love you, Sugino-kun. With all my heart." Kanzaki said, blushing.

Kanzaki gave Sugino a soft kiss on his lips, much to Sugino's joy.

Lucy, Kaede, Nami, Orihime, Zoro, Robin and Uryu smiled at the sight.

Seeing Karma and Sugino kissing Okuda and Kanzaki also made Natsu, Nagisa, Blue, Luffy and Ichigo smiled as well.

" _Human love is such a beautiful thing._ " Blue thought.

Gray and Juvia also smiled, before giving a kiss of their own.

"HEY~!" Fuwa shouted.

Natsu and the others turned to see Group B coming in (with Romeo, Gajeel, Isogai, Maehara, Kimura, Sugaya, Chiba and Renji covered in bandages from their fight with the wyverns), which made them all very happy.

XXX

 _Five minutes later…_

The entire team gathered around Undine, who was tied up by a few ropes.

They also discarded their cloaks after getting shredded so much.

Blizzard, Happy (though a little scarred), Carla and Lily had a conversation with Blue after being introduced.

"So this is the Guardian Spirit of Water?" Erza asked.

Natsu nodded.

Undine is currently awake, but not in a good talking mood.

A small orb appeared in front of Natsu.

"What the-" Natsu said.

A flash occurred, blinding everyone within the vicinity.

XXX

The orb showed visions of two young boys playing together; a dragon attacking their home; and one of the boys performing necromancy.

XXX

The flash ended, leaving everyone confused.

Natsu was in a slight daze.

"What was that?!" Lucy, Nami, Kaede, Usopp, Chopper, and Sugino exclaimed in unison.

"Maybe some kind of reward?" Juvia asked, curious about the gem.

"Doubt it." Zoro replied.

"That was an Earthen Historia. It allows people to see records of the past via Iris Gems." Undine explained.

"What are those?" Nami asked.

Before Undine could answer, she began to feel like she's disappearing.

"Well, I guess this is my time to leave. But know this, humans. You may have bested me and Sylph, but the next two islands will be even tougher for you. And Genos-sama will ensure your defeat if you'd have the smallest chance of ever reaching him." Undine explained.

The gang felt uneased by what she said.

"Hold on. I gotta give you a go-away present." Karma said, holding a bottle of mustard and wasabi in both hands.

Everyone was wildly confused.

"W-What are those?" Undine asked, feeling a little scarred.

"Mustard and Wasabi. You never know when you're gonna need one to shove up a nose." Karma replied with a smile.

Everyone became comically shocked, while Robin simply giggled and Okuda sighed.

"Since you love to torture people so much, why don't I give you some before you leave?" Karma explained.

Karma was using clips to hold Undine's nostrils up and tied vertically on her face.

"And now let's see how you like it when you get hot spices in your nose?" Karma asked, giving off a sadistic smile.

Karma first shoved wasabi into Undine's nose, making her scream in pain.

The rest of the gang looked on with stunned expressions on their faces. Robin was still giggling at her expense, while Okuda now had a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Holy crap…" Natsu commented.

"He's crazy…" Ichigo said.

Luffy was a little shocked to even speak.

"Well Karma-kun is a sadist, so it's no surprise he'd do that." Nagisa explained, having a sweat drop on his face.

"Did he seriously do that to the assassin he fought back at Okinawa?" Sugino asked.

"Yep." Nagisa replied.

"I can't believe you packed this with you, again?!" Terasaka asked, in an angry manner as he was checking Karma's back to see a few more spices to use.

"You know that's a waste of good spices, idiot!" Sanji hollered.

"And you'd do the same thing to Zoro-san in his sleep?" Karma asked.

"HELL NO!" Zoro and Sanji exclaimed in unison.

Okuda got out of her dumbfounded expression and gave a smile while her cheeks were getting red.

"He may be the devil… but he's still the boy I love." Okuda thought.

The second trial is finished! Only two more trials to go.

* * *

 _Preview Skit_ :

 **Gray** : Karma is seriously insane…

 **Juvia** : I read you there, darling.

 **Zoro** : The shit cook's not gonna be happy about that.

 **Juvia** : And Okuda is now dating him!

 **Robin** : I hope the spirit doesn't die of a spice infection.

 **Gray & Juvia**: Did you seriously have to say that?!

 **Zoro** : She pretty much did.

 _Robin giggled._

 **Gray** : Next time: Ch. 11 – Hot Spring Madness.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Here is the eleventh chapter of Assassin's Journey! The girls take a chill-pill at the Winter Island's secret hot springs, leading to all kinds of crazy with embarrassing quirks and guys peeping. Hope you liked it.**

* * *

 **Ch. 11 – Hot Spring Madness**

* * *

After Karma's little sadistic payback with Undine, the gang have left the temple and proceeded to leave the island.

Along the way, they've noticed a massive hot spring near the edge of the white forests.

Using this opportunity to relax and heal their wounds, they decided to go for it; the ladies get to go first while the guys are on lookout.

XXX

Lucy stretched her arms as the boiling water came in contact with her skin.

"Ah, this is perfect." Lucy said.

"You can say that again." Erza commented.

The other girls agreed with Erza.

"Never thought there was a hot spring on this cold island?" Kataoka explained.

"Me neither." Rukia said.

Blue was lying near the edge of the rocks where Wendy, Carla and Yada are sitting.

" _I feel so rejuvenated…_ " Blue said.

All the girls began to feel at peace.

They've noticed one person is missing…

"Where's Juvia-san?" Kaede asked.

Erza pointed to the entrance.

The girls see Juvia hiding behind the entrance with her head and hands sticking out; no doubt she's once again shy about being with other girls in the hot springs because of her body.

"Really?" Nami asked, having a sweat drop on her face.

"J-Juvia's… embarrassed…" Juvia replied.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Kataoka, Okano, Hayami and Rukia thought in unison, deadpanned.

Nakamura soon made an evil smirk; one Kaede, Okuda (who had her glasses and braids off) and Yada know all too well.

"Uh-oh." Kaede, Okuda and Yada thought in unison.

Nakamura got out and began to poke fun at Juvia.

"What's wrong? Don't like showing off your body?" Nakamura asked, teasing Juvia.

"N-No! Hold on-!" Juvia exclaimed.

Nakamura wasn't listening as she began to tease Juvia while dragging her into the water, much to the water mage's nervousness and disapproval.

The other girls looked on with comical expressions of disgust and shock.

XXX

Nakamura successfully got Juvia into the hot water after two minutes of horsing around.

Juvia is currently sitting next to Robin, with the archeologist comforting the blue-haired girl.

Kataoka began to scold Nakamura for her behavior. Nakamura had her tongue sticking out in a playful manner on her opposing side, acted like she didn't give a damn.

Rukia chuckled.

"Whatcha chuckling for?" Okuda asked.

"It's funny… coming from different worlds to be together like this." Rukia explained.

The other girls came to the realization of what Rukia meant.

"You can say that again." Kanzaki said.

"We've beaten two spirits and still came out alive." Nami said.

"And we've gotten stronger in every battle we've faced." Orihime commented.

"Plus, new relationships blossomed." Juvia explained.

"Yep." Fuwa said.

The mentioning of "relationships" made Kaede, Juvia, Wendy, Levy, Okuda, Kanzaki, Kataoka, Okano, Yada, Nakamura, Hayami and Rukia blushed rapidly.

"So tell me how do you ladies think of your new boyfriends?" Erza asked.

"It'd be fun to hear." Robin said.

"Why don't we start with you, Kaede-chan?" Lucy asked.

Kaede began to blush more.

"W-Well… Nagisa's my knight in shining armor; always looking out for me, cheering me up when I'm nervous or worried, has the most infectious laugh, and mostly, he puts others before himself even though it hurts him." Kaede explained.

All the girls smiled at Kaede's explanation.

But none are happier than Blue, who approves of her relationship with Nagisa.

" _I am so glad my new master has a sweat and gentle girlfriend like her._ " Blue thought.

Blue walked other to Kaede's side and licked her face, much to the green haired girl's surprise.

Lucy giggled.

"It's her way of saying 'thanks'." Lucy explained.

Kaede realized and smiled, petting the blue wolf's soft fur.

"Anyone else?" Kaede asked.

"You wanna go, Wendy-chan?" Yada asked.

Wendy hesitated but nodded.

"Romeo-kun's basically like Nagisa-san: kind, selfless and cheers me up when I feel down. But most of all, he's so warm my heart feels happy." Wendy explained, blushing.

Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Levy and Carla smiled.

"My Wendy is finally growing up." Carla thought.

Yada patted Wendy on her head.

"I'm so happy for you." Yada said.

Wendy smiled.

"Gajeel is a sociopathic brute who thinks like Natsu, but he thinks about others than himself." Levy explained.

"Exactly, Levy-san. I've known Gajeel-kun for as long as I have since we were kids, so he's always like that." Juvia explained.

"Thanks, Juvia." Levy said.

"But Gray-sama is my ideal boyfriend~! So noble! So kind! And his manly muscles makes me freeze with joy~!" Juvia hollered, entering her "fangirl" tendencies.

"Why do I have a bad feeling that Gray's stripping habit will get her involved soon enough." Lucy, Erza, Levy, Nami and Kataoka thought in unison.

"Renji is brash and hot-headed, but so kind and noble. Plus, I've known him since we were little kids." Rukia explained.

"Nice." Fuwa commented.

"That's amazing, Kuchiki-san!" Orihime hollered.

"Karma-kun's nice around me when we're together. Plus he makes me feel at peace when he talks to me." Okuda explained, blushing.

"You're the only one who can turn him into an angel." Kaede said.

"Even though he is a psycho…" Lucy, Nami, Orihime, Juvia, Levy, Carla, Blue, Kataoka, Okano, Nakamura, Fuwa and Rukia thought in unison, imagining Karma dressed up in a devil costume.

"For Yuma, he's probably the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for." Kataoka explained.

"He's sweet, a gentleman, and just makes me melt whenever I'm in his arms. He's like 'Prince Charming' in story books." Kataoka continued.

"Good for you, Kataoka." Erza said.

Juvia sneered.

"But Gray-sama is a better prince than Isogai-kun." Juvia said.

"What?!" Kataoka exclaimed.

Kataoka and Juvia began to wrestle with each other in a comical dust cloud, forcing Erza and Rukia to try and break the fight up.

"Jeez…" Nami muttered.

Okano sighed.

"She's lucky. I can't believe I'm dating Hiroto." Okano said.

"Yeah, and he's a playboy Casanova who flirts with girls from our class – or even the main campus ones." Kanzaki explained.

"But even so, I know he will only have eyes on me from now on." Okano said.

"I'm glad Tomohito and I are now together. He's so nice and always think about my safety first." Kanzaki explained.

"I'm happy for you, Kanzaki." Robin commented.

"Thanks!" Kanzaki hollered.

"Even though my parents won't approve." Kanzaki thought, having a sweat drop on her face.

"Justice loves to run even headlong into danger. But he's so kind to help me out whenever I'm in trouble." Yada explained.

"Kinda weird for Kimura to have a first name like 'Justice'?" Lucy asked.

"That struck me as bizarre too." Yada replied.

"As long as Sugaya-kun's by my side, I have no complaints." Nakamura said.

"Vain as always when it comes to art." Okano commented.

"Ryu is the best partner a sniper could ask for." Hayami said.

"We all knew that you two were made for each other at some point." Levy said.

Hayami blushed.

"Glad you ladies found great guys to date!" Lucy hollered.

"Yeah! And while Luffy can be a simpleton and a glutton, he's always kind, brave and willing to put his life on the line for our crew." Nami explained.

"Zoro-kun maybe gruff, temperamental, and a bit violent, but he treats me with respect and always agrees what I say." Robin explained, blushing.

"And it's kinda ironic for an adult to date someone near Nami's age." Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Levy, Wendy, Carla, Rukia, and the Class E girls thought in unison, deadpanned.

"Kurosaki-kun's always for me whenever I'm sad or depressed. Plus, he buys me ingredients for my cooking." Orihime explained.

"Even though her cooking is…" Rukia thought, shivering about the thought of eating Orihime's food again.

"I'm glad for all of you girls!" Lucy hollered.

The other girls smiled in response.

Lucy then began to think about Natsu.

"Wow… Hearing all of them talking about their boyfriends made me realize… I truly am in love with Natsu…" Lucy thought, blushing.

In her mind, Lucy is truly in love with Natsu despite the fact she doesn't want to admit to him because of his dense nature about romance.

"Wonder what the boys are doing right now?" Erza asked.

"Probably goofing off." Nami replied.

"Or playing cards outside." Orihime said.

"I've got a good guess what they're up to." Lucy thought.

XXX

What the girls don't realize is that most of the guys are using sniper scopes to spy on the girls while hiding in the trees with an audio recorder to hear their talk (with a recording chip attached to the outside of the sauna so dark and small nobody can see it).

"Is this hot or what?" Maehara asked.

"Totally." Renji replied.

"Five bucks say my girl has the best bod." Zoro said.

"Dream on, moss-head." Gray said.

Zoro growled.

"I should be saying that!" Sanji whispered.

"That's rich, pervert." Sugino, Gajeel and Kimura commented in unison.

Sanji gritted his teeth; including the cigarette in his mouth.

"He's got you there, Roronoa-kun." Maehara commented.

Maehara was soon met with Shusui near his nose.

Maehara began to shake in comical fear.

"Call me by my first name, and you lose your head." Zoro growled.

(A/N: Reminds you of Lavi and Kanda's comical relationship with the latter angry at the former addressing him by his first name.)

"Would you two shut up?" Sugaya and Gajeel asked in unison, in an irritated manner.

"Whatever." Zoro replied.

Natsu and Luffy sighed and went back to peeping.

"Good thing Erza or Nami don't see us." Luffy explained.

"Yeah. Those two would kill us for this." Natsu said.

"Mostly you." Happy snickered, hovering about Natsu's head.

"Very funny, cat." Natsu muttered.

Karma snickered.

"How did my life get to this point…" Usopp muttered.

Below the trees were the only ones to have some "decency" and staying on lookout duty: Nagisa, Ichigo, Romeo, Lily, Blizzard, Chopper, Franky, Isogai, Chiba, Terasaka, Uryu and Chad.

"I can't believe those idiots are doing this." Ichigo explained, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Tell me about it." Chiba said, adjusting his trick arrows.

"At least we have our morals." Uryu commented, adjusting his glasses.

Chad nodded.

"I still can't believe that both Luffy-nii and Zoro-san of all people joined them." Romeo explained.

"Mostly just wanted to get a peep at their girlfriends." Franky commented.

" _Sanji and Brook I get! Usopp got me surprise! But Luffy and Zoro?! What idiots!_ " Blizzard hollered.

"Can you keep it down, Blizzard? Don't want the girls to hear us." Lily explained.

Blizzard sighed in defeat.

" _I give up._ " Blizzard said.

"I feel you, big bro." Chopper commented.

Isogai laughed sheepishly.

"Some things never change." Isogai thought.

"By the way, Gray-san?" Sugino asked.

"Yeah." Gray replied.

"Where did you learn that new move?" Sugino asked.

"I liked to know that as well." Natsu said.

"Well thank Fuwa for that." Gray commented.

This made the Class E boys on the trees sweat drop.

"Should have known it was her." The Class E boys on the tree thought in unison.

"She asked me to watch this on her phone that she recorded to give me an idea for a new move." Gray explained.

"What did you watch?" Karma asked.

"A Bronze Saint named Cygnus Hyoga in the Saint Seiya series using 'Aurora Execution' against his master." Gray replied.

The mages, pirates and Renji were wildly confused.

"We'll tell you guys later." Kimura said.

"Watching these 'electronics' comes in real handy." Brook commented.

Renji shushed the other guys.

"I think I hear something." Renji said.

"Turn it up." Luffy said.

Maehara turned up the volume of the speaker a little bit to hear well.

" **So, Lucy-san?** " Nakamura's voice asked.

" **Yeah?** " Lucy's voiced asked.

" **A little birdie told me you got groped by Natsu-san one time, huh?** " Nakamura's voice replied.

Hearing that caused Sanji's eyes become flames (of rage), Gray, Gajeel and Karma to snicker, Brook and Maehara thinking dirty thoughts, Happy covering his mouth to prevent the exceed from laughing, the guys in trees spat out saliva in shock, the guys on the ground were comically shocked, and Natsu rapidly blushing.

"Why me?" Natsu thought.

XXX

Lucy rapidly blushed in extreme embarrassment.

The other girls had their jaws opened in shock, while Robin simply giggled again and Erza sighed.

"Oh dear…" Robin said.

"And that birdie was VERY specific." Nakamura said, galloping on Lucy.

"Birdie my butt!" Lucy thought, pissed that Happy snitched her.

" _Aye!_ " Happy hollered, in Lucy's mind.

"I-It wasn't like that! He was just covering me, with his hands!" Lucy hollered, trying to defend her dignity.

"Aw, come on! No need to be shy, let's see them." Nakamura commented.

Nakamura began to grope Lucy, much to her amusement and Lucy's total embarrassment.

"Wow! No wonder he groped you! Look at these!" Nakamura hollered, groping Lucy.

"Nakamura?! What are you-" Lucy exclaimed.

She was soon at the mercy of Nakamura's teasing.

"She is such a child." Levy and Fuwa commented in unison, having sweat drops on their faces.

"Must be nice to show something off." Kaede said, sighing as she looked at her own chest.

"I feel your pain, Kaede-san." Wendy said.

"A twelve year-old shouldn't be thinking about that!" Kaede, Okano and Carla exclaimed in unison.

Wendy groaned with her whole body in the water, except the top part of her face that is blushing.

Nami, Juvia and Rukia were trying to separate Lucy and Nakamura with some difficulty.

XXX

Outside, Luffy, Sugino, Maehara, Kimura, Usopp, and Renji were desperately trying to keep a pissed off Sanji from pounding Natsu, who was pissed on his accord and tried to get Happy, only to be held back by Gray, Gajeel, Zoro, Brook and Sugaya.

Karma snickered as he began to take a photo.

"This is so good." Karma thought.

The boys below were still in a comical shock at Natsu's naivety with women.

"Does that idiot even know what 'cover' means?" Ichigo asked.

"Nope." Isogai, Chiba, Terasaka, Lily, Chopper, Franky, Uryu and Chad replied in unison.

Blizzard faced palmed himself.

" _That kid must be a total imbecile to not know the difference._ " Blizzard said.

Romeo was now blushing madly with steam coming out of his ears.

"How did Romeo ever admire Natsu-san?" Nagisa thought, deadpanned.

XXX

Erza heard a few recent noises just now and used her Magic to strike the wall.

A few yelps were heard, alerting the girls.

"What was that?!" Orihime exclaimed.

"Thought I heard a voice outside." Erza replied.

"Don't tell us…" Lucy, Nami, Kaede, Kataoka, Kanzaki and Fuwa muttered in unison.

Hayami sighed.

"Should've known they did that." Hayami said.

"The boys are peeping on us!" Rukia, Okano and Levy hollered.

"They're the worst!" Yada, Okuda and Wendy hollered in unison, covering their chests in embarrassment.

"Indeed." Carla and Blue commented in unison.

Nakamura snickered.

"Aren't they getting frisky?" Nakamura asked.

Robin giggled.

"Gray-sama would never do that!" Juvia hollered.

"Seriously… well then, why don't we invite them in?" Erza asked.

The rest of the girls, except Nakamura and Robin, were extremely shocked by Erza's claim.

"NO~!" Lucy, Kaede, Nami and Orihime shouted in unison, trying to stop Erza from leaving.

XXX

Several minutes later, Natsu, Luffy, Gray, Gajeel, Zoro, Usopp, Karma, Sugino, Kimura, Sugaya and Renji were beaten with multiple bumps on their heads near the sauna walls, muttering themselves as why they're still alive and talking about how it ended badly.

Only the boys below the trees and Happy (miraculously) were spared.

Sanji, Maehara and Brook had gotten much worse pain because of their perverted nature.

The girls had gotten out with towels wrapped around them, pissed at those who were involved.

"Why did I have to fall in love with that fire-brained buffoon?" Lucy thought, having a red tick mark on her head in irritation.

" **Well done, greenhorns.** " Genos' voice commented.

Genos' voice got everyone's attention, including those that were beaten.

"Where are you?!" Natsu asked, in an angry manner.

" **I'm impressed that you've cleared the second island. But like Undine said, there are two more islands much tougher than the two fought before.** " Genos' voice explained.

"Great." Gajeel thought.

Blizzard and Blue growled at the sky thinking Genos could be there.

" **Like before you've all been granted a week of rest before proceeding to the next island. Use that to your heart's content.** " Genos' voice continued.

Everyone were standing in suspicion.

" **But know the next island will re-awaken a memory of two brothers born of love and tragedy.** " Genos' voice continued.

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked.

" **Until we meet again, face to face. Stay alive until then.** " Genos' voice finished.

The voice soon disappeared.

Everyone are now confused by what he meant.

* * *

 _Preview Skit_ :

 **Nakamura** : Ahhh, I feel so much better.

 **Lucy** : For you.

 **Nakamura** : What's wrong? Don't like my tickles.

 **Lucy** : NO!

 **Nakamura** : Well, I ain't done with you yet.

 **Lucy** : S-Stay away from me!

 _Lucy left the scene; Nakamura left as she chased Lucy._

 _Erza and Kataoka entered the scene._

 **Kataoka** : Nakamura is so immature.

 **Erza** : And she's a junior high graduate with a dirty mind.

 **Kataoka** : How did she even know such a thing?

 **Erza** : Give you a guess if it has blue fur.

 _Kataoka pondered for a moment before realizing something; Kataoka then gave an angry expression._

 **Kataoka** : HAPPY~!

 _Kataoka left the scene, angry._

 _Erza sighed._

 **Erza** : Next time: Chapter 12 – Family Gatherings.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Here is the twelfth chapter of Assassin's Journey! Nagisa spends a day with his parents, twin younger sister, grandfather, and another surprising relative he never knew; Natsu and Lucy spend that same day on a date with the gang stalking them. Hope you liked it.**

* * *

 **Ch. 12 – Family Gatherings**

* * *

The gang have returned to the Class E building a day after the sauna incident, making plans to figure out where the next island would be and what challenges they will face.

They're currently inside their classroom with the other Class E students, Ritsu, Karasuma and Irina explaining their current situation.

"And that's how the Winter Island story concludes." Erza explained, finishing her explanation.

"I see." Karasuma said.

"You guys have gotten into a pickle this time." Mimura said.

"You can say that again." Rukia said.

Everyone went silent for a minute.

Suddenly, Nagisa's phone rang from his pocket.

Nagisa took his phone out and check what's ringing.

Nagisa read a text with one eyebrow risen up.

"Something wrong?" Robin asked.

"It's my parents. They said to meet at the park for a family get-together." Nagisa replied.

"That serious?" Lucy asked.

Nagisa nodded.

"Go on. You could use this time to make up with your family." Kaede explained.

"Thanks, babe." Nagisa said.

Nagisa kissed Kaede's cheek before leaving, making them both blush with a smile.

Nagisa then gave a small whistle noise to Blue.

"Come on, girl!" Nagisa hollered.

Blue barked.

Nagisa exited the classroom; Blue followed.

"Aw~!" The girls hollered in unison, happy for Kaede.

"He's good." The boys commented in unison.

Sanji sulked.

Zoro, Gray, Karma and Renji snickered.

Fuwa, sitting at her signature desk, looked down with her bangs covering her eyes.

"So it finally comes to that…" Fuwa thought.

"Fuwa-san?" Wendy asked.

Fuwa looked up to see Wendy and Carla starting at her with concern.

"Something wrong?" Carla asked.

"Nah. I'm fine." Fuwa replied.

"You sure?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go out go out for some fresh air." Fuwa explained.

"Be my guess." Ichigo said.

Fuwa exited the classroom, leaving everyone else confused.

"What's her deal?" Yoshida asked.

"Beats me." Okajima replied.

"Anyway… Luce, wanna go for a walk together?" Natsu asked.

Lucy blinked a few times before nodding.

"Why yes. And the name's 'Lucy'!" Lucy hollered.

Natsu and Lucy left the classroom together.

The gang were watching the two mages leave before they suddenly came to a theory.

"Are Natsu-san and Lucy-san…?" Kurahashi said.

"Yep." Maehara said.

"No doubt." Erza commented.

"Wanna do something about it?" Karma asked.

"Uh-huh." Levy replied.

"We have all day." Rukia said.

"Then let's…" Kaede said.

"… hook them up!" Luffy, Ichigo and Happy hollered in unison, grinning like maniacs.

Everyone else, except Karasuma and Irina, were doing the same (girls were smiling and guys grinning).

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Irina thought.

"Guess the octopus' juicy gossip has rubbed on them…" Karasuma thought, with a sweat drop on his face.

The gang has shipping to do… and Natsu and Lucy are it!

XXX

Nagisa arrived at Yoyogi Park, Shibuya (the city he lives in Tokyo) with Blue, who has a red leash around her (thanks to Luffy giving Nagisa an old leash he once used on Blizzard two years ago in the One Piece world).

(A/N: The best park in Shibuya for a family gathering!)

They see Nagisa's parents, Hiromi and Yusei Shiota, sitting at a picnic table under a cherry blossom tree, quite rare in the park since ancient times.

"Mom! Dad!" Nagisa hollered.

Hiromi and Yusei saw him and wave their hands with smiles.

"Good to see you, kiddo." Yusei said.

"I'm glad to see you." Hiromi said.

Nagisa and Blue went to the two to catch up on their progress.

XXX

Secretly behind the bushes watching them were Kaede, Ichigo, Orihime, Karma, Sugino, Okuda, Kanzaki, Maehara, Okano, Nakamura, Sugaya, Mimura, Takebayashi, Hara, Usopp, Chopper, Brook and Chad.

Recently, one group had to keep an eye on Nagisa and make sure his family reunion goes smoothly, while the other spies on Natsu and Lucy.

"I can't believe you guys talked me into this." Ichigo said.

"Oh, shut up. You're interested too." Okano commented.

Ichigo scoffed.

Orihime put her hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"There, there, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said.

Ichigo lightly blushed.

"Hope this goes swimmingly." Maehara said.

"Why's that?" Chad asked.

"You remember when Nagisa-kun told you about his mother?" Kanzaki asked.

"Yeah." Orihime replied.

"You should also know that she has a massive temper when things don't go her way." Kanzaki explained.

"And she's scary enough to make you run for the hills." Sugino explained, a little shaken up.

This made Usopp, Chopper and Brook shiver in fear.

"She's scary like Nami and Erza!" Usopp, Chopper and Brook thought, fearfully.

"Quiet. Someone else is coming." Mimura said.

The others soon noticed two different people meeting with Nagisa, Blue, Hiromi and Yusei.

XXX

The first one is a young girl of below average height with mid-back length wavy blue hair and blue eyes, wearing blue jeans with a matching leather jacket; under the jacket is a black and silver T-shirt. She also wears red and black converses and a light-green bracelet around her left wrist.

Her name is Kotomi Shiota, Nagisa's younger twin sister and graduated 3-B student.

The second one is a bald old man of average stature, likely at his 60s or 70s, with a white beard and light-blue eyes, and is dressed in a grey kimono with a white and blue lotus flower symbol on the back, white obi, and geta sandals.

His name is Hayabusa Shiota, Nagisa and Kotomi's grandfather and Hiromi's father.

"Nii-san!" Kotomi hollered.

"Kotomi-chan!" Nagisa hollered.

Kotomi ran and hugged Nagisa.

Nagisa returned the gesture.

"It's so good to see you!" Kotomi hollered.

"You too." Nagisa commented.

Kotomi released Nagisa from her hug and walked over to Blue, who was lying next to Hiromi.

Hayabusa patted Nagisa's head in greeting.

"Hello, Nagisa-kun." Hayabusa said.

"Hey, Ji-chan!" Nagisa hollered, hugging Hayabusa.

"Glad you two could make it." Hiromi said, giving some peanut butter to Blue, which she likes.

"Thanks." Hayabusa commented, releasing himself from Nagisa's hug.

The two went over to the table to join the others.

XXX

The group in the bushes were extremely surprised by Nagisa's other secret relatives.

"He has a sister?!" Kaede, Ichigo, Orihime, Sugino, Maehara, Okano, Nakamura, Sugaya, Mimura, Usopp and Chopper exclaimed in unison.

"And a grandfather!" Okuda, Kanzaki, Takebayashi, Hara and Brook hollered in unison.

"Nagisa-kun's full of surprises." Karma commented.

"No kidding." Chad said.

XXX

Meanwhile, Natsu and Lucy are sitting near the campus pond after a half-hour of walking together.

Their feet were bare and touching the water after taking their footwear off.

Lucy was listening to the birdsongs that sang in the evening sky and smiled.

"It feels nice to have a walk for once in a while." Lucy thought.

Lucy turned to her right to see Natsu, who is sitting next to her just staring at the sky soon turning dark.

Lucy was gazing at Natsu with awe before turning to her left, blushing.

"Shit! Why is my face getting red all of a sudden?!" Lucy thought.

"What's wrong, Luce?" Natsu asked.

Natsu was suddenly a little face-to-face with Lucy.

Lucy blushed more rapidly in embarrassment.

"N-N-Nothing!" Lucy replied, embarrassed to say something straight.

"You sure? Your face looks like Erza's hair." Natsu explained.

Lucy couldn't hold it anymore and took three deep breaths.

"Okay…" Lucy said.

Natsu was silent for a bit.

"You see… ever since you brought me into Fairy Tail the first time we met, there's always a connection between us." Lucy explained.

"Yeah! And the two of us alongside Happy, Gray and Erza have done a lot of jobs together! We even had fun with Wendy, Carla, Romeo, Gajeel, Lily, Juvia and Levy!" Natsu hollered.

"Uh-huh. You even saved me so many times that I couldn't have the chance to repay you." Lucy explained.

Natsu laughed sheepishly, much to Lucy's confusion.

"That's not true. You've repaid me all the times I saved you. Hell, I'd say you're incredible." Natsu commented.

Lucy's eyes widened.

"And there's something else I want to tell you." Natsu explained.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"Ever since the Grand Magic Games, I've had this weird feeling in my heart whenever I look at you." Natsu explained, slightly blushing.

"Oh my gosh! Natsu's blushing!" Lucy thought.

It was strange for Natsu to blush… and especially in front of Lucy!

"It took me some time to think about it. Like I just had to come to terms with myself. But now…" Natsu explained.

Lucy was listening with a redden face and wide eyes. Her heart was beating a little faster.

"… I finally realize, that I love you, Lucy Heartfilia. With all my heart and soul." Natsu explained.

Lucy's face was now filled with happiness.

"I-I love you too, Natsu Dragneel." Lucy said.

The two leaned in for a sweet kiss.

They kissed for about three minutes before releasing for air.

Natsu and Lucy blushed yet still smiled.

Lucy leaned her head on Natsu's shoulder, as he patted her blonde hair while enjoying the evening sky soon ending.

XXX

Spying on the two were the other Fairy Tail mages, along with Isogai, Kataoka, Yada, Kurhashi, Kimura, Okajima, Terasaka, Yoshida, Muramatsu, Hazama, Itona, Luffy, Blizzard, Nami, Zoro, Robin, Sanji, Franky, Rukia, Renji and Uryu.

They watched Natsu and Lucy's kiss and were extremely happy about it.

The girls swooned at the scene.

Robin simply giggled.

"I can't believe that idiot actually confessed his love first?!" Gray, Gajeel, Blizzard, Zoro, Renji, Uryu, Kimura, Terasaka, Yoshida and Muramatsu thought in unison, surprised.

"He's good." Itona said.

Sanji was in a sulking depression.

"Lucy-swan…" Sanji muttered.

Erza and Lily smiled.

"I'm happy for those two." Isogai commented.

"Agreed." Okajima said.

"That's my Natsu!" Happy hollered.

"Shishishi. You the man, Natsu!" Luffy hollered.

Franky was bawling wildly.

"I'M SO HAPPY~!" Franky cried.

"SHUT UP, FRANKY!" The boys (except Luffy and Happy) shouted in unison.

"Would you idiots shut up before-" Kataoka explained, in a scolding manner.

"Before what?" Lucy asked.

The second group turned to see an angry Natsu and Lucy looking at them.

Most of them were shivering with fear.

"W-We can explain!" Nami hollered.

"Oh yeah…" Natsu growled.

Natsu summoned flames on his hands while Lucy drew her Fleuve d'étoiles.

"Oh shit." Gajeel said.

"RUN~!" Happy shouted.

The second group ran away from Natsu and Lucy.

"Get them!" Natsu hollered.

Natsu and Lucy gave chase.

XXX

It was now nighttime, and the Shiota family were still enjoying themselves.

Nagisa began to notice a presence behind the trees.

"I know you're there, Fuwa-chan." Nagisa explained.

The others were confused.

Fuwa appeared with her head and one arm behind a cherry blossom tree.

"I can't believe you found me so easily. And I was hiding my chi energy too." Fuwa explained.

"Even with your new powers, I can still sense your wavelength." Nagisa explained.

Fuwa pouted.

"Isn't it about time you tell Nagisa the truth, Fuwa?" Hiromi asked.

Yusei, Kotomi and Blue were wildly confused.

"What do you mean?" Yusei and Kotomi asked in unison.

" _I'm lost too._ " Blue commented.

"You'll see." Hayabusa said.

Fuwa took a deep breath.

"Nagisa-kun, my father and your mother are siblings, which technically makes us cousins. But my father cut ties with your family; heck he doesn't even know we'd interact." Fuwa explained.

Nagisa, Kotomi, Blue and Yusei were shocked.

XXX

Kaede, Ichigo, Orihime, Karma, Sugino, Okuda, Kanzaki, Maehara, Okano, Nakamura, Sugaya, Mimura, Takebayashi, Hara, Usopp, Chopper, Brook and Chad were shocked as well.

So were Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Romeo, Gajeel, Lily, Levy, Isogai, Kataoka, Yada, Kurhashi, Kimura, Okajima, Terasaka, Yoshida, Muramatsu, Hazama, Itona, Luffy, Blizzard, Nami, Zoro, Robin, Sanji, Franky, Rukia, Renji and Uryu (all who appeared behind the first group a few minutes ago).

XXX

Fuwa continued to explain her family ties to Nagisa with Hiromi assisting her.

He, Kotomi, Blue and Yusei were still in shock as they listened.

"And that's why I wished we'd all get along someday." Fuwa finished.

"Wow…" Nagisa said.

"I had no idea." Kotomi said, sadly.

"And you'd didn't tell this to me either, honey?" Yusei asked.

"It was… complicated, remember." Hiromi replied.

"Oh, right." Yusei said.

Blue whimpered.

"I sure the time will come when you and your brother will get along again." Hayabusa said, assuring Hiromi.

Hiromi smiled.

"I hope so." Hiromi said.

Nagisa soon sat down.

"Nii-san?" Kotomi asked.

"It's alright. I just… need a minute to sit here." Nagisa replied.

Kotomi nodded.

Blue came to Nagisa's side to comfort him.

"And Fuwa-chan." Nagisa said.

"Yeah?" Fuwa asked.

"Thank you." Nagisa replied.

Fuwa smiled.

Nagisa soon got up with Blue's help.

"Why don't we all take a family picture to remember this moment?" Hayabusa asked.

The rest of the family agreed to that and took a selfie with Kotomi's phone.

"This is a moment I'll never forget." Nagisa thought.

It was that moment Nagisa and his family, including his revealed cousin Fuwa, share this moment in the evening sky.

XXX

Meanwhile, everyone that recovered from the shock were now smiling with happiness.

"I'm so glad for you, Fuwa-chan." Mimura thought.

"Who would have thought you're Nagisa's cousin." Kaede thought.

Natsu can't help but feel a bit envious despite being happy.

Luffy and Ichigo have family members, and so does Nagisa.

Even though the Fire Dragon King Igneel was his father (but in technicality he is the dragon who raised Natsu like a child), he still need to know who his actual parents were.

"I wonder… do I have any other blood relatives besides Igneel?" Natsu thought.

Soon enough, those answers will come when he and the gang reaches the next island.

* * *

 _Preview Skit_ :

 **Natsu** : I still can't believe Fuwa is Nagisa's cousin?

 **Luffy** : I KNOW!

 **Gray** : You're so loud!

 **Ichigo** : Did you know about this, Karma?

 **Karma** : Nope.

 **Sugino** : I never knew either.

 **Gray** : You two are his best friends and yet neither of you knew?!

 **Sugino** : Of course not!

 **Luffy** : I'm freaking out here!

 **Ichigo** : Calm down!

 **Natsu** : This is making me dizzy.

 **Gray** : Yeah, from your annoying face, pyro boy.

 **Natsu** : Shut up, pervert!

 **Gray** : Bite me!

 **Ichigo** : Do you two ever get along?

 **Natsu & Gray**: NO!

 **Ichigo** : I give up.

 **Sugino** : How'd these two get along or not is beyond me.

 **Luffy** : Shishishi.

 **Karma** : Next time: Chapter 13 – Island of Spring: Part One.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it? And Fuwa is Nagisa's cousin. Plus he has a younger twin sister, a grandfather, and his father's name is revealed. Thanks for the idea, Autistic-Grizzly!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Here is the thirteenth chapter of Assassin's Journey! The gang arrive at the Spring Island to confront the third guardian; Happy went ahead, following a mysterious voice. Hope you liked it.**

* * *

 **Ch. 13 – Island of Spring: Part One**

* * *

Five days have passed since Nagisa and Fuwa's family reunion and Natsu and Lucy's kiss.

And for an additional explanation, Nagisa's family, the Shiota's, are one of Japan's 10 most noble clans in the entire country. They are called the "luckiest bastards" for their extreme level of luck, mastery of swordsmanship, and distinguishing blue hair. But they are also known for their short temper that goes "nuclear" when mocked.

(A/N: Yep! I'm explain how the Shiota's are described in my way, Autistic-Grizzly. But thanks for the idea!)

The gang is currently sailing the seas via the Thousand Sunny to reach the next island; right now doing their daily routines: Natsu was losing an arm wrestling contest to Luffy, with Gray and Gajeel were laughing at the fire mage's defeat. Lucy was writing a letter in the library with Nami doing her maps, and Robin, Levy and Uryu reading books together. Erza, Zoro, Renji, Maehara and Fuwa were in the Crow's Nest training. Sanji was making food with Isogai and Kataoka. Chopper and Okuda were in the Sickbay creating new remedies with Karma and Blizzard watching them; Karma's arms were wrapped around Okuda's waist, making her face bright red. Nagisa, Blue, Kaede, Sugino, Kanzaki, Juvia and Lily were in the aquarium. Usopp, Romeo and Kimura were fishing. Happy was playing on the swings, while Yada, Wendy and Carla were making friendship bracelets. Franky was steering the ship with Terasaka. Brook was asking Rukia and Okano to let him see their panties which resulted in the two beating him, and Sugaya, Nakamura, Chiba and Hayami were talking to Renji and Chad about something.

Something soon enough caught Franky's eyes.

"Guys! I see something!" Franky hollered.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and quickly went to the front of the ship.

"What'd you see?" Maehara asked.

"I see the next island!" Franky hollered.

"For real?!" Usopp and Chopper exclaimed in unison.

Franky pointed straight ahead for the others to see.

A few miles away from the Sunny is an island covered with green wildlife (i.e. fauna and plants) and rocky hills.

Lucy sighed.

"Well that's a relief." Lucy said.

Luffy jumped up to the Sunny's figurehead with excitement.

"Awesome!" Luffy hollered.

"Let's get ready to move out once we reach land." Erza explained.

"Right!" Everyone hollered in unison.

The gang quickly began preparations as Franky steered the Sunny and docked near the island rocky edges, safely.

The gang quickly got their bags prepared as they got off the Sunny.

"Based on our observations, there are three different routes that will lead to the next temple." Erza explained.

"And another guardian spirit to fight." Sanji said, lighting a cigarette.

"Let's set up the groups." Kaede said.

Erza nodded.

"Uh, guys." Romeo said.

"What is it?" Erza asked.

"Happy went missing." Romeo replied.

"WHAT?!" Natsu and Lucy exclaimed in unison.

"How did he disappear?" Ichigo asked.

Blizzard and Blue sniffed the ground together. They sniffed until they traced Happy's scent.

" _Found it!_ " Blizzard hollered.

Blizzard barked to get the others' attention.

"You found it, buddy?" Luffy asked.

Blizzard nodded.

Blizzard gestured to the second path, which leads straight.

"He must have went that way." Carla explained.

"No doubt." Lily commented.

" _Luffy! Blue, Carla, Lily and I will take the second path to find Happy._ " Blizzard explained.

"You sure?" Chopper asked, in a concerned manner.

" _Don't worry. I'll be fine._ " Blizzard replied, assuring Chopper.

Chopper sighed.

"Alright then. The pets will take the second path to find Happy." Erza explained.

The two Exceeds and wolves nodded and dashed ahead in the second path.

Lucy began to feel very uneasy.

But she knows Natsu is more worried than herself. She then put a hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"Don't worry. We know Happy can handle himself." Lucy explained.

Natsu looked at her for a few seconds, then nodded with a smile.

"You're right." Natsu said.

"Be safe, Blue." Nagisa thought.

Kaede hugged Nagisa from behind to calm his worries, as Karma and Nakamura took pictures of their "cute" moment to Nagisa and Kaede's chagrin.

"Carla." Wendy thought, worried about her partner.

Yada patted Wendy's head to calm her worries.

"Don't let us down, Lily." Gajeel thought.

Levy held Gajeel's hand in comfort.

XXX

Happy was flying at full speed while trapped in an unclear mind.

" **Follow my voice.** " A voice said in Happy's head.

"What 'voice'?! What does that mean?" Happy thought.

Happy soon came to a halt when he noticed a strange stone altar in front of the blue Exceed.

Happy was confused by the appearance a bit.

"What's this?" Happy asked.

Happy is looking at some kind of Chimera statue on top, with an in-carved message tablet on the bottom.

Happy began to poke around a bit to see what he can find.

XXX

Traveling the first path is a group comprised of Natsu, Lucy, Ichigo, Orihime, Wendy, Romeo, Gajeel, Levy, Isogai, Kataoka, Yada, Kimura, Chiba, Hayami, Fuwa, Terasaka, Usopp, Sanji and Brook.

Natsu was still worried about his best friend.

Lucy was getting anxious about Natsu's mental being.

"I hope Carla and Lily are alright?" Wendy asked.

"I'm sure they're fine. They can handle themselves." Gajeel explained.

Wendy gave a soft smile.

"I hope so." Wendy said.

Yada giggled.

"Happy will be okay, Natsu-san." Isogai said.

"You just gotta have faith in him." Kataoka said.

"Thanks, guys." Natsu said.

"Hope there aren't any animals to surprise us." Kimura commented.

"Don't be stupid. Of course there gonna animals on the island to surprise us." Terasaka explained.

Kimura sighed.

"Of course." Kimura said.

"Like I'm afraid of anything." Fuwa said.

Three giant black bears appeared out of nowhere.

Lucy, Orihime, Wendy, Romeo, Levy, Kataoka, Yada, Kimura, Usopp and Brook screamed in fright.

"You had to say it!" Ichigo and Terasaka exclaimed in unison.

"Oops." Fuwa said.

"Doesn't matter! Let's get'em!" Natsu hollered.

"Right!" Group A hollered in unison.

\- Fire Dragon's Iron Fist! – Natsu shouted.

\- Open! Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio! – Lucy shouted, summoning Scorpio.

\- Sand Buster! – Scorpio shouted.

\- Getsuga Tensho! – Ichigo shouted.

\- Koten Zanshun! – Orihime shouted.

\- Sky Dragon's Wing Attack – Wendy shouted.

\- Blue Fire! – Romeo shouted.

\- Iron Dragon's Sword! – Gajeel shouted.

\- Solid Script: Bullet! – Levy shouted.

\- Grappling Gun! – Isogai shouted.

\- Batarang! – Kataoka shouted.

\- Piercing Bolt! – Yada shouted.

\- Sonic Pound! – Kimura shouted.

\- Quick Shot… Greyhound! – Chiba shouted.

\- Shock Bite! – Hayami shouted.

\- Iron Fist Punch! – Fuwa shouted.

\- Power Tackle! – Terasaka shouted.

\- Diable Jambe… Flambage Shot! – Sanji shouted.

\- Special Attack… Green Star: Devil! – Usopp shouted.

\- Lullaby Parry! – Brook shouted.

Natsu and his group combined their attacks to take down the three bears.

"Too easy." Chiba said.

"Did you see how I performed, Lucy-swan~! Orihime-swan~!" Sanji hollered, doing his little love dance.

"Yeah, yeah." Lucy said, having a sweat drop on her face.

Orihime giggled.

Natsu elbowed Sanji in the gut.

"Refrain from saying such a thing in front of Luce." Natsu said.

"That hurts!" Sanji hollered.

"Serves you right." Usopp and Terasaka said in unison.

"Sanji really is a perverted idiot." Ichigo thought, having a sweat drop on his head.

"By the way, Kataoka-san? May I see your panties?" Brook asked.

The only answer he got was a whack in the head.

Isogai laughed sheepishly, while Kataoka huffed at Brook's perverseness.

"Boys will be boys." Fuwa commented.

"You can say that again." Hayami, Yada and Wendy commented in unison.

Romeo smiled.

"Aren't we glad to have friendly girlfriends?" Romeo asked.

"Yep." Kimura and Chiba replied in unison.

Group A began to continue moving forward.

XXX

The group traveling down the third path were Luffy, Nami, Nagisa, Kaede, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Karma, Okuda, Sugino, Kanzaki, Maehara, Okano, Nakamura, Sugaya, Zoro, Robin, Franky, Chopper, Renji, Rukia, Uryu and Chad.

Nagisa is still worried about Blue.

Kaede comforted Nagisa with a hug while walking.

"I know you're worried about her. But she can handle herself." Kaede explained.

Nagisa sighed.

"I know…" Nagisa said.

"Don't worry, beansprouts. Your dog is as tough as Blizzard, so don't fret over it." Zoro explained.

Nagisa and Kaede felt insulted by Zoro's comment.

"Hey!" Nagisa and Kaede exclaimed in unison.

Luffy got in Zoro's face as electricity clashed from their eyes.

"What's with the new attitude, Zoro? I don't like it." Luffy commented.

"I didn't ask you, moron." Zoro growled.

"Well I did, coming from the guy who'd always get lost with a tiny brain." Luffy sneered.

Zoro got pissed with a red tick mark on his forehead.

"That's it! I'll cut off your hair and sell it to a wig market!" Zoro hollered, drawing Shusui.

"Oh, please. Your green hair would fetch a higher price than my hair." Luffy explained.

Luffy and Zoro soon began to trade insults.

"Seriously, Luffy?" Nami asked.

"Knock it off you two." Juvia said.

"Now, now. Let's all be friends and-" Maehara said.

"Shut up! I'll knock you out!" Luffy and Zoro hollered, in a threatening manner.

"EHHHHHH~!" Juvia, Okuda, Sugino, Maehara, Okano, Sugaya, Franky and Chopper exclaimed in unison.

(A/N: Just like Allen and Kanda.)

"Geez…" Uryu said.

"Those two can be frightening." Kanzaki explained.

"It's like looking at a mirror." Erza explained, reminding her of Natsu and Gray's constant bickering.

"No kidding." Gray said.

"Gray. Clothes." Rukia commented.

Gray realized he didn't have his jacket on again.

"Again?!" Gray exclaimed.

Karma and Nakamura took pictures.

"This is so going online." Karma said.

Nakamura snickered.

Gray growled.

A loud noise was heard, alerting Group B.

"Was that your stomach, Luffy?" Chopper asked.

"Nope." Luffy replied.

"If that wasn't Luffy's stomach, then there was a sound." Renji explained.

"Like what?" Nagisa asked.

He soon got his answer when two large cobras appeared from the bushes.

Kaede, Nami, Okuda, Maehara, Okano, Nakamura, Sugaya and Chopper screamed in fright.

"Aw, crap!" Zoro hollered.

"Cobras!" Nagisa hollered.

"Tasty~!" Luffy shouted.

"Not helping!" Sugino hollered, whacking Luffy upside the head.

"Attack!" Erza commanded.

Erza and Group A charged at the two cobras.

\- Requip… Lightning Empress Armor! – Erza shouted.

\- Sheathed Blade Assault Style… Dual Impact! – Nagisa shouted.

\- Gum-Gum Snake Shot! – Luffy shouted.

\- Ice-Make: Ice Impact! – Gray shouted.

\- Water Nebula! – Juvia shouted.

\- Explode! – Kaede shouted.

\- Thunderbolt Tempo! – Nami shouted.

\- Chain of Punishment! – Karma shouted.

\- Element Gun… Ice Blast! – Sugino shouted.

\- Hadoken! – Maehara shouted.

\- Hex Spheres! – Okuda shouted.

\- Alien Pillar! – Kanzaki shouted.

\- Senretsukyaku! – Okano shouted.

\- Strike Flurry! – Nakamura shouted.

\- Turbine Smash! – Sugaya shouted.

\- Three Sword Style… Dragon Twister! – Zoro shouted.

\- Cuarenta Fleur; Cuatro Mano! – Robin shouted.

\- Franky Fireball! – Franky shouted.

\- Horn Point! – Chopper shouted.

\- Some no mai, Tsukishiro! – Rukia shouted.

\- Heilig Pfeil! – Uryu shouted.

\- Brazo Derecho del Gigante! – Chad shouted.

\- Roar, Zabimaru! – Renji shouted.

Erza and her group began to deliver the pummeling on the two snakes.

One was down, but the other stood strong.

"Damn." Gray said.

"I got this!" Luffy and Zoro hollered in unison.

Luffy and Zoro charged with determined vigor.

The second snake attacked the Straw Hat captain and swordsman with its fangs. But the two dodged the strike with their Observation Haki.

\- Gum-Gum Battle Axe! – Luffy shouted.

\- Three Sword Style… Leopard Spinning Shot! – Zoro shouted.

Luffy and Zoro unleashed a powerful heel and spinning combo on the second snake.

The second snake is now down.

Luffy and Zoro stared at each other for a second. They soon smiled and gave a light fist bump.

"Not bad." Luffy said.

"You too." Zoro said.

"Nice work, Roronoa-kun!" Maehara hollered.

"Call me that again, and I'll chop you to pieces." Zoro growled.

Maehara went pale in fear.

"Scary as ever…" Maehara thought.

"You're hopeless." Okano muttered.

Robin giggled at Zoro's threat to Maehara.

"Alright, let's go. We have to get to the next temple." Erza explained.

"Then, let's SUPER get going!" Franky hollered.

Group B began to move down their course again.

XXX

Blizzard, Blue, Carla and Lily continued to move down the second path in hopes of finding Happy.

"Where is he?" Carla asked, riding on Blue.

"Don't feel sad. We'll find him." Lily explained, riding on Blizzard.

The two wolves are using their noses to follow Happy's scent.

"His scent is still going straight." Blue explained, sniffing the air.

" _And there's no trail of blood or sweat anywhere. Happy must've flew fast._ " Blizzard explained.

The quartet continued to move forward.

They soon came to a halt to see something extremely bizarre.

Happy encased inside an energy orb. Alive, but frozen. And the tablet glowing bright.

"Happy!" Carla hollered.

"He's alive, but frozen in place?" Lily asked.

Carla attempted to see Happy. But Blue put her paw in front of the white exceed.

" _Wait, Carla. We have no idea what that thing is doing to him._ " Blue said, warning Carla.

"But Happy-" Carla said.

She was suddenly interrupted by a powerful shockwave, pushing the four pets backwards.

" _What the hell?_ " Blizzard asked, getting up a bit.

Blizzard was shocked by what he saw.

Blue, Lily and Carla got up and became shocked.

A large blue paw appeared, along with growling.

"Happy?" Carla asked, in a surprised manner.

XXX

After a half hour of walking, Group A exited the forest and reached the third temple.

"There's a temple!" Romeo hollered.

"Finally!" Natsu hollered.

"I knew you'd be the first to find it." A voice explained.

Natsu turned his right to see Group B coming from the forest.

"Nice to see you, ice cube." Natsu said.

"Bite me." Gray muttered.

"I heard that!" Natsu hollered.

"Do I hear fighting?" Erza asked.

"N-No, ma'am!" Natsu and Gray replied, comically frightened.

Lucy and Juvia giggled.

Luffy and Zoro were having another rivalry issue.

"What's up with those two?" Sanji asked, lighting another cigarette.

"Don't ask." Nami replied, having a sweat drop on her face.

"Is this it?" Sugaya asked.

Sugaya was pointing at the temple.

"Indeed." Isogai replied.

"Everyone ready?" Ichigo asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Let's go." Ichigo said.

The gang walked together into the temple.

Far behind them were two figures hiding behind the trees, standing in watch.

"It's almost time… Natsu." A voice thought.

XXX

The gang arrived at the center of the next temple, which is designed like an underground cavern with multiple green and yellow (regular and light-colored variations) scattered around. There was also a waterfall with an exit on top.

Robin was fascinated by the environment.

"Amazing." Robin said.

"Little overkill for a temple." Romeo commented.

"It is my home, boy." A voice explained.

Everyone got alarmed and got into battle positions.

"An enemy?!" Usopp exclaimed.

"But where?" Lucy asked.

Wendy sniffed the air to pick up a scent. She soon enough found one.

"Over there!" Wendy hollered, pointing upward.

Everyone looked up to see large rocks forming together.

The colliding rocks created a large golem-like creature with yellow accents and white eyes.

The creature flipped downward and slammed his foot into the ground, creating a powerful shockwave that pushed the gang back.

"Another guardian spirit?" Kanzaki asked.

"Bet 500 yen it is." Yada replied.

"I am Gnome. Guardian Spirit of Earth and protector of the Spring Temple." Gnome explained, introducing himself.

Gnome steadied himself for battle.

"Be ready. This one might be even tougher than Sylph and Undine." Kaede explained.

"No kidding. I can feel a strong chi coming from this guy." Fuwa commented.

"No holding back." Nagisa said, gripping Korefuji.

Ichigo and Renji already summoned their Bankai, while Rukia summoned her Shikai to prepare themselves.

Luffy quickly entered into Gear Second, while Sanji spun to summon his Diable Jambe mode, and Zoro tied his bandana around his forehead; also taking off the top part of his coat and letting it fall down to his waist.

Natsu ignited his fists in flames with a calm mind.

"Let's do it!" Natsu hollered.

Natsu lead the charge.

The others followed in suit.

The battle against the third Guardian Spirit is now underway.

* * *

 _Preview Skit_ :

 **Franky** : This should do it.

 _Gajeel and Lily enter the scene._

 **Gajeel** : Whatcha working on?

 **Franky** : Just a new toy.

 **Lily** : A new toy?

 **Gajeel** : Hope it makes things go boom.

 **Franky** : You'll see.

 **Gajeel** : Gihihi.

 **Franky** : SUPER~!

 **Lily** : I'm completely lost.

 **Gajeel** : You'll understand soon enough, cat.

 **Gajeel** : Next time: Chapter 14 – Island of Spring: Part Two.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?  
**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Here is the fourteenth chapter of Assassin's Journey! The gang face a deadly struggle against the Guardian Spirit of Earth, Gnome. Hope you liked it.**

* * *

 **Ch. 14 – Island of Spring: Part Two**

* * *

"Let's do it!" Natsu hollered.

Natsu lead the charge.

The others followed in suit.

The battle against the third Guardian Spirit is now underway.

Gnome released a powerful earthquake, knocking everyone off balance except for Natsu (who'd jumped at the last second).

Natsu attacked Gnome first with a barrage of fire punches. But Gnome countered every single one of them.

Natsu gritted his teeth.

"Move, Natsu!" Ichigo hollered.

Natsu understood and moved out of the way for Ichigo, Luffy and Nagisa to make their move.

\- Getsuga Tensho! – Ichigo shouted.

\- Gum-Gum Jet Gatling! – Luffy shouted.

\- Sheathed Blade Assault Style… Beast Blade! – Nagisa shouted.

Ichigo, Luffy and Nagisa combined their attacks to create a huge impact on Gnome.

However, Gnome received no damage at all.

"What?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Nice try, humans. But my body is made up of solid obsidian to deflect even gunfire." Gnome explained.

"I'm still gonna kick your ass!" Luffy hollered.

Luffy charged at Gnome once more with Armament Haki coated on his arms.

"Luffy-san, wait!" Nagisa hollered, trying to warn Luffy to no avail.

\- Gum-Gum Jet Bazooka! – Luffy shouted.

Luffy attacked with two stretched back arms moving like a "bazooka" enhanced by Haki.

Gnome blocked the move with his right arm.

Luffy was shocked.

\- Rock Fist! – Gnome shouted.

Gnome attacked Luffy with a powerful right hook that sent Luffy flying to a near crystal.

"Luffy!" Nami, Zoro and Sanji hollered.

"Bastard!" Natsu and Gray hollered in unison.

Natsu and Gray began to attack Gnome with anger in their hearts.

Ichigo, Nagisa, Karma, Sugino and Gajeel joined them.

Gnome was holding his own against all seven of them.

"Think you're pretty tough, huh?" Gray asked.

"Then why don't you chew on this!" Natsu hollered.

\- Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame! – Natsu shouted.

\- Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur! – Gray shouted.

\- Chiretsu Hogeki! – Ichigo shouted.

\- Sheathed Blade Burst Style… Void Sword! – Nagisa shouted.

\- Hellfire! – Karma shouted.

\- Element Gun… Water Blast! – Sugino shouted.

\- Iron Dragon's Hard Fist! – Gajeel shouted, right after he quickly got into his Iron Dragon's Scales.

Natsu, Gray, Ichigo, Nagisa, Karma, Sugino and Gajeel combined their moves to strike Gnome.

But Gnome took no damage again.

"His defenses are really hard to bust!" Sugino thought.

"Gotta think of something that'll work." Gajeel thought.

"My turn." Gnome said.

\- Stone Dragons! – Gnome shouted.

Creating dragon-like constructs from the earth, Gnome used them to attack Natsu, Gray, Ichigo, Nagisa, Sugino and Gajeel.

But Okuda, Levy and Orihime were quick to act.

\- Chaos Wall! – Okuda shouted.

\- Solid Script: Guard! – Levy shouted.

\- Santen Kesshun! – Orihime shouted.

Okuda, Levy and Orihime combined their best defensive techniques to protect Natsu's group from Gnome's attack. However, the dragons easily broke through the triple defense and hammered Natsu's group hard.

"He broke through our combined shield?!" Levy exclaimed.

"Karma-kun!" Okuda hollered.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime hollered.

A group comprised of Erza, Zoro, Isogai, Maehara, Kataoka, Okano, Sanji, Rukia and Renji have made their move to strike.

\- Circle Sword! – Erza shouted, requipping into her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

\- Three Sword Style… Black Rope Dragon Twister! – Zoro shouted.

\- Staff Spin! – Isogai shouted.

\- Shoryuken! – Maehara shouted.

\- Bat-Wheel! – Kataoka shouted.

\- Tenshokyaku! – Okano shouted.

\- Diable Jambe… Collier Strike! – Sanji shouted.

\- Some no mai, Tsukishiro! – Rukia shouted.

\- Hihio Zabimaru! – Renji shouted.

Erza and her group hoped to strike Gnome with a powerful combo move. But Gnome was ready for that.

\- Iron Rock Wall! – Gnome shouted.

Gnome summoned several large solid rock walls to block their attacks.

"Aw, come on!" Maehara hollered.

Erza gritted her teeth.

"Juvia! Take charge!" Erza commanded.

"Right!" Juvia hollered.

Juvia then took the next charge, leading a group comprised of herself, Kanzaki, Wendy, Romeo, Robin, Yada, Kimura, Nakamura, Sugaya, Usopp and Chopper.

"Come on." Gnome said.

\- Water Cannon! – Juvia shouted.

\- Telekinetic Strike! – Kanzaki shouted.

\- Sky Dragon's Tornado! – Wendy shouted.

\- Purple Net! – Romeo shouted.

\- Cien Fleur! – Robin shouted.

\- Sonic Scream! – Yada shouted.

\- Lightning Kick! – Kimura shouted.

\- Photon Blast! – Nakamura shouted.

\- Overcharged Lantern! – Sugaya shouted.

\- Special Attack… Green Star: Bamboo Javelin! – Usopp shouted.

\- Heavy Gong! – Chopper shouted, shifting into his Heavy Point.

Juvia and her group combined their attacks to deliver a strong effect on Gnome.

Gnome took no damage.

Juvia's group, except Juvia herself, was shocked by Gnome's resilience.

"He's so strong." Romeo commented.

"But our diversion worked." Juvia explained.

"What does that mean?" Usopp asked.

He soon got his answer when Lucy, Nami, Kaede, Levy, Franky, Brook, Uryu, Chad, Fuwa, Chiba, Hayami and Terasaka appeared behind Gnome for a surprise attack.

\- Open, Gates of the Ram and Maiden! Aries! Virgo! – Lucy shouted.

\- Wool Bomb! – Aries shouted.

\- Driver! – Virgo shouted.

Lucy made the first move to restrict Gnome's mobility with Aries and Virgo.

"Alright you two, return!" Lucy hollered.

"Thank you, Lucy-san!" Aries hollered, bowing.

"Good luck, princess." Virgo said.

Aries and Virgo returned to the spirit world.

"He's stuck! Now it him!" Lucy hollered.

Following Lucy's command, Nami, Kaede, Levy, Franky, Brook, Uryu, Chad, Fuwa, Chiba, Hayami and Terasaka began their assault on Gnome.

\- Thunder Trap! – Nami shouted.

\- Flame Beast! – Kayano shouted.

\- Solid Script; Heat Spell! – Levy shouted.

\- Weapons Left! – Franky shouted.

\- Polka Remise! – Brook shouted.

\- Dragon's Touch! – Fuwa shouted.

\- Quick Shot… Hunter! – Chiba shouted.

\- Strike Vector! – Hayami shouted.

\- Power Tackle! – Terasaka shouted.

Nami, Kaede, Levy, Franky, Brook, Uryu, Chad, Fuwa, Chiba, Hayami and Terasaka attacked Gnome with force, creating a strong explosion.

Nami and her group backed off and hurried to the others.

Natsu, Luffy, Ichigo, Nagisa, Gray, Gajeel, Karma and Sugino got back up.

"Did that work?" Sugino asked.

"Doubt it." Gray replied.

Gray was proven right when the smoke cleared, showing Gnome only sustaining a small crack on his left shoulder.

"Only a crack?!" Usopp and Chopper exclaimed in unison.

"How tough is this freak?" Renji asked, in an angry manner.

Natsu growled.

"Not bad, humans. But now it's my turn." Gnome explained.

Gnome got into a battle stance.

The gang were a tad bit confused.

"What's he doing?" Wendy asked.

"I don't like it." Kaede said.

Usopp and Chopper held each other in fear, legs shaking.

"We need to strike! Quickly!" Erza hollered.

Everyone nodded and charged at Gnome.

But Gnome was waiting for that.

"Predictable." Gnome said.

Ichigo's eyes widened, shocked that Gnome was anticipating their assault.

"Oh no!" Ichigo thought.

\- Earth Coffin! – Gnome shouted.

Gnome summoned two walls of rock to trap the gang.

XXX

The gang were trapped inside Gnome's Earth Coffin.

"What is this?!" Sanji thought.

"Can't…move…" Luffy thought.

XXX

"Say goodbye." Gnome said.

Gnome made a hand gesture before executing his next move.

\- Earth Burial! – Gnome shouted.

With an enclosed hand, he caused the coffin to shatter, hitting the whole gang with extreme power.

The whole gang took severe damage as they scatter and crash into different directions.

Gnome stood in silence.

"Pathetic humans. This is your price for challenging me." Gnome commented.

Gnome began to walk forward, viewing the scenery of his work.

Each of the gang were badly hurt and couldn't find the strength to stand right now.

"It hurts…!" Okano thought, groaning in pain.

"This can't be the end, can it?" Juvia thought, half unconscious.

Gnome stopped to see Natsu, trying to stand up.

"Persistent aren't you?" Gnome asked.

Natsu glared at Gnome.

Gnome's response was a powerful punch to slam Natsu back to the ground.

The gang saw the strike and tried to get up to help their friend. But the wounds were too great to move right now.

Lucy began to cry, seeing her boyfriend getting hurt.

Gnome prepared to make one final strike on the wounded Natsu.

"This is the end, human." Gnome said.

Natsu closed his eyes, preparing for the worst.

But something intervened: a blue blur struck Gnome hard-core, slamming him into a crystal on the ground.

Natsu sniffed the air to figure out who'd hit Gnome.

"Wait… this smell…" Natsu thought, figuring out the scent.

He soon got his answer when he became wildly shocked by what he's seeing.

It was Happy, now transformed into a blue, sky blue and white-colored Chimera (body of a lion, wings of an eagle, and tail of a snake) with his guild mark still located on the back, golden eyes, and giving off a vicious growl.

(A/N: Aquos Griffin for the win!)

XXX

The whole gang were now wildly shocked like Natsu.

"Whoa…" Erza said.

"What?" Isogai asked.

"No way!" Gray hollered.

"Is that…" Nami said.

"Seriously?!" Ichigo, Luffy and Nagisa exclaimed.

"Happy?!" Natsu exclaimed.

Lucy and the rest were extremely speechless.

"HE'S A LION!" The whole gang exclaimed in unison.

(A/N: Just like Timcanpy's giant size in D. Gray-man: Hallow – Episode 10!)

XXX

Blizzard, Blue, Carla and Lily appeared on top of the exit area.

" _Now's not the time to be astonished!_ " Blizzard and Blue shouted in unison.

"Wendy!" Carla hollered.

"Gajeel!" Lily hollered.

The two exceeds quickly rushed to aid their fallen dragon slayers. Blizzard and Blue hurried to their respective masters at the same time.

XXX

Gnome got up, shocked that a beast managed to hurt him.

"Impossible?! My body's obsidian! How could a mere monster-" Gnome thought, only to be attacked again by the Chimera Happy.

XXX

As the Chimera Happy and Gnome were battling, the four pets gathered the entire injured gang to one spot.

"Are you alright, child?" Carla asked, worried.

Wendy nodded, petting the white Exceed in comfort.

"Could you tell us what the hell happened to Happy?" Usopp asked.

"Long story. But we'll explain right after we help Happy." Lily replied, tending Levy's hand with a bandage.

"If only we weren't so injured." Erza groaned.

\- Fairy Circle! – Kaede shouted.

Kaede summoned a large mystic circle with lavender flowers appearing, healing everyone's injuries and broken bones.

The gang was rejuvenated.

"I'm fired up now!" Natsu hollered.

"That's better." Chiba said, moving his left arm a bit.

"Thanks, Kaede-san." Nagisa said.

Kaede nodded with a blush and a smile.

"Time to kiss that rock dude's ass!" Luffy hollered, cracking his knuckles together.

XXX

Happy was overpowering Gnome with feral force.

Gnome couldn't defend himself.

But before he can deliver another blow, Happy soon transformed from his chimera form to his exceed form.

Happy felt to the ground in heavy exhaustion.

Gnome was confused, but soon laughed.

"It's too bad. You were giving me an actual challenge, cat." Gnome commented.

"However…" Gnome said.

He lifted his fist upwards, steadying himself for an attack.

"This is the end!" Gnome hollered.

Gnome attempted to attack Happy, but Carla and Lily both swooped in and saved the blue Exceed in the nick of time; Gnome smashed only the ground.

"You okay, buddy?" Lily asked.

Happy nodded.

"You're reckless, tomcat." Carla said.

Happy laughed sheepishly with a small blush on his face.

"You won't get away!" Gnome hollered.

Several explosive arrows hit Gnome's back, turning his attention a little too late when the gang prepared to strike again.

"Hit him with everything you've guys got with me dealing the final blow!" Natsu hollered.

"Right!" The gang hollered in unison.

\- Sheathed Blade Assault Style… Exploding Spirit Slash! – Nagisa shouted.

\- Gum-Gum Elephant Gun! – Luffy shouted, using his Gear Third coated with Armament Haki.

\- Getsuga Tensho! – Ichigo shouted.

\- Open, Gates of the Lion and Sea Goat! Loke! Capricorn! – Lucy shouted.

\- Regulus Impact! – Loke shouted.

Capricorn followed in suit.

\- Holy Cannon! – Kaede shouted.

\- Black Ball: Thundercloud Rod! – Nami shouted.

\- Koten Zanshun! – Orihime shouted.

\- Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance! – Gray shouted.

\- Heaven's Wheel Armor… Blumenblatt! – Erza shouted, requipping into her Heaven's Wheel Armor again.

\- Sky Dragon's Roar! – Wendy shouted.

\- Red Fire! – Romeo shouted.

\- Water Nebula! – Juvia shouted.

\- Iron Shadow Dragon's Club! – Gajeel shouted, entering his Iron Shadow Dragon Mode.

\- Solid Script: Thunder! – Levy shouted.

\- Hellfire Maelstrom! – Karma shouted.

\- _Saber Fang!_ – Blue shouted.

\- Quantum Kick! – Sugino shouted.

\- Dark as Night! – Isogai shouted.

\- Shinryuken! – Maehara shouted.

\- Chaos Storm! – Okuda shouted.

\- Daughter of Mars! – Kanzaki shouted.

\- Power Blaster! – Nakamura shouted.

\- High-Wire Act! – Kataoka shouted.

\- Hikoshou! – Okano shouted.

\- Thunderous Lariat! – Yada shouted.

\- Sonic Boom! – Kimura shouted.

\- Mechanized Assault! – Sugaya shouted.

\- Iron Rage! – Fuwa shouted.

\- Gimlet! – Chiba shouted.

\- Shock Therapy! – Hayami shouted.

\- Power Dive! – Terasaka shouted

\- Three Sword Style… Purgatory Oni Giri! – Zoro shouted.

\- Special Attack…Green Star: Skull Bombgrass! – Usopp shouted.

\- Diable Jambe… Bien Cuit: Grill Shot! – Sanji shouted.

\- Monster Point! – Chopper shouted.

\- Mil Fleur; Gigantesco Mano: Spank! – Robin shouted.

\- Franky Radical Beam! – Franky shouted.

\- _1000 Pound Pressure Fang!_ – Blizzard shouted.

\- Song of Scratches: Blizzard Slice! – Brook shouted.

\- Tsugi no mai, Hakuren! – Rukia shouted.

\- Sprenger! – Uryu shouted.

\- Brazo Izquierdo del Diablo! – Chad shouted.

\- Hikotsu Taiho! – Renji shouted.

One by one, the gang each unleashed their strongest attacks to overpower Gnome, giving him no time to react as he was getting creamed.

Gnome wouldn't believe it for himself.

"Natsu-san! Finish this!" Nagisa hollered.

"Right!" Natsu hollered.

Natsu tapped into his strongest power.

\- Lightning Fire Dragon Mode! – Natsu shouted.

Natsu was coated in fire and electricity and began to charge up a powerful attack.

\- Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar! – Natsu shouted.

Natsu released a massive torrent of fire and lightning at Gnome.

\- Iron Rock Wall! – Gnome shouted.

Gnome used his defensive move to block the attack, but Natsu's was too powerful to handle.

"T-This can't be!" Gnome thought.

Natsu's dual elemental roar broke through Gnome's shield and blasted him very hard, causing a massive hole to form from the blast.

Gnome felt down hard core. He was at last defeated.

Natsu felt to the ground in heavy exhaustion. Due to the fact using the Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar can be very taxing on his magical power.

"We did it!" The gang shouted in unison.

After a hard battle, Natsu and the gang finally defeated the third of the four Great Spirits.

XXX

Five minutes later, everyone gathered around to celebrate each of their victories and compliment their techniques.

"Your monster form was amazing, Chopper-san!" Yada hollered.

"Thanks. But I'm afraid I can't move for three hours right now." Chopper explained, laying on Wendy's lap to rest.

Wendy giggled.

"You did amazing, Chopper-san." Isogai explained.

"Calling me amazing doesn't make me happy, dummy~!" Chopper hollered, doing the face of his "happy dance".

"How did you guys like my laser attack?" Franky asked.

"It was so cool~!" Romeo, Sugino, Maehara, Kimura, Sugaya and Fuwa hollered in unison, excited with starry eyes.

"I know!" Usopp hollered, excited as well.

"It was SUPER cool!" Franky hollered, doing his signature pose.

Kanzaki giggled, while Kataoka, Okano, Nakamura, Erza, Carla, Levy and Rukia sighed.

"Boys will be boys." Robin said.

"Tell me about it." Nami commented.

Uryu was adjusting his glasses with a smile.

"Nice work there, Chad." Renji commented.

"Thanks." Chad said.

"Yohohohohoho~!" Brook laughed.

Luffy did a fist bump with Karma and Ichigo, grinning at their success.

"Did you see how I did there, ladies?" Sanji asked, doing his "love boy" dance again.

"Shut up, stupid cook." Gray and Zoro said in unison.

"What?!" Sanji exclaimed, having a tick mark on his forehead.

Robin and Juvia giggled.

"Gihihi." Gajeel laughed, grinning at his own performance.

Lily and Terasaka smirked.

"You did great, Ryu." Hayami said, kissing Chiba's cheek.

"Thanks." Chiba said, slightly blushing.

Blizzard was holding Happy on his back.

" _You're really something, kid._ " Blizzard commented.

Happy grinned.

"Thanks." Happy replied.

Kaede, Okuda and Orihime gave each other a hug in victory.

Blue was licking Nagisa's face like a child, much to Nagisa's slight embarrassment.

Lucy was holding Natsu by his left arm on her neck and shoulders for support.

"Nice job, Natsu." Lucy said, kissing Natsu's cheek while complimenting him.

Natsu chuckled.

"You know me. I'm always that good." Natsu explained.

"We now have one more island to face. Then it's off to the final boss." Isogai explained.

"Let's get back to the Sunny." Franky said.

The others nodded.

But before they could leave, an Earthen Historia appeared.

"An Earthen Historia?!" Nami exclaimed.

"What's this one for?" Ichigo asked.

A blinding flash occurred, causing the scene to go white.

XXX

Natsu was unconscious for a while before opening his eyes.

"W-What…" Natsu said.

Natsu got up and began to look at his surroundings. He was in a forest.

Natsu realized his friends were missing.

"Lucy! Happy! Gray! Erza! Nagisa! Luffy! Ichigo! Anyone?!" Natsu hollered, trying to call out his friends to no avail.

Natsu gritted his teeth in frustration, before he soon heard a voice and quickly hid behind the trees, hoping he doesn't get noticed.

He sees something surprising like he saw Happy's new form… a younger version of himself.

"That's me?!" Natsu thought, comically surprised.

Natsu sees his younger self playing in a pond with the ducks.

Natsu then began to quickly figure out where he is.

"If that was the Earthen Historia… then I must be in the past! My past!" Natsu thought.

"Natsu!" A young voice hollered.

Both Natsus turned to see another young figure appearing from another part of the forest, walking towards the younger one.

The older Natsu was confused.

XXX

The young boy appeared behind the younger Natsu.

"It's almost time to head back. Mom might get angry with you again." The young boy explained.

The younger Natsu pouted.

"But I wanted to play some more." Young Natsu said.

"I know. But you know mom when she's angry." The young boy explained.

The younger Natsu relented and stopped playing.

"Okay, nii-san." Young Natsu said.

The young boy turned around, revealing his face.

XXX

Natsu was shocked to know that face all too well.

"No way… is that, Zeref?!" Natsu thought.

The boy Natsu's younger version called _brother_ was Zeref, the most vile Dark Mage who lived 400 years in Earth-Land, and was cursed as an immortal with extremely dangerous dark magic.

What Natsu is soon enough about to witness is a tale of love and tragedy between him and Zeref.

* * *

 _Preview Skit_ :

 **Young Natsu** : I wanted to play with the ducks some more.

 **Young Zeref** : I know you do.

 _Young Natsu pouted._

 **Young Zeref** : Just try to help out when Mom and Dad come home. They'll be having loads of groceries.

 **Young Natsu** : Does that mean meat too?!

 **Young Zeref** : Why yes. Plus fruit, vegetables, bread and water.

 **Young Natsu** : All right!

 **Young Zeref** : So childish.

 **Young Natsu** : Next time: Chapter 15 – Natsu and Zeref: Part One.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it? And this chapter revealed two surprises: Happy has the ability to transform into an Aquos Griffin-like Chimera, and Zeref is Natsu's older brother. Also, I won't posting anything until after Christmas break and the New Year's weekend. I'll be spending time with my family, and using the Doc Manager to edit the previous chapters in need of spelling, word formatting, etc. But by all means, give me reviews on how these chapters play out.  
**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Here is the fifteenth chapter of Assassin's Journey! After entering the Earthen Historia, Natsu begins to watch a tale of love and tragedy… of his forgotten past. And as you soon realized this, the story will be coming to an end in just about ten more chapters left. Hope you liked it.**

* * *

 **Ch. 15 – Natsu and Zeref: Part One**

* * *

Natsu was stunned at the revelation that Zeref, the most evil Dark Mage in the history of Earthland… is his older brother.

"This... this is some kind of joke, right?" Natsu thought, still stunned by the revelation in front of him.

He continued to watch the younger versions of himself and Zeref heading home.

XXX

The scene later shifts forward to a family dinner with the younger Natsu and Zeref, and their parents in their small hut. Natsu is now watching from the window.

Young Natsu ate his food like no tomorrow.

His mother began to have a sweat drop on her face.

"Do you have to eat so fast, Natsu?" Natsu's Mother asked.

Natsu was eating so fast he couldn't speak.

"It's his nature, dear. Don't worry." Natsu's Father explained.

Natsu's Mother sighed.

"Hungry as ever, Natsu." Young Zeref commented.

Young Natsu finished his food in a flash.

"All done!" Natsu hollered.

The rest of the Dragneel family sighed with a sweat drop on their foreheads.

"Alright, Natsu. Come help clean your dish." Natsu's Mother explained.

"Seriously?" Young Natsu asked.

"Yes." Natsu's Mother replied.

"It's good experience, son. Don't be a stick in the mud." Natsu's Father explained.

Young Natsu pouted, while Young Zeref laughed sheepishly.

Watching the scene from the window, Natsu couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever remember such a thing happening?

XXX

The scene shifts further to where the younger Natsu and Zeref watched the starry night sky on top of their house.

"Beautiful, isn't it, nii-san?" Young Natsu asked.

"Indeed it is." Young Zeref replied.

The two brothers continued to watch the night sky as stars shined brightly.

Young Natsu then saw something amazing.

"Nii-san! A shooting star!" Young Natsu hollered.

Young Natsu pointed to the sky, showing a shooting star passing by.

"I see. It's good fate we get to see one." Young Zeref explained.

"Yeah!" Young Natsu hollered.

The current Natsu was also watching the stars. Remembering looking at shooting stars with Igneel in the night sky when they were together.

"It's nice… to see shooting stars again." Natsu thought.

However…

XXX

The scene shifts again… to a more tragic event.

The Dragon Civil War grazed the continent of Ishgar; dragons and humans fighting dragons. So much blood and tragedy spread across the land like wildfire.

Young Natsu and Zeref were running for their lives from a green Western dragon, trying to kill them. Their parents died trying to protect them, telling them to run without looking back. Young Zeref was holding his younger brother's hand as the brothers ran with tears pouring down their eyes, their bodies in scratches, and clothes ragged.

"We gotta run, Natsu! We're not safe back there!" Young Zeref hollered.

The two continued to run for their life as the dragon was on their trail.

They ran for a while until they came to a stop near a cliff.

"It's a dead end!" Young Zeref hollered.

The green dragon appeared behind and cornered them like lambs to the slaughter.

(A/N: To a cliff, I would say for a pun.)

" _End of the road, humans!_ " The green dragon hollered.

Young Zeref was scared. But Young Natsu growled like a dog protecting his owner with tears still pouring down.

Young Natsu then made a hard choice now… throwing Zeref off the cliff to save his life.

Young Zeref was shocked.

"W-What are you doing?!" Young Zeref exclaimed.

"I love you… nii-san." Young Natsu said.

The green dragon killed the young Natsu with its talons.

Young Zeref was absolutely horrified, as was the present Natsu who'd witnessed it from afar.

"NATSU~!" Young Zeref screamed.

XXX

The scene later shifted again… to a pre-teenage Zeref standing at a magic ritual with his younger brother's corpse in the center.

Ever since his family died in the Dragon attack, Zeref has attended the Mildian Magic Academy and became a well-known prodigy for his age. There, he researched the connections between life, death and Magic to bring Natsu back from the dead; he created dangerous artifacts like the R-System and the Eclipse Gate, but was later expelled for breaching the sacred teachings of the god Ankhseram. In return, he was cursed by Ankhseram and killed everything around him with his unwanted Curse of Contradiction.

Now fearful of his new power, Zeref only wanted death and traveled around Earthland, creating the Etherious demons, hoping that any of them would kill him. Instead, he successfully revived Natsu (his driving goal) using demon tissue from an ancient Etherious long dead; the only one that can kill immortals and remain alive using a dead human as a host: E.N.D.; Etherious Natsu Dragneel, Natsu's hidden ancestor.

Zeref began chanting the final verse of the resurrection spell.

" _...And by thy blood, I summon you to this world!_ " Zeref chanted.

A massive whirlpool of energy formed in the circle. Dark markings appeared on the young Natsu's corpse and forcing him to open his eyes.

His eyes were open red and screamed in pure agony.

Natsu also screamed as he was overwhelmed by the travesty before him.

"What is that? What is THAT? WHAT IS THAT?!" Both Natsus thought in unison.

The younger Natsu continued to scream in pain, while the older Natsu tried his absolute best to prevent the past from overwhelming his mind.

Later, the energy died down with silence. Zeref panted heavily as he used most of his magic to perform the ritual. He sees his younger brother, now possessed by E.N.D., standing up.

Zeref smiled while Natsu looked on with pure shock.

"Welcome back, little brother." Zeref explained.

"No way… I'm… a demon?" Natsu thought.

Natsu always knew he was just human… but he never realized he was a half-demon long ago.

XXX

One year later, E.N.D. (in younger Natsu's body) was defeated and held in a hand grip by the Fire Dragon King Igneel. However, Igneel couldn't have the will to kill him.

Igneel… felt pity for him.

"Damn you!" E.N.D. hollered, trying to break free.

" _You poor child. You died only to come back by your brother's hands as a demon host to E.N.D._ " Igneel explained.

E.N.D. hollered in agony as he struggled to escape Igneel's grasp.

Igneel performed a Memory Control spell and rewrite E.N.D.'s mind, erasing his spirit from the young Natsu.

E.N.D. was vanquished and the young Natsu was free. But the cost was Natsu's original memories gone and replacing it with new ones.

It was then Igneel decided to raise Natsu under his care. Raise him to be a human child trained in Dragon Slayer Magic to protect others.

XXX

Watching all these events left Natsu entirely speechless.

"So… all this time… I've had memories 400 years ago." Natsu thought, tears flowing down his eyes.

A white flash soon occurred, ending the Earthen Historia.

XXX

After the Earthen Historia ended, Natsu awakens in shock.

Everyone else were already awoke and looked at Natsu in worry.

"Natsu!" Lucy hollered.

"You alright?" Nagisa asked.

Natsu slowly got up halfway and breathed slowly.

"What happened?" Erza asked.

Natsu couldn't answer as he slowly got up.

"You sure you're alright?" Happy asked, who can now walk again after resting his body for a while.

Natsu nodded.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Natsu explained.

Before Natsu could take a step, something ill caught his ears.

Natsu quickly turned to see someone coming from the other side of the underground.

Everyone else got into position. Being ready to fight their next opponent despite being exhausted from fighting Gnome.

Natsu's eyes soon widened with shock.

The figure approaching them… was Zeref.

"It's nice to see you here, Natsu." Zeref explained.

His appearance shocked the Fairy Tail Mages.

"No way…" Gray said.

"Impossible…" Wendy said, frightened.

"Zeref?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

Erza, Romeo, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy and the Exceeds were too speechless to say.

Rukia and Robin's eyes widened as they recognized that name.

"The Black Mage Zeref. Said to have appeared in Soul Society a century ago to experiment on Shinigami and Hollows, hoping to find a way to end his curse." Rukia thought, slightly shaking in fear.

"A Mage so dangerous even the World Government and Yonko wouldn't dare fight against. Because his power brings death to all living things around him." Robin thought, having a few sweat drops on her face due to hidden fear.

Everyone else suddenly felt fear in their bodies as couldn't move nor say a word. Even Karma, who once admitted that the one thing he's afraid the most of all… is never being afraid.

"It's no surprise you'd all feel afraid. My power makes you tremble beneath my foot." Zeref explained.

"Zeref…" Natsu growled.

Zeref turned his attention towards Natsu, who managed to shake off [his] fear to confront the dark mage.

"Tell me the truth… who are you?!" Natsu asked, in an angry manner.

Zeref gave an evil smile.

"Very well. And I think all your friends should hear it too." Zeref explained.

Everyone, still shaken in fear, were confused a bit.

"My name is Zeref Dragneel. The Black Mage of Ishgar for 400 years. Emperor of the Alvarez Empire. And also, Natsu Dragneel's older brother." Zeref explained, introducing himself.

Hearing that last sentence left everyone in extreme shock and disbelief.

Natsu growled more at his former older brother.

A tale of love and tragedy between two brothers in the past, now sets the stage upon reality.

* * *

 _Preview Skit_ :

 **Lucy** : I… I can't believe this is happening.

 **Orihime** : Lucy-chan.

 _Lucy sighed in depression._

 _Lucy left the scene with a saddened expression._

 **Orihime** : I wish there's something we can do.

 **Nami** : I-I don't know…

 **Kaede** : Me neither.

 _Orihime felt saddened. Nami and Kaede were sad as well._

 **Nami** : Next time: Chapter 16 – Natsu and Zeref: Part Two.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Here is the sixteenth chapter of Assassin's Journey! Zeref appears in front of Natsu and his friends to explain the horrifying truth about himself and Natsu, and Genos' identity and goal. Hope you liked it. There are also nine more chapters left after this one.**

* * *

 **Ch. 16 – Natsu and Zeref: Part Two**

* * *

"My name is Zeref Dragneel. The Black Mage of Ishgar for 400 years. Emperor of the Alvarez Empire. And also, Natsu Dragneel's older brother." Zeref explained, introducing himself.

Hearing that last sentence left everyone in extreme shock and disbelief.

Natsu growled more at his former older brother.

"You expect us to believe that bullshit?!" Ichigo asked, in an angry manner.

"Like hell Natsu is ever related to you!" Luffy hollered.

"What he said!" Usopp and Chopper hollered in unison.

"There's no way Natsu would ever be your brother!" Lucy hollered.

Zeref gave off a light "evil" smile.

"It's the truth, actually. Natsu witnessed it by himself with his own eyes." Zeref explained.

This caused the others looked at Natsu with worry and slight suspicion.

"Tell us, Zeref. How are you and Natsu-san brothers?" Karma asked.

Zeref agreed to explain.

"It was 400 years ago, both mine and Natsu's parents were killed by a dragon in the Dragon Civil War… as was Natsu." Zeref explained.

Some of the others were shocked by what Zeref just said, while Natsu and those weren't shocked glared at the dark mage.

"Natsu-san… died?" Wendy thought.

"But the Dragon Civil War was 400 years ago. Natsu wasn't even born at that time!" Erza thought.

"What are you saying?" Zoro asked.

"I've done everything I could to bring you back... and created something called the Etherious in the process." Zeref continued.

Gray's eyes widened after hearing the word "Etherious".

"Etherious? Like Deliora?!" Gray thought.

"After studying multiple Etherious, I've finally found the one so powerful it can kill even immortals and dragons. But it required a host to fuse with its' tissue." Zeref continued.

Everyone listened with mixed emotions of anger, disbelief, shock and anxiety.

"And you, Natsu… are the revived host for E.N.D.: Etherious Natsu Dragneel. Your ancestor." Zeref explained.

Natsu and everyone else were now even more shocked.

"No way…" Orihime said.

Ichigo glared at Zeref with pure rage.

"It can't be." Nami said.

Luffy was a little horrified.

"Natsu-san...?" Kaede asked, in a shocked manner.

"This… isn't happening…" Nagisa thought, having a shocked reaction.

"That's impossible!" Gray hollered.

Erza gritted her teeth in anger.

"How dare you…!" Erza thought.

Everyone else had expressions of shock, anger and disbelief.

Lucy was in total shock.

Happy wouldn't believe it.

"Don't listen to him, Natsu!" Happy hollered.

Natsu heard what Happy said, but still couldn't wrap his head around what he witnessed from the Earthen Historia.

"If that's all true… why did Igneel spared my life the day that demon took control of my body? He could've have killed me to destroy him!" Natsu hollered.

"He couldn't because he loved you. He could've done the deed but didn't." Zeref explained.

"He even took pity on you because he lost his family in the same war that took mine. He used Memory Control to erase E.N.D.'s existence at the cost of your former life; he gave you new memories to allow you to live your life as a human." Zeref continued.

Natsu felt sadness in his eyes… did Igneel spare him out of the fire dragon's pity for family? To free him from his unknown curse? Or was it all a lie.

"And in reality, the Fire Dragon King wanted to raise young Dragneel to live his life without any knowledge of his relation to Zeref-sama." A voice explained.

Everyone became alerted by a new voice.

"Who's there?!" Maehara asked.

XXX

Footsteps were heard inside the caves, walking outside into the cavern.

XXX

"Can you sense something behind Zeref?" Uryu asked.

Gajeel sniffed the air and caught a scent.

"Yeah. A bad one." Gajeel replied.

"This isn't good." Lily said.

Another figure appeared behind Zeref: a middle-aged man with elegant black hair, blue eyes, a short black bear, Caucasian skin, and clad in a crimson tuxedo top and bottom with black buttons, over a white long-sleeved shirt and a blue ribbon, and brown shoes. He also carries a medium-sized black staff with a ruby gem at the tip.

(A/N: He looks like Tokiomi Tohsaka from Fate/Zero.)

"Who are you?" Rukia asked.

"My name is Genos Arclight. And I work for Zeref-sama." Genos replied, introducing himself.

The whole gang became shocked upon hearing the name "Genos".

"That guy's Genos?!" Usopp exclaimed.

"So he's the one…" Sanji said.

"It all makes sense now." Chiba explained.

"You're right about that." Chad said.

Seeing Genos caused Levy and Erza to gasp.

"Arclight? Don't tell me…" Levy explained.

"Isn't that one of the noble mage families in Earthland?" Erza asked.

"Used to be - before the Magic Council attempted to put my family on trial." Genos replied.

"That's because your family was researching forbidden magic related to Zeref." Juvia explained.

"Forbidden magic?" Renji asked.

Okuda gasped in shock.

"Why yes. This form of magic would be granted through the experimentation of human anatomy, and create an evolution beyond comprehension." Genos explained.

Kaede growled at the man, reminding her of what Korosensei went through by _that man_.

"Is human life something you get to toy with?" Sugino asked, in an angry manner.

"You would question me, when all humans would do the same thing for their own ambitions?" Genos asked, turning the question around.

This left the gang confused.

"For 4 centuries, I've born witness to the rise and fallen of many kingdoms and countries… created from human conflict… hatred… wickedness…" Zeref explained.

"With the dawn of every era, I've always hoped these things would pass – until the realization came to me that no matter what changes, the depravity of man is constant." Zeref continued.

"But there are always those who will fight for something better." Ichigo explained.

"And you may think all humans are bad." Kanzaki explained.

"But there are still some who have good in them." Brook explained.

"Come now, that's just mere hypocrisy to spew lies to themselves and to each other, with every breath they have!" Genos hollered.

The gang remained silent.

"For the past seven years since Acnologia attacked Tenrou Island, I've been making up my mind – and come to the realization to the world's rejection of me, as well as the three worlds that are different from mine." Zeref explained.

"And in turn, Zeref-sama has rejected everything that despised him for centuries." Genos explained.

"That so…" Carla said.

"But we've accepted our worlds and all of its flaws!" Fuwa hollered.

Zeref's magic became dark as it flowed outward a little, decaying the rocks behind him into nothingness.

Kaede, Nami, Orihime, Okuda, Okano, Yada, Kimura, Fuwa, Usopp, Chopper and Brook became very scared at the sight.

"This shall be my 'gift' to no one, Natsu: a brand new world, purified and sweet." Zeref explained.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked.

"You… mean fighting?" Orihime asked.

"No… more like a one-sided annihilation! Not a man, woman, child or animal on Earthland or any of the the three other worlds will be spared from my wrath!" Zeref hollered.

The gang became shocked once again.

"He's insane!" Sanji thought.

"Wipe out everything?!" Gray thought.

"How could he?!" Sugaya thought.

Karma growled.

Blizzard and Blue growled venomously with some saliva dripping from their teeth.

Natsu remained silent for a minute; bangs covering his eyes.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked, worried.

"I don't care if you really are my brother, or the fact I'm the host to this 'E.N.D.'…" Natsu explained.

Natsu lifted his head up, revealing eyes of anger and defiance to Zeref.

"…but I swear to you, I will defeat you and Genos! And I will protect those I love, even if the whole universe is against me!" Natsu hollered.

Everyone became surprised by Natsu's claim. He would fight his own brother and protect the people he cherishes.

Natsu began to charge at Zeref and Genos with full force.

Zeref gave his signature smile again.

"Oh, I forgot to mention this to you. If you managed to kill me…" Zeref said.

Natsu wasn't listening as he ignited his right fist.

"… you and E.N.D. will _die_ with me." Zeref continued.

Everyone became horrified once more, hearing what Zeref just said.

"Natsu-nii…" Romeo thought, shocked.

"…will…" Yada thought, shocked as well.

"…die?!" Blizzard, Blue and Happy thought in unison, extremely shocked.

Lucy began to shed tears.

"No… please, Natsu…" Lucy said, begging Natsu to stop.

"PLEASE, STOP!" Lucy screamed.

Nagisa, Luffy and Ichigo quickly rushed to hold down Natsu. The dragon slayer struggled to no avail.

"Let me go! Now!" Natsu shouted.

"Are you stupid?!" Ichigo asked, in an angry manner.

"You'll die if you kill him!" Luffy hollered.

Natsu became a little shocked and stopped struggling.

"W-What are you saying?!" Natsu asked.

Nagisa shed tears, can't even think about saying what he wanted to tell Natsu.

"Please, Natsu…" Lucy said.

Natsu turned to see Lucy crying, weeping in despair.

"… don't this… please…" Lucy continued, begging her boyfriend to stop.

Natsu became silent.

Isogai moved forward a bit.

"Yuma?" Kataoka asked.

"What are you doing?" Nakamura asked.

"If all that is true… then tell us why did you bring Natsu-san, Luffy-san, Ichigo-san and all their friends to our world?" Isogai asked.

Erza stood next to Isogai.

"I'd like to know why as well?" Erza asked.

Zeref smiled a little wickedly. Genos chuckled evilly.

"Well, to tell you the truth… it is all to test you greenhorns from different worlds to handle my guardian spirits and to study for abilities." Genos answered.

"Then… what about our powers?" Isogai asked.

"That? Well, I didn't want Class E to be left lonely, since I've been watching your class for the past year." Genos explained.

This left Class E shocked.

"Say what?" Okano asked.

"You've been watching us?" Terasaka asked, a little angry as he became clad in his armor again.

"Correct. All of your failures… and successes." Genos replied.

"No way…" Kaede said.

"So that explains why the Magic Council hasn't found you for 12 years since you've disappeared." Erza explained.

Genos chuckled again.

"You're right about that." Genos said.

Natsu suddenly felt an impulse in his stomach. He began to grunt in pain.

"Natsu-san?!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"What the hell's happening?" Ichigo asked.

Luffy glared at Zeref.

"What did you do, you bastard?!" Luffy asked, in an angry manner.

"It's not me… its E.N.D. waking up." Zeref explained.

"Seriously?" Lily asked.

Luffy then began to make a serious call.

"We've gotta get back to the Sunny! Now!" Luffy hollered.

The others became bewildered by Luffy's sudden order.

"You're serious, captain?!" Zoro exclaimed.

"Natsu's in pain, you idiot!" Luffy hollered.

Nami had never seen Luffy this serious before… not since she knew Ace died protecting him in the Marinefold War 2 years ago.

"You're right." Erza said.

"Everyone! Fall back!" Erza hollered.

The gang followed Erza's orders and retreated out of the caverns. Blizzard took Natsu on his back with Lucy behind Natsu.

Zeref and Genos watched as they left.

"They won't get far, will they, Zeref-sama?" Genos asked.

"They will. But I wonder…" Zeref replied.

Zeref began to walk out of the caverns, with Genos following behind him.

"… what will you do with yourself now, Natsu?" Zeref thought.

XXX

(A/N: The ending song of D. Gray-man Hallow "Lotus Pain" by Mashiro Ayano, will be played. Sorry for not typing in the lyrics, but you should know if you look on YouTube.)

The group quickly ran to the Sunny with all haste. However, they were being followed so quickly.

Behind them were a pack of demons donned in medieval-like armor colored red, blue or green, with sharp jagged teeth, razor long claws, and appear bipedal.

(A/N: Reminds you of Level 3 Akumas!)

" _There he is!_ " The first demon hollered.

" _I can sense him!_ " The second demon hollered.

"Demons?!" Usopp and Chopper exclaimed in unison.

"This is bad." Franky growled.

"Protect Natsu-san!" Isogai commanded.

"Right!" The rest of the gang hollered in unison.

Gajeel, Lily, Romeo, Wendy, Carla, Juvia, Levy, Okuda, Kanzaki, Nakamura, Yada, Kimura, Sugaya, Hayami, Chiba, Terasaka, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, Uryu and Chad were the first line of defense to hold them off.

"Get going! We'll join you shortly!" Franky hollered.

"Hurry to the Sunny!" Robin hollered.

Natsu, Lucy, Blizzard, Happy, Nagisa, Kaede, Blue, Luffy, Nami, Ichigo, Orihime, Gray, Erza, Karma, Sugino, Isogai, Maehara, Kataoka, Okano, Zoro, Sanji, Rukia and Renji nodded and quickly moved ahead.

XXX

Natsu, Lucy, Blizzard, Happy, Nagisa, Kaede, Blue, Luffy, Nami, Ichigo, Orihime, Gray, Erza, Karma, Sugino, Isogai, Maehara, Kataoka, Okano, Zoro, Sanji, Rukia and Renji quickly hurried to the Sunny with haste.

"Hang in there, Natsu." Lucy said.

Natsu struggled to hang on as E.N.D. continued to fight inside Natsu's body.

Suddenly, two large, snake-like demons appeared from the ground.

" _I sense him… Lord E.N.D.…!_ " The first snake demon hollered.

" _Retrieve him!_ " The second snake demon hollered.

Erza gritted her teeth and requipped into her Flight Armor, killing the first snake demon with one strike.

"Lucy! You, Blizzard and Happy get to the Sunny!" Erza commanded.

"We've got your back!" Kaede hollered.

More demons soon appeared from the air and ground, coming at the rest of the gang with full haste.

\- Sheathed Blade Assault Style… Nimble Fang! – Nagisa shouted.

\- Gum-Gum Jet Gatling! – Luffy shouted.

\- Getsuga Tensho! – Ichigo shouted.

Nagisa, Luffy and Ichigo combined their attacks to strike at the second snake, while the others began to battle the demon reinforcements.

"HURRY!" Nagisa, Luffy and Ichigo shouted.

Lucy nodded and made Blizzard get moving. Happy followed.

"I'm counting on you, Blizzard." Luffy said.

XXX

The quartet continued to the Sunny at full speed, not watching as a tree stump appeared and caused Blizzard to trip and fall, causing Natsu and Lucy to fall as well.

"Natsu! Lucy! Blizzard!" Happy hollered.

Natsu struggled to get up, only to be in pain again as E.N.D. continued to fight inside the dragon slayer.

Natsu groaned in extreme pain as he tried to resist.

" _Come on, kid._ " Blizzard said, trying to get up.

"Natsu!" Happy hollered.

"You gotta fight it, Natsu…" Lucy said, doing her best to stand up.

Natsu was about to give in, until he remembered something from Igneel when the dragon raised him.

XXX

" _Never stop. Always keep walking forward._ " Igneel explained, during a flashback.

XXX

Natsu remembered those words clearly and hit his stomach with an ignited fist, causing him to cough blood to keep E.N.D. suppressed.

Natsu began to breathe heavily. Lucy quickly rushed to his side.

"Natsu!" Lucy hollered.

Lucy began to hold Natsu by moving his left arm around her neck and shoulders for moving leverage.

"Let's hurry!" Lucy hollered.

Blizzard and Happy nodded.

Nagisa and everyone soon appeared behind them and ran like the wind.

XXX

Five minutes later, they successfully reached the Sunny and got on.

"Hang on, everybody!" Franky hollered.

"What's he doing?!" Maehara asked.

Zoro smirked.

"You'll see." Zoro replied.

\- Coup de Burst! – Franky shouted.

Using cola for fuel, the Sunny released a very powerful burst of air that caused the ship to fly away.

Only one island is left, then Genos will be the last obstacle before Fairy Tail, the Straw Hats and Shinigami can return to their worlds again.

But with Zeref's sudden appearance and the events that happened to them recently… how will the gang be able to fight again with Natsu's inner struggle?

XXX

Watching from afar was a tall figure dressed in a black teacher's robe with a small hat on top of him, and… had yellow tentacles for arms and legs.

"Hmmm… it seems my time to help my students once again has come." A voice explained.

* * *

 _Preview Skit_ :

 **Gray** : This can't be happening…

 **Juvia** : Gray-sama…

 **Gray** : How could Zeref do that to his own brother?

 **Gajeel** : This is total bullshit!

 **Levy** : I can't even believe Zeref turned Natsu into a demon!

 **Romeo** : Even worse that Natsu-nii has to die with that bastard if he's dead!

 **Wendy** : Why…

 **Juvia** : Even Lucy's in heavy shock to hear that.

 **Erza** : We should give her and Natsu some space.

 **Gray & Gajeel**: But why?!

 **Erza** : Think about it. Natsu's completely shaken up so badly he can't even think right now. And Lucy needs time to figure a solution.

 _Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Romeo, Gajeel and Levy stood silent. All six had saddened expressions on their faces._

 **Erza** : But I know they'll make it though. I believe in them.

 _Gray, Gajeel, Juvia, Levy, Romeo and Wendy felt their spirits lift a little._

 **Wendy** : You're right.

 **Gray** : Next time: Chapter 17 – Natsu's Answer.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it? And the next chapter will give way to a dead character reappearing as a spirit that can only be seen by the whole gang, Class 3-E, and their two teachers.  
**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Here is the seventeenth chapter of Assassin's Journey! After escaping Zeref and Genos, Natsu will need help from the ghost of a certain octopus teacher to find his place in life. Hope you liked it. There are also eight more chapters left after this one.**

* * *

 **Ch. 17 – Natsu's Answer**

* * *

Three days have passed since the gang barely escaped the Spring Island and headed back to Tokyo to regroup and recover.

They only have four more days to prepare to take the final island and defeat Genos.

But right now… they're in a serious predicament.

XXX

Kaede is at the local hospital with Nagisa, Sugino, Okuda, Kanzaki, Yada, Kimura, Lucy, Luffy, Nami, Ichigo, Orihime and Uryu getting her medical check-up after March. It's currently 7:05 PM at night.

(A/N: It's May since three weeks of April.)

"And here are your reports." Kaede's nurse explained.

"Thanks!" Kaede hollered.

Kaede and the others headed to the cafeteria on the first floor to look at the results.

XXX

They reached the cafeteria in two different tables; one for six people each, while Kaede took the first table with an extra chair.

"So… where the results good?" Lucy asked.

Kaede nodded.

"I'm all clear." Kaede replied.

"Sorry you had to come back here for a check-up." Sugino explained.

"Well, hey, it's worth making sure I'm one-hundred percent sure there are no after effects of the tentacles I once used." Kaede explained, rubbing the back of her neck where her tentacles used to be.

"I'm glad you're all better now, Kaede-san." Nagisa said.

Kaede giggled and kissed Nagisa's cheek, making the blue-haired boy blush.

"Least you won't have to worry about that." Ichigo explained.

Uryu adjusted his glasses with a smile.

Luffy was wolfing down his food again, much to Nami's disgust.

"Can't you for once eat properly at a public place?" Nami asked.

Luffy wasn't listening as he continued eating.

(A/N: Didn't want Luffy's bad manners to be left out.)

Nami groaned.

"Hungry as always." Kimura said, having a sweat drop on his face.

"And we had to use up ¥1000 to give Luffy-san that much food." Yada explained, holding her wallet with a few cash left.

"I'm very sorry." Nami said, apologizing.

"It's fine, Nami." Lucy said.

Everyone chuckled.

"Now to change the subject…" Kaede explained.

Kaede began to feel sad about what she's about to say next.

"… how's Natsu-san?" Kaede asked.

Everyone became depressed and saddened upon hearing that question. Even Luffy stopped eating since thinking about what happened recently still flooded in his mind.

"Still the same. He hasn't left the classroom for three days despite us giving him a few things to help." Sugino explained.

Kaede looked down on the table with a saddened expression.

"Yeah. I wish we could help him." Lucy said.

"Lucy-chan…" Orihime said.

"This isn't the first time we felt like this." Nagisa explained.

"Yeah… our class was in the same predicament when he heard the truth about Korosensei." Yada explained.

Lucy, Luffy, Nami, Ichigo, Orihime and Uryu understood what the students meant.

"We've been in this situation before." Kanzaki said.

"Hearing the truth about Korosensei… and my sister – gave us the entire winter break to think about our assassination." Kaede explained.

"You're right about that." Ichigo commented.

"That's why everyone including our class took the last three days to think about Natsu-san and what we should do for him." Nagisa explained.

Nami looked at Lucy with worry.

"You sure you're alright?" Nami asked, in a worried manner.

Lucy nodded with a "smile".

"I know you guys worry about me too. But I think I'll manage somehow." Lucy replied.

"Hope so." Uryu said.

Lucy look to the opposite direction, pretending that smile before to hide her worries.

"Natsu…" Lucy thought.

Only four days left before the final island. Natsu has to make up his mind very soon.

XXX

At the Class E building, a depressed Natsu is currently looking up, watching the stars shine the night sky.

Natsu's still in deep thought, thinking about what to think for himself now.

"Did Igneel really loved me out of pity? Or out of mercy?" Natsu thought.

Thinking wasn't usually his MO; the more he thinks, the harder will it be to get an answer out of it. Natsu couldn't find an answer.

Natsu then heard a slithering noise behind him.

Natsu turned quickly with an ignited fist to strike, but the slithering individual quickly dodged it.

"Who's there?" Natsu asked, in an angry manner.

"Nyrufufufufu~. There's no need for hostility." The creature explained.

"What makes you-" Natsu said, before he stopped to look at the individual before him.

The moon shined brightly, revealing the individual before a shocked Natsu.

"No way! You're…" Natsu explained, in a shocked manner.

"Indeed. It's me, Korosensei." Korosensei said, introducing himself.

The creature standing before Natsu is Class 3-E's old teacher and ex-assassin: Korosensei.

(A/N: Korosensei is back everyone!)

"But Nagisa ran his knife at your heart! How are you still alive?!" Natsu commented.

"I honestly don't know. All I could remember Nagisa-kun's knife stabbing my heart, then disappearing." Korosensei explained.

"But after that… I can't remember the rest." Korosensei continued.

"Another way of saying 'you're not sure', right?" Natsu asked.

Korosensei gave an orange face with a red circle.

"You are correct!" Korosensei hollered.

Natsu deadpanned at Korosensei's carefree attitude.

"Anyhow… I know that you're suffering a serious dilemma." Korosensei explained.

Natsu became depressed again and sat down again, looking at the stars.

"You could say that." Natsu commented.

Korosensei stood next to Natsu.

"I saw everything that happened on the last island. About what you and Zeref talked about." Korosensei explained.

Natsu couldn't speak.

"It struck me that you're 'ex'-brother would commit such horrors to bring you back, and end his own immortal life." Korosensei explained.

"Bringing the dead back to life is an unforgivable act that we humans should never cross." Korosensei continued.

"I know. Zeref loved me more than anything, going so far as to become cursed as a man living for all eternity, just wanting to end his life." Natsu explained.

"And yet, despite him being family, he revived me as a half-demon linked to E.N.D. Even worse that if by the smallest chance I kill Zeref, I'll die too." Natsu continued.

Natsu gripped his right arm lightly.

Korosensei put a tentacle on Natsu's head, calming him.

"I fully know what it's like. I too was lost in my own mind when Yanagisawa turned me into a monster. And that monster killed the one person I loved the most." Korosensei explained.

"You talking about Kaede's big sis?" Natsu asked.

"Indeed. It was Aguri Yukimura who gave me those last words." Korosensei replied.

XXX

" _If you have only one year left... If you would give your time... Go teach those children... They are lost in dark, just like you... Look them straight in the eye... and I know you will find your answer._ " Aguri explained, during a flashback; her final words to Korosensei before her death.

XXX

"She gave me the will to help my students find someone that needed to guide them. To give them meaning in their lives. It was the happiest thing I ever had in my one year alive." Korosensei explained.

Natsu looked at Korosensei with a small smile, feeling some understanding to the octopus.

"And I can think of one thing: your father did spared you not just of pity… but to create peace between humans and dragons that would love each other like family." Korosensei continued.

Natsu eyes began to widen in surprise.

"Overall, Igneel-san wanted you to live your life as human to love – and protect those you cherish the most." Korosensei finished.

A warm feeling came to Natsu's heart, reigniting his burning soul. His eyes began to form tears.

Natsu hugged Korosensei, much to the octopus' surprise.

"Thank you. Thank you!" Natsu hollered, slightly crying.

"Nyrufufufufu~! That's the spirit my boy!" Korosensei hollered.

Natsu released the hug and got on his feet.

"I'm fired up now!" Natsu hollered, slamming his right fist into his left palm.

"I suppose you know what to do next?" Korosensei asked.

"Yep! Get everyone together! Beat the last island! Kick Genos' ass! And going home!" Natsu hollered.

Korosensei gave his usual smile (that is if it wasn't his natural expression).

"Now then… I suppose you're leaving?" Natsu asked.

"Not quite." Korosensei replied.

"Huh?" Natsu asked, becoming confused.

XXX

The next morning, the gang, along with the rest of Class E, Karasuma and Irina appeared at the Tokyo docks where the Sunny is kept.

"Is everyone ready?" Erza asked.

Everyone else nodded.

"We're still missing Natsu-san." Wendy said.

"I'm sure flame brain will pull through." Gray explained.

Lucy still felt depressed. Nami put a comforting hand on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy gave a small smile.

"Wish he was here, or otherwise-" Ichigo said.

"Or otherwise, what?" Natsu asked.

Everyone turned to see Natsu, more fired up than ever.

"Natsu!" The gang, except Chiba, Hayami, Robin and Chad hollered in unison.

Everyone gathered to speak with Natsu. Karasuma and Irina stood still with smiles on their faces.

"I'm surprised to see you, fire boy?" Sanji asked.

"Aw, shut up!" Natsu hollered.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

"Yohohohoho! I'm happy to see you in good spirits, Natsu-san." Brook commented.

"You feeling better?" Happy asked.

Natsu nodded.

"Yeah. And listen guys, I know that I maybe Zeref's little brother and E.N.D.'s host, I'm still a proud Fairy Tail Mage to the very end!" Natsu explained.

Everyone began to smile more brightly.

Natsu then kissed Lucy on the lips, much to the celestial mage's joy and everyone's different reactions (i.e. joy, smirking, happiness, shock and giggling).

Natsu released his lips on Lucy, holding her in an embrace.

"I almost forgot the most important people that mattered to me." Natsu continued.

Lucy smiled and returned Natsu's embrace.

"It's good to see you happy again." Erza explained.

"How did you got back on your feet, Natsu-san?" Karma asked.

"I had the help of an old friend." Natsu replied.

"Who?" Okuda asked.

"Nyrufufufufu~! That would be me, my dear students." Korosensei replied.

Hearing that familiar laugh and voice caused all of the students to gasp with widened eyes.

Nagisa was the first to turn around and saw Korosensei in the flesh, standing in front of the Sunny's left entrance.

"It's good to see you all again." Korosensei said.

Tears began to form in Nagisa's eyes.

"No way…" Nagisa said.

"It can't be…" Kaede said, tears flowing down her face.

"Is that…" Sugino said.

The rest of the class began to have tears down their faces too.

"KOROSENSEI~!" Class E (except Karma and Itona) shouted, extremely happy again.

All of Class E's students began to jump on Korosensei and gave him a massive group hug. All of them were crying, while Karma and Itona sobbed.

"I-I never thought I get to see you again!" Nagisa hollered, in a crying manner.

"There, there, Nagisa-kun. Everything's okay now." Korosensei said, comforting the young swordsman.

Natsu chuckled at the reunion.

Franky began to cry wildly.

"HE ALIVE~!" Franky shouted.

"KOROSENSEI~!" Luffy, Happy, Orihime, Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Wendy and Romeo shouted in unison, shedding anime-like tears of joy.

Lucy, Nami, Juvia, Levy, Carla, Blue and Rukia began to cry. Erza smiled with a tear falling from her right eye. Most of the guys felt extreme happiness in their hearts.

But Zoro had to be blunt.

"That's nice and all, but save the sappy stuff for later. We still got one last island to finish." Zoro explained.

This infuriated Natsu, Gray, Luffy, Sanji and Chopper, causing them to attack Zoro and cause a comical fight.

"Screw you, bastard!" Natsu hollered.

"You take that back, you heartless bastard!" Gray and Sanji hollered in unison.

"Yeah, you bastard!" Luffy and Chopper hollered in unison.

"Hey! I'm happy too, but don't you all think we have more important matters to do?!" Zoro asked, in an irritated manner.

"Like I care what you think!" Natsu hollered.

"Apologize to Korosensei right now!" Gray hollered.

"Yeah, Moss-head!" Sanji hollered.

"What they said!" Luffy and Chopper hollered in unison.

Everyone, including Korosensei and the students, to laugh at the entertainment.

"Your boyfriend is so cruel, Robin-san." Juvia explained, having a sweat drop on her face.

Robin giggled.

"True. But Zoro-kun is Zoro-kun." Robin said.

Karasuma and Irina were still a little shocked to see Korosensei back from the dead.

"I'm surprised the octopus is still alive?" Irina asked.

"I'm surprised as you." Karasuma replied.

XXX

A few minutes, Korosensei began to explain everything that happened yesterday.

"So that's all that happened." Lily explained.

"I'm surprised you got that idiot out of his funk." Gajeel commented, jabbing a finger in the air towards Natsu.

A red tick mark appeared on Natsu's forehead.

"Korosensei just has this gift to bring the best of anyone." Kanzaki explained.

"That's like him." Maehara said.

"But hold back a minute! You want all of Class E to take part in this?!" Fuwa asked.

Korosensei gave an orange face with a red circle.

"Exactly." Korosensei replied.

"But… they don't have any powers!" Kataoka hollered.

"Oh, really?" Muramatsu asked.

Muramatsu lit a small torch of fire in his right hand, and also having a grin on his face.

This caused the gang to be shocked.

"Muramatsu… don't tell me…" Terasaka said.

"He's not the only one." Okajima said.

Okajima began to generate wind funnels on his hands, Kurahashi transformed into an orange-colored cheetah with black spots and retaining her eye color, Mimura created an ice ball out of thin air, Takebayashi revealed a cybernetic right arm charged with electricity, Hara let out a canary scream in the air (forcing the others to cover their ears for a while), Yoshida summoned a cybernetic harness on his back that brought out a pair of retractable metal wings, Hazama began to generate a psionic katana, Itona quickly summoned a gray and silver suit of armor with heavy weaponry that began to fit his size, Karasuma held out an assault rifle with two pistols behind his back, and Irina held out a purple crossbow with her own trick arrows.

(A/N: Now all of Class 3-E has superpowers!)

"So cool~!" Natsu, Luffy, Happy, Orihime, Wendy, Romeo, Usopp, Chopper and Brook shouted in unison, having starry shaped eyes filled with excitement.

"No way!" Nagisa, Sugino, Maehara, Sugaya and Terasaka exclaimed in unison.

"Guess we have Genos to thank for that." Renji thought, knowing that this was Genos' work.

Chad smiled.

"Does it really matter?" Carla asked.

"The more the merrier I say!" Yada hollered.

"Yeah!" Kaede hollered.

"You guys ready?" Ichigo asked.

Everyone nodded in reply.

"Then… let's go!" Natsu hollered.

"YEAH!" The whole gang, as well as the rest of Class E, Karasuma, Irina and Korosensei shouted in unison.

"Do it, Franky!" Nami hollered.

"I'm on it!" Franky hollered, quickly getting to the helm.

\- Coup de Burst! – Franky shouted.

Using the cola system, the Sunny released a massive air burst causing it to fly high into the sky.

The final battle is about to being.

XXX

At the Summer Island, the final island to take, Genos was talking with the spirit guardian inside the temple.

"They're coming. Do not fail me now, Efreet." Genos explained.

"As you wish, master." Efreet, the Guardian Spirit of Fire said.

Genos took his leave.

"Come, humans. May your bodies be burned in the everlasting flames of hell!" Efreet hollered.

This spirit, might be the toughest one the gang will ever face!

* * *

 _Preview Skit_ :

 **Nagisa** : It's so good to see you again, Korosensei!

 **Korosensei** : I know, Nagisa-kun. Has life been treating you okay?

 **Nagisa** : Yep.

 **Korosensei** : You working hard on your career path to a teacher?

 **Nagisa** : Absolutely.

 **Korosensei** : Are you parents getting along?

 **Nagisa** : Yeah! And I also met my sister and grandfather!

 **Korosensei** : What are their names?

 **Nagisa** : Kotomi and Hayabusa.

 _Korosensei turned purple in shock._

 **Korosensei** : HAYABUSA?!

 **Nagisa** : Uh, yeah.

 **Korosensei** : AHHHHHHHH~

 _Korosensei left the scene in fear. Nagisa was confused._

 **Nagisa** : Well, that was weird.

 _Nagisa regained his composure._

 **Nagisa** : Next time: Chapter 18 – The Last Island.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?**

 **And Korosensei has returned at last! More powerful and faster than ever!**

 **Also, here are the rest of the Class E students, as well as Karasuma and Irina, to have superpowers based on a specific anime, manga, comic book or video game franchise.**

 **Okajima – Rashid ( _Street Fighter V_ )**

 **Kurahashi – Beast Boy ( _DC Comics_ )**

 **Mimura – Iceman ( _Marvel Comics_ )**

 **Takebayashi – Forge ( _Marvel Comics_ )**

 **Hara – Black Canary ( _DC Comics_ )**

 **Yoshida – Falcon ( _Marvel Comics/Marvel Cinematic Universe_ )**

 **Muramatsu – Human Torch ( _Marvel Comics_ )**

 **Hazama – Psylocke ( _Marvel Comics_ )**

 **Itona – War Machine ( _Marvel Comics_ )**

 **Karasuma – Punisher ( _Marvel Comics_ )**

 **And Irina – Huntress ( _DC Comics_ )  
**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Here is the eighteenth chapter of Assassin's Journey! Joined by the rest of Class 3-E and their three teachers, the gang travel to the final island: the Summer Island. Hope you liked it. There are also seven more chapters left after this one.**

* * *

 **Ch. 18 – The Last Island**

* * *

Genos is currently sitting inside his room, viewing the status of the Summer Island.

"It's almost time." Genos thought.

Genos then turned on a Communications Lacrima with a gesture of his hands.

"Efreet." Genos said.

An image of Efreet appeared.

"Yes, master?" Efreet asked.

"The greenhorns are almost here. Get yourself ready." Genos explained.

"Very well." Efreet said.

The lacrima turned off.

Genos took a sip of his tea. He suddenly felt a surge of magical power.

"What the? Already?" Genos thought, imaging that the gang arrived sooner than expected.

Genos got up from his chair, preparing to make preparations.

"Looks like I'll need to make preparations of my own." Genos thought.

An evil smirk soon appeared on Genos' face.

"And I'll give you fools the worst nightmare you could ever imagine." Genos thought.

What does Genos plan now?

XXX

On the Summer Island, it now became a battlefield with explosions heard all around.

XXX

On the west side of the island…

\- Diable Jambe… Flambage Shot! – Sanji shouted.

\- Element Gun… Mud Blast! – Sugino shouted.

\- Flip Kick! – Isogai shouted.

\- Tatsumaki Senpukyaku! – Maehara shouted.

A group comprised of Sanji, Sugino, Isogai and Maehara took out two genetically-enhanced African Elephants with a devastating kick combo.

Karma and Gray appeared behind them.

"Nice work on your end, boys." Karma commented.

"Not bad." Gray said.

The quartet gave a thumbs up and smile each.

XXX

On the east side…

\- Heaven's Wheel Armor… Pentagram Sword! – Erza shouted, requipping into her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

\- Water Cane! – Juvia shouted.

\- Tsugi no mai, Hakuren! – Rukia shouted.

\- Seis Fleur; Clutch! – Robin shouted.

\- Hex Bolts! – Okuda shouted.

\- Martian Grab! – Kanzaki shouted.

\- Flying Bat! – Kataoka shouted.

\- Spinning Bird Kick! – Okano shouted.

A group comprised of Erza, Juvia, Rukia, Robin, Okuda, Kanzaki, Kataoka and Okano gave the pounding to a trio of genetically-enhanced, giant Caterpillars (one red; the second green; the third yellow with blue stripes).

"That's that." Erza said.

"Nice work." Rukia said.

XXX

On the north side…

\- Sky Dragon's Roar! – Wendy shouted.

\- Purple Net! – Romeo shouted.

\- _Gunshot Fang!_ – Blue shouted.

\- Decibel Barrage! – Yada shouted.

\- Fists of Fury! – Kimura shouted.

\- Strike Flurry! – Nakamura shouted.

\- Rocket Power! – Sugaya shouted.

\- Tiger Lunge! – Kurahashi shouted, transforming into a Bengal tiger.

\- Whirlwind Shot! – Okajima shouted.

\- _X-Fang!_ – Blizzard shouted.

\- Special Attack… Green Star: Bamboo Javelin! – Usopp shouted.

\- Horn Cannon Elf! – Chopper shouted, transforming into his Horn Point.

\- Heizen! – Uryu shouted.

Under Uryu's leadership, he, Romeo, Wendy, the Exceeds, Blue, Yada, Kimura, Nakamura, Sugaya, Kurahashi, Okajima, Blizzard, Usopp and Chopper took out a pack of giant Timber Wolves with ease.

"Alright!" Happy hollered.

XXX

On the south side…

\- Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs! – Gajeel shouted.

\- Solid Script: Stone! – Levy shouted.

\- Dragon Touch! – Fuwa shouted.

\- Ice Shards! – Mimura shouted.

\- Ragtime Shot… Jack Rose! – Chiba shouted.

\- Spark Rush! – Hayami shouted.

\- Canary Cry! – Hara shouted.

\- Metal Fist! – Terasaka shouted.

\- Flechette Barrage! – Yoshida shouted.

\- Fireballs! – Muramatsu shouted.

\- Psionic Blade! – Hazama shouted.

\- Controlled Fire! – Itona shouted.

\- Strong Right! – Franky shouted.

\- Soul Solid! – Brook shouted.

\- El Directo! – Chad shouted.

Gajeel and his team comprised of Levy, Fuwa, Mimura, Chiba, Hayami, Terasaka's group, Franky, Brook and Chad easily knocked out three giant King Cobras.

Takebayashi used a Plasma-charged cannon to knock out the fourth one, which was only younger by at least 10 months.

(A/N: Not the worst idea for a snake's age!)

"All too easy." Gajeel said.

"Don't count your chickens out just yet." Chiba commented.

Gajeel scoffed.

"Targets on the south side are down." Itona explained, using the comlink on his right ear to talk with Karma.

" **Good work.** " Karma said.

"How are you guys doing?" Itona asked.

XXX

At the northeast side…

"At the moment…" Karma replied, holding wasabi in his right hand.

A giant crocodile was howling in absolute pain as Karma stuck some wasabi in its nose.

Natsu, Nagisa, Ichigo, Lucy, Kaede, Nami, Orihime, Gray, Zoro, Renji, Karasuma and Irina were stunned at Karma's play. Luffy and Korosensei laughed at the expense.

Three other crocodiles were already down.

"Sorry, my friend. But hey, at least you're the first reptile to have wasabi." Karma explained.

"He's evil…" Natsu, Nagisa, Ichigo, Lucy, Kaede, Nami, Orihime, Gray, Zoro, Renji, Karasuma and Irina thought in unison.

"Ritsu-chan, what's the safest route for everyone to take?" Kaede asked, holding her smartphone to talk with Ritsu.

" **Currently northeast. There's little activity where you guys are at. Notify the others and tell them to meet here before moving ahead.** " Ritsu explained.

"Right." Kaede said.

Kaede put her smartphone away.

"Did you guys get that?" Karma asked, holding his comlink (which is on his left ear) to communicate with the other teams.

" **Yeah.** " Isogai, Kataoka, Nakamura and Itona replied in unison.

"Nyrufufufufu~! It's going more smoothly than I imagined." Korosensei commented.

XXX

Through a flashback, a meeting was held between Natsu, Nagisa, Luffy, Ichigo, Karma, Isogai, Kataoka, Erza, Karasuma and Korosensei at the Sunny's aquarium room.

Isogai finished writing down the selected teams.

" _Finished!_ " Isogai hollered, during a flashback.

" _So, we have everything set up?_ " Karasuma asked, during a flashback.

The others nodded.

" _Now, all we need is a leader._ " Ichigo explained, during a flashback.

" _I'll go._ " Karma said, during a flashback.

Luffy, Ichigo and Erza became surprised.

" _You? A leader?!_ " Ichigo exclaimed, during a flashback.

" _I'm surprised that someone as sadistic as you can be qualified?_ " Erza asked, during a flashback.

" _Don't worry. Karma-kun is always a well-balanced leader like me._ " Isogai explained, during a flashback.

" _He once led the red team almost to victory against the blue team, and led the entire class on the deadline of my death._ " Korosensei explained, during a flashback.

Kataoka nodded.

" _Gray's gonna be very surprised to hear this._ " Natsu thought, during a flashback.

XXX

"Karma Akabane. The best suited to lead a large group aside from Natsu, Erza, Luffy, Nami, Ichigo, Isogai, Kataoka and Karasuma-sensei." Lucy thought.

Karma's group was continuing down the northeast path without any trouble.

Soon, the other groups reunited with his on different paths.

"Glad to see you guys!" Natsu hollered.

"You too." Juvia said.

"It was no biggie." Usopp commented.

"You wish." Blue said, having a sweat drop on her head.

"Operation went well under Karma-kun's command." Okuda explained.

"Well, I'm surprised that maniac can actually be a good leader." Zoro commented.

"You can say that, Roronoa-kun." Maehara said.

Maehara was soon met with Shusui near his nose, making him shake in comical fear.

"Do you want me to chop your head?" Zoro growled.

Maehara was too scared to even speak.

"Man, he's scary…" Sugino, Okajima, Yoshida and Muramatsu thought in unison, deadpanned.

Okano sighed.

"Why doesn't Maehara ever learn not to piss off Zoro?" Usopp, Chopper, Blizzard and Franky thought in unison, also deadpanned.

"Can we get a move on already?" Terasaka asked, in an irritated manner.

"We know that." Rukia replied.

"Let's go." Karma said.

The whole gang kept moving forward.

XXX

At the entrance to the final temple shows a duo of humanoid demons that stand at 6 feet tall, weigh over 200 pounds, have unique horns on their heads, retractable wings on their backs, razor sharp claws and feet, and a long tail with a spear-like edge. The first one is colored cyan with black tattoo-like markings and a lower body, while the second one is black with red tattoo-like markings around, and a dark gray lower body.

(A/N: They look like Devilman in different aspects!)

" _The humans should be here soon._ " The first humanoid demon said.

" _Let them come! I'll feast on their flesh!_ " The second humanoid demon hollered.

Several arrows and explosive pellets shot at the two demons, but they felt nothing.

" _Really, humans?_ " The second humanoid demon asked.

" _How pathetic!_ " The first humanoid demon hollered.

XXX

Behind the trees, Chiba, Hayami and Uryu gritted their teeth. Usopp got scarred.

"Not the demons again?!" Usopp thought, frantically scarred out of his mind.

XXX

" _They must be pretty stupid to think-_ " The first humanoid demon explained, before getting attacked by a combo of fire and ice.

Gajeel, Lily (in his battle form), Terasaka, Yoshida and Muramatsu jumped out of the bushes to attack the second demon with full force. But the second one wasn't even breaking a sweat to defend and attack at the same time.

Karma, Gray, Zoro and Renji soon appeared from the top trees to assault the first one.

\- Chain of Punishment! – Karma shouted.

\- Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur! – Gray shouted.

\- Three Sword Style… Ultra Tiger Trap! – Zoro shouted.

\- Roar, Zabimaru! – Renji shouted.

Karma, Gray, Zoro and Renji tried to combine their attacks to hurt the first demon.

The first demon dodged all four with ease and pushed them back with his tail.

The four skidded on the ground and got back up.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia hollered.

"Zoro-kun!" Robin hollered.

"Karma-kun!" Okuda hollered.

"Renji!" Rukia hollered.

Everyone else (except Natsu, Nagisa, Luffy, Ichigo and the teachers) soon appeared to assist, but were soon overwhelmed by the two demons' might.

" _Miserable maggots! Do you honestly think you can be us?!_ " The first demon hollered.

" _You have no chance of reaching the final temple!_ " The second demon hollered.

The gang didn't budge by their claim, and charged once again.

"One or another, we're gonna make sure Natsu-san and the others get back to their worlds!" Kanzaki hollered.

"Ours too!" Chad and Brook hollered in unison.

"You bastards aren't the boss of us!" Terasaka hollered.

The first demon repelled Kanzaki, Chad, Brook and Terasaka and unleashed a fire breath attack.

But Orihime was quick on her feet.

\- Santen Kesshun! – Orihime hollered.

Orihime used her signature shield to protect the four from getting burned.

Lucy, Kaede and Nami joined the fray to attack.

\- Open, Gate of the Lion! Leo! – Lucy shouted, summoning Loke.

\- Lion Brilliance! – Loke shouted.

\- Earth Mine! – Kaede shouted.

\- Weather Egg! – Nami shouted.

Lucy, Kaede and Nami used trap techniques to hold the two demons in their place.

" _What the?!_ " The first demon exclaimed.

" _I can't move!_ " The second demon hollered.

A knife soon came in between them, causing the two demons to look down. Nagisa appeared when they weren't looking, using his Clap Stunner to cut off their concentrations.

"Karma-kun!" Nagisa hollered, drawing his katana.

Karma appeared right behind Nagisa.

\- Sheathed Blade Assault Style… Exploding Spirit Slash! – Nagisa shouted.

\- Hellfire Maelstrom! – Karma shouted.

Nagisa and Karma used their ultimate techniques to inflict some damage on the two demons.

Ichigo (in his Bankai), Renji (also in his Bankai), Luffy (in Gear Second) and Zoro appeared behind them to continue the assault.

\- Getsuga Tensho! – Ichigo shouted.

\- Hihio Zabimaru! – Renji shouted.

\- Gum-Gum Red Hawk! – Luffy shouted.

\- Three Sword Style… Purgatory Oni Giri! – Zoro shouted.

The quartet assaulted the two demons with ferocity, injuring them even further.

"Finish it, Natsu!" Luffy hollered.

"Give 'em hell, Gray!" Zoro hollered.

Natsu and Gray appeared out of nowhere to deliver the finishing blow.

\- Dragon Slayer's Secret Art – Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade! – Natsu shouted.

\- Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance! – Gray shouted.

Natsu and Gray delivered the finishing blow. The two demons were defeated.

Natsu, Nagisa, Luffy, Ichigo, Gray, Karma, Zoro and Renji gave an eight-way fist bump on their successful team attack.

Everyone else smiled. However…

"Aw crap! They're coming back up!" Kaede exclaimed.

" _Damn humans-_ " The first demon hollered, before getting zapped alongside the second one by Class E's tasers.

"Hey, idiots! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"How about getting your asses over here and help us instead of fist bumping each other like losers!" Terasaka hollered.

Natsu and Luffy turned their backs and tried to hold their laughter, Nagisa had a sweat drop on his head, Karma and Gray had deadpanned expressions, and Ichigo, Zoro and Renji stuck their middle fingers from behind.

(A/N: Sorry, it's more appropriate than saying the "you-know-what" word.)

XXX

A few minutes later, the gang entered the center of the Fire Temple, which appears to be floating magma around, with a large, circular, stone arena in the center; several altars lit in flames, and a large stone wall at the end.

Everyone stand ready.

"This is it." Karma said.

"Yeah." Okuda said, holding onto Karma's hand.

A burst of flames appeared in the center.

"Welcome, humans…" A voice said.

The flames dispersed, revealing Efreet.

"…to your doom!" Efreet hollered.

Yoshida gulped at the sight of Efreet.

"Have to admit, he's pretty tough." Yoshida said.

"No kidding." Uryu commented, adjusting his glasses.

Usopp and Chopper got scared.

"Gihihi." Gajeel laughed.

"Alright, time to kick your-" Gajeel said.

However, Natsu put an arm in front of him.

"What the hell?" Gajeel asked, in an angry manner.

"This is my fight alone." Natsu said.

Natsu began to walk towards Efreet.

Some of the gang became shocked.

"You can't be serious?!" Nami exclaimed.

"Did you forget how hard it was to beat three of them as a team?!" Usopp exclaimed.

"I remember." Natsu said.

"Don't try being reckless, Natsu." Erza explained.

"We should take this one all together." Robin explained.

"Actually… we should let Natsu-kun have this chance." Korosensei suggested.

The whole gang, except Karasuma, became shocked.

"You're not serious, Korosensei?!" Mimura exclaimed.

"I'm deadly serious." Korosensei said, giving his yellow with green stripes face.

"That face is a total lie!" Nagisa hollered.

"Don't worry. I know Natsu won't lose." Lucy explained.

"Lucy-san…" Kaede said.

" _She must really have a lot of faith in that kid._ " Blizzard thought.

"Natsu's strong. We have to trust him." Luffy explained.

"They're right! Natsu-san can eat fire!" Yada hollered, figuring out the obvious.

"He can?!" Irina exclaimed.

"Yep." Isogai said.

Erza sighed.

"Very well then…" Erza said.

"Best of luck, Natsu!" Erza hollered.

"Kick his ass, buddy!" Happy hollered.

"If you lose, I'll have to kick your ass!" Gray hollered.

"Piss off, perverted stripper!" Natsu exclaimed.

Natsu continued to walk towards Efreet.

"I hope Dragneel-kun pull this off." Orihime said, feeling a bit unease.

"He will." Ichigo said.

"We just have to believe in him." Sanji said, lighting a cigarette.

XXX

Natsu reached Efreet at the center.

"You wished to challenge me alone? Very unwise." Efreet explained.

Natsu stretched his arms before getting ready.

"Don't worry, I'm plenty strong!" Natsu hollered.

Natsu got into a fighting stance.

Efreet sighed.

"Fine – your funeral!" Efreet hollered.

"Bring it!" Natsu hollered.

The battle against the final spirit begins now!

* * *

 _Preview Skit_ :

 **Nami** : You guys think Natsu can pull it off?

 **Gray** : Of course he can. He's faced worse.

 **Maehara** : He's strong, I'll give him that.

 **Zoro** : If Luffy and Lucy believe in him, then so can we.

 **Maehara** : You're exactly right, Roronoa-kun!

 _Zoro threatened Maehara with Shusui, making Maehara show a comically scared expression._

 **Zoro** : The arms or legs? Your pick, Baka-Kuma?

 **Maehara** : My bad!

 _Maehara exited the scene._

 **Nami** : When will he ever learn not to piss off Zoro?

 **Gray** : And worst insult to the playboy, moss-head.

 **Zoro** : Bite me, stalker's boy-toy.

 **Gray** : Excuse me?!

 _Nami sighed._

 **Nami** : Next time: Chapter 19 – Guardian Spirit of Fire.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?  
**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Here is the nineteenth chapter of Assassin's Journey! Natsu faces the final guardian spirit on his own. Hope you liked it. There are also six more chapters left after this one.**

* * *

 **Ch. 19 – Guardian Spirit of Fire**

* * *

"Fine - your funeral!" Efreet hollered.

"Bring it!" Natsu hollered.

Natsu charged at Efreet with pure courage.

Natsu clashed fists with Efreet. Efreet was defending himself effortlessly.

Efreet pushed Natsu back with a powerful force.

Natsu took little damage and growled.

"Is that all?" Efreet asked.

"I'm just warming up!" Natsu hollered.

\- Fire Dragon's Roar! – Natsu hollered.

Natsu released his signature breath attack at Efreet.

\- Fire Cross! – Efreet shouted.

Efreet fired a cross of fire at Natsu's breath attack, destroying it and damaging Natsu. An explosion was created.

XXX

"Natsu!" Lucy hollered.

"That's gotta hurt." Happy said.

The others could only watch in worry, except for Korosensei.

XXX

\- Fire Dragon's Sword Horn! – Natsu shouted.

Natsu charged recklessly like an arrow at Efreet.

Efreet was hit, but took no damage.

"So weak!" Efreet hollered.

Efreet gave Natsu a powerful punch to the gut.

Natsu coughed blood from the attack.

XXX

"This is so unfair." Hayami commented, partially looking away from the sight.

"Yeah." Chiba commented.

"He doesn't even have a prayer." Sugaya said.

Wendy felt a little scarred.

"Natsu-san…" Wendy said.

Romeo held Wendy's hand to comfort her.

"Why doesn't the kid just absorb that monster's fire?" Irina asked.

"Possibly waiting for the right moment." Karasuma replied.

Irina was confused.

Only Korosensei knows that answer.

XXX

Natsu was getting pummeled by Efreet.

Efreet grabbed Natsu and held him high.

"How pathetic." Efreet said.

However, Natsu gave a smirk.

"Smiling near your death, human?" Efreet asked.

"No… just this!" Natsu hollered.

Natsu began to eat the flames of Efreet's entire being.

(A/N: Just like that time Natsu ate Atlas Flame's hellfire body.)

Efreet was shocked.

XXX

Everyone else, except Lucy, Happy and Korosensei, were also shocked and stunned.

"WHAT THE HELL~?!" Everyone, except Orihime, Wendy, Karasuma, Chiba, Hayami, Okuda, Kanzaki, Robin and Chad exclaimed in unison.

"He's crazy!" Orihime, Wendy, Karasuma, Chiba, Hayami, Okuda, Kanzaki, Robin and Chad thought in unison, dumbfounded.

"I should've known." Lucy commented, having a sweat drop on her face.

"That's whatcha expect of a guy who thinks on his stomach." Happy explained, also having a sweat drop on his face.

"Nyrufufufufu~! Atta boy, Natsu-kun!" Korosensei hollered.

(A/N: As expected of Natsu's reckless antics for strategy!)

XXX

Natsu continue to consume the flames of Efreet without a problem.

"You dare?!" Efreet exclaimed, in an angry manner.

Efreet begin to drag Natsu around, flying against every part of the shrine to shrug Natsu off to no avail.

"Get off me!" Efreet hollered.

"Hell no!" Natsu hollered, continue feasting on Efreet.

XXX

"This is the stupidest stunt he ever did." Gray explained, stunned at Natsu's reckless antics.

"You can say that again." Erza commented.

"I wish I could do that!" Luffy hollered, in an excited manner.

Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Usopp and Blizzard gave Luffy a pounding for his idiocy.

"Fire would be the last thing you want to eat!" Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Usopp and Blizzard exclaimed in unison.

"Now that's plain crazy." Nagisa commented, having a sweat drop on his forehead.

"What an idiot." Rukia commented, face palming herself in frustration.

"Best. Moment. Ever." Nakamura and Fuwa said in unison, holding her smartphone to record Natsu's battle with Efreet.

"Recording?! Really?!" Sugaya and Mimura exclaimed in unison.

"Is he always this insane?" Kaede asked.

"Yep." Juvia replied.

"Do you even have to ask?" Gajeel asked.

"Nope." Lily and Levy replied in unison.

"Is it fun?" Orihime asked, in a curious manner.

"Seriously?!" Romeo, Wendy, Carla, Chopper, Uryu, Kimura, Yada, Kurahashi, Okajima, Terasaka, Yoshida and Muramatsu thought in unison, stunned at Orihime's oblivious theory to Natsu's strategy.

Robin giggled.

Lucy and Happy sighed.

Korosensei gave his signature laugh.

Everyone else remained dumbfounded or stunned.

XXX

Natsu continue to eat Efreet's flames to his heart's content.

Then, Efreet decided to throw Natsu off with a hurricane motion.

Natsu felt to the ground hard-core.

Efreet panted heavily from the loss of his flames.

"Hope you had your meal…" Efreet said.

Efreet begin to gather a large amount of flames in both hands.

"Because this will be your LAST!" Efreet shouted.

\- Nova Bomb! – Efreet shouted.

Efreet fired a massive ball of fire at Natsu. A large explosion was created.

Everyone had to brace themselves for the impact.

"Natsu!" Lucy hollered, holding onto Happy.

Efreet landed safely on the ground, watching the crater covered in black smoke.

"It's over." Efreet said.

Efreet then turned to where the others are, hoping to finish them next.

However, an ignited fist connected with Efreet's jaw, knocking him a few feet away.

"What was that?!" Sugino, Maehara, Kimura, Sugaya, Terasaka, Yoshida, Muramatsu, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Franky, Blizzard, Renji and Uryu exclaimed in unison.

"It's Natsu-san!" Isogai hollered.

XXX

The smoke cleared, revealing Natsu. But now different.

Natsu's forearms and parts of his face and neck were now covered in red dragon-like scales, his canines have gotten sharper and a little longer, and a fire-like aura formed around his body; a pair of fire-shaped horns appeared on the top of Natsu's hair.

(A/N: Say hello to Dragon Force!)

Fairy Tail smiled, while everyone else became stunned by Natsu's new appearance.

"What the hell is that?!" Nami exclaimed.

"Dragon Force." Erza said.

"What?" Irina asked.

"It's the ultimate form of all dragons slayers, granting them power almost equivalent to that of an actual dragon's." Erza explained.

"Holy…" Karma said.

"So cool~!" Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Orihime and Fuwa hollered in unison, excited with starry-shaped eyes.

"Amazing." Okano said.

"Get him, Natsu!" Happy hollered.

XXX

Natsu charged at Efreet with blinding speed, taking the Fire Spirit by surprise. Natsu gave Efreet an endless pounding of fire attacks.

"Impossible?!" Efreet thought, shocked that he is being overpowered by a human.

\- Fire Dragon's Iron Fist! Claw! Wing Attack! Sword Horn! Flame Elbow! – Natsu shouted.

Natsu unleashed each of his spells in order, giving Efreet a serious barrage without rest.

Everyone was amazed by Natsu's new power.

\- Dragon Slayer's Secret Art! – Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade! – Natsu shouted.

Natsu unleashed his ultimate move against Efreet.

Efreet was hit brutally and fell down hard-core.

"This… isn't… happening…" Efreet said, before vanishing.

Efreet disappeared.

Natsu felt happy at his victory.

"I did it." Natsu said, in a soft tone.

Natsu raised his arms in victory.

"YEAH~!" Natsu shouted.

Everyone else shouted happily in Natsu's victory.

"He did it!" Usopp hollered.

"He beat the last spirit!" Maehara hollered.

"Alright!" The girls, except Robin, Hayami and Hazama hollered in unison, hi-fiving each other.

"What a splendid victory!" Korosensei hollered, holding victory flags.

Everyone began to run towards Natsu to congratulate him.

Natsu's Dragon Force disappeared, reverting back to himself.

"I'll never doubt myself again." Natsu said.

Lucy jumped onto Natsu and kissed his cheek. Both blushed but smiled.

"You were amazing, Natsu!" Lucy hollered.

Natsu chuckled.

"Now all that's left is to defeat Genos and we can go back to our worlds!" Happy hollered.

"Oh, yeah!" Chopper hollered.

Blue and Blizzard barked in agreement.

"Well then, is everyone ready?" Karasuma asked.

Everyone else nodded.

"I should congratulate you all!" Genos' voice hollered.

Everyone got on the defensive.

"It's him." Chiba said.

"About damn time." Renji said.

In a burst of fire, Genos appeared right in front of the whole gang.

"Now that you've all defeated the four guardians… it's time for the final battle!" Genos hollered, summoning his staff.

"Bring it!" Natsu, Nagisa, Luffy and Ichigo hollered in unison.

Genos readied himself with a spell.

"You three gonna sit back?" Uryu asked, referring to the three teachers of Class E.

"Nope." Karasuma replied, loading his M1911.

"This is our battle too!" Irina hollered, reading her crossbow.

"Nurufufufu~! Can't leave all to my students this time around!" Korosensei hollered, reading his tentacles to attack.

Uryu smiled as he adjusted his glasses and drew his Ginrei Kojaku.

Chad summoned his Brazo Derecho del Gigante.

Rukia summoned the Shikai form of her Zanpakuto. Renji summoned his Bankai again.

Orihime had her pins ready.

Ichigo took a fighting stance, steading Tensa Zangetsu.

Brook drew Soul Solid.

Blizzard growled with Haki-imbued fangs.

Franky cracked his knuckles.

Robin crossed her arms to use her Devil Fruit powers.

Chopper was pumped up.

Sanji blew smoke out of his cigarette.

Usopp had his Black Kabuto ready.

Zoro took off the top part of his coat and put his bandana on; wielding all three swords.

Nami readied herself with her Magic Clima-Tact.

Luffy mashed his Haki-clad arms together with his signature grin.

Itona readied his wrist-mounted armor cannons.

Hazama summoned a psionic katana.

Muramatsu ignited his entire body.

Yoshida summoned out his mechanical wings on his jetpack.

Terasaka entered his armored form.

Hara, Fuwa, Okano and Maehara took fighting stances.

Takebayashi adjusted his glasses as he had a custom-build plasma cannon ready.

Rinka readied her Widow Gauntlets.

Chiba drew a bow from his quiver.

Mimura's entire body became ice.

Sugaya's ring shrouded him in a green, body-like forcefield.

Okajima's arms became shrouded in wind.

Kurahashi's eyes turned beast-like with a smile.

Kimura took a running stance as electricity flowed through his body.

Yada summoned her pink wings.

Kataoka and Isogai had their gadgets ready to strike.

Nakamura's hands glowed in energy.

Kanzaki's body became slightly invisible.

Okuda summoned her psionic-like magic on both hands.

Sugino loaded his Element Gun.

Karma summoned his chains.

Blue growled venomously.

Kaede had her magic ready.

Nagisa held Korefuji sheathed as his eyes took a bloodlust form.

Lily entered his battle form with his Musica Sword armed.

Happy and Carla summoned their wings to support their fellow dragon slayers.

Levy took a fighting stance.

Gajeel's left arm turned iron as he grinned.

Juvia summoned a pair of water canes on her forearms.

Romeo ignited his palms.

Wendy used her Arms, Armor and Vernier enchantment spells to enhance everyone's power, defense and speed.

Erza summoned a one-handed sword out of the air.

Gray took off his jacket as he got into his signature stance.

Lucy had Loke and Virgo's gates ready.

Natsu ignited his right fist and took a deep breath.

"Let's go!" Natsu hollered.

"Yeah!" Everyone else hollered in unison.

Natsu and the whole gang charged at Genos with all of their might.

The ultimate battle to decide everything is about to commence!

* * *

 _Preview Skit_ :

 **Romeo** : Guess it all comes down to this.

 **Sugaya** : Yeah, it sure does.

 **Chopper** : I'm sure we're all gonna pull through.

 **Romeo** : You're right!

 _Nakamura and Luffy entered the scene._

 **Nakamura** : Don't worry! We won't lose!

 **Luffy** : Let's get this fight done! I wanna eat meat when I get home!

 **Chopper** : How about we worry about beating Genos first, Luffy! Food can come later!

 **Romeo, Sugaya & Nakamura**: Hahahahaha!

 **Nakamura** : Next time: Chapter 20 – The Final Boss!

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Here is the twentieth chapter of Assassin's Journey! The gang being the final showdown against Genos, only to encounter a major problem at the start of the battle. Hope you liked it. There are also five more chapters left after this one.**

* * *

 **Ch. 20 – The Final Boss!**

* * *

"Let's go!" Natsu hollered.

"Yeah!" Everyone else hollered in unison.

Natsu and the whole gang charged at Genos with all of their might.

The ultimate battle to decide everything is about to commence!

Natsu, Nagisa, Luffy and Ichigo attacked first.

Genos dodged all four effortlessly.

"Dammit!" Natsu hollered.

" _He dodged all four of them?!_ " Blue exclaimed.

"Hit him with an all out barrage!" Erza commanded.

The gang, except the Exceeds, Takebayashi, Karasuma, Irina and Korosensei, charged in for a combined assault.

\- Fire Dragon's Iron Fist! – Natsu shouted.

\- Sheathed Blade Assault Style… Void Sword! – Nagisa shouted.

\- _Tempest Tail!_ – Blue shouted.

\- Gum-Gum Jet Pistol! – Luffy shouted.

\- _Twister Fang!_ – Blizzard shouted.

\- Getsuga Tensho! – Ichigo shouted.

\- Open, Gates of the Lion and Maiden! Leo! Virgo! – Lucy shouted, summoning Loke and Virgo.

\- Regulus Impact! – Loke shouted.

\- Chain Magic! – Virgo shouted.

\- Majestic Salvo! – Kaede shouted.

\- Thunderbolt Tempo! – Nami shouted.

\- Koten Zanshun! – Orihime shouted.

\- Ice Make: Ice Cannon! – Gray shouted.

\- Requip! Black Wing Armor! – Erza shouted, summoning her Black Wing Armor.

\- Sky Dragon's Roar! – Wendy shouted.

\- Purple Flare! – Romeo shouted.

\- Water Slicer! – Juvia shouted.

\- Iron Dragon's Sword! – Gajeel shouted.

\- Solid Script: Fire! – Levy shouted.

\- Chain of Punishment! – Karma shouted.

\- Element Gun… Energy Blast! – Sugino shouted.

\- Ground Spark! – Isogai shouted.

\- Hadoken! – Maehara shouted.

\- Hex Tornado! – Okuda shouted.

\- Telekinetic Strike! – Kanzaki shouted.

\- Photon Blast! – Nakamura shouted.

\- Ammunition Discs! – Kataoka shouted.

\- Kikoken! – Okano shouted.

\- Sonic Scream! – Yada shouted.

\- Homing Attack! – Kimura shouted.

\- Gorilla Smash! – Kurahashi shouted.

\- Whirlwind Kick! – Okajima shouted.

\- Minigun! – Sugaya shouted.

\- Iron Fist Punch! – Fuwa shouted.

\- Freeze Beam! – Mimura shouted.

\- Trick Shot: Violent Fizz! – Chiba shouted.

\- Widow Gauntlets! – Hayami shouted.

\- Canary Cry! – Hara shouted.

\- Power Tackle! – Terasaka shouted.

\- Talon Strike! – Yoshida shouted.

\- Flamethrower! – Muramatsu shouted.

\- Katana Lunge! – Hazama shouted.

\- Controlled Fire! – Itona shouted.

\- Three Sword Style… 1080 Caliber Phoenix! – Zoro shouted.

\- Special Attack... Green Star: Devil! – Usopp shouted.

\- Diable Jambe… Collier Strike! – Sanji shouted.

\- Heavy Gong! – Chopper shouted, transforming into his Heavy Point.

\- Cuarenta Fleur; Cuatro Mano: Spank! – Robin shouted.

\- Coup de Vent! – Franky shouted.

\- Aubade Coup Droit! – Brook shouted.

\- Some no mai, Tsukishiro! – Rukia shouted.

\- Licht Regen! – Uryu shouted.

\- El Directo! – Chad shouted.

\- Hikotsu Taiho! – Renji shouted.

The whole gang combined their attacks to take out Genos.

A massive explosion occurred, blowing away the top of the Fire Temple.

Everyone dodged the falling rubble.

"Did we get him?" Yoshida asked.

"Let's make sure." Isogai replied.

"Y-Yeah!" Usopp hollered, getting a little scarred.

"An excellent idea, Isogai-kun!" Korosensei hollered.

"Like you did anything!" Ichigo, Maehara, Okajima, Mimura and Sanji hollered in unison.

"I was seeing how far you've all grown." Korosensei explained.

"Like we buy that!" Nami and Kaede thought in unison, deadpanned.

Karasuma and Irina weren't buying Korosensei's "defense".

"Loke. Virgo. You two can return now." Lucy explained.

"Anytime you need me, milady, just say the word." Loke explained, adjusting his glasses with a smile.

"Good luck, princess." Virgo said.

Both Loke and Virgo disappeared to their world via gates shut.

The gang slowly walked toward the explosion, which is now a little easier thanks to most of the rubble covering half of the lava pool.

The dragon slayers, Blizzard, Blue, and Kurahashi (in her dog form) all sniffed to catch a scent.

Natsu's eyes soon widened when he caught a scent… and something else.

Lucy became concerned.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"No way…" Natsu muttered.

The smoke cleared, revealing a large wall of rock coated in fire, water and wind.

"A wall of all four elements?!" Usopp and Chopper exclaimed in unison.

"Genos couldn't have done that by himself?" Juvia asked.

"No." A male voice said.

A voice most of the gang remember.

"That voice is…" Gray said.

The wall crumbled, revealing a returned Efreet, Sylph, Gnome and Undine. Genos stood behind his spirits with an evil smile.

(A/N: Bad news! The spirits are back!)

Everyone became very shocked.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?!" Ichigo, Lucy, Happy, Nami, Blizzard, Kaede, Blue, Gray, Juvia, Romeo, Gajeel, Lily, Levy, Sugino, Maehara, Nakamura, Kataoka, Okano, Yada, Kimura, Okajima, Sugaya, Fuwa, Mimura, Hara, Terasaka, Yoshida, Muramatsu, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Franky, Brook, Rukia, Uryu, Renji and Korosensei exclaimed in unison.

Orihime, Wendy, Carla, Okuda, Kanzaki, Kurahashi and Robin gasped in shock.

"They're such a pain!" Luffy hollered.

Erza, Chad, Karma, Isogai, Chiba, Hayami, Hazama, Itona, Karasuma and Irina gritted their teeth in frustration.

"I thought they were dead?!" Natsu asked, in a frustrated manner.

"You failed to grasp the situation of dealing with spirits." Genos explained.

Genos took out a lacrima from his pocket and revealed an image of a strange jar.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked.

"A jar of immeasurable magic power. Capable of bringing back the great spirits only one time. But with one addition." Genos explained.

"What 'addition'?" Erza asked.

Genos put the lacrima away in his pocket.

"They gain an additional boost in power." Genos replied.

Everyone became shocked once again.

"Allow them to show you a demonstration." Genos said.

With a flick of his fingers, the four revived spirits attack the whole gang with ferocity and ruthlessness. Even Korosensei and Kimura couldn't react in time.

(A/N: Korosensei now runs from Mach 20 to Mach 100 at max!)

"They're… so strong." Gray said.

"It's too dangerous to engage in an all-out battle like this." Karasuma explained.

"Exactly. We should split up and take on each spirit in four separate groups." Korosensei suggested.

"I think you're right." Robin said.

Everyone began to stand up from the pain.

"I'll take Juvia, Karma, Sugino, Okuda, Kanzaki, Moss-head, Robin, Renji and Uryu to deal with Efreet." Gray explained.

"Anything for you, Gray-sama!" Juvia hollered, having heart-shaped eyes.

"I'm in." Karma said.

"Okay!" Sugino hollered.

"R-Right!" Okuda hollered.

"I'm ready." Kanzaki said.

"Bite me, ice douche!" Zoro hollered, having a red tick mark on his forehead, taking Gray's insult.

"Let it be, Zoro-kun." Robin said.

"It's on!" Renji hollered.

"Try not to get overconfident, Renji." Uryu said, adjusting his glasses.

"Lucy, you should go with them." Natsu said.

"Sure you'll be alright?" Lucy asked.

Natsu gave off his signature grin.

"Don't worry. I'm too fired up to lose now!" Natsu hollered.

Lucy smiled and gave Natsu a soft kiss on the lips before going to Gray's group.

"Be careful, Natsu." Lucy said.

Natsu nodded with his grin.

Lucy walked over to Gray's group.

"I'm stuck with love rival." Juvia muttered.

Lucy has a sweat drop on her forehead.

"Let's go!" Gray hollered.

Gray and the other nine took off. Efreet followed in pursuit, just like they hoped.

The rest of the gang were confused.

"Trying to enlighten us instead of changing strategy?" Karasuma asked.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm actually being fair to let each spirit take on the people you assigned." Genos explained.

Korosensei pondered on that.

"Erza, you take the people you were with the first time we met each other." Ichigo explained.

"And that should be the same for Wendy and Romeo, and Gajeel-san and Levy-san." Nagisa explained.

"Kurahashi! Okajima! Blue! Go with Romeo's group!" Luffy hollered.

"Same for Mimura, Takebayashi, Hara, Yoshida, Muramatsu, Hazama and Itona to be with Levy and metal head's!" Natsu hollered.

"Hey!" Gajeel exclaimed, having a tick mark on his forehead.

"I'll accompany Erza's group." Karasuma said.

"And I'll join Romeo-kun's group." Irina said.

"As for me… I'll stay with Nagisa-kun's group!" Korosensei hollered.

Nagisa smiled.

"Thanks, Korosensei!" Nagisa hollered.

"Nami, Orihime and Kayano. You girls go to each group separately! They'll need additional support." Luffy explained.

"You sure?" Nami asked.

Luffy gave his signature grin and put his iconic straw hat above his head.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine!" Luffy hollered.

Nami smiled.

"Okay then." Kaede said.

Kaede gave a soft kiss to Nagisa before going to Romeo's group.

"Good to have you, Kaede-san!" Wendy hollered.

Kaede smiled.

"Thanks." Kaede said.

Nami gave a soft kiss to Luffy before going to Erza's group.

"I'll protect you with my life, Nami-swan!" Sanji hollered, doing his "love tornado".

"Shut up." Erza, Rukia, Kataoka and Okano muttered in unison.

Orihime gave a soft kiss to Ichigo before going to Gajeel's group.

"Ready?" Fuwa asked.

"Yep!" Orihime hollered.

"Guess everyone's ready." Lily said.

Erza nodded.

"Now then… SCATTER!" Erza shouted.

Erza, Romeo and Gajeel's groups then scattered to different parts of the island. Undine chased after Erza's group; Sylph followed Romeo's; Gnome pursued Gajeel's.

All that's left were Natsu, Nagisa, Korosensei, Luffy, Ichigo and Genos.

"With everyone else out of the way, let's begin our battle." Genos explained.

He used an earth spell to lift the area around him and his five opponents, sending them upwards. It was flying at unbelievable speeds, forcing the five to hold on for their lives.

"What the?!" Nagisa, Ichigo and Korosensei exclaimed.

"I feel sick…!" Natsu hollered, feeling motion sickness all of a sudden.

"THIS IS SO COOL~!" Luffy shouted, extremely excited out of his mind.

XXX

On the east side of the island, Gray and his group, who were battling Efreet began to see what's happening at the center.

"Are they flying?!" Sugino exclaimed.

"Natsu!" Lucy hollered.

XXX

On the north side, Erza and her group, taking on Undine, were also seeing the same thing.

"Such power!" Isogai hollered.

"He isn't one of the toughest mages of his time without showing a demonstration!" Erza hollered.

"Luffy!" Nami hollered.

XXX

On the west side, Romeo and his group, squaring off with Sylph, saw it as well.

"Holy crap!" Romeo, Usopp, Sugaya, Okajima and Irina hollered.

"This is insane!" Carla hollered.

"Nagisa!" Kaede and Blue hollered in unison.

" _Luffy!_ " Blizzard shouted.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted.

XXX

On the south side, Gajeel and his group, tangling with Gnome, were seeing the same travesty before them.

"This is crazy!" Gajeel hollered.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime hollered.

XXX

The round arena stopped in mid-air.

Genos then used his magic to redecorate the scenery.

It is now a floating area with multiple white columns with the arena extended a little further, several fountains laid around, eight altars lit, and two huge wings with funnel currents on opposite sides to float.

XXX

Natsu woke up. Nagisa, Korosensei, Luffy and Ichigo woke up as well.

"Where are we?" Ichigo asked.

All five surveyed their surroundings to see Genos standing at the top of a fire altar.

"What've you done?!" Natsu asked, in an angry manner.

"A little spell called 'Heaven's Field'." Genos explained.

"What's that?" Nagisa asked.

"It allows me to use an area within a 360 degree radius and float it above 1000 meters high. Then it allows me to change the scenery using all four elemental magics: fire, air, wind and water." Genos explained.

(A/N: Would that be good calculations on area and height?)

"And by that, you have control over all four elements?" Korosensei asked.

"Correct." Genos replied.

Nagisa stood firm, until he felt something in his head.

" _Nagisa-kun! Are you there?!_ " A voice asked in Nagisa's head, telepathically.

"That voice… Kanzaki-san?" Nagisa asked.

" _Yep!_ " Kanzaki replied, telepathically.

"Did you say Kanzaki?" Natsu asked.

Luffy was wildly confused.

"She told me she'll open a telepathic channel with everyone, including us." Nagisa explained.

Ichigo smiled.

"Nyrufufufufu~! Excellent work, Kanzaki-san!" Korosensei commented.

Natsu smiled, before he heard a strange noise.

"What was that?" Natsu thought.

"You alright, man?" Ichigo asked.

Natsu shook the thought out of his head and nodded.

"Well, boys… are you ready?" Korosensei asked.

Nagisa drew Korefuji with an Anti-Sensei handgun ready.

Luffy entered Gear Second once again as he imbued his arms with Armament Haki.

Ichigo summoned out his Hollow mask, releasing even stronger reiatsu coming from his Bankai.

Natsu entered Lightning Fire Dragon Mode and mashed his fists together with a confident smile.

"I'm all fired up now!" Natsu hollered.

XXX

In the far distance, a large silhouette is approaching the Summer Island and Heaven's Field at a high speed.

Its growl echoes the skies as its wings soar it through the air.

Who is this creature? And what does it want with everyone on the island?

* * *

 _Preview Skit_ :

 **Natsu** : That sound…

 **Nagisa** : What's wrong, Natsu-san?

 **Natsu** : I just got this weird feeling something bad is coming.

 **Ichigo** : How bad?

 **Luffy** : Like you're "very hungry" kind of bad.

 **Natsu** : No!

 **Luffy** : Aww~!

 **Ichigo** : I doubt that's what he's thinking about.

 **Nagisa** : This isn't the time to worry about food, Luffy-san.

 **Luffy** : It's always important to worry about food! Especially meat!

 **Ichigo & Nagisa**: You're unbelievable.

 **Natsu** : I know there's a bad feeling going on. What was it?

 **Nagisa** : Uh, Natsu-san. It's time.

 **Natsu** : Huh… oh, right!

 **Natsu** : Next time: Chapter 21 – Wings of Darkness.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?  
**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Here is the twenty-first chapter of Assassin's Journey! Fairy Tail's worst nightmare, Acnologia, makes an appearance on the battlefield to destroy the dragon slayers. Hope you liked it. There are also four more chapters left after this one.**

* * *

 **Ch. 21 – Wings of Darkness**

* * *

"I'm all fired up now!" Natsu hollered.

"Come." Genos said.

Natsu lead the charge and attacked Genos. Genos used his staff to defend himself with ease.

Ichigo used his Bankai and Hollow mask-enhanced speed to create afterimages to confuse Genos, giving him and Natsu a chance to strike.

\- Lightning Fire Dragon's Iron Fist! – Natsu hollered.

\- Getsuga Tensho! – Ichigo shouted.

Natsu and Ichigo attempted a combo attack. But Genos was one step ahead.

\- Wind Blast! – Genos shouted.

Genos fired a blast of wind from his staff at Natsu and Ichigo. Natsu and Ichigo hit the ground hard.

"Natsu-san! Ichigo-san!" Nagisa hollered.

"My turn!" Luffy hollered.

Luffy charged at Genos with fury.

\- Gum-Gum Jet Gatling! – Luffy shouted.

Luffy attacked with a flurry of gun-like punches, enhanced by his Haki.

\- Earth Wall! – Genos shouted.

Genos created a wall of stone to block Luffy's attack despite having a few cracks.

Luffy growled.

Behind Genos is Nagisa, using his bloodlust to mask his presence for a surprise attack.

"Nice try." Genos said.

Nagisa stepped on something and couldn't react in time.

\- Flare Mine! – Genos shouted.

A small fire spell circle exploded on Nagisa's feet, knocking him back.

"Nagisa!" Natsu, Luffy and Ichigo hollered in unison.

Korosensei's face turned black. A bad sign that when one of his students is threatened, he won't hesitate to attack anyone who harms them.

"You…!" Korosensei hollered.

"Why's his face black?" Ichigo asked.

Natsu and Luffy were wildly confused.

Genos smirked.

Korosensei charged like a speeding bullet. But Genos anticipated this.

\- Abyss Snake! – Genos shouted.

Using the water from the sides, Genos unleashed a large water snake at Korosensei.

Korosensei took damage.

"Korosensei!" Nagisa (back on his feet now), Luffy and Ichigo hollered in unison.

Natsu caught Korosensei at the last second.

"You alright?" Natsu asked.

"Y-Yep!" Korosensei replied, feeling soaked and swollen from the water fusing with his anti-matter body.

Nagisa returned to Natsu and the others' side.

"So he can use fire, water, wind and earth magic?" Nagisa asked.

"Looks like it." Ichigo replied.

"Aw! This sucks!" Luffy hollered.

Natsu was thinking about everyone else from below.

"Hope the others are alright?" Natsu thought.

XXX

On the Summer Island's east side, Gray, Lucy, Juvia, Karma, Okuda, Sugino, Kanzaki, Zoro, Robin, Renji and Uryu are in a losing battle against Efreet.

\- Fire Breath! – Efreet shouted.

Efreet shot a stream of fire from his mouth.

\- Ice-Make: Shield! – Gray shouted.

Gray summoned a shield of ice to block the attack, but Efreet's flames were too strong for Gray to handle, causing the shield to collapse.

Karma took the brunt of the blast to protect Gray.

"Thanks, man!" Gray hollered.

Karma smirked as the burns on his body began to heal.

Sugino and Juvia entered the fray.

\- Element Gun… Water Blast! – Sugino shouted.

\- Water Nebula! – Juvia shouted.

Sugino and Juvia combined their water moves to give Efreet a cool-off. Efreet dodged the attack.

(A/N: Water pun!)

Zoro, Kanzaki, Renji and Uryu attempted to attack from behind.

\- One Sword Style… Bird Dance! – Zoro shouted.

\- Psionic Rush! – Kanzaki shouted.

\- Roar, Zabimaru! – Renji shouted.

\- Gritz! – Uryu shouted.

Zoro, Kanzaki, Renji and Uryu unleashed a four-way strike to attack Efreet. But Efreet was prepared for that.

\- Fire Pillar! – Efreet shouted.

Efreet released a pillar of white hot fire from the ground, inflicting damage to Zoro, Kanzaki, Renji and Uryu.

Robin attempted to use her powers to hold back Efreet, but his body was too hot to grab, causing her to release her grip on the fire spirit.

\- Arcane Healing! – Okuda shouted.

Okuda used her magic to heal the wounds of Zoro, Robin, Kanzaki, Renji and Uryu.

"Damn. We're getting nowhere like this." Renji commented.

Lucy looked at her keys to figure out a strategy, and realize the only one who can handle Efreet's power.

Lucy felt very uneased as she took out the Water Bearer Key.

"Hope I don't regret this." Lucy thought.

XXX

On the Summer Island's north side, Undine was giving a heavy pounding to Nami, Erza, Isogai, Kataoka, Maehara, Okano, Karasuma, Sanji and Rukia.

Maehara and Okano were pushed back by a force of water.

"Maehara-kun!" Isogai hollered.

"Okano-chan!" Kataoka hollered.

Sanji gritted his teeth and charged at Undine.

"I don't care if this spirit is a woman! No one harms my friends, especially these children!" Sanji thought.

\- Sky Walk! – Sanji shouted.

Sanji jumped and kicked the air a few times to attack from above.

"He can fly?" Rukia asked.

"He sure can." Nami replied.

\- Diable Jambe… Poêle à Frire: Spectre! – Sanji shouted.

Sanji attacked Undine with a barrage of flaming kicks. But Undine was ready for that.

\- Water Wall! – Undine shouted.

Undine used her defensive technique to block Sanji's attack.

\- Bakudo #4: Hainawa! – Rukia shouted.

Rukia released a yellow energy rope of strong Reishi to bind Undine.

"Erza! Nami! Karasuma-san! Get her now!" Rukia hollered.

Erza, Nami and Karasuma followed Rukia's order and charged with force.

\- Photon Slicer! – Erza shouted, requipping into her Morning Star Armor.

\- Black Ball: Thundercloud Rod! – Nami shouted.

\- Pistol Barrage! – Karasuma shouted.

Erza, Nami and Karasuma unleashed their moves on Undine. But Undine simply let the attacks phase right through her, including Rukia's Hainawa.

"What?!" Erza exclaimed.

"Is like she's using a Logia." Nami said.

Undine gave a sadistic smirk.

"My turn." Undine said.

"Oh crap!" Isogai, Kataoka and Sanji hollered in unison.

\- Maelstrom! – Undine shouted.

Undine used her water tornado to deliver serious damage to Erza (which also broke her Morning Star Armor effortlessly), Isogai, Kataoka, Maehara, Okano, Karasuma, Nami, Sanji and Rukia.

XXX

On the Summer Island's west side, Kaede, Wendy, Romeo, Carla, Happy, Blue, Nakamura, Yada, Kimura, Kurahashi, Okajima, Sugaya, Irina, Blizzard, Usopp and Chopper are overpowered by Sylph's wind attacks.

\- Volt Strike! – Sylph shouted.

Sylph unleashed her lighting attack against Romeo, Kimura and Sugaya, taking electrifying damage.

"Romeo-kun!" Wendy hollered.

"Justice!" Yada hollered.

"Sosuke-kun!" Nakamura hollered.

Blizzard, Blue, Kurahashi, Okajima and Chopper attempted to attack in retaliation.

\- _X-Fang!_ – Blizzard shouted.

\- _Iron Fang!_ – Blue shouted.

\- Hawk Dive! – Kurahashi shouted, transforming into a hawk.

\- Whirlwind Shot! – Okajima shouted.

\- Horn Cannon Elf! – Chopper shouted, transforming into his Horn Point.

The quartet unleashed a devastating combo. Happy and Carla followed in suit. But Sylph intervened with a defense move of her own.

\- Wind Barrier! – Sylph shouted.

Sylph defected the attack and pushed all seven back with force.

\- Flame Beast! – Kaede shouted.

\- Special Attack… Firebird Star! – Usopp shouted.

\- Trick Shot: Firecracker! – Irina shouted.

Kaede, Usopp and Irina unleashed a three-way attack to penetrate Sylph's barrier. But it simply deflected their attacks.

"Come on!" Usopp exclaimed.

Irina gritted her teeth.

"We're getting nowhere like this!" Kaede thought.

XXX

On the Summer Island's south side, Orihime, Gajeel, Lily, Levy, Fuwa, Mimura, Chiba, Hayami, Takebayashi, Hara, Terasaka, Yoshida, Muramatsu, Hazama, Itona, Franky, Brook and Chad were getting pounded by Gnome's colossal power.

Hara, Takebayashi and Hara were already down.

\- Rock Fist! – Gnome shouted.

Gnome delivered a devastating punch at Franky and Chad. Orihime and Levy acted quickly.

\- Santen Kesshun! – Orihime shouted.

\- Solid Script: Barrier! – Levy shouted.

Orihime and Levy protected Franky and Chad from Gnome's attack, but shattered easily and hammered all four of them.

"Levy!" Gajeel and Lily hollered in unison.

"Franky-san!" Brook hollered.

"Chad!" Mimura hollered.

"Orihime-san!" Fuwa hollered.

Chiba, Hayami, Terasaka, Yoshida, Muramatsu and Itona moved in and attacked Gnome in six different directions. Gnome repelled them all back effortlessly.

Gajeel, Lily, Brook, Mimura and Fuwa tried to use that to their advantage and attack. But Gnome did the same thing to the five of them.

Gajeel and his group are now in a pickle as they got back up.

"Is it me, or is this bastard a lot harder than last time?" Gajeel asked.

"He's stronger. That's for sure." Chiba said.

Orihime gripped her hands in worry… for Ichigo and the others at the Heaven's Field above them.

"Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime thought.

XXX

Back on Heaven's Field, Natsu, Nagisa, Korosensei, Luffy and Ichigo were pushed back by a fire attack from Genos.

Ichigo's hollow mask began to have two cracks that revealed his right exposed eye, and his mouth.

"This is crazy." Ichigo commented.

Natsu exited out of his dual dragon mode.

"Five on one, and he's still kicking our asses." Natsu explained.

Luffy gritted his teeth.

"What's wrong, boys? Too hard?" Genos asked, in a sarcastic manner.

"Like a little sarcasm will throw us off." Nagisa replied, using his katana as a stand to get himself back up.

Korosensei smiled.

Ichigo and Luffy got back up on their feet as well.

Natsu slowly got up on his knee, but suddenly froze when he heard a voice.

"Natsu-san?" Nagisa asked.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked.

"Hey… did you guys hear that?" Natsu asked.

"Hear what?" Ichigo asked.

Natsu turned to face them… with a slightly terrified expression.

"That sound." Natsu replied.

Ichigo soon felt a massive surge of power and trembled a bit.

"What the hell?! What is this dark malevolent feeling I'm sensing?!" Ichigo thought.

Luffy felt it too through his Observation Haki, and ended up in the same state as Natsu and Ichigo. Nagisa and Korosensei also felt it by sensing the bloodlust coming from the air.

Genos took a good guess and knows what's happening.

"So… he's here." Genos thought.

XXX

Across the island, everyone else began to hear the sound drawing closer. Even the four spirits were getting restless.

"What the hell?" Zoro asked.

"Don't like it." Gajeel commented.

"Sounds like a bad omen." Erza explained.

" _Something's coming._ " Blizzard said.

Some of the gang are feeling scared now.

XXX

The sound of that roar began to drew closer to the Summer Island at full speed, as everyone starts to feel emotions of fear, shock, and a tint of despair.

A sound the Fairy Tail Mages know all too well.

"That sound…! There's no mistaking it!" Natsu hollered.

XXX

A large figure soon appeared out of the clouds at a high speed.

It is soon shown to be a black, western dragon with large feather-shaped wings, blue markings across its body, a pale grey underbelly, a round head with four large, extended plates on the head's back, an arrowhead-shaped chin, and a large tail with a stinger-shaped tail.

"It's Acnologia!" Natsu hollered.

Indeed, the black dragon is Acnologia, the fearsome "Black Dragon", also known as the "Black Dragon in the Book of Apocalypse" and the "Dragon King"; the dragon that fought Fairy Tail's strongest members on Tenrou Island seven years ago and almost wiped them out had it not been for their first master, Mavis Vermillion, to use Fairy Sphere to save them only to remain in suspended animation for half a decade.

(A/N: Yep! It's indeed Acnologia.)

XXX

In a volcano-like location, fire erupts wildly with one volcano beginning to explode.

At the center, lies a fire Western dragon sensing Acnologia's approach. It had dark red scales, with a beige underbelly, multiple scars across its body; the largest being the X-shaped at the center of its belly. It had a triangular head with horns, large round eyes with yellow sclera and dark pupils, a sharp horn on its nose, sharp teeth, long red claw nails, and lastly, a pair of large bony wings with tips that looked like a bat's.

(A/N: Guess who that dragon is?)

" _So… the time has finally come._ " The fire dragon thought.

XXX

Acnologia began to lay waste to the island with shockwaves created from the force of Acnologia's flight at high speed.

From the Heaven's Field, Natsu, Nagisa, Korosensei, Luffy and Ichigo could only watch in horror.

"It can't be…" Nagisa muttered.

"A dragon…" Luffy muttered, not being excited for the first time to see a dragon like Acnologia.

"My god." Ichigo said.

Korosensei couldn't say a word.

"Korosensei! You gotta get everyone to safety! NOW!" Natsu shouted.

Korosensei snapped out of his shock.

"I'm on it!" Korosensei hollered.

Flying at full speed, Korosensei hurried to find everyone.

Suddenly, Natsu felt his stomach hurting him, causing the fire dragon slayer to hold his stomach and knees bent down in pain.

"Natsu?!" Luffy and Ichigo exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" Nagisa asked, in a concerned manner.

Nagisa attempted to touch Natsu's shoulder, only for his right hand to be removed after feeling a slight burn.

Nagisa yelped in pain.

Genos was shocked by Natsu's sudden predicament.

"What's going on?" Genos thought.

XXX

On the east side, Gray and his group could only watch in fear of Acnologia wreaking havoc.

"Why's he here?" Lucy asked, in a frightened manner.

"No… not him." Gray muttered.

Juvia, Karma, Sugino, Okuda, Kanzaki, and even Efreet could only watch in horror.

Zoro, Robin and Renji stood in shock.

"This is not good!" Uryu thought.

Korosensei suddenly appeared, grabbing Gray, Lucy, and their group all at once before any could have an explanation.

Efreet stood in shock.

XXX

On the north side, Erza's group was seeing the same thing.

"This can't be happening…" Nami muttered.

"Acnologia." Erza said.

"You mean… a dragon?!" Rukia exclaimed.

Sanji and Karasuma gritted their teeth in shock.

"This is bad." Isogai said.

"Right there with you." Maehara said.

Kataoka and Okano looked on in fear.

Undine could say a word with the same fear on her face.

Korosensei appeared again, taking Erza and her group in a speedy hurry.

XXX

On the west side, Wendy and her group were even more scarred by Acnologia's appearance.

"Why's he here?" Kaede asked, in a frightened manner.

"I don't know." Irina replied.

Usopp, Chopper, Okajima and Sugaya held each other in absolute fear.

Blue and Blizzard whimpered in fear.

Kimura, Nakamura and Kurahashi could only stare in horror.

Wendy suddenly felt a painful feeling in her stomach and began to hyperventilate.

"Wendy-chan?" Yada asked, in a concerned manner.

Wendy collapsed to the ground.

"Wendy!" Carla and Happy hollered.

"What's happening to her?!" Kaede exclaimed.

"Run first!" Korosensei hollered.

Korosensei appeared, quickly getting Kaede and the others, including the collapsed Wendy, to safety too.

Sylph watched in awe.

XXX

On the south side, Gajeel was in the same predicament as Wendy and Natsu, while his group watched the destruction from above.

"Gajeel!" Levy and Lily hollered in unison.

"How's this happening?" Chad asked, in a concerned manner.

"I-I don't know!" Orihime hollered, in a sacred manner.

Terasaka, Mimura, Chiba, Hara, Yoshida, Muramatsu, Hazama, Itona and Franky were watching Acnologia's raw power in horror.

"Such frightening power…" Hayami commented.

Fuwa, in her worst fears, could never imagine that Acnologia was actually real.

Brook screamed in fright.

"We're screwed." Itona said.

"YOU THINK?!" Terasaka, Yoshida, Muramatsu and Franky exclaimed in unison.

Suddenly, Korosensei appeared once again, taking Gajeel and his group all at once.

Gnome could only watch in shock.

XXX

Acnologia soon stops from the sky and prepares his Dragon's Roar, readying himself to wipe out the entire Summer Island in one blast.

XXX

Back on the Heaven's Field, Natsu continued to feel immense pain without an explanation.

" _Natsu._ " A voice said.

Natsu's eyes widened when he heard a familiar voice.

" _It's been far too long, my boy._ " The same voice explained.

"Dad…?" Natsu asked.

" _It must be you to break your curse of E.N.D. I've always believed that once you've found the truth._ " Igneel's voice explained.

"Igneel?! How can I hear your voice?!" Natsu asked, in a surprised manner.

"Igneel?" Nagisa asked.

"Isn't he your father?" Luffy asked.

"Who the hell you're talking to?" Ichigo asked.

" _Fear not… allow me to deal with Acnologia._ " Igneel's voice explained.

Natsu's body suddenly began to glow a bright color combination of red and yellow.

Nagisa, Luffy and Ichigo were shocked.

Natsu began to scream in pain as the light grew larger.

XXX

Through a flashback, a young Natsu was playing with Igneel.

" _When he was a little boy, a dragon found him wandering the forest._ " Mirajane Strauss' voice explained, during a flashback.

" _He took Natsu in, and taught all about language, culture, and magic. But…_ " Mirajane Strauss' voice continued, during a flashback.

XXX

Lucy, having got to safety with everyone else thanks to Korosensei, watched from below with shock.

XXX

Through another flashback, the young Natsu was alone after Igneel disappeared.

" _Why, dad? Why did you go, and why didn't you take me?!_ " Young Natsu asked in an angry manner, during a flashback.

XXX

Natsu's body began to rumble even more.

XXX

Another flashback shows the young Natsu running around on the grassy plains, searching for his foster father.

" _He's not gone! He'd never leave me! Not on purpose! Never!_ " Young Natsu explained.

The young Natsu continued running.

XXX

The flashback shifts into the young Natsu warming his hands on a campfire (thanks to his Dragon Slayer Magic).

" _I'll find him. One of these days._ " Young Natsu explained.

XXX

Back in the present, the violent pulse inside Natsu began to resonate before shining bright, causing Natsu to scream in immense pain. Nagisa, Luffy and Ichigo were pushed back by the force.

A pillar of light appeared from Natsu.

" _I'm sorry, son. Even though I kept the truth from you, I never did leave you._ " Igneel explained.

In a flash of light, came the same fire dragon.

At that moment, the fire dragon is Igneel, the Fire Dragon King and Natsu's foster father who raised him to be human.

(A/N: Igneel is here!)

" _In fact… I've been closer than you could have ever guessed!_ " Igneel hollered.

Natsu looked in extreme shocked. Nagisa, Luffy and Ichigo were in the same predicament.

Below the island's top mountain (which was a safe place by Korosensei's suggestion), Lucy, Happy, Kaede, Blue, Nami, Orihime, Blizzard, Gray, Erza, Wendy (recovering from her sudden hyperventilation), Carla, Romeo, Juvia, Gajeel, Lily, Levy, Karma, Sugino, Isogai, Maehara, Okuda, Kanzaki, Nakamura, Kataoka, Okano, Yada, Kimura, Kurahashi, Okajima, Sugaya, Fuwa, Mimura, Chiba, Hayami, Takebayashi, Hara, Terasaka, Yoshida, Muramatsu, Hazama, Itona, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, Rukia, Uryu, Chad, Renji, Karasuma, Irina and Korosensei were also shocked.

" _Please trust me that all will be explained in time. Right now, I must destroy Acnologia and rid his evil from this world!_ " Igneel explained.

Igneel flew up and bashed into Acnologia, cancelling the Black Dragon's breath attack.

" _Fight, Natsu! FIGHT TO LIVE!_ " Igneel shouted.

Igneel and Acnologia let out a roar that shook the skies.

Both dragons charged at each other with extreme ferocity.

"Is this… a dream?" Juvia asked.

Natsu was speechless.

The dragons continued clashing with each other.

Lucy (below the island), had a good guess who the red dragon is and shed tears down her face.

"It's really him…!" Lucy thought, crying.

Nagisa, Luffy and Ichigo looked at Natsu with worry.

Natsu began to have tears down his face, crying in mixed emotions as he finally saw his father again.

"You're back." Natsu said, weeping.

After fourteen years, Natsu and Igneel are finally reunited.

* * *

 _Preview Skit_ :

 **Erza** : I can't believe this is happening!

 **Gray** : Acnologia is here!

 **Renji** : How'd the hell did that bastard come to Nagisa's world?!

 **Brook** : WE'RE DOOMED!

 _Renji hit Brook in the head._

 **Renji** : You're not helping!

 **Brook** : I'm sorry, Renji-san.

 _Okuda and Itona enter the scene._

 **Okuda** : But… who's the other dragon fighting Acnologia?

 **Itona** : Is he friend… or foe?

 **Renji** : Can't tell.

 **Gray** : Hang on… that dragon can produce fire when we saw that flash of light from the Heaven's Field.

 **Erza** : A fire dragon…

 _Erza's facial expression became surprised._

 **Erza** : Wait a minute! Is that dragon…

 **Gray** : No doubt about it.

 **Itona** : Next time: Chapter 22 – Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it? This is one of the longest chapters I've ever done since Chapters 4, 5, 6 & 14.  
**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Here is the twenty-second chapter of Assassin's Journey! Reunited with his father Igneel at last, Natsu leads the charge against Genos and his four spirits once more, as Genos himself unveils his final plan; Igneel continues to clash with Acnologia. Hope you liked it. There are also three more chapters left after this one.**

* * *

 **Ch. 22 – Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**

* * *

Natsu could watch in shock and awe… as he sees his father for the first time since fourteen years.

Igneel and Acnologia continued to clash violently.

Nagisa, Luffy and Ichigo could only watch.

"Unreal…" Nagisa said.

"Wow…" Luffy said, feeling a little excited now.

"Holy crap." Ichigo commented.

Natsu wiped the tear stains off his face.

"I can't believe it…" Natsu said.

XXX

Below the island, everyone else were watching the battle with mixed emotions.

"This is really happening, isn't it?" Gray asked, in an angry manner.

Sanji lit a cigarette and blew out smoke.

"I'm afraid it is." Sanji replied.

"No shit, ero-cook." Zoro said.

"YOU TWO DON'T HAVE TO JINX IT?!" Usopp exclaimed.

"You feeling okay, Wendy-chan?" Yada asked.

Wendy nodded.

"I'll be fine." Wendy replied.

Yada lightly smiled.

"That's a relief." Romeo said.

"Me too." Carla commented.

"You feeling any better, Gajeel?" Levy asked.

"I'll be fine, shrimp." Gajeel replied.

Levy smiled with a small blush on her face.

"Please let this be a dream." Juvia said.

"I don't think it is." Rukia commented.

"Me neither." Renji commented.

"To think seeing two dragons duke it out right in front of my eyes." Fuwa thought.

"Why are they here?" Kaede asked, in a frightened manner.

"I don't have an answer for that." Karma replied.

"We're screwed, aren't we?" Sugino asked.

"It just keeps on getting worse, doesn't it?" Franky asked.

"Is sure does." Terasaka replied.

"We've already got Genos and his spirit cronies on our heads." Sugaya commented.

"Now we have to deal with dragons." Nakamura said.

"Looks like what the situation is presented to us right now." Uryu explained, adjusting his glasses.

Korosensei, Okuda, Kimura, Kurahashi, Okajima, Mimura, Takebayashi, Hara, Yoshida, Muramatsu, Hazama, Chopper, Brook, Orihime and Chad couldn't say anything.

" _Acnologia is obviously the enemy. But is the other dragon our ally?_ " Blue asked.

" _If he is… what will happen if that one turns on us?_ " Blizzard asked.

"I highly doubt that, but if their battle drags on like this, the whole island could be destroyed." Lily explained.

"So… why now?" Maehara asked.

"I don't even know what to think right now?" Isogai replied.

"Me neither." Kanzaki said.

"We don't have a chance against a dragon." Okano commented.

"Especially dragons of that strength." Kataoka explained.

"These are creatures we humans could never hope to brawl with." Irina explained.

"The power of these dragons… are even stronger than the Yonko." Robin explained.

(A/N: Yonko is Japanese for "Four Emperors" in One Piece.)

"What do we do?" Hayami asked.

"For now… nothing but watch and wait." Chiba replied.

"This could spell disaster." Itona thought.

"God help us all…" Karasuma thought.

"Who is that other dragon anyway?" Nami asked.

"That's a fire dragon." Happy replied.

"Don't tell me that's..." Erza said.

"Yeah. That's Igneel." Lucy explained.

XXX

Sitting on his throne at the Heaven's Field, Genos watched the two dragons battle.

"The Black Dragon, Acnologia." Genos explained.

"The Fire Dragon King, Igneel." Genos continued.

"Your kind will not be tolerated in my scheme. I'll have to being the final phase of my grand plan and wipe you both out in the process." Genos finished.

Genos put a massive wall of stone to prevent Natsu and the others from seeing his next scheme.

Nagisa eyed Genos' recent move and couldn't understand his motives.

"What is going on?" Nagisa asked.

"I'm kinda lost on that." Luffy replied.

Nagisa had a sweat drop on his face.

Ichigo deactivated his hollow mask and turned his attention towards Natsu.

"Hey! Has Igneel been inside you all this time?!" Ichigo asked.

Natsu reply to Ichigo's question for a few seconds.

Natsu shifted his right leg a bit.

"All this time… I've been searching for him without giving up." Natsu explained.

Nagisa, Luffy and Ichigo were silent.

Natsu ignited his feet and began to skyrocket towards Igneel at an incredible speed.

"What the hell… IGNEEL?!" Natsu shouted.

XXX

The others below began to see Natsu flying towards Igneel.

"Is that…" Karma said.

"Natsu!" Lucy hollered.

"What's he doing?!" Erza asked, in a surprised manner.

"Natsu!" Happy hollered.

XXX

Igneel turned to see Natsu flying towards him.

" _You fool! I already told you that we'll talk later!_ " Igneel hollered.

"Tell me right now!" Natsu hollered, jumping onto Igneel's back with enough space to be face-to-face with him.

"Why'd you suddenly disappear?!" Natsu asked, in an angry manner.

"And were you inside my body the whole time?!" Natsu continued.

The second comment left Igneel flabbergasted.

"Where are Gajeel and Wendy's dragons?!" Natsu continued.

"Did you really spare me out of pity when I was E.N.D.?!" Natsu continued.

"Did you also remove my original memories?!" Natsu continued.

Igneel was silent.

"And what happened on July 7, 777 – the day you left me?!" Natsu finished.

XXX

Gajeel and Wendy were a little stunned to hear Natsu's conversation thanks to their dragon ears.

XXX

"Come on! Tell me!" Natsu hollered.

Acnologia came flying towards Igneel and Natsu.

" _Quiet!_ " Igneel hollered.

Igneel had to move out of the way and hold onto Natsu to prevent him from falling.

"Jeez…" Ichigo said.

"That was close." Lucy commented.

"Damn it, Natsu!" Gray hollered.

"Quit distracting him!" Gajeel and Uryu hollered in unison.

Natsu blinked his eyes a bit before seeing Acnologia coming towards him and Igneel. But, Igneel was ready for that.

Igneel shot out a massive ball of fire from his mouth towards Acnologia. Natsu became astonished at seeing his father's immense firepower for the first time in fourteen years.

XXX

Lucy, Kaede, Nami and Orihime had to brace themselves from the impact of the blast.

"Damn!" Gray hollered, protecting Juvia from the massive heat currents generated from the impact.

"Intense." Karma said, protecting Okuda.

Zoro and Sugino were protecting Robin and Kanzaki respectively.

Levy yelped in pain from the heat, forcing Gajeel to be in front to protect her.

"Get behind me!" Gajeel hollered.

"Seriously?!" Usopp, Chopper and Brook exclaimed in unison.

"Incredible heat…" Irina commented.

"I can feel my insides burning from this distance!" Renji hollered.

"Even far away, this heat is making us grill hard!" Muramatsu hollered.

"It's very hot!" Franky hollered.

"It's like the sun is falling down from space!" Kimura hollered, protecting Yada.

Everyone else were bracing themselves for impact.

XXX

Acnologia tried to struggle against the flames, but was hit and sent crashing down into the ocean several feet away from the island, causing a massive explosion the size of a large mountain area.

XXX

"Amazing." Erza commented.

"That's the Fire Dragon's Roar." Happy explained.

" _He would give Ace a run for his money._ " Blizzard explained.

"Intense!" Maehara hollered.

"I know!" Okano hollered.

"Wow." Isogai and Kataoka said in unison.

"Such power." Ichigo said.

"This is a dragon's power." Nagisa said.

"So cool~!" Luffy hollered, feeling excited.

"Amazing." Korosensei commented.

XXX

Natsu was deeply amazed by the attack and destruction created.

"So badass…" Natsu said.

" _No. He wasn't even scratched one bit._ " Igneel explained.

Natsu was wildy confused.

The smoke soon cleared, revealing Acnologia extremely unharmed as it let out a powerful roar.

Natsu was vividly shocked.

XXX

"You've got to be kidding me?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Impossible." Nagisa muttered.

"No way!" Luffy hollered.

"Wait, that fireball did nothing?!" Lucy asked.

"Damn it." Gray muttered.

"Seriously?" Gajeel asked, in an angry manner.

"There's no way he couldn't have survived that?" Robin asked.

"Even though he was engulfed by those flames…" Levy explained.

"He doesn't even have a scratch on him." Juvia explained.

"An attack like that should have finished him off." Kaede explained.

"I don't think he can die." Happy explained.

" _But that means…_ " Blizzard said.

"Is he immortal?" Erza asked.

"Can't be…" Wendy muttered.

"Does anyone have a plan to kill an immortal?" Usopp asked, in a frightened manner.

"Karma?" Maehara asked.

"No way. Not against someone of that magnitude." Karma replied.

"All we can do now, is hope for the best." Korosensei explained.

Everyone else continued to watch with shocked, fearful and worried facial expressions.

"If word of this gets out… there's no telling what the consequences will be." Karasuma thought.

Karasuma better hopes in his mind that scenario doesn't come to pass.

Blizzard and Blue suddenly heard footsteps and growled.

"What is it, you two?" Isogai asked.

"Someone's coming." Sugaya said.

Everyone got into defensive positions.

Gajeel and Wendy used their noses to find the scent, only to be happy.

"What's wrong?" Carla asked.

"I think this scent is a good omen." Gajeel said.

They were wildly confused, until four people came out of the bushes… four people the Fairy Tail mages knew with a smile on their faces.

XXX

Acnologia soon entered the sky once again.

" _I'm fired up now!_ " Igneel hollered, with small flames spewing out of his mouth.

Acnologia roared wildly.

Natsu shielded himself from the impact.

" _Natsu._ " Igneel said.

Natsu looked at his father.

" _You're in the way!_ " Igneel hollered.

"What does that mean?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Is that what you say when we're reunited after years?!" Natsu continued.

" _I told you. We have a great deal to talk about, but later._ " Igneel explained.

Natsu pouted.

" _You've got your own work to do._ " Igneel said.

"Work?" Natsu asked.

" _You belong to one of those mage guilds, don't you?_ " Igneel asked.

" _Then I'll officially hire you._ " Igneel said.

Natsu became surprised by Igneel's sudden request.

" _Look._ " Igneel said, directing Natsu towards the Heaven's Field, which Natsu now sees Genos in the middle of the field with Nagisa, Luffy and Ichigo still at their standard spot… and a strange mechanical weapon powered by magic floating on top of Genos' throne.

"What the hell is that?" Natsu asked.

" _Yo! Natsu-san!_ " A voice said, telepathically via Kanzaki's telepathic link.

Natsu felt happy as he suddenly recognized that voice.

XXX

The voice from below belong to Sabertooth Guild Master and White Dragon Slayer, Sting Eucliffe. Alongside him are Sabertooth Mage and Shadow Dragon Slayer, Rogue Cheney, and their Exceeds, Lector and Frosch.

(A/N: Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosch are here! And Sting and Rogue are wearing their Tartaros Arc outfits.)

"It's been a while, Natsu-san!" Sting hollered.

" _Sting!_ " Natsu hollered, telepathically.

"Yeah, I'll brought Rogue, Lector and Frosch with me!" Sting explained.

"Nice to see you again." Rogue said.

"Glad we made it, or you guys would've been toast!" Lector hollered, in a boastful manner.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch hollered.

"Save the greetings for later. They've just told us what Genos' **end game** is!" Lucy hollered.

" _Thank goodness, you're safe._ " Natsu said, telepathically.

" _Are the other's okay?_ " Nagisa asked, telepathically.

Lucy nodded.

"Anyway, what Genos plans to do is-" Lucy explained.

" _That man plans to use a Genesis Wave._ " Igneel explained, telepathically.

Everyone below became surprised by hearing Igneel's voice inside their heads.

"So you've used your own telepathy to communicate with us?" Korosensei asked.

" _Indeed._ " Igneel replied, telepathically.

" _What are you guys talking about?_ " Ichigo asked, telepathically.

"That weapon Genos created is similar to that of an Etherion Cannon Blast." Sting explained.

XXX

Natsu, Nagisa, Luffy and Ichigo became shocked.

"Etherion?!" Natsu asked.

" _Exactly._ " Rogue said, telepathically.

" _That weapon, if almost similar to Etherion, can wipe out entire continents based on the owner's choosing._ " Igneel explained.

Natsu, Nagisa, Luffy and Ichigo are now horrified.

XXX

Everyone below were the same… horrified and shocked by the power of Genos' weapon.

XXX

" _Listen, Natsu. I need you and your three friends on that floating rock to stop that man from detonating that weapon._ " Igneel explained.

"And how much time do we have?" Natsu asked.

" _About an hour by estimation._ " Takabayashi replied, telepathically.

Natsu gritted his teeth.

"What's the reward?" Natsu asked.

Igneel was confused.

" _A reward?_ " Igneel asked.

"Of course! I'm working for a guild after all!" Natsu replied.

" _Not the time, Natsu!_ " Gray hollered, telepathically.

" _Very well._ " Igneel said.

" _Your reward is learning everything you want to know._ " Igneel explained.

Natsu nodded.

" _Besides, we're gonna have our hands full down here._ " Zoro explained, telepathically.

"What?" Natsu, Nagisa, Luffy and Ichigo asked in unison.

XXX

Below, the gang, alongside Sting, Rogue and their Exceeds are battling Efreet, Undine, Gnome and Sylph, and an army of demons.

(A/N: By my count, I'd say there are 100,000 demons at least.)

"We can handle things down here!" Blizzard hollered.

"Just go and kick Genos' ass for us!" Sanji hollered.

"You can do it, Natsu!" Lucy hollered.

XXX

"I got it!" Natsu hollered.

" _Then go… Natsu!_ " Igneel hollered.

Igneel began to throw Natsu towards Genos at a high speed.

"Just make sure you keep your promise and don't leave me this time!" Natsu hollered.

" _I won't._ " Igneel said.

"Then it's a promise!" Natsu hollered.

"I'M FIRED UP!" Natsu shouted.

XXX

Genos is watching Natsu flying towards him.

"Back for more, eh?" Genos asked.

Natsu landed safely and charged at Genos with courage.

XXX

Igneel delivered a swift fire kick towards Acnologia, knocking the Black Dragon away.

XXX

"I'm gonna destroy that weapon!" Natsu hollered.

"I'm gonna kick your ass back down to the earth!" Natsu continued.

"Oh?" Genos asked.

"And I'm gonna bring back all my friends home with me!" Natsu hollered.

\- Earth Spikes! – Genos shouted.

Multiple rock spikes sprouted from the ground to attack Natsu. But Nagisa, Luffy and Ichigo intervened.

Natsu kept running forward.

"Go! Natsu!" Nagisa, Luffy and Ichigo hollered in unison.

Genos was shocked.

"How did they…?!" Genos thought.

Natsu ignited his right fist. In the sky, Igneel ignited his fist too.

\- Fire Dragon's Iron Fist! – Natsu and Igneel shouted in unison.

Both Natsu and Igneel unleashed the signature melee attack of the Fire Dragon Slayer at Genos and Acnologia, knocking them back hard-core.

Natsu, alongside Nagisa, Luffy and Ichigo unleashed their auras as they prepare to attack once again.

Genos gave out a cocky smirked.

On all three sides, there will be victors… and casualties in this final battle!

* * *

 _Preview Skit_ :

 **Usopp** : This is getting effing crazy!

 **Isogai** : Two dragons fighting in the sky, Natsu-san and the others fighting Genos, and us fighting the four spirits and an army of demons.

 **Kataoka** : So what's our chance of success?

 **Isogai** : That I couldn't tell you.

 **Usopp** : Oh man!

 _Lucy, Uryu and Robin entered the scene._

 **Lucy** : That doesn't mean we're giving up now!

 **Uryu** : Exactly. We just have to focus on our own problems right now. Let Natsu and Igneel take care of their problems.

 **Usopp** : O-Okay!

 **Isogai** : You're right.

 **Robin** : Let's hope we don't die a painful death.

 **Lucy, Usopp, Uryu & Kataoka**: Not the time for your morbid comments!

 _Robin giggled. Isogai laughed sheepishly._

 **Isogai** : Meg, if you may?

 **Kataoka** ( _blushing_ ): O-Of course, Yuma!

 **Kataoka** : Next time: Chapter 23 – Dancing Dragons.

 **Kataoka** : Whatcha think?

 **Lucy** : Not bad.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it? And Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosch have now entered the fray.  
**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! Here is the twenty-third chapter of Assassin's Journey! Joined by the assistance of Sabertooth's Twin Dragons, the gang continue their battle against the amped up spirits and their army of demons; Natsu, Nagisa, Luffy and Ichigo continue their battle against Genos. Hope you liked it. There are also two more chapters left after this one.**

* * *

 **Ch. 23 – Dancing Dragons**

* * *

It was now nightfall, as the sun went down and the sky became black with clouds floating.

Natsu, Nagisa, Luffy and Ichigo started at Genos with utmost determination.

Genos started back with a smirk.

Natsu remembered what Igneel told him.

" _Listen, Natsu. I need you and your three friends on that floating rock to stop that man from detonating that weapon._ " Igneel explained, during a brief flashback.

Natsu prepared attack.

"Let's do it, Igneel!" Natsu hollered.

Igneel roared the skies with a fury.

Father and son prepare to battle; Nagisa, Luffy and Ichigo were ready.

Natsu charged at Genos with ferocity.

"You maybe a human-demon hybrid raised by a dragon." Genos explained.

Genos swiftly dodged Natsu with ease.

"But to me, you're still just a miserable human child." Genos explained.

Natsu growled.

Genos prepared a fire spell. But Ichigo and Luffy intervened.

\- Chiretsu Hogeki! – Ichigo shouted.

\- Gum-Gum Bullet! – Luffy shouted.

Ichigo and Luffy prepared a combo attack on Genos. But Genos already anticipated that.

\- Flare Mine! – Genos shouted.

A fire mine spell exploded on the ground, knocking Ichigo and Luffy back.

Nagisa moved in to attack. Natsu followed in suit.

\- Sheathed Blade Assault Style… Dual Impact! – Nagisa shouted.

\- Fire Dragon's Claw! – Natsu shouted.

Nagisa and Natsu attempted to attack Genos in the same fashion as Ichigo and Luffy.

However, Genos intervened.

Genos send the two flying with mere martial arts.

"And even with three other greenhorns to help you, you're still no match for me!" Genos hollered.

\- Rock Hammer! – Genos shouted.

Genos summoned a large stone sledgehammer out of thin air, and hammered it down on Natsu, Nagisa, Luffy and Ichigo hard-core.

XXX

Igneel saw the devastation before his eyes.

" _Natsu!_ " Igneel hollered.

However, he became distracted long for Acnologia to fire another breath attack at him, only for the fire dragon to dodge at the last second.

Igneel glared at Acnologia.

" _It would seem a few dragons are still alive… Unfortunate._ " Acnologia explained.

(A/N: Acnologia finally speaks!)

Igneel became a little surprised by Acnologia finally speaking.

" _Oh, finally decided to speak, huh? Any last words?_ " Igneel asked.

" _I am a dragon slayer. And I will slay you!_ " Acnologia hollered.

" _On behalf for all the dragons you've killed, I will end you!_ " Igneel hollered.

" _Words of a creature soon to be dead!_ " Acnologia hollered.

Both Acnologia and Igneel clashed heads once again.

XXX

Lucy watched the blast from below and became worried.

"Natsu…" Lucy thought.

A blast of fire was aiming towards Lucy unnoticed.

But Erza intervened with her Flame Empress Armor.

"Get your head in the game, Lucy!" Erza hollered.

"I-I'll try!" Lucy hollered.

"We know you're worried about Natsu-san, but we can't do anything until we get rid of these bastards first!" Sting explained.

Lucy nodded, knowing full well Natsu can handle himself.

"And besides, Luffy would be angry if we get in his fight again." Sanji explained, kicking away a winged demon.

The rest of the gang, as well as Korosensei, Karasuma, Irina, Rogue and the Sabertooth Exceeds were continuing to fend off the four spirits and their demon army all in one giant circle-turned into a battlefield.

Rogue used his shadows to grab Gnome's shadow.

" **Gajeel-san!** " Rogue hollered, inside his shadow form.

"Right!" Gajeel hollered.

\- Iron Shadow Dragon Mode! – Gajeel shouted.

Gajeel entered his own dual elemental dragon mode of iron and shadow, and created his own shadow to attack Gnome from a different direction.

\- Earthquake! – Gnome shouted.

Gnome stomped on the ground really hard, shaking the entire island and causing the ground to rise up, knocking not only Gajeel and Rogue out of their shadow forms, but also knocking everyone else up.

The other three spirits moved in to attack.

\- Rising Tornado! – Sylph shouted.

\- Maelstrom! – Undine shouted.

\- Flare Vortex! – Efreet shouted.

Sylph, Undine and Efreet summoned a tornado of wind, water and fire around the entire gang and their allies, inflicting immense pain on them.

Even Korosensei couldn't react in time.

The spirits held their army back, waiting for a response from their opponents.

The only ones who were able to get back up were Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Romeo, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Kaede, Blue, Karma, Sugino, Isogai, Maehara, Okuda, Kanzaki, Nakamura, Kataoka, Okano, Yada, Kimura, Sugaya, Fuwa, Chiba, Hayami, Terasaka, Nami, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Blizzard, Brook, Orihime, Rukia, Uryu, Chad, Renji, Korosensei, Sting and Rogue.

"Well, well. There are still some brats who can keep me entertained." Undine said, in a sadistic manner.

Sylph giggled.

"It wouldn't be fun if they were all dead!" Sylph hollered.

Gnome scoffed at the notion.

"Doesn't matter. They're still maggots to us." Efreet explained.

Those that were unable to get back up can only sit, watch and pray for victory.

" _Do your best._ " Karasuma said, telepathically.

" _Give'em hell, brats._ " Irina said, telepathically.

" _Hold nothing back._ " Itona said, telepathically.

" _Don't come crying when you lose._ " Hazama explained, telepathically.

" _Get'em Terasaka!_ " Yoshida and Muramatsu hollered, telepathically.

" _Wish you good luck!_ " Hara hollered, telepathically.

" _Don't get careless._ " Takebayashi said, telepathically.

" _We're counting on you!_ " Kurahashi hollered, telepathically.

Okajima gripped Kurahashi's hand for comfort.

" _Take'em down!_ " Okajima hollered, telepathically.

" _Good luck, Fuwa-chan!_ " Mimura hollered, telepathically.

" _Fight hard, Sting-kun!_ " Lector hollered, telepathically.

" _Fro thinks so to!_ " Frosch hollered, telepathically.

" _Show no mercy, Gajeel._ " Lily thought.

" _Be careful, Wendy._ " Carla thought.

" _I know you all can do it!_ " Happy hollered, telepathically.

Hearing their words through Kanzaki's telepathy for encouragement, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Romeo, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Kaede, Karma, Sugino, Isogai, Maehara, Okuda, Kanzaki, Nakamura, Kataoka, Okano, Yada, Kimura, Sugaya, Fuwa, Chiba, Hayami, Terasaka, Nami, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Blizzard, Brook, Orihime, Rukia, Uryu, Chad, Renji, Korosensei, Sting and Rogue charged once more.

\- Open, Gate of the Lion and Golden Bull! Loke! Taurus! – Lucy shouted, summoning Loke and Taurus.

\- Regulus Impact! – Loke shouted.

\- Rampage! – Taurus shouted.

\- Ice-Make: Ice Bringer! – Gray shouted.

\- Moon Flash! – Erza shouted, requipping into her Black Wing Armor.

\- Sky Dragon's Roar! – Wendy shouted.

\- Purple Flare! – Romeo shouted.

\- Water Jigsaw! – Juvia shouted.

\- Iron Dragon's Roar! – Gajeel shouted.

\- Solid Script: Fire! – Levy shouted.

\- Majestic Salvo! – Kaede shouted.

\- _Spinning Fang!_ – Blue shouted.

\- Hellfire! – Karma shouted.

\- Element Gun… Wind Blast! – Sugino shouted.

\- WingDings! – Isogai shouted.

\- Shoryuken! – Maehara shouted.

\- Hex Spheres! – Okuda shouted.

\- Psyche Orb! – Kanzaki shouted.

\- Photon Blast! – Nakamura shouted.

\- Batarang! – Kataoka shouted.

\- Hyakuretsukyaku! – Okano shouted.

\- Sonic Scream! – Yada shouted.

\- Lightning Charge! – Kimura shouted.

\- Rocket Power! – Sugaya shouted.

\- Iron Fist Punch! – Fuwa shouted.

\- Trick Shot: Rusty Nail! – Chiba shouted.

\- Widow Gauntlets! – Hayami shouted.

\- Metal Fist! – Terasaka shouted.

\- Thunderbolt Tempo! – Nami shouted.

\- Three Sword Style… Oni Giri! – Zoro shouted.

\- Special Attack… Green Star: Devil! – Usopp shouted.

\- Concassé! – Sanji shouted.

\- Heavy Gong! – Chopper shouted, transforming into his Heavy Point.

\- Cien Fleur! – Robin shouted.

\- Coup de Vent! – Franky shouted.

\- _Steel Claw!_ – Blizzard shouted.

\- Soul Solid! – Brook shouted.

\- Koten Zanshun! – Orihime shouted.

\- Hado #4: Byakurai! – Rukia shouted.

\- Licht Regen! – Uryu shouted.

\- El Directo! – Chad shouted.

\- Roar, Zabimaru! – Renji shouted.

\- Tentacle Rush! – Korosensei shouted.

(A/N: Gave Korosensei an attack name!)

\- White Dragon's Roar! – Sting shouted.

\- Shadow Dragon's Roar! – Rogue shouted.

\- Wind Barrage! – Sylph shouted.

\- Ice Shards! – Undine shouted.

\- Stone Fist! – Gnome shouted.

\- Fire Breath! – Efreet shouted.

The gang's attacks clashed with the four spirits', creating a power struggle.

However, the four spirits were superior and dominated the power clash, hammering the gang in a brutal fashion and forcing Loke and Taurus to return to the Spirit World.

XXX

\- Air Cutter! – Genos shouted.

Genos fired an array of razor air discs at Natsu and the others.

All four dodged and deflected every single one of them with some difficulty.

\- Fire Dragon's Sword Horn! – Natsu shouted.

Natsu charged recklessly at Genos, making him cough a little blood.

"Impressive." Genos said.

\- Fire Dragon's Roar! – Natsu shouted.

Natsu used his breath attack to launch himself and Genos into the air.

"Hit him now!" Natsu hollered.

"Alright!" Luffy hollered.

"He can't use his magic if he's in the air." Nagisa explained.

"Then let's give him our best!" Ichigo hollered, summoning his hollow mask.

\- Gear Third! Armament Hardening! – Luffy shouted.

Luffy blew air into his right arm, enlarging it to that of a giant's while enhancing it with Armament Haki.

Nagisa released a powerful wave of bloodlust as his eyes became sharper and filled with a killing intent.

\- Gum-Gum Elephant Gun! – Luffy shouted.

\- Hollow Getsuga Tensho! – Ichigo shouted.

(A/N: Like to make it that way when Ichigo is in his hollow form.)

\- Sheathed Blade Assault Style… Exploding Spirit Slash! – Nagisa shouted.

Luffy, Ichigo and Nagisa unleashed their ultimate moves against Genos. But the Arclight patriarch was ready for that.

\- Dark Repel! – Genos shouted.

Genos conjured a strange black shield that negated their attacks.

"No way!" Nagisa hollered.

"I thought he could only use elemental magic?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Damn!" Luffy hollered.

Natsu appeared behind Genos without him noticing.

\- Lighting Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer! – Natsu shouted.

Natsu attacked Genos with a powerful lightning and fire forearm strike.

However, he wasn't fazed a bit, shocking Natsu.

\- Fire Slam! – Genos shouted.

Genos kicked Natsu with a fiery heel drop that sent him crashing into Luffy, Nagisa and Ichigo with force.

"You boys did well, but I'm afraid it's time to end this farce!" Genos explained.

Genos summoned a powerful magic circle conjured of the four elements.

XXX

The gang saw the spell from below as they were getting pounded by the four spirits.

"That spell! It's…" Erza thought.

XXX

\- Abyss Break! – Genos shouted.

Genos unleashed a large blast of darkness at Natsu, Nagisa, Luffy and Ichigo.

(A/N: You'd expect that's what the Abyss Break would do if Jellal would use it on Natsu!)

A massive explosion was created, destroying a large portion of the Heaven's Field.

XXX

Everyone below were horrified, while the spirits smirked with glee of their master's victory.

But the ones who were more horrified were Lucy, Kaede, Nami and Orihime.

"KUROSAKI-KUN~!" Orihime screamed.

"LUFFY~!" Nami screamed.

"NAGISA~!" Kaede screamed.

"NATSU~!" Lucy screamed.

XXX

Igneel punched Acnologia out of the way to see his son and the others disappeared by the Abyss Break.

" _No… not my son…_ " Igneel said, in a horrified manner.

" _You're wide open!_ " Acnologia hollered.

Acnologia bashed into Igneel hard-core.

Igneel recovered and unleashed a fire blast at Acnologia, who'd countered with his own dragon blast.

Both dragons' breath attacks collided violently.

XXX

Genos landed safely onto his throne, with his weapon, called the "Genesis Wave" still intact.

"And that's what separates between me and you." Genos explained.

The smoke cleared, revealing a half-torn Heaven's Field.

Genos used his Earth Magic to reconstruct the destroyed parts of the field.

"Only thirty minutes until it's done." Genos thought.

And once I wipe out this world, I'll go back to Earthland and give those council dogs a taste of their own medicine." Genos thought.

Suddenly, four figures dropped below, shocking Genos.

It revealed to be Natsu, Nagisa, Luffy and Ichigo… completely unharmed.

"Impossible!" Genos hollered.

"I know. We wouldn't have survived… if it weren't for them." Natsu explained.

Natsu pointed his thumb behind him, revealing four dragons suddenly flying down towards the island.

XXX

The gang were extremely relieved to see their four leaders unharmed. But now they became surprised by the dragons coming to help them.

Wendy's eyes widened when she recognized that familiar scent.

"Grandeeney!" Wendy hollered.

Wendy's foster mother – the Sky Dragon Grandeeney – swooped in and wipe out a battalion of demons.

Gajeel, Sting and Rogue also recognized the scents of their fathers coming too.

"Metalicana." Gajeel muttered.

"Weisslogia?! B-But he died didn't he?!" Sting asked, in a surprised manner.

"I can feel Skiadrum too." Rogue explained.

The Iron Dragon Metalicana; the White Dragon Weisslogia; and the Shadow Dragon Skiadrum have appeared and wiped out all the remaining demon hordes at once.

A battalion of giant, golem-like demons have appeared out of nowhere to challenge the dragons.

The four dragons battled and overpowered the golems thanks to their flight and superior might.

"They're here! They're really here!" Wendy hollered, crying.

"Now that's a good omen!" Romeo hollered.

"I've never been so alive!" Usopp hollered.

"And to ensure that good omen, I bought a birthday present!" Franky hollered.

"What's that?!" Maehara exclaimed.

With a push of a button on Franky's new remote, a giant robot appeared out of the sky, causing Franky to jump in.

"Oh yeah~!" Usopp and Chopper shouted, very excited knowing who that robot is.

\- Iron Pirate… General Franky! – Franky shouted.

(A/N: Didn't wanna leave General Franky out of this!)

General Franky did Franky's signature pose, causing colorful explosions to appear behind.

"IT'S HERE~!" Usopp, Chopper and Brook shouted in unison, extremely excited to see General Franky.

"AWESOME~!" Orihime, Wendy, Romeo, Sugino, Maehara, Yada, Kimura, Sugaya, Fuwa, Korosensei, Sting, and even Happy, Kurahashi, Okajima, Mimura, Yoshida, Muramatsu, Lector and Frosch shouted in unison, with starry-shaped eyes and an excited tone.

"That's what we're talking about!" Gajeel and Terasaka hollered in unison.

XXX

"SO COOL~!" Natsu and Luffy shouted in unison, happy to see General Franky for Luffy, while Natsu was excited to see a robot for the first time in his life as they looked down to see General Franky in the clear open.

"Really?!" Ichigo and Nagisa thought in unison, deadpanned at the Childish Duo's distraction.

XXX

The rest of the girls stood with aloof facial expressions, while the rest of the guys looked deadpanned.

So did the dragons and spirits.

Erza regained her composure.

"Alright! Now let's finish this!" Erza hollered.

"Yeah!" Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Romeo, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Kaede, Blue, Karma, Sugino, Isogai, Maehara, Okuda, Kanzaki, Nakamura, Kataoka, Okano, Yada, Kimura, Sugaya, Fuwa, Chiba, Hayami, Terasaka, Nami, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Blizzard, Brook, Orihime, Rukia, Uryu, Chad, Renji, Korosensei, Sting and Rogue in unison.

\- Enchantment! Ille Arms! Ille Armor! Ille Vernier! – Wendy shouted.

\- Insight! Fleetfoot! – Kaede shouted.

Wendy and Kaede used an array of enchantments to increase the gang's attack, defense, speed, accuracy and evasion by four times when combining them all together.

The gang feel pumped to the max.

"Just what I need!" Sting hollered, entering his Dragon Force.

Rogue entered his Dragon Force too.

The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth charged and overwhelmed the four spirits with speed.

\- White Dragon's Claw! – Sting shouted.

\- Shadow Dragon's Slash! – Rogue shouted.

Sting and Rogue unleashed a powerful combo attack on the spirits, also paralyzing them due to Sting's White Dragon's Claw stigmata imprinted on each of them.

"Let's finish them off!" Sting hollered.

"Not just for our sakes!" Rogue hollered.

"For the sake of the future!" Lucy, Kaede, Nami and Orihime hollered in unison.

"For the sake of the future!" Gray, Erza, Wendy, Romeo, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Blue, Karma, Sugino, Isogai, Maehara, Okuda, Kanzaki, Nakamura, Kataoka, Okano, Yada, Kimura, Sugaya, Fuwa, Chiba, Hayami, Terasaka, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Blizzard, Brook, Rukia, Uryu, Chad, Renji and Korosensei hollered in unison.

\- Open, Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius! – Lucy shouted, summoning Aquarius using a puddle as a medium.

"Ruin my date and you all pay the price!" Aquarius hollered, before firing a large blast of water from her urn.

\- Ice Execution! – Gray shouted.

\- Nakagami Starlight! – Erza shouted, summoning her Nakagami Armor.

\- Dragon Slayer's Secret Art – Shattering Light: Sky Drill! – Wendy shouted.

\- Rainbow Fire! – Romeo shouted.

\- Water Nebula! – Juvia shouted.

\- Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar! – Gajeel shouted.

\- Solid Script: Thunder! – Levy shouted.

\- Holy Cannon! – Kayano shouted.

\- _Wild Fang!_ – Blue shouted.

\- Hellfire Maelstrom! – Karma shouted

\- Four Element Salvo! – Sugino shouted.

\- Dark as Night! – Isogai shouted.

\- Shinryuken! – Maehara shouted.

\- Hex Fire! – Okuda shouted.

\- Daughter of Mars! – Kanzaki shouted.

\- Power Blaster! – Nakamura shouted.

\- High-Wire Act! – Kataoka shouted.

\- Sonic Scream! – Yada shouted.

\- Sonic Boom! – Kimura shouted.

\- Mechanized Assault! – Sugaya shouted.

\- Iron Rage! – Fuwa shouted.

\- Circus Act! – Chiba shouted.

\- Widow's Venom! – Hayami shouted.

\- Power Dive! – Terasaka shouted.

\- Black Ball: Thundercloud Rod! – Nami shouted.

\- Three Sword Style Secret Technique… Crossing the Six Paths! – Zoro shouted.

\- Special Attack… Green Star: Impact Wolf! – Usopp shouted.

\- Diable Jambe… Bien Cuit: Grill Shot! – Sanji shouted.

\- Hoofprint: Palm! – Chopper shouted, transforming into his Monster Point.

\- Mill Fleur… Gigantesco Mano; Stomp! – Robin shouted.

\- Franky Radical Beam! – Franky shouted, coming out of General Franky's cockpit.

\- _1000 Pound Pressure Fang!_ – Blizzard shouted.

\- Song of Scratches: Blizzard Slice! – Brook shouted.

\- Koten Zanshun! – Orihime shouted.

\- Tsugi no mai, Hakuren! – Rukia shouted.

\- Seele Schneider! – Uryu shouted.

\- Brazo Izquierdo del Diablo! – Chad shouted.

\- Hikotsu Taiho! – Renji shouted, summoning his Bankai.

\- Tentacle Energy Shot! – Korosensei shouted.

\- Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang! – Sting and Rogue shouted in unison.

The gang unleashed their ultimate attacks on the four spirits, forcing them to counter.

\- Volt Strike! – Sylph shouted.

\- Aqua Serpent! – Undine shouted.

\- Stone Dragons! – Gnome shouted.

\- Flare Bomb! – Efreet shouted.

The four spirits unleashed their strongest attacks to counter the gang, but were easily broken due to the enchantments of Wendy and Kayano.

The four spirits couldn't believe their eyes.

"Impossible!" Sylph thought.

"How could we…" Undine thought.

"… the four great spirits of Genos-sama…" Gnome thought.

"… lose to these DAMN HUMANS!" Efreet thought.

The combined assault of the gang exploded on the spirits, wiping them out once and for all.

The gang were victorious.

XXX

\- _Sky Dragon's Roar!_ – Grandeeney shouted.

\- _Iron Dragon's Roar!_ – Metalicana shouted.

\- _White Dragon's Roar!_ – Weisslogia shouted.

\- _Shadow Dragon's Roar!_ – Skiadrum shouted.

The four dragons combined their breath attacks and wiped out the remaining giant golem demons in one blast.

XXX

Igneel bit Acnologia's neck and spun him around before throwing him downward onto the Fire Temple reamins hard-core.

\- _Fire Dragon King's Roar!_ – Igneel shouted.

Igneel unleashed an even stronger version of the Fire Dragon's Roar at the pinned Acnologia, creating a large eruption similar to that of a volcano's.

XXX

"Looks like Dad, ol' Dark Wings and everyone else are causing a ruckus down there." Natsu explained.

Genos scoffed.

"I'm getting sick of you fools getting in my way." Genos explained.

"And I'm sick of you looking down on us!" Natsu hollered.

Natsu began to enter Dragon Force by his own will using the remainder of the flames he ate from Efreet.

Genos was surprised.

"Dragon Force, huh?" Genos asked.

"Damn right! I'll use this power to beat you!" Natsu hollered.

Nagisa, Luffy and Ichigo stand firm behind Natsu.

"Let's finish this, Genos!" Natsu hollered.

"Come!" Genos hollered.

Natsu, Nagisa, Luffy, Ichigo and Genos all charged with force, beginning the final clash that will decide everything!

* * *

 _Preview Skit_ :

 **Wendy** : I can't believe it… Grandeeney…

 **Gajeel** : And Metalicana…

 **Romeo** : I never thought your dragons would be here.

 **Chad** : That's strange indeed.

 **Yada** : Do you think they were inside you like Igneel inside of Natsu-san, Wendy-chan?

 _Wendy wasn't sure._

 **Yada** : I see.

 **Gajeel** : Doesn't matter! We won our fight!

 _Lucy, Kaede, Nami and Orihime entered the scene._

 **Orihime** : Now we just have to let Kurosaki-kun and the others do their part.

 **Nami** : We all know Luffy's gonna win.

 **Kaede** : So is Nagisa-kun.

 **Chad** : You're right.

 **Gajeel** : And for Salamander.

 **Romeo** : For Natsu-nii!

 **Wendy & Yada**: For Natsu-san!

 **Lucy** : You can do it, Natsu!

 **Lucy** : Next time: Chapter 24 – Falling Embers.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it? And this was the sixth longest chapter ever done.  
**


	25. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! Here is the twenty-fourth chapter of Assassin's Journey! Natsu and the gang finally claim victory against Genos and his spirits, but the cost of victory is the loss of Natsu's beloved father. Hope you liked it. There is also one more chapter left after this one.**

* * *

 **Ch. 24 – Falling Embers**

* * *

"Let's finish this, Genos!" Natsu hollered.

"Come!" Genos hollered.

Natsu, Nagisa, Luffy, Ichigo and Genos all charged with force.

Natsu, Nagisa, Luffy and Ichigo were now gaining the upper hand against Genos, overwhelming him with hit-and-run tactics.

"How…?" Genos thought.

Genos was punched by Natsu and skidded a few feet back.

"How are they keeping up with me all of a sudden?!" Genos thought.

Ichigo shunpoed behind Genos and kicked him upwards, then Luffy slammed him into the ground.

"I've defeated all of Tartaros with my four great spirits… worked alongside Zeref-sama... even conducted countless experiments to awaken human superpowers… only for myself to be bested by four mere greenhorns?!" Genos thought.

(A/N: Genos wiped Tartaros before commencing his own plan, which will prevent the Tartaros Arc from happening in the Fairy Tail series.)

Genos got back up, only for Nagisa to appear right in front of him.

"Don't you get it? Using the Abyss Break takes up a lot of magic power." Nagisa explained.

Genos' eyes widened.

"And at that moment, you can barely use your strongest spells to their fullest!" Nagisa continued.

\- Drawn Blade Burst Style… Moonlight Circle! – Nagisa shouted.

Nagisa spun in a counterclockwise motion, creating a blue circle harming Genos.

Genos panted heavily.

"This is impossible! How am I losing?!" Genos asked, in an angry manner.

Natsu stood tall with a grim expression.

"Simple…" Natsu said.

Nagisa, Luffy and Ichigo stood in front of Natsu, preparing for an attack.

"… you're gonna lose here!" Nagisa, Luffy and Ichigo hollered in unison.

\- Sheathed Blade Assault Style… Exploding Spirit Slash! – Nagisa shouted.

\- Gum-Gum Elephant Gatling! – Luffy shouted.

\- Hollow Getsuga Tensho! – Ichigo shouted.

Nagisa, Luffy and Ichigo combined their strongest attacks to inflict pain on Genos.

\- Fire Wall! – Genos shouted.

Genos conjured a massive wall of fire to block the attack, but that only halved the damage as he still took the hit. The combined move also caused the structure of the Heaven's Field to shatter, causing the entire field to be destroyed and scattered.

XXX

Everyone below saw the spectacle with worry.

XXX

Genos was falling with the Genesis Wave behind him.

He attempted to speed up the time limit, which was only 10 minutes left, to detonate.

"I guess I'll have to speed things up with-" Genos thought.

However, he was suddenly interrupted by a loud roar.

Genos turned to see Natsu standing on a piece of the falling rubble, preparing one final attack.

"I told you I'll defeat you! That's a promise!" Natsu hollered.

\- Igneel Style: Dragon Slayer Secret Art – Hidden Fire Form – Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Sword! – Natsu shouted.

Natsu charged at Genos like a high speed arrow of fire, pummeling into him and the Genesis Wave with extreme ferocity.

Genos screamed in absolute pain.

The Genesis Wave exploded: multiple energy fragments scattering across the world, while the recoil of the blast sent Natsu (who'd exited out of his Dragon Force after using up all of his magic) and Genos falling down.

Nagisa, Luffy and Ichigo dived down to catch them.

Nagisa caught Natsu, while Ichigo caught Genos.

"Luffy!" Ichigo hollered.

"I'm on it!" Luffy hollered.

\- Gum-Gum Balloon! – Luffy shouted.

Luffy inflated his stomach big enough to decrease the air pressure generating the intense fall, allowing them to fall down slowly enough for them to reach level ground.

XXX

After two minutes of slow falling, Luffy began to let out all of the air and shrink his inflated stomach back to normal, allowing him, Natsu, Nagisa, and Ichigo to land safely with the unconscious Genos.

All four panted for a while before smiling and giving each other a fist bump.

"We did it." Nagisa said.

"Shishishi." Luffy laughed.

"Yeah." Ichigo said.

"All of us… together." Natsu said.

"Natsu!" Lucy hollered.

Natsu and the other three turned to see Lucy and everyone else, including Grandeeney, Metalicana, Weisslogia and Skiadrum coming out of the forest to reunite.

Natsu let out his signature grin.

"Hey, guys!" Natsu hollered.

Igneel slowly appeared behind them.

XXX

The sun began to set as the night sky began to appear quickly.

Everyone were huddled together to congratulate on their victory.

"It's finally over." Lucy said, hugging on Natsu's arm.

Natsu chuckled.

"Indeed." Nami said, holding onto Luffy's hand.

"Shishishi~!" Luffy laughed.

"We rock!" Kaede hollered, holding Nagisa's hand.

Nagisa nodded.

"Yeah!" Orihime hollered, hugging on Ichigo's arm.

Ichigo smiled.

" _You all did well._ " Igneel commented.

"Thanks, dad." Natsu said.

"It's so good to see you, Grandeeney!" Wendy hollered, holding onto Carla.

" _You too, Wendy. I'm so proud of how far you've accomplished and growing up into a splendid young girl._ " Grandeeney explained.

Wendy felt bashful.

"Well… I couldn't have done it without Carla and Romeo-kun being by my side most of the time." Wendy explained.

Carla smiled while Romeo blushed lightly.

Grandeeney smiled.

XXX

Gajeel and Metalicana glared at each other.

"So this is Metalicana?" Lily asked.

"He's your dad?" Levy asked.

" _You've got rust in your eye again._ " Metalicana explained, in a teasing manner.

"So do you!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"What a jerk!" Sugaya, Mimura, Terasaka, Yoshida, Muramatsu and Franky though in unison.

XXX

"Weisslogia… I don't understand…" Sting explained.

"I killed you, Skiadrum. So how are you still alive?" Rogue asked.

Both Sting and Rouge were indeed very confused as to how Weisslogia and Skiadrum are still alive.

" _Ha! You humans always think too soon without having a clue about what really happened._ " Weisslogia explained.

" _So you see… the two of us put an experiment together that Igneel was against, but we did it behind his back._ " Skiadrum explained.

" _We manipulated your memories a bit to made you both believe the two of you had experience killing dragons, so you two are actually dragon slayers._ " Skiadrum continued.

"Seriously?" Lector asked.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch commented.

XXX

" _You see, we were all alive for years… inside each of the dragon slayers._ " Igneel explained.

" _We used a very sacred art to allow our spirits, and our powers to lie dormant in each one._ " Grandeeney explained.

"Wait a minute… is that what those heart poundings inside my body were?" Gajeel explained.

"Then that explains why even Wendy hyperventilate a lot." Chopper explained.

Grandeeney began to have a sweat drop on her face.

"Oh yeah! You'd never gave me a straight answer on that!" Natsu hollered.

"How exactly did you get inside me?! I don't recall ever eating a dragon." Natsu explained.

"I wonder what they taste like." Luffy pondered.

Nami and Sanji smacked Luffy in the head.

"Not the time." Nami muttered.

"Idiot." Sanji muttered, before blowing another smoke.

" _We chose this course of action for two reasons._ " Igneel explained.

" _And they're both important._ " Metalicana said.

"What reasons?" Uryu asked.

" _First of all, we wanted to keep you dragon slayers from ever physically transforming into a dragon._ " Skiadrum explained.

" _Therefore, prevent you slayers from suffering the same fate as Acnologia._ " Igneel explained.

Erza, Romeo, Juvia, Levy, the Class E students and teachers, the Straw Hats, the Substitute Shinigami's group, and the Sabertooth mages were wildly confused.

But Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel and Lily know all too well what Igneel just told them.

"Come to think of it, a dragon named Zirconis told us about that at the Dragon's Graveyard." Gray explained.

"Yeah, he mentions Acnologia being human once." Lucy explained.

Erza, Romeo, Juvia, Levy, the Class E students and teachers, the Straw Hats, the Substitute Shinigami's group, and the Sabertooth mages were now vividly shocked.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Romeo, Juvia, Levy, the Class E students (except Karma, Okuda, Kanzaki, Chiba, Hayami, Hazama and Itona), Korosensei, the Straw Hats (except Robin), Ichigo's group (except Chad), Sting and Rogue exclaimed in unison.

"This better be some kind of joke?" Erza asked, in disbelief.

"It's no joke." Wendy replied.

"We've heard it all from Zirconis." Happy explained.

"He told us that over usage of Dragon Slayer Magic and bathing in the blood of all the dragons Acnologia killed turned him into a dragon." Lily explained.

"So the path that monster walked toward was a dark one indeed." Korosensei explained.

"How awful…" Robin muttered.

" _Yes. And now for the second reason…_ " Igneel explained.

A large rumbling noise was soon heard.

"What is that?!" Usopp exclaimed.

Igneel turned to see the smoldering temple to see something coming out.

Igneel's eyes soon turned into disbelief.

" _No…!_ " Igneel thought.

XXX

Coming out of the rubble was Acnologia… once again unharmed and in a rage.

" _You'd think that will kill me, dragon?!_ " Acnologia asked.

Acnologia took to the skies and let out a powerful roar.

XXX

Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Romeo, Levy, Kaede, Maehara, Okuda, Nakamura, Okano, Yada, Kimura, Kurahashi, Okajima, Sugaya, Fuwa, Mimura, Takebayashi, Hara, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Orihime, Korosensei and Lector screamed in fright, while everyone else stood in total shock.

"That bastard's still alive?!" Gajeel, Franky, Terasaka, Yoshida and Muramatsu exclaimed in unison.

"Come on!" Zoro growled.

Igneel growled and charged towards Acnologia once more.

"Dad!" Natsu hollered.

" _You idiot! Don't charge in a-_ " Metalicana hollered.

Metalicana, Grandeeney, Weisslogia and Skiadrum were suddenly bound by weird magic chains popping out of the ground.

"Grandeeney!" Wendy hollered.

"Dad!" Sting and Rogue hollered in unison.

"What's happening?!" Erza asked, in an angry manner.

XXX

Igneel and Acnologia clashed heads.

" _So that's the reason you've chosen to stay with the humans. To keep them from becoming like me._ " Acnologia explained.

" _What more do you want until you're satisfied with the dragons dead?!_ " Igneel asked, in an angry manner.

Igneel and Acnologia clashed again.

" _Just leave Natsu and the others alone!_ " Igneel hollered.

" _Oh, please! I'm Acnologia! King of the Dragons!_ " Acnologia shouted.

" _But don't forget, you were once human! I will never allow the other dragon slayers suffer the same curse!_ " Igneel explained.

" _It doesn't matter where you stand, I'll still destroy you!_ " Acnologia hollered.

" _Just like I'll destroy all of them, and not just this world and Earthland… but every world I find!_ " Acnologia continued.

(A/N: Acnologia is completely mad!)

XXX

The gang and their allies try in vain to destroy the chains holding the four dragons… only to have no success.

"Son of a bitch!" Sanji hollered.

Natsu punched a chain, only to repel him back.

"Natsu!" Lucy and Happy hollered.

Genos weakly laughed.

"What's so funny, pal?!" Sugino asked, in an angry manner.

"Oh… you fools have no idea what you've done…" Genos explained.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robin asked.

Footsteps were heard, alerting everyone else.

"He means that by destroying the Genesis Wave, you've only created the second phase." A voice explained.

Everyone turned around to see with widened eyes.

It was Zeref, appearing out of nowhere.

"And it all went by the prophecy's accord." Zeref said.

"I should've known." Natsu growled.

"You." Ichigo growled.

Lucy and the rest of the original gang glared violently at the dark mage.

"Wait a minute… is that Zeref?" Sting asked.

Rogue, the Sabertooth Exceeds, Kurahashi, Okajima, Mimura, Takebayashi, Hara, Yoshida, Muramatsu, Hazama, Itona, Karasuma, Irina, Grandeeney, Metalicana, Weisslogia and Skiadrum stood in absolute shock.

Even Korosensei, was too terrified to say a word.

"You've done well, Genos. Getting everything up to this point for your vengeance against the council only to be defeated unexpectedly by my brother." Zeref explained.

"You've deserved the right to rest." Zeref said.

Genos started at Zeref with slight shock.

"W-What are… you saying? I can still-" Genos explained.

"Sorry. But you're time is up." Zeref said.

With a single glare, Zeref used his Ankhseram Black Magic to kill Genos instantly. Nothing was made outside that caused the death instantly… only inside.

Everyone was horrified by Zeref's brutality.

"You bastard!" Luffy and Ichigo hollered in unison.

"How could you do that to your comrade?!" Nagisa asked, in an angry manner.

"He served you and this is how you repay him?!" Gray asked, in an angry manner.

"A tragic thing to do. But all pawns have to be disposed at some point." Zeref replied.

Erza, Sting, Zoro, Sanji, Gajeel, Renji, Rukia, Uryu, Karma, Blizzard, Nami, Kaede, Blue, Isogai, Maehara, Kataoka, Okano, Terasaka, Karasuma and Korosensei glared and growled at Zeref for disregarding his own comrade.

"You're despicable." Lucy growled.

"When this battle began, I was only interested in dealing with you, Natsu." Zeref explained.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"But then, Acnologia had to come along and ruin my plans." Zeref continued, looking up in the sky to see Igneel and Acnologia clashing violently.

"I can't help but wonder if he'll change history once again." Zeref continued.

"Or will there be a miracle." Zeref continued.

"Not even I know the answer to that." Zeref finished.

"That doesn't make any sense." Natsu said.

"I'm just not only interested to see how you and your crew will not only survive this onslaught, but also to see the changes you've made by destroying the Genesis Wave." Zeref explained.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Korosensei asked.

"That by destroying the weapon with magic, you've granted 30% of the world new powers just like the Class E students and teachers." Zeref replied.

This got everyone shocked.

"New powers to our world?!" Okano thought.

"Hope the Five Jerks didn't get any…" Sugino, Kimura, Okajima, Sugaya, Mimura and Yoshida thought in unison, hoping that their mortal academic enemies at school didn't get any superpowers with sudden dread.

"Should've seen that coming." Zoro muttered.

"Damn." Uryu muttered.

"It's all part of a bigger picture… two wars of ten different worlds." Zeref explained.

"Ten different worlds?" Rukia asked.

"Two wars?" Karasuma asked.

" _What does he mean by that?_ " Blue thought.

Carla begin to have multiple strange precognitions, making her feel dizzy.

"Carla?" Wendy asked.

"I'm fine." Carla replied.

"I sure hope you can survive this encounter that is…" Zeref said.

Natsu glared at his estranged older brother with inner rage.

"… I'll show you and all of your friends despair beyond your feeble comprehension." Zeref continued.

Zeref then began to walk away, but not before releasing the chains he used on the four dragons with just a flick of fingers.

"Damn him." Gray muttered.

Everyone began to ponder on what could Zeref mean by all of those words.

"Zeref." Natsu said.

XXX

Acnologia began to pummel Igneel down to the ground on a faraway spot on the island, causing the fire dragon to cough blood.

" _Is that all you got?!_ " Acnologia asked.

" _I expected more from you Igneel, King of the Fire Dragons!_ " Acnologia hollered.

" _Thanks to you, I'm not at my full strength, asshole!_ " Igneel hollered.

Acnologia began to brutalize Igneel even more.

XXX

Natsu began to hear Igneel's roar with worry.

" _Natsu…_ " Igneel said, telepathically.

"Dad! Where are you?!" Natsu asked, in a worried manner.

" _I owe you an explanation. And I'm going to give to you while I still draw breath. So don't interrupt me._ " Igneel explained, telepathically.

" _As I mentioned before, there were two reasons we dragons decided to live inside you dragon slayers._ " Igneel continued, telepathically.

" _The first was to create antibodies within you, to keep you from undergoing dragonfication. Thankfully, the process went successful, and not only will it keep the dragon slayers from becoming like Acnologia, but it also allowed me to specifically keep you from letting E.N.D. from controlling you._ " Igneel continued, telepathically.

Natsu quickly rushed to help his father, alerting the others.

"Natsu!" Gray hollered.

"Let's follow him!" Ichigo hollered.

Everyone else nodded and quickly followed after Natsu.

The dragons tried to stop them, but were too weak to move.

" _Wendy! Wait!_ " Grandeeney hollered.

XXX

Natsu kept running.

" _The process of creating these antibodies was very delicate and required all of our magical energy. That's why we never made our presence known to you._ " Igneel explained, telepathically.

" _For the second reason, we've been waiting the perfect time to correct our mistakes._ " Igneel continued, telepathically.

" _It was our dark legacy that created Acnologia. And it will be us to eliminate him._ " Igneel finished, telepathically.

"No! This isn't how I wanted things to be!" Natsu hollered.

"Just hang in there! We're gonna take him down with everyone else!" Natsu continued.

" _No, you fool! This isn't your fight!_ " Igneel hollered, telepathically.

" _Acnologia is far more powerful than we could've ever predicted! You must stay away! NOW!_ " Igneel shouted, telepathically.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU'VE LEFT ME ONCE AND I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE ME AGAIN!" Natsu shouted.

"You owe your son that much, dammit!" Ichigo hollered.

"I've lost my family! I won't let this happen to another!" Luffy hollered.

"Don't do this alone! We want to help you!" Nagisa hollered.

"Natsu needs you! More than ever! I don't want him to lose you!" Lucy hollered, crying.

Everyone else felt the same way.

XXX

Igneel struggled against Acnologia before pushing him off.

" _I've waited this moment for so long!_ " Igneel hollered.

" _Once I slay Acnologia, I can rest peacefully!_ " Igneel continued.

Both dragons regained their moment and clashed one more time.

Everyone froze.

Igneel managed to rip off Acnologia's left arm. However… his entire left side was ripped through.

Natsu, Nagisa, Luffy, Ichigo and everyone else stood in absolute horror and shock.

" _Natsu…_ " Igneel said, telepathically in a weakly manner.

XXX

Through a flashback, Igneel sees a young Natsu dragging a captured wild boar that was knocked out.

" _Natsu._ " Igneel said, during a flashback.

" _Look what I've caught, dad!_ " Young Natsu hollered, during a flashback.

" _Good work! You gonna cook it?_ " Igneel asked, during a flashback.

" _Well I would, but you have to make me a fire!_ " Young Natsu replied, during a flashback.

" _Absolutely not! You know how to do it yourself!_ " Igneel hollered, during a flashback.

" _But it's so easy for you – do I have to do it again?_ " Young Natsu complained, during a flashback.

" _If you want to eat now – come on! You're burning daylight!_ " Igneel explained, during a flashback.

Young Natsu pouted.

XXX

Natsu continue to stand in horror.

XXX

Another flashback shows the younger Natsu trying to write something on sand using a stick.

" _All done! I've gotten better with my spelling, right?_ " Young Natsu asked.

However, his writing was a little gibberish with words like " **DLAGOM** ", " **BEER** ", " **NALU** ", among many others.

Igneel began to have a sweat drop on his face.

" _Everything's spelled wrong! Do it again!_ " Igneel hollered, during a flashback.

The younger Natsu resented that and got angry.

" _You've got to be kidding me, old man! Do you know how long I worked on this?!_ " Young Natsu asked in a frustrated manner, during a flashback.

" _Complain all you want, but it's still not right._ " Igneel explained, during a flashback.

" _You want me to do it?! Fine!_ " Young Natsu hollered, during a flashback.

" _It'll be so good you'll be shocked to even say a word!_ " Young Natsu continued, during a flashback.

The younger Natsu began to write again.

XXX

Natsu and the others continued to watch Igneel falling down from the sky.

XXX

Another flashback shows Igneel and the younger Natsu flying at incredible speeds.

The younger Natsu screamed with joy.

" _This is awesome!_ " Young Natsu shouted, during a flashback.

" _Be sure to hold on tight!_ " Igneel hollered, during a flashback.

The younger Natsu was wildly confused.

Igneel began to fly upwards with more speed, causing the younger Natsu to hold on while screaming.

" _That was close!_ " Young Natsu hollered, during a flashback.

" _We're just getting started! Get ready, son!_ " Igneel hollered, during a flashback.

Igneel nose-dived towards the sea before flying forwards again.

" _Hey! We made it, plus I didn't fall! Let's do it again!_ " Young Natsu hollered, during a flashback.

Igneel chuckled.

" _Hope you're ready for round two!_ " Igneel hollered, during a flashback.

" _Ha! There's no way you can knock me off!_ " Young Natsu hollered, during a flashback.

XXX

Igneel still fell downward while Acnologia flew upward for the finish, while Natsu and the gang continue to watch in horror… with absolutely nothing they can do to stop it.

XXX

Another flashback shows Natsu and Igneel training near the mountains.

" _Hey, dad! Watch this!_ " Young Natsu hollered, during a flashback.

\- _Fire Dragon's Roar!_ – Young Natsu shouted, during a flashback.

The younger Natsu attempted to perform the fire dragon's breath attack, only to blew a small ball of fire.

" _Whatcha think?_ " Young Natsu asked, during a flashback.

" _You call that a roar? You can't even cook a fish with that._ " Igneel replied in a mocking manner, during a flashback.

This offended the younger Natsu.

" _Then let's see you do it!_ " Young Natsu hollered, during a flashback.

" _Okay then._ " Igneel said, during a flashback.

\- _Fire Dragon's Roar!_ – Igneel shouted, during a flashback.

Igneel blew a massive breath of fire at a mountain, destroying the top to create a semi-volcano, much to the younger Natsu's amazement and confusion.

" _I thought we weren't supposed to wreck the mountains?_ " Young Natsu asked, during a flashback.

Igneel laughed at the notion.

" _Sometimes it's okay to go a tad overboard! Hahahaha!_ " Igneel replied, during a flashback.

" _Now it's my turn!_ " Young Natsu hollered, during a flashback.

" _Will you teach me how to do that too?_ " Young Natsu asked, during a flashback.

" _You already know the key is to always keep a fire in your belly._ " Igneel replied, during a flashback.

" _That's easy!_ " Young Natsu hollered, during a flashback.

XXX

The fallen Igneel began to hit the ground hard-core.

XXX

A final flashback shows the younger Natsu sleeping next to his father.

Natsu woke up to snuggle with him.

He felt hesitant at first, but slept with a smile on his sleepy face.

XXX

Igneel began to thought about his life in his last moments.

" _Natsu, I'm so proud of the mage you've became. Truly…_ " Igneel thought.

Natsu struggled to move in help Igneel in vain, while Acnologia prepared another breath attack.

" _… those years with you were the happiest of my life._ " Igneel thought.

Acnologia unleashed his Dragon's Roar attack on Igneel; the fire dragon could only smile at his son while preparing for the worst.

" _I think I was the one who taught you everything… but you were my greatest teacher._ " Igneel thought.

A massive explosion was made, killing Igneel.

" _Because you taught me to how to love… never forget that…_ " Igneel thought, in his final moments.

Everyone began to stand in absolute horror and fear… but none were more horrified, than Natsu.

"IGNEEL~!" Natsu screamed.

Natsu's screams echoed across the whole island, as Igneel – the Fire Dragon King – died at the hands of the Black Dragon Acnologia, to protect Natsu (after finally being reunited for fourteen years) and all of his friends.

* * *

 _Preview Skit_ :

 **Lucy** : Natsu…

 **Happy** : Poor Natsu.

 _Natsu couldn't say a word with a sad look on his face._

 _Lucy felt sad too. So did Happy._

 **Natsu** : It's okay, Lucy.

 **Lucy** : It's not! Your father…

 **Natsu** : I know.

 _Lucy couldn't say a word to counter that._

 **Natsu** : I know dad is gone… but I still have you two, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Carla, Romeo, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Lily, Ji-chan, our guild… and even Nagisa, Luffy, Ichigo, Korosensei and everyone else.

(A/N: Referring to Makarov Dreyar.)

 **Natsu** : You're all important to me.

 **Happy** : I know…

 **Lucy** : You're right. Fairy Tail is more than a guild…

 **Natsu** : It's a family.

 _Lucy and Happy both have small smiled expressions. So did Natsu._

 **Lucy** : Want to finish it.

 **Natsu** : Yep.

 **Natsu** : Next time: Chapter 25 – Till We Meet Again.

 **Natsu** : Let's go home.

 **Lucy & Happy**: Yeah.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it? It was another long yet sad chapter. And there's only one more to go. Plus, announcements will be presented for future stories to come.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! Here is the final chapter of Assassin's Journey! Saying their goodbyes and discussing what's in store for the future, Natsu, Luffy, Ichigo and all their friends return to their worlds, while Nagisa and the rest of Class E prepare for their futures. Hope you liked it.**

* * *

 **Ch. 25 – Till We Meet Again!**

* * *

The battle was finally over… but the cost was very heavy.

XXX

Everyone, including the four dragons, watched Natsu crying in front of Igneel's burned corpse with broken hearts, tears and despaired faces.

"I can't hold it against you leaving me like this." Natsu explained, crying.

"But I've still have so many questions." Natsu continued, crying.

Natsu wiped the tears off his eyes, but more kept flowing.

"Stay..." Natsu said, crying.

"I've been searching you for so long!" Natsu hollered, crying.

"I want… you to see what I've become." Natsu explained, crying.

"I've learned to write… to cook…" Natsu continued, crying.

"I've made the best friends… I've joined the best guild… I have the best girlfriend ever…" Natsu continued, crying.

"Igneel… dad…!" Natsu continued, crying.

"I have so much more to say to you! Don't go!" Natsu finished, crying.

Natsu continued to cry in front of the dead Igneel.

Lucy had to comfort Natsu from behind; tears falling down her face as she was crying.

Happy could do nothing but stand and cry.

Nagisa, Luffy and Ichigo cried silently, but tears poured rapidly down their faces.

Kaede, Nami and Orihime hugged their respective boyfriends from behind, hoping to comfort them. Blue and Blizzard whimpered in sadness.

None of his friends couldn't say a word.

Grandeeney began close her eyes, knowing the worst happening to her and the remaining dragons.

" _I'm afraid our time is almost up._ " Grandeeney explained.

"What do you mean, Grandeeney?" Wendy asked.

" _There's something we haven't told you yet._ " Grandeeney replied.

" _But we've been dead for quite some time._ " Grandeeney continued.

Wendy was a little confused.

" _Long ago, Acnologia used his Dragon Slayer Magic to rip our spirits from our physical bodies._ " Grandeeney explained.

Wendy became horrified to hear that.

" _So in reality, we've had three reasons to be with you._ " Grandeeney continued.

" _Please understand, we did it to defeat Acnologia and to prevent you from transforming, but it was also the only way we had to survive._ " Grandeeney finished.

"No…" Yada muttered.

"You mean…" Wendy said.

" _Now that we've left your bodies, there's no way for us to return._ " Weisslogia explained.

" _The demonstration we gave, will also be our last. We just hope you could understand why he had to remain in hiding for so long until the time was right._ " Skiadrum explained.

Sting and Rogue were silent.

" _Even Igneel himself couldn't defeat Acnologia._ " Metalicana explained.

" _However... it must be said that Igneel fought from the very brink of death._ " Metalicana continued.

XXX

Acnologia began to fly back to Earthland to recover from his brutal fight with Igneel, having lost his left arm.

XXX

" _When you tell tales of this day, don't let it sully the Fire Dragon King's name._ " Metalicana explained.

Natsu stopped crying for a bit, turning his head to Metalicana.

" _None among us had his courage, nor felt the depth of his compassion for humanity._ " Metalicana continued.

" _Or even a demon he'd loved so much, that he knew would follow the path of humanity._ " Skiadrum explained.

Natsu didn't know what to say.

" _We've only told you a fraction of what we would've said if they're were time. But I'm afraid there's not._ " Grandeeney explained.

" _This is goodbye, Wendy._ " Grandeeney said.

Wendy began to feel tears in her eyes.

"Y-You're leaving me…?" Wendy asked, in a sad manner.

Grandeeney smiled and lowered herself to meet Wendy close-up.

" _Sweet girl. The road you face is fought with peril, but I've seen you gain the strength to walk it._ " Grandeeney explained.

"No I can't, Grandeeney! Not without you!" Wendy hollered.

Romeo comforted Wendy with a hug, while Yada patted her head; both felt sad but wanted to help her.

"It's okay, Wendy-chan." Romeo said.

"Don't be sad. She needs you to smile." Yada explained.

Gajeel joined in.

"She's right, kid. Let's see them off, with our heads held high." Gajeel explained.

Carla, Levy and Lily smiled at Gajeel's kindness, also catching Metalicana by surprise.

Everyone else, including Natsu, decide to smile to see the dragon's final farewell.

The dragons began to take to the skies.

" _Farewell, humans._ " Grandeeney said.

" _Once, very long ago… there was strife between both kinds. It warms my heart that in the end, we parted in friendship._ " Grandeeney explained.

" _The era of dragons is over. We leave Earthland, and the other three worlds for you all to protect._ " Weisslogia explained.

" _The power of man shall pave the future. For that, we are thankful._ " Skiadrum explained.

" _400 years ago, a manga carter pact was made between human and dragon kind. As though we may leave…_ " Grandeeney explained.

A pillar of red light appeared, engulfing the dragons as they are soon about to disappear.

" _…we shall not forsake it! We dragons will continue to watch over you. Forever!_ " Grandeeney hollered.

"Grandeeney!" Wendy shouted, crying.

" _I love you, Wendy. Always will._ " Grandeeney said.

Grandeeney then looked to Romeo, who is crying while hugging her.

" _Look after my daughter, young Romeo._ " Grandeeney thought, smiling.

Grandeeney was the first to disappear.

" _Get that face of yours checked up. It's not good for a pretty girlfriend like McGarden-san._ " Metalicana explained in a sarcastic manner, before disappearing.

"Those were your last words, you old rust bucket?!" Gajeel exclaimed.

Gajeel felt a small tear in his left eye.

"I'll miss you too." Gajeel muttered.

Levy cried with a smile.

"Thanks for everything, Weisslogia." Sting said.

"Rest well, Skiadrum." Rogue said.

"Take care!" Lector and Frosch hollered in unison.

Weisslogia and Skiadrum nodded before disappearing.

The energy pillar disappeared.

XXX

Natsu smiled at the parting, before turning to Igneel's corpse with a somber look, knowing that the fire dragon will be the last to vanish.

"Igneel…" Natsu thought.

Natsu was about to cry again.

" _Cut the damn waterworks, will you?!_ " Igneel exclaimed, telepathically.

Natsu and everyone else suddenly began to hear Igneel's voice.

" _Come on, Natsu. I know you remember what you have to do when you're like this._ " Igneel explained, telepathically.

Natsu remembered what Igneel said.

"I remember…" Natsu said.

" _Then prove it! Get on your feet!_ " Igneel hollered, telepathically.

Natsu did and stood up.

" _I've been at your side every step of the way. And nothing's made me more proud than seeing you grow._ " Igneel explained, telepathically.

" _Never stop. Always keep walking forward. Know that I will always be in your heart._ " Igneel continued, telepathically.

" _Show me the fire that burns within you!_ " Igneel finished, telepathically.

Natsu began to cry more, but gained the courage to speak his vow.

"I will…" Natsu said.

Natsu gripped his fists.

"I'm gonna work even harder!" Natsu hollered.

"I'm gonna keeping walking forward!" Natsu continued.

"I'm gonna get even stronger!" Natsu continued.

"And when I do, I'll defeat Zeref, E.N.D., and even ACNOLOGIA~!" Natsu finished.

" _That's my boy! Speak of the future!_ " Igneel hollered, telepathically.

Nagisa, Luffy, Ichigo and Lucy joined in, showing their resolves to continue living as well.

"We won't give up either!" Nagisa hollered.

"I'm gonna keeping growing! And becoming KING OF THE PIRATES~!" Luffy shouted.

"I won't let you or your son down!" Ichigo hollered.

"I'll watch over Natsu, Igneel! Thank you so much for everything!" Lucy hollered, crying.

"Aye, sir!" Happy hollered.

" _Yes! That's where the power of life truly lies!_ " Igneel hollered, telepathically in his final moments.

Igneel's corpse disappeared.

It was on that day, the dragons parted ways with humanity on friendlier terms.

XXX

A week later, the gang healed their wounds, dried up their tears, and prepared to head back to the Class 3-E building to see Natsu, Luffy, Ichigo and the others return to their worlds respectively, since they've defeated Genos and cleared all four islands.

They used the Sunny to reach back to the Tokyo docks, where they see a large crowd waiting for them.

"A crowd?" Gray asked.

"That's not good." Sugino commented.

"We've got paparazzi to deal with." Isogai muttered.

"Shit." Ichigo muttered, having returned to his Shikai form.

"Don't worry. According to the Ministry of Defense, they won't be here for another half hour." Karasuma explained, assuring everyone else.

"Hope they don't see you, Korosensei." Brook said.

"Don't worry, my friend. Since I'm died and became a spirit, I'm practically invisible to all humans except all of you!" Korosensei explained.

"Why didn't we noticed that when we met him back at the docks the first time." The E Class students thought in unison, deadpanned.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going on ahead to see if the portals are opened." Korosensei explained.

Korosensei flew away at extreme speeds.

Everyone braced themselves from the air pressure created by the sonic boom.

Nagisa smiled while covering his eyes.

"Korosensei's sure fast when he is." Nagisa thought.

XXX

The Sunny boarded the docks, where the parents, siblings and other relatives of the Class E students congratulate them for their hard work and selflessness for the sake of others instead of scolding them.

This took the students by surprise, but took in and hugged their families on good terms.

Natsu, Luffy, Ichigo and their friends watched with extreme happiness.

Nagisa was the last when he met with his parents, twin younger sister, and grandfather.

"I'm so proud of you, Nagisa." Yusei commented.

"You've made me so happy." Hiromi said, crying a little bit.

"You kicked ass good, bro!" Kotomi hollered, giving a light punch to Nagisa's right shoulder.

Nagisa smiled while rubbing his right shoulder.

"Good work, kiddo." Hayabusa commented.

Nagisa smiled. Blue did so too.

Kaede watched the scene and smiled. But deep down, she was very sad since was the only one without a family to congratulate… after her parents are nowhere to be seen and her older sister died.

(A/N: I honestly don't know what happened to Kaede's parents.)

Hiromi noticed this and went over to Kaede.

"I know you don't have a family to congratulate you. But at least let us do it for Nagisa with us, okay." Hiromi said, hugging Kaede.

Kaede was touched by Nagisa's mother's kindness and cried.

Hiromi cried a little.

Nagisa, Blue, Yusei, Kotomi and Hayabusa smiled at the moment. Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Luffy, Blizzard, Nami, Ichigo and Orihime smiled as well.

Suddenly, paparazzi appeared early ahead of time, hoping to catch interviews with the gang.

"Aw shit!" Renji hollered.

"They're early?!" The Class E students (except Karma, Kanzaki, Chiba, Hayami and Itona), Lucy, Happy, Levy, Usopp, Chopper and Rukia exclaimed in unison.

Karasuma, Irina and the Ministry of Defense came to their aid.

"Back off! These people have been through enough!" Karasuma hollered.

The paparazzi weren't listening.

"There's three buses that will take you all to the E Class building! Hurry!" Karasuma hollered.

The paparazzi pushed their way through the human barricade and attempted to interview the gang.

However, the Five Virtuosos (consisting of Teppei Araki, Ren Sakakibara, Natsuhiko Koyama and Tomoya Seo, and led by Principle Asano's son, Gakushu Asano) and their fellow A-Class students, put a massive flag over the gang representing Kunugigaoka Junior High, blocking the paparazzi's path.

The paparazzi weren't happy and were throwing complaints.

Seo scoffed at the paparazzi.

"Coverage? Do you have any idea who all these people are, and yet you'd have the nerve to interview them for stupid politics?" Seo explained.

"You know the internet's gonna go wild when I post this one than last time." Araki explained.

Koyama snickered.

"I warned you what you looked like, scum. Don't forget that!" Koyama hollered, adjusting his glasses.

Sakakibara was getting a little "comforting" on Robin while guiding her.

Zoro and Sanji were extremely pissed and threatened to kill him, forcing Sugino, Maehara, Terasaka, Yoshida, Muramatsu, Usopp, Franky, Chopper (in his Heavy Point), Gajeel, and Renji to hold them back.

"Please allow me to escort you, milady." Sakakibara explained.

Robin giggled.

"Why aren't you the charmer." Robin said.

Kanzaki also giggled at the expense.

"With this comes a clean slate. And the start of a new era." Asano explained.

"I may be ruthless, but as Kunugigaoka's future high school leader, I will not allow shame to be brought on all of you." Asano continued.

Asano and his classmates continue to lead the gang to the buses while protecting them from the paparazzi.

XXX

Everyone was loading onto the buses, while Franky went back to bring the Sunny to the E Class building.

Gray and Karma were about to get on the second bus until Asano appeared.

"Akabane. Fullbuster." Asano said.

Gray and Karma stopped to see Asano.

"I should let you boys know that I've got powers as well." Asano explained.

Gray and Karma already knew this was going to happen and sighed.

"Should've known." Gray thought.

"If we ever meet again, let's do it in a battle." Asano explained.

"Especially with you, Fullbuster." Asano continued.

Gray became intrigued.

"You interest me so that I feel that you can keep up with me aside from Akabane." Asano finished.

Gray smirked at the notion.

"Very well. If you come to next year's Grand Magic Games in my world, we'll probably have that chance." Gray explained.

Gray headed in the bus.

"But to be warned, he has experience, and so do I." Karma explained.

Asano was confused.

"Don't get me wrong, you are as smart as I am. But in a power battle, you'd be eating the dust when Gray-san and I roast you." Karma explained.

(A/N: Burn, Asano Jr.!)

Asano smirked.

"I'll look forward to that." Asano said.

Karma entered the bus.

The three buses left the school, parting with A Class on friendlier terms this time.

XXX

It was now nightfall.

Everyone gathered at the Class 3-E building, where it all began, for the original gang that started this journey to say their final goodbyes. The other Class E students, Karasuma, Irina, Korosensei, Ritsu (via Takebayashi's smartphone) and Nagisa's family watched with happy faces.

Three portals to the Mage World, the Pirate World, and the Shinigami World were open.

The mages, pirates and Shinigami were also aware that they're well known in the media since they looked on the students' smartphones (when they got curious as to how Fuwa knew so much about them), but didn't mattered since they were real to them. That's the important thing.

Sting, Rogue and their Exceeds were the first to return to Earthland.

The Sunny also returned to the Pirate World, waiting for its crew on the silent seas.

(A/N: The ending song played for the final chapter will be the Assassination Classroom 2 Ending 2. Fitting for such an ending.)

"Well, this is it." Natsu said.

Nagisa, Luffy, Ichigo and everyone else nodded.

Everyone began to say their goodbyes in their respective groups.

"I'll miss you, Fuwa-chan. You too, Hayami and Brook-san." Levy explained.

Fuwa cried happily.

"It was so awesome meeting you!" Fuwa hollered.

"Be careful." Hayami said.

"Godspeed to you." Brook said.

Brook then remembered something.

"By the way, would you three be so kind and show me your-" Brook asked, only to get a triple kick to the skull by the three angry ladies.

Levy, Fuwa and Hayami huffed.

Levy was the first to return to Earthland after the Sabertooth mages.

XXX

"Good to see you, boys." Gajeel said.

"Yeah!" Terasaka said.

"Take care." Lily said.

"No problem." Chad said.

"Have fun." Chiba said.

Gajeel, Terasaka, Lily, Chad and Chiba did a fist bump together.

"It was a SUPER adventure! Let's do it again some time!" Franky hollered, doing his signature pose.

Gajeel snickered, while Terasaka, Lily, Chad and Chiba had sweat drops on their faces.

Gajeel and Lily returned to their world, while Franky returned to his with the unconscious Brook in tow, and Chad to his own.

XXX

Juvia hugged Robin, Okuda and Kanzaki.

"Juvia's gonna miss you, girls." Juvia said.

"Yeah." Okuda said, slightly crying.

"We'll meet again soon." Kanzaki said.

Robin nodded.

They released the hug.

"And Juvia… you and Gray were always meant for each other." Robin explained.

Juvia was extremely happy by the notion and nodded with a massive blush on her face.

Juvia and Robin returned to their respective worlds next.

Okuda and Kanzaki watched while waving goodbye.

XXX

"I'm gonna miss you, Yada-san. Nakamura-san. Chopper-san." Wendy explained, bowing.

"You too, kiddo." Nakamura said.

Yada remembered something.

"Oh! Almost forgot!" Yada hollered.

Yada went into her pocket and took out two friendship bracelets in bright colors of green, white, tan and red.

Wendy felt her heart jump of joy.

"One for you. One for Carla-san." Yada explained.

Yada put the bracelets on the sky dragon slayer and white exceed's right wrists.

The bracelets fit perfectly.

"Know this will be always a sign of not our friendship, but our bond as sisters." Yada explained.

Wendy felt tears coming down her eyes and hugged Yada with joy.

"Thank you, Yada-nee-san!" Wendy hollered.

Yada smiled and returned the hug.

Carla smiled.

"That's my little dragon slayer." Carla thought.

Nakamura gave Chopper a kiss on his cheek, making the reindeer blush.

"This is a token of my thanks." Nakamura said.

"Thanking me doesn't make me happy, you dummy~!" Chopper hollered, doing his happy dance again.

Wendy and Carla returned to their world, while Chopper returned to his.

XXX

Romeo did a fist bump with Kimura, Sugaya and Usopp.

"I'm gonna miss you boys." Romeo said.

"Don't worry! We'll see each other again!" Kimura hollered.

"Damn right." Sugaya commented.

"And when we meet again, I'll tell you my best stories ever!" Usopp hollered.

"Really?!" Romeo, Kimura and Sugaya exclaimed in unison.

Usopp nodded.

Romeo, Kimura and Sugaya jumped with glee as Romeo ran to return home. Usopp followed to his own home.

XXX

"It's good to meet you, Erza-san. Rukia-san." Kataoka commented.

"Have a safe trip home, you two." Okano said.

"Thanks." Erza commented.

"And fight for the good of humanity." Rukia explained.

"Because it's worth fighting for." Erza commented.

Erza returned to her world, while Rukia returned to hers.

XXX

Gray, Karma, Sugino, Isogai, Maehara, Zoro, Sanji, Renji and Uryu were saying goodbye on their terms.

"Take care, suckers." Gray said.

"Yeah, yeah, ice boy." Zoro said.

"Try to keep your clothes on, ice boy." Karma explained, in a teasing manner.

Gray scoffed at the notion.

"Yeah, right!" Gray hollered.

"Tell that to your naked chest." Zoro said.

Gray noticed he was shirtless again.

"Shit!" Gray exclaimed, rushing to get his jacket.

Karma snickered, while Zoro sneered.

"Have a safe trip, Roronoa-kun!" Maehara hollered.

Zoro let out a violent, yet comical aura, frightening Maehara.

"The next time you call me that, I'll slice you." Zoro growled.

Maehara gulped.

Renji and Sugino snickered.

"Best of luck to you." Sugino said.

"Ditto." Renji said.

Sugino and Renji did a fist bump.

"Ready, Ishida?" Renji asked.

"Who are you talking too?" Uryu asked, adjusting his glasses.

Renji began to have a sweat drop on his face.

"Take care of yourself, Sanji-san." Isogai said.

"You as well, Isogai-kun." Sanji said.

Gray returned to his world, so did Renji and Uryu did at theirs.

Zoro, directionless as ever, was attempting to go to the mage world, but Sanji grabbed him and both headed back to the Sunny in their world.

Karma snickered, while Sugino, Isogai and Maehara laughed sheepishly.

XXX

Happy was hugging Blizzard and Blue while crying.

"I'm gonna miss you two!" Happy hollered

" _We will you, tiger._ " Blue said.

" _Make sure you keep an eye on Natsu, okay?_ " Blizzard asked.

Happy wiped his tears and nodded.

"Aye, sir!" Happy hollered.

Happy flew back to his world.

Blizzard and Blue looked each other in the eyes and gave a fist (or paw) bump.

" _Take care of your master, kid._ " Blizzard commented.

" _You too, old man._ " Blue commented.

Blizzard smiled and returned to his world as well.

XXX

The last people to say goodbye were Natsu, Nagisa, Luffy, Ichigo, Lucy, Kaede, Nami, and Orihime.

"Thank you all for everything." Lucy said.

"Hope we see each other again soon." Natsu said.

"Fate will tell." Nami said.

"Shishishi~!" Luffy laughed.

"It was fun being with you all." Ichigo commented.

"Let's do it again sometime!" Orihime hollered.

"Yeah!" Nagisa and Kaede hollered in unison.

All eight did a hug together, sharing their love and tears.

"We'll meet again. That's a promise." Natsu, Lucy, Nagisa, Kaede, Luffy, Nami, Ichigo and Orihime said in unison.

They released the hug, with Ichigo and Orihime returning to their world while holding hands.

Luffy and Nami did the same thing while returning to theirs.

The Shinigami and Pirate worlds closed up, having all the people returned safely.

Natsu and Lucy prepared to return, before turning around a bit.

"Thank you for everything, Korosensei!" Natsu hollered.

"You are the best teacher this class ever had!" Lucy hollered.

The class felt extremely touched.

But none were more touched than Korosensei.

"Nyrufufufufu~! Have a safe trip!" Korosensei hollered.

Both nodded and went back to their world holding hands together.

The Mage portal closed, with Natsu and his friends safely returned.

The entire class were happy.

"Guess this is the time we part ways, guys." Nagisa said.

Everyone else nodded.

Nagisa and Kaede kissed each other on the lips, so did Karma and Okuda, Sugino and Kanzaki, Isogai and Kataoka, Maehara and Okano, Kimura and Yada, Nakamura and Sugaya, Chiba and Hayami, and even Fuwa and Mimura, Okajima and Kurahashi, Hara and Muramatsu, Terasaka and Hazama, and lastly but surprisingly, Karasuma and Irina.

(A/N: The other Assassination Classroom couples of Autistic-Grizzly are official!)

Yoshida, Takebayashi, Blue, Ritsu, (surprisingly) Itona, and Nagisa's family all smiled at the scene.

Korosensei's face turned pink and smiled brightly.

"YES~!" Korosensei shouted.

After the kissing, all the students and teachers went their separate ways.

Nagisa, Kaede, Blue, Yusei, Hiromi, Kotomi and Hayabusa were the last to leave, smiling at the classroom behind them before leaving together. Nagisa and Kaede were holding hands.

The stars in the night blue sky shine brightly as a new crescent moon was now formed, symbolling the bonds of friendship between worlds.

It was an event no one will ever forget.

EPILOGUE

Just a day after returning to their respective worlds, everything went back to normal.

Ichigo continued with his Substitute Shinigami duties at Karakura Town, with Uryu, Chad and Orihime by his side.

Rukia and Renji reported everything that's happened to the captains of the Gotei 13, and they all decided to keep Natsu's secret under wraps to prevent Central 46 or the Soul King knowing.

The Straw Hats continue their grand adventure in the New World.

Luffy also has a desire to meet with his father to know everything that happened when he left his mother, finally letting his grudge go in order to find his answers.

(A/N: Luffy learned this from Natsu losing Igneel, knowing what will happen to him if his father died right before his very eyes.)

The Class E students went on their own paths to pursue their future careers in different high schools, but still hang out at the Class E building a few times. Nagisa and Kaede are still a couple along with Karma and Okuda, Sugino and Kanzaki, Isogai and Kataoka, Maehara and Okano, Kimura and Yada, Nakamura and Sugaya, and Chiba and Hayami.

Fuwa and Mimura, Okajima and Kurahashi, Hara and Muramatsu, and Terasaka and Hazama are now couples.

Ritsu continues to roam the internet in an outgoing and happy approach, and is willing to help her classmates in need.

Karasuma and Irina began dating. They also managed to keep the incident under wraps alongside the government (for once!).

Korosensei, now invisible to normal humans, helps each of his students from time to time.

Sting, Rogue and their Exceed partners returned to Sabertooth.

Fairy Tail became booming with multiple jobs, right after celebrating a welcome home party to Natsu and his friends suddenly returning home.

And most of all, Team Natsu (now joined by Juvia, Romeo, Gajeel, Lily and Levy) got the job they're finally approved for.

XXX

At Magnolia Train Station, Natsu was the last to arrive.

"Took you long enough, slowpoke." Gray said.

"Shut up." Natsu muttered.

Lucy giggled.

"Is everyone ready?" Erza asked.

"Yep." Gray replied, keeping his clothes on this time.

"Anywhere Gray-sama goes, Juvia goes too!" Juvia hollered, having heart-shaped eyes.

Gray had a sweat drop on his forehead.

"I'm ready!" Wendy hollered.

Carla smiled.

"That's my Wendy." Carla thought.

"Let's do it!" Romeo hollered, mashing his fists together.

"Gihihi." Gajeel laughed, cracking his knuckles.

"Ready as ever." Lily said, drawing his Musica Sword.

"Oh yeah!" Levy hollered, feeling pumped.

"Aye, sir!" Happy hollered.

"Let's do it!" Lucy hollered.

Erza smiled.

"Natsu, you're up." Erza said.

Natsu gave out his signature grin.

Lucy smiled with a blush on her face.

"TIME TO BEING OUR S-CLASS JOB! I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!" Natsu shouted.

"YEAH!" Team Natsu shouted in unison.

Team Natsu boarded the train to being their first S-Class Job Request as a team.

Natsu and Lucy gave each other a kiss on the lips before boarding while holding hands together.

And that concludes our journey! What will the future hold for the mages, as well as their fellow pirate, Shinigami and superpower student allies now?

THE END

POST-SCENE

In a dark realm, a figure clad in dark armor was sitting on his throne.

Next to him was a young man dressed in royal white clothing and has white hair.

Zeref appeared in front on him, kneeling down.

"Everything's in order." Zeref said.

"Good." The armored figure said.

"It's finally time." The young figure said.

The armored figure rose from his throne and summoned a large, strange-looking red sword in the air.

He gripped it with his right hand and unleashed a powerful beam of energy straight up.

"Now then… let the HOLY AND GRAND WORLD WARS… BEGIN!" The armored figure shouted.

Soon, the two ultimate wars between the heroes and villains of ten worlds… will begin!

* * *

 **Now that the story of Assassin's Journey is done, what do you think will happen when those four worlds, plus six more, will be involved in the two wars Zeref talked about? What is your overall opinion of this story? What do you thought about Natsu's dark past explained differently? Let me know and thanks for reading this amazing adventure.**

 **For announcements, I won't be posting anything until the summer, since I'll be using this time to think hard on what I need to do.**


End file.
